


L'Oracle de la Sybille : Livre 3, Renaissance du Serpent

by darkrogue-traductions (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: L'Oracle de la Sybille [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince, Written Pre-Order of the Phoenix
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-07-26
Updated: 2003-08-29
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 68,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue-traductions
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire de pigwidgeon37. Voldemort est de retour, Hermione Granger va devoir apprendre sa réelle identité et le monde des sorciers se lancera dans la Dernière Bataille.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sybil's Oracle - Book Three: Rebirth of the Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/328635) by Pigwidgeon37. 



QUELQUE HYBRIDE ÉTRANGE ENTRE UNE NOTE DE L'AUTEUR ET UN PRÉLUDE

Ceci est le troisième et dernier livre de "L'Oracle de la Sybille".

Cela pourrait être prendre ses désirs pour des réalités, mais je suppose que quelques personnes (surtout les WIKTT eurs)* seront plus intéressés par cette partie finale de la trilogie, simplement parce que cela va être HG/SR. Et bien qu'il soit possible de commencer la lecture ici, sans connaître les deux livres précédents et l'Interlude, le manque de connaissance d'arrière-plan ferait probablement hausser des sourcils avec une stupéfaction compréhensible.

Ainsi, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait être une bonne idée de vous dire ce qui est arrivé jusqu'ici, avec des liens vers certains chapitres clefs des deux premiers livres pour ceux qui désireraient des connaissances plus approfondies.

Fondamentalement, le Livre 1 raconte l'histoire de Severus Rogue de l'âge de 13 ans (presque 14) à 18 ans. C'est le fils de Marcus Rogue (génie fou, mort en 1960 quand Severus avait 2 ans) et Aminta Alighieri (beaucoup plus jeune que son mari et d'origine Italienne). Suite à des circonstances diverses, Severus grandit dans une presque pauvreté, même s'il est aussi sang-pur qu'il est possible de l'être. Dans cette histoire, Lucius Malfoy et Severus (de même que McNair, Sybille Trelawney et quelques autres) sont tous nés en 1958 et par conséquent, commencent tous l'école en 1969, de même que les célèbres Maraudeurs. Lily Evans a un an de plus.

Jusqu'à la fin de sa troisième année, Severus est quelque genre d'opprimé, à cause de sa situation sociale et économique. Les choses changent quand, l'été 1972, Julius Malfoy (le père de Lucius) l'invite à passer les vacances au Manoir Malfoy. Clarissa Rosier (Evan Rosier est son frère et son aîné de dix ans) est le numéro trois de leur groupe, et le numéro quatre est Narcissa Lestrange.

(Un mot au sujet des Lestranges : St. Jean, né en 1947, est le Directeur de Serpentard. Tabitha Al Faruk, une des camarades de classe de Severus et objet des désirs de St. Jean, devient sa femme moins d'un an après sa remise de diplôme. St. Jean a un frère aîné, Sinclair, qui habite en France avec sa femme Heloïse et sa fille Narcissa. Alors Narcissa, la future femme de Lucius, est la nièce de St Jean Lestrange)

Cet été se révèle être un des tournants dans la vie de Severus, car Lord Voldemort est un autre invité au Manoir Malfoy. A cette époque, il a quarante cinq ans, est puissant, encore beau mais est déjà un manipulateur impitoyable. A l'étonnement de tout le monde (et au grand chagrin de Julius Malfoy) il distingue Severus—longues conversations, compréhension etc etc. Severus est complètement sous le charme.

Quand les jeunes hommes retournent à Poudlard après l'été, la position de Severus dans le Repaire des Serpents a changé radicalement.

Pendant l'année scolaire suivante, Severus découvre l'identité de Lord Voldemort (chapitre 7). Début 1973, Voldemort frappe pour la première fois, éliminant toute la famille McKinnon. Peu après les vacances de Pâques, une autre attaque a lieu, lors de laquelle plus de cent Moldus sont tués à Stonehenge. Les deux fois, la Marque Sombre plane sur la scène du crime.

Cependant, il y a un problème que Voldemort n'avait pas pris en compte: Sybille Trelawney, qui n'est nullement un charlatan mais une vraie voyante, a eu une vision de la première attaque. Ses camarades de Serpentard le découvrent par simple coïncidence et le disent à Lestrange (avec Julius Malfoy, il est l'un des premiers et des plus fervents partisans de Voldemort). Sybille est attirée chez elle pour les vacances de Pâques, enlevée par les Mangemorts, et Voldemort exécute un sortilège compliqué qui l'empêche de voir quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec lui. Mais les choses ne se passent pas tout à fait comme prévu : immédiatement après Pâques, Sybille lit dans la paume de la main d'un élève Né de Moldu et s'évanouit. Le professeur de Divination, naturellement choquée, détecte une aura de Magie Noire autour d'elle. Le lendemain, les parents de l'élève Né de Moldu sont tués à Stonehenge—Dumbledore ajoute deux et deux (bien sûr sans savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé, il reconnaît simplement le lien de cause à effet) et appelle les Aurors.

Ceci est la première de nombreuses rencontres entre Severus et Alastor Maugrey (c'est un ex Serpentard). Lui et six autres Aurors (parmi eux Arabella Figg, et Gordon et Astraea Black, les parents de Sirius) restent à Poudlard pour plus d'une semaine, interrogeant enseignants et étudiants. Sans aucun résultat. Les techniques d'interrogatoire de Maugrey sont discutables, pour ne pas dire plus. Finalement, les Aurors doivent partir, les mains vides.

Severus, qui recevait depuis un certain temps des cours particuliers par Lestrange, qui est non seulement le Directeur de Serpentard mais aussi le Maître de Potions résident, se trouve face à un nouveau défi : Lestrange a reçu l'ordre de Voldemort d'inventer la formule d'une Potion Imperius (même effet que la malédiction mais indétectable) et enrôle l'aide de Severus.

En dehors de cela, les jeunes Serpentards ont aussi un projet. Par pur hasard, Severus et Lucius ont découvert que Black n'aime pas seulement les filles, et que, en dépit de la haine réciproque, il ne dirait pas non à une rapide liaison avec Lucius. Mais il a aussi posé les yeux sur Tabitha Al Faruk. Nos adorables petits serpents pensent que ce serait très amusant d'attirer le Gryffondor dans un rendez-vous secret avec Lucius, de les faire découvrir par Tabitha, et d'étaler toute l'histoire dans toute l'école.

Ceci est un projet commun, mais Severus poursuit aussi ses très propres fins : quelque part au cours du chemin, il a découvert que Remus Lupin est un loup-garou. Et il a une compréhension suffisante de la nature humaine en général et des Gryffondors en particulier pour savoir que ce qui fait le plus mal à un Gryffondor est ce qui fait mal à ses amis. Donc, la Grande Farce jouée à Black est simplement le moyens vers une fin : Severus espère que Black, déjà coléreux et impulsif, sera sous tant de pression après La Farce que seul un petit effort sera nécessaire pour lui faire cracher le secret de la cachette de Lupin.

Les Serpentards ne sont pas pressés d'atteindre leur but et ainsi remettent l'étape finale de La Farce au début de leur cinquième année.

Pendant les vacances d'été, Severus doit rentrer chez lui passer l'été avec sa mère. Ces vacances tant redoutées, cependant, se révèlent pire que prévu. Aminta Rogue, loin d'être la mère parfaite à ses meilleurs moments, a développé une dépendance sévère à l' _Elisir di Ganimede_ , une drogue magique dont les effets sont très similaire à ceux de l'héroïne. Severus découvre bientôt que l'élixir, qui est non seulement extrêmement illégal mais aussi très cher, a été fourni par son oncle maternel, Ettore Alighieri, en échange des livres précieux de la bibliothèque du défunt Marcus Rogue.

Severus est furieux, appelle son oncle et exige qu'il paie la thérapie de Aminta Rogue à Ste. Mangouste. Étonnamment, l'Oncle Ettore consent. Considérant le fait que Severus a à peine quinze ans et ne peut pas rester en Angleterre tout seul, l'oncle l'emmène chez lui en Italie, près de Turin. Severus est loin d'être content mais consent. Au départ, les choses ne semblent pas aller trop mal—il trouve même un petit chaton dans les bois entourant la maison de son oncle, réussit à le nourrir et l'adopte comme animal familier. Il l'appelle Esmeralda.

Les ennuis commencent quand le premier rapport médical et l'ordre de paiement arrivent de Ste. Mangouste, et bientôt ce que l'Oncle Ettore veut en échange de 'sa générosité' est clair. Severus passe deux mois infernaux d'humiliation, d'abus et de dégoût de soi, et c'est surtout grâce à Esmeralda qu'il ne se tue pas.

Pendant ces deux mois, il reçoit une lettre de Lucius et une de Clarissa Rosier ; tous deux font allusion à la nouvelle 'fraternité' de Voldemort, aux attaques planifiées etc. La pensée de Voldemort et de ce qu'il a en réserve pour lui donne assez de force à Severus pour survivre d'une manière ou d'une autre jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Avec l'Oncle Ettore, il retourne en Angleterre, ils récupèrent sa mère à Ste. Mangouste, et, après un dernier dîner _en famille_ , Ettore rentre en Italie (la seule chose positive qui peut être dite à son sujet est qu'il laisse à Severus quelque argent pour lui tout seul dans un coffre-fort de Gringott). Le lendemain, qui est le dernier jour des vacances, Severus va au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses affaires d'école. Quand il retourne à la maison, il trouve sa mère, inconsciente et sous l'influence d'une autre dose de l' _Elisir di Ganimede._ L'absurdité de toute la situation le rend presque fou, mais il résiste, fait rétrécir les restes de la bibliothèque de son père et part pour Poudlard dans la matinée, laissant sa mère au sort qui l'attend, quel qu'il soit.

De manière peu surprenante, elle est trouvée, arrêtée et par conséquent transférée à l'Institut d'Inverness pour les Malades Incurables. A cause de l'usage répété de stupéfiants, elle doit aussi payer une amende. Il ne reste plus d'argent, et Severus a pris les livres ; donc la maison doit être vendue, et tout ce qui reste est 43 galions. De plus, Severus a besoin d'un gardien—ceux qui sont sous la garde de l'IIMI perdent tous leurs droits civils, y compris la garde de leurs enfants. St Jean Lestrange se porte volontaire, Dumbledore consent, et ainsi l'avenir de Severus semble garanti (les Lestranges sont une famille aussi vieille et riche que les Malfoys)

La Farce contre Black continue, ou plutôt sa préparation, et les Serpentards décident de porter leur coup final après les vacances de Noël. Severus passe les vacances à Monrepos, le siège de famille des Lestranges  ; Narcissa et ses parents sont aussi là-bas. Severus et Narcissa font connaissance plus approfondie et commencent à assez s'apprécier. Le lendemain de Noël 1973, Voldemort frappe à nouveau: cette fois, Harold et Olympia Potter, les parents de James, sont tués.

Ceci, bien sûr, ne dissuade pas les Serpentards de continuer avec La Farce, qui est exécutée avec succès à la mi janvier 1974.

Satisfaction triple pour Severus : grâce à une grande idée subite, il a réussi à trouver une formule pour la Potion Imperius, Black a été totalement ridiculisé devant toute l'école, et il a finalement parlé à Severus de la cachette de Lupin. Mais au lieu d'un triomphe, une catastrophe totale s'ensuit : Dumbledore croit le témoignage de Black et de Potter ainsi que les preuves circonstancielles plus que les protestations de Severus et présente un choix à Severus : l'exclusion immédiate ou un serment de rembourser sa dette de vie envers Potter (ou ses enfants, au cas où il meure).

Furieux et humilié, Severus accepte cette dernière possibilité.

Depuis Noël, une amitié étrange s'est développée entre lui et Clarissa, et elle s'intensifie à partir de cette nuit là. Il se révèle que Clarissa est aussi une enfant sexuellement abusée, bien que ce soit par son propre père et sans que sa mère et son frère le sachent.

La sixième et la septième année passent sans rien d'extraordinaire, Severus obtient 17 A.S.P.I.C.s et est prêt à rejoindre la fraternité des Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort.

Après leur remise de diplômes, lors de leur tout dernier après-midi à Poudlard, les Serpentards passent le temps paresseusement près du lac et, par caprice, demandent à Sybille de faire une dernière prédiction pour eux (ceci est, à propos, le premier chapitre du livre 1,) Elle accède à leur demande, et a quelque chose en réserve pour tout le monde : Lucius sera tué par son meilleur ami, pour Owen elle voit une hache, et Clarissa tuera son amant dans un accès de jalousie ; pour les autres elle invente simplement quelque chose, soit parce que ce qu'elle voit est trop vague soit parce qu'elle ne voit rien. Severus est le dernier, et elle refuse de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Mais quand tout le monde est déjà au lit, elle lui envoie son familier avec un morceau de parchemin, sur lequel est écrit :

La mort et la renaissance seront ton destin

Et tu passeras une vie en enfer, séjour des démons.

L'amour tient la clef de la porte du ciel tien.

Ses yeux rencontreront les tiens et diront

Que ton âme a trouvé son compagnon.

Cet aperçu, de la douleur un instant te soulagera,

Laissera sa trace dans ton esprit,

Son image, cependant ne restera pas.

Alors l'obscurité son payement de nouveau revendiquera.

Celle-là est tienne si tu abandonnes celle-ci

Severus essaie de d'écarter dédaigneusement la prophétie, mais décide alors de la garder.

Le Livre 2 débute le lendemain-même, quand Lestrange l'emmène finalement devant Voldemort, qui règne sur ses Mangemorts depuis une maison quelque part en Albanie. Severus est, bien sûr, bouleversé, parce que Voldemort passe un jour entier avec lui, parlant de l'avenir, de la vie, de l'univers et de tout. A sa grande déception, Severus apprend qu'il ne prendra pas la Marque Sombre immédiatement, parce qu'il fera un apprentissage de deux ans avec Simon McLachlan, le Maître de Potions le plus renommé de Grande Bretagne, qui enseignait aux meilleurs des meilleurs des meilleurs. Les Potions étant une matière plutôt sujette aux accidents, Voldemort fait remarquer que, par un accident de laboratoire, la Marque pourrait être découverte. Alors Severus doit attendre.

Sa formation est, bien sûr, payée d'avance, et Voldemort lui donne une maison, un coffre plein de galions et un Elfe de Maison.

Severus peut ne pas être encore initié, mais est présenté aux Mangemorts comme le numéro quatre des lieutenants de Voldemort (les autres sont Julius Malfoy, St. Jean Lestrange et Barty Croupton, qui est l'aîné de Severus de 2 ans) et il prend part à leurs missions. L'une des premières est dirigée contre l'Oncle Ettore, qui meurt d'une mort plutôt horrible, après avoir été forcé d'écrire un testament en faveur de Severus.

Pendant l'été, il a aussi son premier rapport sexuel avec la tante de Clarissa Rosier, Nathalie Pierson, qui est aussi Rédactrice en Chef de la Gazette des Sorciers. Il l'apprécie, mais considère surtout cela comme une autre méthode de manipulation et de contrôle, ce qui est acceptable tant que c'est lui qui a l'initiative.

Fin juillet, ceux de ses pairs que Voldemort a choisis sont initiés, et début août, Severus commence son apprentissage.

Le mariage de Lucius est prévu pour septembre (1976) . Quelques semaines plus tôt, il demande l'aide de Severus, parce que Voldemort réclame la _ius primae noctis_ avec Narcissa, et il n'a pas l'intention d'obéir—pas tant par amour, mais parce qu'il la considère comme sienne et sienne seulement, et qu'il est bien conscient des nombreuses utilités du sang d'une vierge. Severus est extrêmement réticent mais consent à aider. Donc ils montent la fameuse 'Farce de la Vierge', comme l'appelle Lucius : ils réussissent à mettre la main sur quelques cheveux de James Potter, Lucius prend du Polynectar et viole Narcissa. Le rôle de Severus consiste à préparer la potion, et à dissuader de Narcissa de dire à ses parents qu'elle a vu 'James Potter' rôder près de la maison quelques fois.

Le jour de la noce Malfoy, Julius exécute le sortilège révélateur, comme l'exige le rituel, et il se révèle que Narcissa n'est plus vierge. Bien sûr, Lucius consent quand même à poursuivre la cérémonie, puis les Quatre Hommes de Confiance de Voldemort transplanent en Albanie pour donner la mauvaise nouvelle à Voldemort. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il est furieux, et Severus et Lucius reçoivent leur première punition par Doloris.

Severus et Clarissa, dont la relation se transforme graduellement en un peu plus que de l'amitié, sont invités au Manoir Malfoy pour Noël (toujours 1976). Mais les choses tournent très différemment : avant leur départ, Clarissa trouve finalement le courage de se défendre contre son père, seulement elle en fait trop et le tue. Et elle lance la Marque Sombre dans le ciel dans son euphorie, avant d'aller par cheminette chez Severus. Il comprend immédiatement que ceci signifie de grands ennuis et la cache dans la maison de son oncle (maintenant la sienne) en Italie. (Ensuite, Lucius lui fournit assez d'argent pour aller aux États-Unis et commencer une nouvelle vie dans le monde des Moldus. Elle et Severus échangent des lettres de temps en temps)

Cet événement fait penser Severus à la prophétie de Sybille, et il reconnaît que ce qu'elle a prédit pour Clarissa était essentiellement vrai. 'L'amant' était son père, et l'émotion qui l'a fait le tuer était la rage, pas la jalousie. A partir maintenant, il considère la prédiction qu'elle a faite sous une nouvelle lumière.

D'habitude, tous les Mangemorts ont un alibi parfait pour l'heure des attaques, pour que les Aurors ne puissent pas faire beaucoup de mal en faisant leur ronde des suspects habituels. Cette fois, cependant, personne n'a d'alibi. Et quand les Blacks arrivent au Manoir Malfoy (Julius a déjà une où deux querelles irrésolues avec eux), Julius Malfoy tire sa baguette, Gordon Black lance un sortilège de désarmement, et Malfoy s'écrase à pleine vitesse la tête contre la rampe de marbre du grand escalier. Il meurt instantanément.

Lucius prend sa place parmi les Quatre Hommes de Confiance de Voldemort maintenant.

Les Quatre n'ont pas la vie facile, car Voldemort veut avoir plus d'alliés dans les institutions majeures, surtout Poudlard. Donc le Maître de Potions à l'Université de Urqhart est la prochaine cible : lui et sa famille sont tués, Lestrange postule pour son poste, et Karkaroff devient le Professeur de Potions de Poudlard. Pas pour longtemps, cependant, parce que Sirius Black, qui a terminé son entraînement d'Auror, est engagé comme professeur de DCFM, espionne Karkaroff et le découvre au début du trimestre d'automne 1977. Karkaroff fuit, et Dumbledore refuse d'engager un autre Maître de Potions.

Pour augmenter la crainte et l'insécurité générales, Voldemort donne l'ordre de tuer le Ministre de la Magie. Les MMs réussissent, et réussissent même à répandre la rumeur que Dumbledore pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec cela, ce qui signifie que Dumbledore ne peut pas devenir le prochain Ministre. Comme personne ne veut le poste, le Ministère décide que les Chefs de Départements agiront, à partir de maintenant, en tant que Ministre à tour de rôle, deux mois chacun.

Peu avant Noël 1977, Severus accompagne Narcissa, qui est enceinte de 6 mois, faire des courses au Chemin de Traverse, où elle a l'intention d'acheter un cadeau de Noël pour Lucius. Malheureusement, ils sont dehors dans la rue quand un combat explose entre un groupe d'Aurors et quelque individu à l'air suspect, Narcissa se fait frapper par une malédiction et perd l'enfant. Elle survit tout juste à l'incident. Severus réussit à dissuader Lucius de se venger immédiatement, ce qui ne lui attirerait que des ennuis.

Mais en février 1978, Lucius a finalement ce qu'il veut : les MMs exécutent une attaque massive contre l'Académie des Aurors, où ils tuent tous les apprentis et la plupart du personnel. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas compté avec Croupton Sr., qui est agissant-Ministre. Les répressions sont terribles, Représentants de la Loi et Aurors traînent des gens au Ministère pour interrogatoire, sans tenir compte du fait qu'ils soient coupables/suspects ou pas. La situation échappe à tout contrôle quand quelques Représentants de la Loi (à cause de la situation qui escalade rapidement, le Ministère engage maintenant quiconque est prêt à prendre le risque d'être tué, sans aucune présélection) pillent des maisons et se comportent plus ou moins comme une bande de brigands. La maison de Severus est parmi celles qui sont endommagées ; son corbeau et son Elfe de Maison réussissent à s'échapper, mais sa chatte Esmeralda est tuée.

En juin 1978 Severus a terminé son apprentissage et passe l'examen de Maître de Potions à l'Université d'Urqhart. Quelques jours plus tôt, il a obéi à l'ordre de Voldemort de tuer McLachlan.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase : tandis que, au départ, Severus était plein de culpabilité et de remords parce qu'il avait trahi Voldemort en aidant d'abord Lucius puis Clarissa, il se rend lentement compte maintenant que Voldemort n'est pas l'être parfait qu'il avait toujours imaginé. Il se rend compte qu'il est utilisé, et que son maître ne partagera jamais le pouvoir une fois qu'il l'aura obtenu. D'autre part, l'amour et l'admiration sont profondément enracinées en lui, et donc il est seulement misérable, et n'a aucune idée de que faire. Surtout, il a peur, parce que les ordres et les actions de Voldemort semblent devenir de plus en plus erratiques—des MMs sont envoyés pour des missions-suicide, les punitions pour des fautes imaginaires, n'importe lesquelles, deviennent de plus en plus dures…

(Tandis qu'il était encore apprenti, Severus a fait une découverte importante : il réussit à inventer un antidote au Veritaserum. Voldemort est enthousiaste, et là partir de janvier 1978, les MMs en reçoivent toujours une fiole pleine avant le début d'une opération ; ils doivent le boire sans savoir ce que c'est, car l'existence de l'antidote doit rester secrète)

Et alors, dans l'été 1978, ce que Voldemort veut vraiment devient finalement clair (bien que Severus mette quelque temps à rassembler les morceaux) : l'immortalité. Pour l'obtenir, il doit effectuer un rituel impliquant la Pierre Philosophale. C'est un rite Sombre ancien, que quelques-uns ont essayé, mais personne n'a survécu. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la force nécessaire, magique et physique. Alors, la prochaine tâche de Severus est d'inventer une potion qui rend un sorcier capable d'absorber le pouvoir magique d'un autre.

Quelque temps, Severus essaie de porter le fardeau tout seul, mais décide finalement d'en parler à Lucius, qui est alarmé, pour ne pas dire plus.

Un beau soir de novembre 1978, Lucius vient chez Severus avec Owen McNair, pour proposer que tous trois s'allient secrètement contre leur Maître (Owen a pris la place de Barty Croupton il y a quelque temps, car Barty ne remplissait plus les espérances de Voldemort). Au début, Severus est choqué et épouvanté, mais finalement il consent. L'Ordre du Phoenix est né, basé sur la connaissance réciproque des squelettes que chacun des trois a dans son placard. Severus leur parle de l'antidote au Veritaserum. Et voici leur projet : Lucius, qui va avoir 21 ans en mars 1979, prendra la place de son père au Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard l'année prochaine. Severus doit contacter Dumbledore dès que possible, pour offrir ses services d'espion, et persuader Dumbledore de l'engager comme Professeur de Potions. A la première réunion du Conseil d'Administration, Lucius demandera ostensiblement que le poste d'enseignant de Potions soit finalement rempli, et Dumbledore 'cèdera sous la pression', si bien que Severus sera dans une position parfaite pour espionner.

Entre temps, Severus et Lucius découvrent que, une fois la potion prête à l'emploi (potion baptisée avec justesse par Voldemort Potion Liberatio, parce qu'elle libère le 'donneur' de ses pouvoirs magiques, sans mentionner qu'elle le libère de sa vie), Voldemort n'utilisera pas simplement n'importe quel donneur. Ce dont il a besoin est d'un enfant né sous l'influence d'une conjonction magique Mars-Jupiter. La prochaine conjonction aura lieu le 31 juillet 1980. Ce qui leur donne au moins quelque temps précieux. De plus, ils découvrent (quelque temps plus tard) que ce serait même mieux si le dit-enfant, ou les dits-enfants, étai(en)t exposé(s) deux fois à cette conjonction. La seconde aura lieu le 31 octobre 1981. Plus de temps pour eux.

Severus commence à enseigner en mai 1979, pour donner la possibilité aux septièmes années de passer leur A.S.P.I.C de Potion.

A Noël 1979, il rend visite à Lucius et Narcissa, qui lui disent que Narcissa est à nouveau enceinte. La naissance est prévue pour la fin juillet 1980. Severus est, bien sûr, furieux, mais comme Narcissa refuse de subir un avortement, ils doivent concevoir un plan. L'enfant doit naître plus tôt, mais sans éveiller aucun soupçon. Ils réussissent, et Drago naît le 8 juillet.

Mais les Malfoys ne sont pas les seuls à être futurs-parents : Lily et James Potter attendent aussi un enfant, naissance prévue pour fin juillet. Toute tentative pour les persuader d'aller se cacher etc. échoue à cause de l'obstination de James, et ainsi Dumbledore n'a pas d'autre choix que de demander à Severus d'essayer d'inventer une potion protectrice, qui, espérons-le, fera dévier un Sortilège de Mort (le 'donneur' pour la Potion Liberatio ne doit pas être mort, mais Severus va tenter de convaincre Voldemort que c'est mieux s'il l'est) Et puis, il y a bien sûr notre charmant couple Lestrange : St. Jean essaie depuis quelque temps déjà de dominer les trois autres en manœuvrant plus habilement, et pas sans succès, et maintenant Tabitha est enceinte. Aucun ennui à prévoir de ce côté là, car l'enfant est prévu pour mi-septembre.

Severus réussit à trouver une formule—cela marche d'une façon similaire à la Potion Imperius (pour la P.I , Voldemort doit extraire sa volonté comme on extrairait des souvenirs pour les mettre dans une pensine, et pour la P P., Lily doit faire pareil avec l'amour pour son enfant). Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il invente, cependant : grâce à une inspiration soudaine (une élève née de Moldus mentionne la vaccination) il réussit à altérer l'antidote au Veritaserum, si bien que son effet est maintenant permanent. Lui, Owen, Lucius et Narcissa la prennent, par simple précaution. Mais Dumbledore n'apprend jamais son existence.

Entre temps, Voldemort continue à ingérer une variété énorme de potions fortifiantes, surtout préparées par Lestrange et basées sur du venin de serpent. Cela ne fait rien pour améliorer la santé mentale du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au contraire. Il devient de plus en plus imprévisible, parlant un jour de comment beaucoup de petits assauts seraient la meilleure stratégie, et clamant le jour suivant que quelques attaques massives et peu nombreuses sont les solutions à tous les problèmes. (Pour avoir du venin encore plus puissant à sa disposition, il commande—et reçoit—un croisement entre un Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou et un anaconda géant, qui est descendant de l'extrêmement venimeux Dragon des Eaux Amazonien. Il l'appelle Nagini)

Comme mentionné plus haut, Drago naît le 8 juillet—grand événement, grande cérémonie de nomination etc. Le 19 septembre, Tabitha met au monde une fille, Viviane Hermione (oui, Hermione). Une semaine plus tard, sa cérémonie de nomination a lieu, Severus est parmi les invités. Il pose les yeux sur le bébé et s'évanouit presque sous le choc, parce que, comme Sybille l'avait prédit, il reconnaît immédiatement son âme sœur. Déchiré entre la joie et le désespoir, il retourne à Poudlard, où un combat a explosé dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il se fait frapper par un Expelliarimus perdu, tombe, se cogne la tête, et perd ses souvenirs de la soirée. Tout ce dont il se souvient est qu'il est arrivé chez les Lestranges, à partir de là—black-out complet. Mais, d'une manière accordée à la prédiction de Sybille, il sait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il a rencontré son âme sœur. Seulement qui est-elle ? Il y avait plus de 500 invités à la cérémonie de nomination, alors il est impossible de découvrir qui elle était.

Quand, le 24 décembre 1980, les MMs exécutent une attaque majeure dans le Chemin de Traverse, à laquelle il doit participer, il se rend soudain compte qu'Elle pourrait très bien être parmi les victimes. Alors, après une longue lutte interne, il décide d'écrire à Sybille (qui est dans sa quatrième année à Bâton Rouge/ USA, où les voyants sont entraînés) Il est conscient du fait que ceci pourrait être la chose la plus sotte qu'il ait jamais faite, car elle aurait simplement à faire suivre la lettre au Ministère de la Magie. Cependant, elle ne le fait pas, et le rassure qu'Elle est toujours vivante.

Le 1er septembre1981, il y a une autre attaque de MMs, cette fois sur le Poudlard Express, et cette fois il y a aussi pas mal de MMs morts.

Sybille, qui a fini sa formation à Bâton Rouge dans l'été, remplace la précédente enseignante de Divination, Prof. Coleridge.

James Potter consent finalement à aller se cacher mais refuse d'utiliser la potion protectrice. Lily, cependant, fait une visite secrète à Poudlard et demande la potion à Severus—elle veut protéger l'enfant en dépit de la répugnance de son mari.

Les trois Phoenix soupçonnent depuis quelque temps qu'il doit y avoir un espion dans le groupe de résistance de Dumbledore, parce que Voldemort reçoit sans cesse des informations que personne d'autre n'aurait pu fournir. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est assez nonchalant au sujet de trouver les Potters en dépit du Sortilège de Fidelius, ce soupçon devient une certitude, et Severus le dit finalement à Dumbledore. Ce dernier est choqué et soupçonne à moitié Black, qui a agi bizarrement depuis quelque temps. Mais il est trop tard pour changer leur plan maintenant. Le plan est que, si tout échoue et que Voldemort réussit à trouver et tuer Harry Potter, sa prochaine étape sera probablement de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale. Elle a été apportée à Poudlard, où, le 31 octobre, le groupe de résistance tout entier plus quelque Aurors et Représentants de la loi loyaux attendront les Mangemorts pour le combat final.

Le 31 octobre arrive, et un à un, les Aurors arrivent. Pettigrow, qui a rejoint les Représentants de la loi (pas assez bon pour la formation d'Auror) n'est pas venu, cependant, et Black se porte volontaire pour aller le chercher.

Lestrange, Severus, Lucius et Owen rencontrent Voldemort en Albanie. Et il y a une sixième personne, caché sous sa capuche et masqué—le traître. Ils vont chez les Potters, Lestrange tue James, tandis que Lily s'enfuit en haut pour chercher l'enfant. Severus la suit et lui demande qui était le Gardien Secret, mais trop tard. Ils sont interrompus par Lestrange. Puis elle est tuée. Alors, Voldemort lance le Sortilège de Mort sur Harry, mais la potion protectrice marche. La malédiction rebondit et rien ne reste de Voldemort sauf ses vêtements et sa baguette. Tout le monde est sous le choc (même si pour des raisons différentes). Le traître, cependant, est le premier à se reprendre, il saisit la baguette de Voldemort et transplane. Les trois Phoenix regagnent leur sang-froid et étourdissent Lestrange.

Ils décident de tout partir tel quel, et de 'rendre visite' à leurs camarades Mangemorts et de simplement les mettre sous oubliettes, pour éviter des accusations qui seraient difficile à réfuter. Quand ils ont fini, ils se retrouvent à Godric's Hollow. Lucius et Owen prennent Lestrange et le ramènent chez lui, tandis que Severus retourne à Poudlard, où Dumbledore attend avec impatience des nouvelles. Harry est laissé sur place, sous un sortilège de sommeil et un sortilège de chauffage. 

En dehors du fait qu'il est soulagé, Dumbledore souligne aussi le besoin d'utiliser cette situation à leur avantage : il est plutôt évident que Voldemort est simplement parti, pas mort, donc il n'y a pas de cadavre pour prouver quoi que ce soit. Cependant, après dix années de terreur croissante, les gens ont besoin de quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, et ainsi Dumbledore choisit de créer le mythe du Survivant. Bien que ceci signifie que les mérites de Severus, Lucius et Owen ne seront pas reconnus, cela semble être la meilleure stratégie. Donc ils font le plan suivant : Dumbledore ira voir Croutpon Sr. et lui dira péremptoirement qu'il doit envoyer les Aurors chez les suspects habituels, bien que sans lui dire pourquoi. Puis il ira chez les Dursleys pour mettre des sortilèges de protection etc., pour protéger l'enfant (après tout, quelque MMs pourraient ne pas être appréhendés). Il a aussi besoin de se procurer un extrait de naissance Moldu pour Harry. Severus doit rester à Poudlard toute la journée. A 10 heures du soir, il retournera à Godric's Hollow, fera exploser la maison et attendra—couvert par la cape d'Invisibilité de James—jusqu'à ce que Hagrid arrive. Hagrid, à qui Dumbledore écrira une courte note, devant être ouverte à 10 heures du soir, et qui lui ordonne d'aller chercher Harry. Hagrid ne peut pas transplaner, donc il devra voyager par balai, ce qui laisse assez de temps à Severus pour faire son travail. Dumbledore choisit Hagrid parce que 1) il est digne de confiance et 2) il est si bavard qu'il ne résistera pas à la tentation de raconter l'histoire du sauvetage merveilleux à quiconque voudra l'entendre.

Les choses suivent plus ou moins le plan. Les MMs sont attrapés, mais les Aurors qui les ont interrogés ne gardent pas le secret. Alors l'histoire de la disparition de Voldemort fuit au petit matin. Hagrid est trop curieux—il ouvre déjà la lettre de Dumbledore dans la matinée et le dit à McGonagall. Elle lui donne une réprimande sévère, et le menace des pires sortilèges qu'elle connaît au cas où il le dise à qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais elle est inquiète, et donc elle va attendre et surveiller au No 4 Privet Drive.

Sirius retourne à Poudlard à la fin de la matinée, nerveux et inquiet, parce qu'il n'a pas pu trouver Pettigrow. Dans la soirée, il rencontre Hagrid, qui est sur le point de partir pour Godric's Hollow et le cajole pour qu'il lui dise sa destination.

Severus, qui a terminé sa mission, préfère rester près de la maison des Potters, juste pour pouvoir surveiller Hagrid et voir s'il fait son travail convenablement. Hagrid arrive, trouve l'enfant parmi les ruines fumantes et est sur le point de partir, quand Sirius arrive sur sa moto. Quand il voit la maison en ruines, il est complètement abattu et clame que tout est de sa faute. Ceci confirme la conviction de Severus que c'est lui le traître. Il se demande brièvement s'il ne devrait pas le tuer, mais décide alors de laisser cela aux Aurors.

Le seul problème restant pour nos trois Phoenix est maintenant les Lestranges, et donc ils décident de leur tendre un piège : l'un d'eux mentionnera avec désinvolture que Franck et Eléanor Londubat ont attrapé le traître (sans donner son nom, par simple précaution) qui a révélé, pendant l'interrogatoire, qu'il connaît l'emplacement actuel de Voldemort. Lucius suggère que, tant qu'ils y sont, ils puissent aussi inclure le jeune Barty, car il serait mieux de se débarrasser aussi de lui. Utilisant un retourneur de temps et des Capes d'Invisibilité, ils réussissent à laisser les Lestranges et Barty faire le sale travail, puis revenir de cinq minutes, les mettre sous Oubliettes et transplaner. Les Aurors trouvent trois Mangemorts en plein uniforme, marmonnant des idioties complètes, deux Aurors avec des cerveaux frits et leur jeune fils Neville.

Quant à le petite Viviane Lestrange, les Phoenix décident d'imiter ce que Dumbledore a fait avec Harry (en dépit des supplications de Narcissa, Lucius refuse d'élever la descendance de Lestrange dans sa maison) : ils la laissent sur les marches d'un orphelinat Moldu, sans rien d'autre qu'un morceau de parchemin, sur lequel son deuxième prénom Hermione et sa date de naissance sont écrits. Ceci est là où se termine le Livre 2.

L'Interlude, consistant en lettres, paragraphes de journaux intimes et articles de journal, illustre les années 1981-1993. Nous voyons que Hermione est adoptée par les Grangers, que la famille Lestrange abandonne les recherches de Viviane qui a disparu sans laisser de trace ; Severus trouve Clarissa Rosier aux États-Unis, mais seulement pour la voir mourir ; la mère de Severus meurt ; les parents de Sirius Black quittent le pays ; Remus Lupin part aussi, essayant d'oublier (c'est lui qui alerte le premier Dumbledore quand, par pur hasard, il tombe sur la maison de Voldemort en Albanie en 1990 et trouve l'atmosphère un peu étrange); Owen commence à travailler pour le Ministère ( ce que ses compagnons trouvent très drôle) etc. etc. —petits morceaux des vies des personnages principaux, mais il y a aussi des informations de temps en temps sur les personnages secondaires. Nous apprenons, par exemple, que c'est Owen McNair qui a fourni le chien à trois têtes, qui aurait été abattu sinon. Nous apprenons aussi où Quirrell a trouvé l’œuf de Norbert. Sans oublier, qu'il devient clair que Drago peut être un sale marmot gâté, mais que la plus grande part de son comportement odieux est seulement du théâtre : pour sa propre sécurité (et pour celle de sa famille), il doit jouer le bâtard arrogant, assez pour être convaincant mais sans exagérer (quand il traite Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, il se fait longuement gronder par Severus, et Lucius le fait rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël comme punition)

Peut-être que l'information la plus importante concerne la CdS (Chambre des Secrets): à notre grande surprise, il se révèle que ce n'est aucunement Lucius qui a mis le journal dans le chaudron de Ginny. Pendant les vacances d'été (1992), et à cause des activités de perquisition augmentées d'Arthur Weasley, Lucius pense qu'il vaut mieux trier tous les objets Sombres accumulés au Manoir Malfoy. Avec Severus, ils travaillent pendant des semaines, la plupart du temps irrités par un Drago curieux, qui n'arrête pas de fouiner et de regarder par dessus leurs épaules. Plus d'une fois, Lucius l'attrape la main dans le sac, tandis qu'il essaie de chaparder quelque objet particulièrement attrayant. Puis, Severus et Lucius tombent sur quelques objets bien cachés mais à l'air tout à fait inoffensif, parmi eux le journal. Que Drago réussit à 'emprunter', cette fois avec succès. Et bien que Lucius ne soit nullement un père abusif, Drago a suffisamment peur de la punition pour ce vol, si bien qu'il porte constamment le livre sur lui. Quand ils rencontrent les Weasleys à Fleury & Botts, il décide qu'il vaut mieux se débarrasser de cette chose et la glisse dans le chaudron de Ginny pendant que Arthur et Lucius se battent. Et pour Dobby ? Eh bien, Dobby a une rancune envers Lucius (pour mettre en scène la naissance prématurée de Drago en 1980, un Elfe de Maison appelé Skimpy a dû être tué). De plus, il peut être moins soumis que votre Elfe de Maison moyen, mais il n'est pas très intelligent. Pendant les vacances d'été, il entend par hasard quelques conversations entre Lucius et les autres, qui discutent des événements de l'année scolaire passée. Seulement l'elfe pense qu'ils discutent de l'avenir et complotent contre Harry Potter.

Quand, par simple hasard, Lucius trouve un inventaire des quelques possessions que Voldemort a laissées au Manoir Malfoy, il se rend compte qu'il manque le journal et il écrit à Severus. Mais le livre ne peut plus être trouvé. Et bien que tous les deux aient le soupçon qu'il puisse y avoir un rapport entre le journal manquant et l'ouverture de la Chambre, il ne peuvent rien faire sans risquer un scandale.

L'Interlude se termine en juillet 1993, avec une page du journal de Narcissa. Elle est très heureuse, parce qu'elle est enceinte d'une fille.

Maintenant, ceci n'est que le squelette de la trame, sans aucune sous-trame etc. En plus, cela ne permet pas de voir le caractère des personnages. Je me demandais un peu si je devais ou non inclure une brève description des personnages, mais j'ai finalement décidé que je ne le ferai pas. Cela ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de sens, principalement parce que tous ces personnages se sont construits lentement et soigneusement, si bien qu'une description brève ne leur rendrait pas justice. De l'histoire à nouveau racontée, il doit être suffisamment évident que Lucius n'est pas un monstre pervers, que Severus n'est pas un pénitent souffrant éternellement, que Dumbledore n'est pas toujours bon, sage et divin, et que Voldemort n'a pas toujours été un homme-serpent dégoûtant.

Cependant, ce pourrait être une bonne idée de vous donner les liens à quelques chapitres, qui éclairent d'une manière ou d'une autre les caractères de nos protagonistes d'une lumière très significative. Si vous avez lu la trame, vous ne devriez pas avoir de difficulté à comprendre ce qui se passe. Alors les voici, en espérant que vous apprécierez:

Livre 1

Chapitre 2 (quelques interactions à Serpentard, et BEAUCOUP de caractérisation de Severus)

Chapitre 27(Plus d'interactions à Serpentard, Lestrange et Clarissa/Severus)

Chapitre 32(La Farce jouée à Sirius Black)

Livre 2

Chapitre 1(La première rencontre avec Voldemort en Albanie)

Chapitre 9(Severus perd sa virginité à Nathalie Pierson)

Chapitre 14(Le mariage de Lucius, et la Farce de la Vierge)

Chapitre 22(Les premiers doutes—Severus tue McLachlan, l'initiation de Severus)

Chapitre 26(L'Ordre du Phoenix est né)

Chapitre 28-29(Severus commence à enseigner)

Chapitre 31(quelques apports internes dans la relation entre Severus et Dumbledore, planifications stratégiques)

Chapitre 40(Severus rencontre Hermione bébé)

Chapitre 44(L'attaque des Potters)

Chapitre 45(Les conséquences)

Ok, c'est tout. Le chapitre 1 du troisième livre est déjà en travaux et devrait être publié bientôt.

 

* Note du traducteur: voir groupe WIKTT sur yahoo. Ou bien maintenant http://www.themasque.net/wiktt


	2. Chapter 2

_Labyrinthus appellatur quia labor intus._ C'est appelé un labyrinthe, parce qu'il y a du labeur dedans. Quelque encyclopédiste médiéval zélé avait proposé cette explication, qui, aussi ridiculement mauvaise qu'elle soit, convenait parfaitement à l'occasion présente, pensa Severus. Comme cela avait convenu pour Thésée, à qui le moine pieux avait probablement pensé quand il avait cherché l'étymologie. Cependant, tout le reste au sujet du labyrinthe, qui avait grandi jusqu'à des dimensions impressionnantes en bas sur le terrain de Quidditch, était différent. Les quatre champions voulaient rentrer dedans, les monstres se tapissaient sur leur chemin et pas au centre. Au contraire. Ce qui les attendait au centre, luisant et resplendissant au lieu de sombre et dangereux, était leur prix, la récompense pour leur courage et leurs compétences. Ou était-ce autre chose ?

Un instant, Severus eut un frisson malgré l'air embaumé. Et si ce n'était qu'une illusion bénigne, créée pour le bien du public et des concurrents ? Et si tout était comme _cela devrait être_ , comme cela l'avait été autrefois—faux danger dehors, vrai danger dedans ? Il se renfonça dans son siège, balayant des yeux ses confrères, les élèves et les spectateurs de l'extérieur de l'école, puis leva les yeux vers le fac-similé magique du labyrinthe, planant à cent pieds au-dessus du sol, penché à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, pour que, de quelque point du stade qu'on le regarde, il présente au spectateur une vue aérienne complète des quatre champions et de tous les obstacles, permettant ainsi aux spectateurs de suivre sans difficulté les progrès des concurrents. La Coupe des Trois-sorciers miroitait faiblement —elle paraissait assez inoffensive, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de Minotaure mangeur d'homme, mais un gobelet précieux d'or lourd qui apporterait honneur, louanges et richesses à qui le toucherait le premier… Une coupe—tout comme la Coupe Du Monde de Quidditch… un gobelet. Tout ces ennuis avaient commencé avec une Coupe et un gobelet. Bien que celui ci ne soit pas un objet magique, cela ne servirait que trop bien la très propre marque de mal poétique de Voldemort.

Severus essaya de se reprendre. La soirée était si calme et tranquille…Mais la Marque sur son avant-bras gauche devenait de plus en plus distincte. Chaque soir il l'avait regardée, la scrutant, essayant de voir si la couleur s'intensifiait vraiment, ou si c'était un figment de son imagination. La réalité était irréfutable, cependant. Pour lui, pour Lucius et pour Owen. Et pour quelques autres, aussi—la plupart d'entre eux impatients de voir le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ces temps là avaient été l'époque de leur renommée et de leur gloire. Aucun instinct ne pouvait être trop vil, aucune envie trop perverse, aucun désir trop méprisable.

Oui, la soirée était parfaite. Et tout de même, il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. Une tension qui ne devait rien au Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers. Severus jeta un œil à Karkaroff—il était clairement nerveux, et il n'arrêtait pas de toucher son avant-bras gauche. Severus hocha la tête sinistrement pour lui-même. Karkaroff avait en effet de très bonnes raisons d'être nerveux.

~~~~*~~~~

Le cri de Fleur Delacour fut le premier signal d'alerte. Elle s'était assez bien débrouillée avant, mais alors, soudain, elle émit un cri perçant et tomba en avant, d'abord sur ses genoux, planant un instant comme si elle priait puis, lentement et lourdement, son corps tomba sur le côté, et resta là, immobile. Maugrey était à proximité, heureusement; un mouvement rapide de sa baguette ouvrit la haie de six mètres de haut, si bien qu'il put entrer, faire léviter la fille inconsciente et la transporter hors du labyrinthe. Pas une seconde trop tôt, car le Scrout à Pétard avait déjà été en chemin. Les spectateurs laissèrent échapper un soupir collectif de soulagement.

Lucius était assis dans le voisinage proche de Severus, et les deux hommes échangèrent des coups d'œil. Oui, il semblait sans aucun doute que quelque chose allait de travers, tous deux le sentaient. Owen, un peu plus loin au côté de Sybille, tourna la tête et leva les yeux. A l'évidence, il le sentait aussi… Quoi que ce soit.

Potter avançait—Severus n'avait aucun doute que Granger ait travaillé avec ce garçon. Une partie des sortilèges qu'il utilisait n'était sans aucun doute pas dans le programme de quatrième année. Il traversa sans problème le sortilège de _Terravertere_. Le Scrout à Pétard était du gâteau en comparaison, à condition de ne pas s'affoler. Severus vit le sourire en coin de Lucius quand le garçon essaya de le frapper avec un Sortilège _Impedimenta_ , qui se révéla être complètement inutile, comme il fallait le prévoir. Évidemment, Granger n'était pas tombée sur le Sortilège de _Contusio_ , qui devait être utilisé contre les bêtes plus résistantes telles que les loups-garous. Par pure chance du débutant, Potter réussit à lancer un _Stupéfix_ au ventre vulnérable de la créature, et passa.

Puis, un autre cri ; tout le monde sursauta.

Severus avait vu la malédiction de Doloris être lancée trop souvent pour ne pas reconnaître immédiatement les signes. Diggory se tortillant dans l'herbe… la vue était rendue plus alarmante par le manque de son. Mais il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doute. C'était Doloris, et c'était Krum qui l'avait utilisée. Avec beaucoup de réticence, Severus reconnut la présence d'esprit de Potter, et sa discipline—le garçon étourdit seulement Krum et marqua sa position pour que les enseignants le trouvent. Mais pourquoi Krum ? Cela aurait-il pu être lui ? Severus trouva que son esprit ne lui obéissait pas convenablement; il y avait trop d'anxiété, de stupéfaction et d'insécurité—il se cabrait comme un cheval paniqué.

Non, pensa-t-il. Non, en aucune façon Krum n'aurait pu le faire. Il avait vu ce garçon faire de la magie à quelques occasions quand il avait visité le bateau de Durmstrang, et rien n'avait trahi plus qu'une capacité magique moyenne. Quinze ans d'expérience d'enseignement avaient aiguisé ses instincts pour détecter les pouvoirs magiques—qu'ils soient entraînés ou sans formation—presque jusqu'à l'infaillibilité. Krum était extraordinairement doué en vol, mais n'était pas un sorcier extrêmement doué. Il n'aurait jamais pu jeter un Sortilège de Confundus assez puissant pour embrouiller complètement la Coupe de Feu. Severus doutait que son Sortilège de Doloris eût fait beaucoup de mal à Diggory, même s'il avait duré plus longtemps. Il l'avait utilisé, cependant. Cette petite vermine avait utilisé un Impardonnable pour éliminer un concurrent. Comme c'était brusque, et comme c'était stupide. Eh bien, ce garçon recevrait ce qu'il méritait. Cependant, il ne semblait pas y avoir de raison de trop s'inquiéter—Diggory semblait aller bien, et Potter avait sauvé la situation. Encore une fois.

Severus croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se pencha en arrière dans son siège, regardant sinistrement Potter et Diggory prendre des sentiers séparés vers le centre du labyrinthe, pendant que Maugrey se dirigeait vers la silhouette immobile de Krum.

~~~~*~~~~

De plus en plus profondément dans le labyrinthe… les deux champions avançaient, parfois seulement séparés par un mur vert. Puis Potter rencontra le sphinx, tandis que Diggory rencontrait à nouveau le Scrout à Pétard réveillé.

Les spectateurs commencèrent à chuchoter et montrer du doigt—oui, Diggory avait sans aucun doute un avantage, courant maintenant vers la Coupe, sans plus d'obstacles, à moins que… L'araignée marchant le long des haies se déplaçait maladroitement, son corps presque aussi large que les couloirs du labyrinthe. Mais elle était tout de même rapide, et, surtout, elle émergerait dans le sentier principal menant vers la Coupe derrière Diggory. Maintenant Potter avait aussi atteint le couloir…

Severus détacha brièvement ses yeux du fac-similé magique pour scruter le public. La vue était légèrement hilarante, car la plupart des plus jeunes élèves et beaucoup des plus vieux spectateurs s'étaient couverts les yeux de leurs mains ou de leurs manches. Vrai, la scène pourrait être un peu trop pour les nerfs faibles, pensa-t-il, car l'araignée rattrapait rapidement Diggory. Tant pis pour les espoirs du Poufsouffle d'arriver premier—il n'y aurait pas de dommages à long terme, mais il allait être inconscient quelque temps. Sans mentionner que le venin de la bête faisait horriblement mal. Une leçon très utile, à tout prendre. Surveillez toujours vos arrières…

Lucius grogna et secoua la tête, un geste d'exaspération qui fit rire tous bas Severus. La générosité de Gryffondor—ou sa bêtise, du moins du point de vue d'un vrai Serpentard—avait apparemment encore eu le dessus, et Potter avertit son camarade champion au tout dernier moment. Maintenant tous deux luttaient avec l'araignée gigantesque, se faisant tous les deux mal en passant. La jambe de Potter avait été mordue, et Diggory semblait s'être fait mal au poignet en tombant. Intéressant, vraiment… maintenant les deux garçons semblaient à l'évidence discuter. Lucius lui lança un regard exaspéré, et Severus haussa les épaules. Ils devraient décider, d'une façon ou d'une autre ; après tout ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir tous les—

Eh bien, il semblait qu'il se soit trompé. Ils pouvaient l'avoir tous les deux. Leurs mains planaient au-dessus de la Coupe, un dernier coup d’œil de compréhension, et…

Et tout l'enfer se déchaîna.

~~~~*~~~~

Il s'y était attendu. Lucius s'y était attendu. Et Owen, aussi. Tout de même, le hurlement soudain de vouloir, de désir d'être _là-bas_ , de suivre l'appel du Maître, était écrasant. Son visage un masque de terreur et d'incompréhension, Lucius se retourna lentement, tout en luttant pour rester debout contre les vagues de corps vivants, courant, paniquant autour de lui.

"Vas-y !" lui fit signe des lèvres Severus, accompagnant ces mots d'un geste impatient de sa main. Owen avait déjà disparu, laissant une Sybille à l'air stupéfiée derrière lui, qui serrait ses deux mains devant sa bouche. Elle l'avait vu venir… d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils l'avaient tous vu venir mais avaient été bien trop prêts à négliger ce qui était péniblement évident.

Lucius émit un court signe de tête, se tourna et se dépêcha de suivre Owen.

Severus ferma brièvement les yeux, pour appeler toute la force et la concentration dont il avait besoin pour combattre l'envie de toucher sa Marque Sombre et de se laisser transporter vers Voldemort, en dépit de la haine et de la révulsion qu'il sentait. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour regagner entièrement son sang-froid ; puis il descendit précautionneusement les marches, à la suite des masses, pour essayer de parler à Dumbledore. Car cela était certain : il devrait suivre l'appel de Son Maître, peut-être pas immédiatement mais très bientôt. Trop de choses étaient en jeu, pour lui et…eh bien, oui, pour tout le monde. Le poids de la responsabilité reposait lourdement sur lui, et il essaya de noyer les pensées sur ce qui serait.

~~~~*~~~~

Viktor Krum, le héros de Quidditch, était assis dans l'herbe, enserrant ses jambes, la tête penchée si bien que son front repose sur ses genoux, et il sanglotait silencieusement. Du coin de l’œil, Severus vit Hermione Granger s'approcher de lui. Son visage était ravagé par la terreur—plus aucune trace du papillon brillant qu'elle avait été au Bal du Nouvel An. Severus pouvait imaginer sa détresse, mais était content de voir qu'elle s'occupait de Krum, comme cela au moins le garçon ne s'échapperait pas. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire, voyant comment Karkaroff avait quitté les lieux. La Marque le tira à nouveau, impatiente et exigeante ; résister à son appel devenait de plus en plus difficile à chaque seconde. Mais ceci était absolument impossible. Il n'avait aucun moyen de retourner à ses quartiers, de déterrer son uniforme de Mangemort, d'aller par Cheminette au Manoir Malfoy et de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans être remarqué par les yeux vigilants d'Alastor Maugrey. En plus, Severus ne croyait pas une seule seconde que Karkaroff ait pu avoir suivi l'appel de Voldemort. Non, cet homme fuyait clairement, se sauvant là où il espérait qu'il ne serait pas trouvé. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps à perdre, mais Dumbledore avait clairement compris ce que Severus voulait faire, et il lui donna sa permission d'aller chercher le futur-renégat. L'attraper pourrait être un atout inappréciable dans la manche de Severus.

Avec un dernier regard à Granger, qui s'était accroupie à côté de Krum, il tourna le dos au labyrinthe et marcha vers le lac. Mais quand il eut monté la petite pente herbeuse qui avait bloqué sa vue, ses épaules s'affaissèrent de désappointement. Il arrivait trop tard. Le bateau de Durmstrang était déjà parti. Et son prix avec lui.

Severus retourna lentement au stade.

"Il est parti..."

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui. "Tout comme je le pensais." Il hocha lentement la tête, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées ; puis l'expression alerte retourna sur son visage. "Nous devons disperser la foule."

Severus acquiesça avec un sourire sinistre. "En effet. Je suppose qu'ils ne gaspilleront pas un portoloin parfaitement bon pour un voyage unilatéral…"

"Lucius ?" Le visage du vieux sorcier était fixé avec une détermination sinistre.

"A suivi l'appel, comme Owen. S'ils reviennent avec Lui…" La phrase resta inachevée, lourde entre eux. Ils devraient être sacrifiés. Et Severus lui-même, quel que soit le côté duquel il décide de se battre, partagerait leur sort.

Clignant des yeux pour se sortir de sa rêverie, Severus scruta la foule. McGonagall et Maugrey faisaient un beau travail à la contenir. Lentement et d'une manière visqueuse comme le miel, les masses refluèrent, laissant un espace vide autour du socle qui avait soutenu la Coupe des Trois-Sorciers. La plupart d'entre eux avait sa baguette sortie et prête à l'emploi.

Severus échangea un rapide coup d’œil avec Dumbledore—tous deux semblaient penser la même chose. Si… non, quand les Mangemorts reviendraient, ceci allait être un massacre. Les ex-Mangemorts et sympathisants se tenaient côte à côte avec leurs adversaires. Heureusement, McGonagall rassemblait le troupeau d'élèves et le ramenait vers la sécurité du château.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre…

~~~~*~~~~

Si vous êtes prêt… si vous êtes préparé… il avait eu dix mois entiers pour laisser la conscience s'infiltrer lentement en lui, pour savourer l'avant-goût du fait que la destinée se moque de lui en décidant de revenir d'environ cent pages en arrière dans le livre de sa vie, juste comme cela, par caprice… Prêt. Oui, dans un sens, il était prêt. Parce qu'il s'était habitué à la pensée que cela pourrait arriver. Préparé ? Non. Ni pour les Grangers ni pour Voldemort. Ce dernier, s'il était ressuscité avec sa mémoire intacte, ne l'attendrait que plus tard, quand il serait sûr pour lui de quitter le château sans être remarqué. Les premiers… eh bien, c'était un problème entièrement différent. Ils allaient être choqués…

Sur son chemin vers les portes du château, Severus avait essayé d'affronter son propre choc qu'il avait négligé jusqu'ici. Black. Black était de retour, Black était libre et, bien qu'en piteux état, Black était apparemment vivant et en bonne santé. Alors peut-être que Pettigrow…

Son esprit cala, refusant de penser plus loin. Tout ce que cela faisait était de ramener l'humiliation de l'année passée, quand il s'était ridiculisé devant Fudge. Cornelius Fudge, l'idiot pompeux, qui avait reculé il a une demi-heure à la vue de sa Marque Sombre. Fudge, qui ne laisserait aucune ficelle non-tirée, aucune pierre non-retournée, pour le faire aller vitesse grand V à Azkaban. Dumbledore le ferait-il échouer—à nouveau ? Comme il l'avait fait il y a un an, quand Black avait disparu mystérieusement d'une salle qui avait été magiquement verrouillée par Flitwick lui-même ? Alors il avait eu raison. Potter avait joué un rôle dans l'évasion de cet homme, et peut-être Granger aussi ?

Et Black était un Animagus. Il trébucha presque quand son esprit, sans qu'on le lui ait demandé et entièrement de lui même, dériva à nouveau vers cette soirée pendant sa cinquième année, quand il avait vu les silhouettes spectrales d'un cerf et d'un chien, galopant dans le brouillard presque impénétrable. Un cerf… Ce Patronus que Potter avait lancé dans sa troisième année, pendant le match de Quidditch quand Drago et ces deux idiots avaient joué les Détraqueurs… Un Patronus était entièrement reconnaissable seulement pour ceux qui le lançaient, mais il y avait eu une note de bois puissants et de jambes minces… Lentement, le mystère commença à se défaire, sans compter les nombreux détails toujours incertains. Mais il ne restait pas de temps pour s'ennuyer avec ces trivialités maintenant. D'abord, les Grangers. Ensuite, Voldemort. Et alors, s'il était encore vivant…

Il avait arrivé aux frontières, et ôta ses robes d'enseignant pour les rétrécir et les plier soigneusement, avant de les mettre dans une poche de son veston. Les robes, le masque et la baguette de Mangemort étaient dans l'autre. Il avait été choqué de l'aise avec laquelle tous ces mouvements lui étaient revenus, après tant d'années. Combien ? Quatorze, chers Dieux, presque quatorze…Quatorze aussi pour les Grangers.

Il n'attendait pas cette rencontre avec impatience. Il ne les avait vus que vaguement, seulement une fois, et ils n'avaient pas laissé d'impression particulièrement bonne ou mauvaise. Severus passa mécaniquement ses mains sur le devant de son veston et grimaça quand il sentit son cœur battre au-dessous du tissu noir et lisse. Il avait résisté à la tentation de s'emmailloter et des couches de tissu pendant assez longtemps. Finalement—une ou deux années avant l'arrivée de Drago à Poudlard—il avait cédé. C'était une armure, en quelque sorte. Plus pour dissuader les autres que pour se protéger. Sa sévérité amidonnée créait certainement une impression convenable d'inapproachabilité.

Et il allait en avoir besoin. Il transplana.

~~~~*~~~~

Quand il vit les trois Moldus ordinaires dans leur salon Moldu ordinaire, Severus trouva cela plus facile de s'expliquer comment la fille de deux Serpentards paradigmatiques avait pu être répartie à Gryffondor.

A en juger de leurs airs et de leurs attitudes, rien ne pourrait être plus loin des Grangers que toute sorte d'astuce, de préparatifs compliqués, de complots ou de fait-semblants. Ils avaient exactement l'air de ce qu'ils étaient—pas de faux-semblants, de dissimulations prudentes, pas de tests pour jauger les réactions de leur vis-à-vis, simplement leur soi ordinaire. Severus trouva cela légèrement décontenançant, surtout dans son état d'esprit actuel.

Si le comportement des parents de Hermione et de sa tante était d'une quelconque indication, leur fille leur avait probablement beaucoup parlé de lui, et certainement pas à son avantage.

"Professeur Rogue, je présume ?" dit Carol-Anne Granger, se levant de sa chaise, quand son mari le mena dans la pièce.

"En effet." Finalement, elle étendit la main, qu'il serra.

"Voici ma sœur Cecily." Elle indiqua une femme aux cheveux courts, comme ceux d'une souris, Severus était incapable de juger son âge. Probablement à la fin de la quarantaine ou au début de la cinquantaine.

Il inclina la tête vers Cecily. "J'ai peur que ce que j'aie à vous dire à vous et votre mari soit strictement confidentiel, cependant—"

"Cecily sait tout ce que nous savons," l'interrompit M Granger, "Alors elle peut entendre ce que vous êtes venu nous dire, quoi que ce soit." Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent ceux de Severus, et pendant quelques secondes, ils engagèrent une sorte de concours de regard. Au moins maintenant il savait d'où cette fille tenait cette habitude, pensa Severus.

Quand Mme Granger commença à mordre sa lèvre inférieure, encore un autre morceau du puzzle se mit en place. "Très bien," dit-il, sans rompre le contact oculaire. "Le Directeur m'a déjà informé que Madame…" Son regard se dirigea vers Cecily.

"Mademoiselle Forrester."

"Que Mademoiselle Forrester est très proche de la famille. Alors elle devra être incluse dans les mesures de sûreté en tout cas." Maintenant il avait sans aucun doute leur attention.

"Nous allions justement prendre le café." Apparemment, Carol-Anne Granger s'était souvenue de ses manières. "Voudriez-vous en aussi, Professeur ?"

Il y eut un silence dans le salon, pendant qu'on pouvait l'entendre s'affairer dans la cuisine. Un silence et un examen minutieux et non dissimulé, qui rappelait étrangement à Severus trois animaux mesurant chacun la force des autres avant d'engager un combat ouvert. Il n'y aurait pas de lutte, cependant, il était assez sûr de cela.

Mme Granger revint avec la cafetière et quatre tasses sur un plateau, qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Crème, sucre et quatre verres d'eau complétaient l'image. "Eh bien ?" dit-elle, lui tendant sa tasse, "je suppose que vous devez nous dire quelque chose d'important, ou autrement vous n'auriez pas pris la peine de venir ici."

A cette approche directe, Severus se permit le plus petit des sourires. "Oui, il y a en effet quelque chose d'une importance vitale. Le nom de Voldemort vous dit-il quoi que ce soit ?" il se trouva que les Grangers étaient bien informés de ce qui se passait dans le monde des sorciers. Leur fille avait évidemment estimé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de garder quoi que ce soit de secret. Tant mieux pour lui, comme cela il devait faire moins d'explications. "Il est revenu."

Peter Granger le regarda calmement de haut en bas. "Et pourquoi exactement nous dites vous cela ? Quelles implications cela a-t-il pour nous ?"

"Plus qu'une," répondit sinistrement Severus. "Premièrement, votre fille l'une des meilleures amies de Harry Potter, et cela seul serait assez pour que Voldemort la poursuive, elle et quiconque lui est cher. Malheureusement, il y a quelque chose d'autre, cependant."

"Et à l'évidence pire," remarqua sèchement Cecily Forrester.

"Je pense que oui. Je ne suis pas très au courant de la procédure pour adopter un enfant, alors pourriez-vous me dire exactement ce que les autorités ont dit sur sa provenance ?"

"Pas grand chose" dit Mme Granger. "Je me souviens qu'ils nous ont dit que deux couples avant nous sur la liste ont renoncé à elle, parce que les circonstances de sa naissance étaient incertaines."

"Mmmhh…" Severus lui lança un regard pensif. "Et vous étiez prêt à prendre ce risque ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Quels risques êtes-vous exactement prêts à prendre maintenant ?"

Carol-Anne Granger haussa les épaules. "À peu près tous, je dirais. Quand il s'agit de la nature contre l'éducation, je crois en cette dernière. Êtes-vous en train de dire qu'elle est la fille de Voldemort ?" Sa voix était pleine de moquerie—évidemment qu'elle pensait qu'il dramatisait trop la situation.

"Non, mais votre supposition n'était manquée que de peu. C'est la fille de ses deux plus fervents partisans."

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Finalement, Peter Granger posa sa tasse avec un 'clink' brusque. "Cela signifie-t-il que ses parents biologiques voudront la ravoir ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient en état de vouloir ou de réclamer quoi que ce soit." Severus regarda de l'un à l'autre. "Considérant combien vous semblez bien informés, je suppose que vous savez ce qu'est Azkaban ?" Les trois hochèrent la tête. "Ses parents ont passé le quatorze dernières années là-bas—on peut supposer sans danger qu'ils sont maintenant peu plus que des légumes sous forme humaine."

"Mais Sirius Black—"

"Sirius Black, Mademoiselle Forrester, est un Animagus —" Comment pouvait-il déclarer ce fait si naturellement, sans sentir plus d'émotions que s'il avait fait remarquer que le ciel était bleu ? Peut-être le choc, pensa-t-il. Peut-être que le plein impact de tout ce qu'il avait vu ce soir le frapperait plus tard, quand il serait seul dans ses appartements…

"Et ?" la voix de Peter Granger mit fin à ses pensées errantes.

"Et… je suppose qu'il est moins susceptible à l'influence des Détraqueurs quand il est sous sa forme animale. Un avantage que les Lestranges n'ont certainement pas."

"C'est leur nom ? Lestrange ?" Maintenant la voix de Mme Granger semblait un peu tendue.

"Oui. Et le nom de votre fille est Viviane Hermione Lestrange."

"Viviane…" Cecily Forrester le regarda longtemps et intensément. "Comme cela lui va bien…"

"Que cela lui aille ou pas, ce n'est pas notre principal soucis maintenant. Voldemort sait qu'elle existe, et tôt ou tard il la réclamera. Cette fille est une sorcière très puissante, et il ne renoncera certainement pas à la chance de la compter parmi ses partisans, surtout une fois qu'il aura découvert que ses parents sont devenus complètement inutiles."

Mme Granger secoua lentement la tête. "Qui que soient ses parents, et aussi puissant que puisse être Voldemort, il n'aura certainement pas ma fille."

Severus soupir. Ceci allait exactement comme il l'avait craint. Pas qu'il se soit attendu à une autre réaction, mais c'était ennuyeux néanmoins. "Je peux comprendre votre point de vue. Mais écoutez-moi tout de même." Tous trois le regardèrent, leurs expressions quelque part entre hostiles et résignées. "Vous pouvez avoir une meilleure idée du monde des sorciers que la plupart des Moldus, mais ne croyez pas, pas même une seconde, que vous pouvez imaginer ce que la magie peut faire—et je veux dire la magie puissante, pas les jolis petits charmes et sortilèges votre fille a appris jusqu'ici. Même si vous étiez préparés à vous cacher de l'autre côté du globe, ou à vous protéger vous et votre fille en tirant des coups de feu sur quiconque vient la réclamer… je vous conseille d'abandonner des idées de ce genre aussi rapidement que vous le pouvez." Inconsciemment, il avait adopté son ton de salle de classe, ce qui avait à l'évidence aussi son effet sur les Moldus.

"Je suppose…" Peter Granger se racla la gorge. "Je suppose que vous avez un plan ?"

"Oui. Nous lui donnerons ce qu'il veut."

Les trois Moldus le dévisagèrent avec horreur.

~~~~*~~~~

La chair, le sang et les os. Comme le bleu, le rouge et le jaune—toutes les couleurs du spectre pouvaient être produites en mélangeant ces ingrédients simples. La chair, le sang et les os pouvaient être les ingrédients basiques de la beauté aussi bien que de la monstruosité.

"Severus…"

Où la voix était-elle partie ? Cette voix attirante, mélodieuse… Severus tomba à genoux. "Mon Seigneur !"

"Il semble que je vous aie sous-estimé…" La voix d'un être quelque part entre mâle et femelle, sans gendre et presque sans visage, jamais mort mais pas tout à fait vivant… "je pensais que vous étiez trop lâche pour revenir, trop craintif pour vous glisser au loin sous le nez de Dumbledore…"

Tant d'années avaient passé, et il avait appris l'art de la diplomatie, de la flatterie soigneusement calculée. "Comme toujours, vous aviez raison, Mon Seigneur. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de partir immédiatement, bien qu'il fût difficile de résister à l'envie." Il entendit la prise rapide de souffle à travers des narines fendues, et s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'une langue fourchue en sorte pour le sonder. "Mais j'ai pensé que vous pourriez me pardonner, Mon Seigneur, bien que je ne le mérite pas."

Voldemort glissa de sa chaise et commença lentement à faire les cents pas. "Pardonner ?" Il s'arrêta brièvement, comme s'il méditait la question, puis continua. "Oui, je suis d'une humeur assez clémente ce soir, Severus. Alors je pourrais même vous pardonner, si votre explication est satisfaisante."

Sa posture invariablement humble, son ton de voix onctueux, Severus répondit, "J'espère véritablement qu'elle l'est, Mon Seigneur. Puis-je parler ?"

"Oui." Voldemort retourna à son siège. "Oui, enfant, vous pouvez parler. Levez vous."

Ignorant ses articulations douloureuses, Severus se leva, faisant attention de ne pas redresser trop ses épaules ou de soulever trop son menton—le défi n'était pas l'impression qu'il voulait créer. "Merci, Mon Seigneur. Je…" Une pause prudente, un homme apparemment accablé par ses émotions cherchant ses mots. Exactement ce que Voldemort aimerait—c'est-à-dire s'il était toujours aussi vaniteux qu'autrefois. Apparemment, il l'était, car un sourire mince fit friser ses lèvres presque inexistantes. "J'ai senti votre présence toute cette année scolaire. Et à partir du moment où le nom de Potter est sorti du gobelet, j'ai été convaincu que vous aviez trouvé un moyen…" Lentement, ne rompant jamais le contact oculaire avec ces alarmant iris rouges, il tomba de nouveau à genoux. "J'étais… après tant d'années, j'avais presque perdu ma foi…" Maintenant il ferma les yeux et inclina la tête. Un pénitent, attendant sa punition.

"Oouui…" Le serpent gigantesque, enroulé à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, leva la tête. "Vous n'étiez pas le seul, Severus." Les paupières sans-sourcils se fermèrent brièvement. "Pas le seul… Mais ai-je le choix ? Il reste si peu de mes Mangemorts… Punition—" son visage se tordit en une parodie de sourire "—la punition devra attendre. Nous devrons tous être patients. Le garçon Potter s'est échappé, et, connaissant Dumbledore, nous devrons attendre notre heure. Pour le moment, je suis sûr que le garçon sera trop bien protégé pour que nous essayions quoi que ce soit. Pas que cela importe… Et il y a des affaires plus urgentes qui ont besoin de notre attention. Azkaban…"

Severus leva la tête. "En effet, Mon Seigneur. Black a réussi à s'échapper, mais—"

"Black !" Severus recula. C'était un terrain dangereux en effet. "Qui pensez-vous que vous trompez, Severus ?"

"Mon Seigneur, j'étais si sûr—"

"Bêtise !" Une main osseuse et blanche fut agitée en un geste d'impatience totale. "Black n'était pas le traître. C'était Pettigrow, comme vous le savez bien !"

"Mon Seigneur, je jure… Comment pourrais-je l'avoir su ? Il avait sa capuche, et était masqué, et après votre… après que vous étiez parti, il a transplané. Avec votre baguette…"

Les yeux rétrécis en fentes, Voldemort le regarda de haut en bas. "Avec ma baguette, en effet. Et l'année dernière, Severus ? Pettigrow m'a tout dit —"

"Pettigrow _a dit…_ mais, Mon Seigneur, Peter Pettigrow est _mort !"_ Nul besoin de feindre la surprise à cela ; cette nouvelle l'avait véritablement pris par surprise. Si Pettigrow était vivant, cela signifiait qu'il avait feint sa mort, ce qui signifiait… que Black, ce bâtard, était innocent après tout.

Voldemort caqueta. "Je suis parfaitement conscient du fait que vous le préféreriez mort. Cependant, il a quelque mérite, même si c'est dans un sens purement technique. Il a donné sa main droite ce soir, pour que je puisse exécuter le sortilège—pas qu'il ait beaucoup eu le choix. Sa seule autre option aurait été de servir de dîner à Nagini."

Alors Potter n'avait pas été délirant. Voldemort _avait_ utilisé son sang et la chair de Pettigrow… Mais qu'obtenait-on en additionnant toutes ces informations ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait-il mieux protégé ou moins bien, maintenant que l'essence de l'amour de Lily coulait dans ses veines ? Et la chair d'un traître—double traître, plutôt, parce qu'à l'évidence il n'avait pas dit à Voldemort que Black était un Animagus. Seulement pourquoi ? Était-ce du remord, ou cette vile vermine voulait-elle garder un atout dans sa manche ? Mais il était temps qu'il parle maintenant, pour reprendre la conversation, afin de rassembler autant d'informations que possible. "Pardonnez-moi encore, Mon Seigneur. Mais j'étais submergé..."

"Et ce naturellement." Voldemort lui fit un sourire impénétrable. "Comment va Alastor Maugrey ?"

Un autre abîme qu'il devait traverser, utilisant un pont qui pourrait effondrer à n'importe quel moment. "Maugrey, Mon Seigneur ? J'ai peur de ne pas—"

"Répondez seulement à ma question, Severus. Comment va Alastor Maugrey ?"

Devait-il jouer la carte ou la garder pour l'utiliser plus tard ? Quelqu'un aurait-il pu déjà le dire à Voldemort ? Non, pas très probable. Maintenant qu'il pouvait être sûr que Black n'était pas le traître… Et Karkaroff s'était échappé avant que quoi que ce soit ait transpiré. Trois semaines pour préparer une autre fournée de Polynectar… huit jours jusqu'à ce que les vacances commencent…ils devraient gagner deux semaines de temps. Et alors, ils pourraient rapporter 'Barty' … ce serait un risque terrible. S'ils l'estimaient trop grand, cependant, ils pourraient toujours laisser la vérité s'échapper… "La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Mon Seigneur, il semblait aller bien. Devrais-je… Voulez-vous que je l'élimine ?"

"Pas encore, non. Peut-être plus tard, quand il sera retourné chez lui."

Ah, alors on ne devait pas lui dire le Grand Secret. Comme c'était intéressant. Le sens de ceci n'était que trop clair : il était probablement prévu que Barty Croupton l'espionne pendant les derniers jours d'école, déguisé en Alastor Maugrey, attendant que Severus laisse tomber une allusion, qu'il révèle où allait sa loyauté. Très astucieux en effet. Avec un peu de chance, cette arme pourrait être retournée contre Voldemort. "Comme vous le souhaitez, Mon Seigneur." Le non-sequitur était intentionnel, bien sûr. Soit il allait être congédié, soit il pourrait entendre plus de nouvelles intéressantes.

"Vous pouvez partir maintenant, Severus. Je—" y avait-il une trace d'épuisement dans sa voix ? "—j'ai besoin d'être seul. La première étape a échoué, alors il est essentiel que la seconde soit bien préparée. Je vous appellerai dans quelques jours."

"Permettez moi de poser une question de plus, Mon Seigneur…" Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut pour jauger la réaction de Voldemort. Une inclinaison insignifiante et impatiente de la tête, rien de plus. Il continua. "Aurez-vous besoin que je prépare des potions pour vous, Mon Seigneur ? Je devrais prendre les précautions nécessaires…" pour la première fois depuis presque quatorze ans, il rencontra directement le regard de l'autre. Ces yeux, qui autrefois il y a très longtemps avaient été envoûtants, avaient perdu leur profondeur, semblaient à deux dimensions, plats et sans vie. Les yeux d'un reptile.

"Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Pettigrow—"

"Pettigrow, Mon Seigneur ?" Ceci était si absurde qu'il ne prit conscience d'avoir interrompu Voldemort qu'après avoir exprimé son doute. Il semblait plus amusé qu'irrité, cependant.

"Lui-même. Nagini semble l'avoir pris…en affection. Et il a simplement besoin de mélanger son venin avec quelques autres ingrédients. Même Pettigrow est capable d'exécuter une telle tâche."

Du venin de serpent pur, non distillé… le sang de Potter… la chair de Pettigrow… un os de Moldu… l'esprit de Severus tournait à fond. Il devrait penser à ceci, longtemps et soigneusement. Mais la sensation qui montait en lui quand il pensa à ce mélange était un pressentiment sinistre. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette combinaison. "Je suis content de l'entendre, Mon Seigneur. Y a t'il quoi que ce soit que je doive, ou que les autres doivent, faire de Karkaroff ?"

Avec lassitude, Voldemort secoua la tête. "Non…" Il laissa échapper un souffle, lent et sifflant, quelque part entre un soupir et un sifflement. "Non. Il ne peut pas m'échapper, et il le sait. Laissez le se faire dévorer par la crainte et l'incertitude quelque temps—les derniers jours de sa vie seront amers… il n'appréciera pas sa liberté…" Les paupières de serpent battirent brièvement. "Partez maintenant, enfant. Laissez-moi méditer."

Luttant contre sa révulsion, Severus embrassa d'abord l'ourlet des robes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis sa main squelettique, avant de se lever et de transplaner.

~~~~*~~~~

Ils étaient tous morts de fatigue—Dumbledore, McGonagall et Severus—quand ils se rencontrèrent dans le bureau du Directeur à l'aube.

"Azkaban…" marmonna Dumbledore, après que Severus eut fini son rapport. "Tout comme je l'ai dit à Fudge."

"Il veut libérer St Jean et Tabitha. Et quelques autres aussi."

McGonagall, qui avait des difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts, hocha la tête. "Oui. Et autant que je puisse en juger, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour empêcher cela."

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr." Les deux autres tournèrent vivement la tête pour regarder Severus. "Nous devrions agir très bientôt. Et très vite."

"Que voulez-vous dire exactement ?" la voix de McGonagall était légèrement enrouée—elle ne criait jamais, et la scène avec Fudge dans l'Infirmerie avait à l'évidence fatigué ses cordes vocales.

"Je veux dire," Severus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et redressa ses épaules "qu'il est difficile, mais pas impossible, de faire en sorte que les Détraqueurs embrassent tous ceux qui sont emprisonnés là-bas actuellement."

"Mais cela ne résoudrait le problème qu'en partie," objecta Dumbledore. "Et pas la partie la plus importante. Je consens que ce serait très utile de se débarrasser des Lestranges et des autres Mangemorts, mais que fait-on des Détraqueurs eux-mêmes ?"

"Hmm…" Severus médita ceci. "Oui, c'est bien sûr exact. Je—" il se sentit inondé par une vague de désespoir et de frustration "—je ne sais pas," termina-t-il de manière boiteuse, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Aucun de nous ne le sait, Severus. Ceci est une tâche en apparence impossible pour chacun d'entre nous, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que qui que ce soit trouve la panacée toute-puissante pour tout ce soir. Ou tout autre jour, à cela." Dumbledore lui fit un sourire fatigué. "Je pense qu'il serait mieux d'imaginer le pire scénario et d'essayer de trouver des façons faisables d'y faire face. Si l'imprévu arrive, et les choses vont mieux que nous ne le pensons—eh bien, nous ne nous plaindrons certainement pas. Quelqu'un veut du café ?"

Severus et McGonagall hochèrent la tête.

Ils restèrent assis en silence jusqu'à ce que Kitty, l'Elfe de Maison infatigable, soit partie. Alors, Dumbledore prit la plume d'oie et le parchemin. "Je suggère que nous fassions simplement une liste de… eh bien, des pires cas, et alors que nous essayions de chercher des solutions, point par point. Poudlard, je dirais." Il nota le premier point et leur jeta un coup d’œil interrogatif.

"Azkaban," articula McGonagall avec des lèvres pincées. Dumbledore hocha la tête et écrivit.

"Les nouvelles recrues," fournit Severus. "Et Mademoiselle… euh, Granger."

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. "Quel est le problème avec Mademoiselle Granger ?"

Découvrant ses dents en une tentative de sourire, qui n'était pas tout à fait réussie, Severus se tourna vers elle. "L'heure d'une petite poussée d'adrénaline, n'est-ce pas ?" du coin de l’œil, il vit Dumbledore secouer la tête négativement. "Eh bien," dit-il, s'adressant au Directeur, "j'en ai déjà eu assez pour ce soir." Puis, s'adressant de nouveau à McGonagall, "C'est la fille de St Jean et Tabitha Lestrange."

"Cela—" McGonagall avala convulsivement et pâlit. Avec des mains tremblantes, elle ôta ses lunettes. "Cela explique… oh Dieux," marmonna-t-elle faiblement, "ils voudront la ravoir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Cela n'est pas mon principal souci. Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment est que Voldemort sera très intéressé par elle."

"Bien sûr…" McGonagall inspira à fond. "Mais que pouvons-nous—"

"Je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous terminions d'abord la liste," l'interrompit Dumbledore. "Alors nous essaierons de penser à des mesures possibles, point par point."

La liste s'allongea de plus en plus. Plus de café fut commandé, et à six heures les premiers rayons horizontaux du soleil du matin illuminèrent trois visages tirés, blêmes.

"Bien alors," commença Dumbledore, " Poudlard ?"

"Fudge vous fera renvoyer," déclara simplement Severus.

"Oui, il le fera probablement. Les Gouverneurs—"

Il y avait un bord d'irritation à la voix de Severus quand il l'interrompit, "Voyant comment Lucius a été vidé il y a deux ans, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les influencer."

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "En effet. Consentirait-il si je lui demandais d'être mon successeur ?"

Severus et McGonagall le regardèrent tous les deux bouche bée. _"Malfoy ?"_ McGonagall se pencha en avant, les coudes posés sur le bureau du Directeur. "Albus, vous devez avoir perdu la tête ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait—"

"Je pense que le Directeur et Lucius ont détendu l'atmosphère il y a quelque temps," l'interrompit Severus, se gagnant facilement un regard incrédule de la part de sa confrère. "Fudge serait heureux, bien sûr," marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres, "Et Narcissa et Sélène pourraient habiter ici, en sécurité à Poudlard. Mais et Potter ? Il n'y a pas moyen que Voldemort n'exige pas qu'il soit mené à lui immédiatement."

"Harry restera ici jusqu'au début des vacances. Comme vous l'avez dit, il n'y a pas de danger immédiat pour lui. Je dois contacter quelques amis ces jours-ci, et je pense que nous pouvons l'amener après cela dans un endroit sûr où il pourra continuer son entraînement."

Severus hocha la tête. "Cela semble raisonnable, oui. Et vous ?"

"Hmm…" Dumbledore regarda les deux professeurs avec des yeux à moitié fermés.

"Considérant le fait que Poudlard va être bien protégé…"

En effet, pensa Severus. Faites confiance à l'astucieux vieux renard pour trouver la manière la moins orthodoxe mais aussi la plus efficace de sortir d'un dilemme. Avec Narcissa et une Sélène de deux ans et demi vivant ici au château, il pourrait être sûr que Lucius ferait n'importe quoi en son pouvoir, non négligeable, pour assurer leur sécurité, et ainsi celle des élèves et du personnel. Bien planifié en effet. McGonagall, semblait elle aussi avoir compris. "Raisonnement très impressionnant," dit Severus, "mais—" il pencha la tête vers sa confrère "—et nous deux ?"

Le Directeur leva les sourcils. "Oh, je suis sûr que Lucius trouvera un moyen de convaincre Fudge de vous garder." Il ôta ses lunettes, ses yeux flamboyant maintenant de pouvoir. "J'ai appris de mes erreurs passées, Severus. Pendant la première montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, j'hésitais à recourir aux mesures les plus désespérées. Je ne répéterai certainement pas cette erreur. Si Fudge doit être mis sous Imperius, pour ne pas sortir du droit chemin, ce sera Imperius. Nous devons protéger cette école, et nous devons être unis contre les Ténèbres. C'est ce qui compte, et rien d'autre."

"Surtout s'il y en a d'autres pour faire le sale travail pour vous."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que Lucius devra lancer la malédiction."

Quelque temps, il y eut le silence, comme chacun d'entre eux luttait pour s'accommoder d'une nouvelle situation qui allait probablement mettre leur monde à l'envers. "Très bien," dit lentement Severus, "Alors je suggère que nous discutions du point suivant. Mademoiselle Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

Il aurait troqué dix ans de sa vie contre douze heures de sommeil, mais Severus était bien conscient qu'il n'en aurait probablement pas du tout. Pas avant au moins seize heures de plus. Il devrait prendre quelque potion de vigilance, se dit-il sur le chemin de retour à ses quartiers. Peut-être qu'une douche et un changement de vêtements, combinés avec beaucoup de café et quelque petit déjeuner léger suffiraient à restaurer son énergie faiblissante.

Il marcha le long de couloirs tordus et d'escaliers montant, son esprit trop engourdi et trop sur-alerte pour qu'il puisse poursuivre ne serait-ce qu'une pensée claire. S'il avait connu l'expression Moldue, il aurait reconnu qu'il se déplaçait au pilote automatique. Finalement, il arriva à l'intersection où il devait tourner à droite, pour atteindre le cul de sac où une tapisserie cachait l'entrée de ses appartements dans la Tour Serpens. Pas pour la première fois, il regretta de ne pouvoir que traverser cette tapisserie et non y entrer, se coucher dans l'herbe succulente et lever les yeux vers le baldaquin de feuilles fantastiquement hypertrophiques, et s'endormir bercé par la chanson des dryades.

La chanson des… Il s'arrêta net et écouta.

Soit il était délirant de fatigue, pensa-t-il, secouant la tête dans une tentative d'éclaircir son esprit, soit les dryades chantaient vraiment. Ses yeux, qui avait perdu une partie de leur acuité avec les années, se rétrécirent quand il scruta le fond du couloir éclairé par des torches. Oui, il y avait quelque chose—quelqu'un ? Il était difficile de le reconnaître de cette distance—par terre. Grâce au sortilège étouffant le son qu'il appliquait toujours à ses souliers, ses pas ne firent pas même de bruit quand il accéléra son allure, et ainsi il pouvait entendre la chanson devenir plus distincte comme il s'approchait. Les dryades chantaient, une mélodie sans mots, si différente de n'importe quel air que quelque compositeur humain que ce soit ait jamais créé. Cela ressemblait au son de gouttelettes épaisses et brillantes de pluie d'été frappant doucement le luxueux feuillage vert, et au bruit que faisait la brise du soir quand elle passait furtivement dans l'herbe haute. Calmant et doux, invitant au sommeil et au doux oubli…

Il trébucha et se rattrapa juste à temps. Personne ne venait jamais ici, ou ils auraient été étonnés de le voir sourire devant l'attraction irrésistible de la berceuse.

Les dryades le virent arriver et arrêtèrent de chanter. Le tas de tissu noir à leurs pieds commença à bouger, se déroula et grogna. Une tête blonde émergea.

"Drago ?" Ce garçon avait le mot de passe pour entrer dans ses chambres, pourquoi n'était-il pas entré ? "Drago ? Que fais-tu ici dehors dans le couloir ?"

Le garçon se leva maladroitement—probablement qu'il avait mal partout après son séjour prolongé sur le sol de pierre froide, pensa Severus —et il se frotta les yeux. "Oncle Severus … désolé, je… je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles que je rentre à l'intérieur—" Un bâillement énorme coupa quoi qu'il ait voulu ajouter.

Severus secoua la tête de désapprobation. "Tu vas attraper la mort, idiot. Viens—" à un geste de sa main, les dryades firent apparaître le sentier, et les deux sorciers passèrent la tapisserie et entrèrent dans la tour "—je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais nous pouvons prendre le petit déjeuner et parler."

"Merci " Drago lui lança un timide coup d'œil de côté. "Est-ce que … tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, et s'il te plaît ne me dis pas j'ai l'air horrible, parce que je le sais déjà." Il ouvrit l'entrée de ses appartements. "Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais prendre une douche rapide. Tu peux appeler Peggy et commander le petit déjeuner entre-temps." Drago hocha la tête. "Je prendrai seulement quelques tranches de pain grillé et des fruits frais, de préférence des fraises et des pêches."

Avec un bref sourire et une tape sur l'épaule, il laissa le garçon dans le salon et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Ah, le plaisir de se débarrasser de ces vêtements…

Il n'était d'habitude pas enclin à transpirer—la chaleur, qu'elle soit produite par le soleil ou un chaudron bouillant ne l'affectait pas beaucoup. Mais aujourd'hui, sa chemise s'accrochait à son corps, trempée de transpiration. Severus plissa son nez. La tension n'était pas favorable aux odeurs agréables, certainement pas. Une chiquenaude de sa baguette repoussa les objets offensant, tout depuis ses sous-vêtements au manteau de robe, dans le panier à lessive, et il entra dans la large baignoire. Un _"Tempesta Frigida !_ " marmonné fit se rassembler les nuages qui dérivaient à travers le plafond animé et les fit virer à un léger gris. Une seconde plus tard, il s'étrangla et grimaça sous l'assaut d'eau froide, mais au moins cela le faisait se sentir légèrement plus éveillé. Il changea alors la température à un chaud bouillant et une fois de plus à un froid glacé, avant de quitter la baignoire et de se sécher avec une serviette. Après avoir mis des vêtements frais, desquels émanait un faible arôme de cèdre et de lavande, grâce à Peggy, il se sentait presque bien.

Drago avait déjà bien entamé le lard et les œufs quand Severus émergea de la porte de la chambre à coucher. "Désolé," dit-il et il rougit légèrement, "mais je ne pouvais plus résister."

"Entièrement compréhensible." Severus se versa un café et, tout en mettant une petite quantité de beurre sur une tranche de pain grillé, il scruta le visage du garçon. "Alors, à quoi dois-je l'honneur de ta visite ?"

Drago le regarda avec de grand yeux argentés. "Cela doit être évident, n'est-ce pas ?" il était dur de ne pas sourire à cette vue—ce garçon ressemblait tellement à son père au même âge. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Personne ne sait quoi que ce soit, ce qui veut dire, bien sûr, que les rumeurs circulent à tout va."

"Je vois." Severus prit une première bouchée prudente. Nul besoin de trop charger son estomac déjà mal à l'aise. "Et que disent les rumeurs, je te prie ?"

Le couteau de Drago exécuta quelque chose qui ressemblait à un huit en l'air, un geste de renvoi nonchalant. "Oh, les suppositions normales et sans cervelle. Nul besoin d'entrer en détail là-dedans." Il fronça les sourcils. "Ou bien est-ce que tu ne peux pas me le dire ?"

"Je ne peux pas tout te dire, non." Il laissa son œil balayer l'assortiment de fruits, accumulés dans un panier d'argent. "Mais—à condition que tu promettes de tenir cela secret…" les yeux noirs se lièrent aux yeux gris argenté.

"Bien sûr. Tu sais que je le ferai si tu me le demandes."

"Très bien." Une pêche, plutôt petite mais aromatique et succulente, trouva son chemin jusqu'à son assiette. Severus ramassa les couverts. "Voldemort est de retour."

Oui, pensa-t-il, surveillant la réaction du garçon, Drago avait beaucoup appris au sujet de garder contenance, surtout pendant cette année scolaire. Il était certainement étonné, mais avait réussi à maintenir son sang-froid, seul le bref rétrécissement de ses pupilles trahissant son émotion. "Alors c'est là qu'est allé père."

"Oui, et Owen aussi. Et moi, même si c'était un peu plus tard."

"Et Potter ? Est-il—" un muscle se convulsa sur la tempe neigeuse "—mort ?"

"Non. Non, il n'est même pas gravement blessé. Physiquement, du moins. Diggory est mort."

"Ah les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles et leur stupide, stupide magnanimité !" siffla Drago. "Si notre plan brillant avec Skeeter avait marché…"

"Eh bien, il n'a pas marché. Les chances pour qu'on refuse la participation à la troisième tâche à Potter étaient minimes en tout cas. Bien que cette horrible femme ait fait un assez bon travail…"

Drago sourit. "En effet. Mais _où est-il_ allé après avoir touché cette coupe ? C'était un portoloin, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il fit à Drago un bref résumé de ce qui s'était passé.

"Tu n'as pas encore parlé à père, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus secoua la tête. "Non, mais je suis sûr que Voldemort m'aurait dit si quoi que ce soit de sérieux lui était arrivé." Maintenant les mains du garçon tremblaient, remarqua-t-il. Il était toujours plus facile de garder le contrôle sous la tension qu'après son départ.

Après un petit moment, Drago continua son interrogatoire. "Des idées sur ce qui va se passer maintenant ?"

"Des idées, oui, mais rien que je veuille te dévoiler à l'instant. En plus, je dois rencontrer le Directeur—" il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre "—dans une demi-heure. Avant cela, je dois parler à tes camarades de Maison." comme sur un signe, le Baron Sanglant entra en flottant à travers le mur à leur gauche. "Ah, Baron. Bonjour."

Le spectre inclina la tête. "Bonjour à vous, Professeur Rogue. M. Malfoy."

"Baron, auriez vous la gentillesse de dire aux Serpentards de se rassembler dans la Salle Commune dans dix minutes ? J'ai besoin d'eux tous, alors peut-être que vous devrez les attraper dans les couloirs et au petit déjeuner."

"Bien sûr, Professeur. Je suppose que nous parlerons plus tard ?"

"Certainement."

Le fantôme disparut, et Drago se leva de son siège. "Alors je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps. En plus, mon examen de Sortilèges commence à neuf heures trente."

"Bonne chance, Drago. Oh, et—" Drago, déjà à la porte, se retourna. "—Essaye de ne pas trop t'inquiéter. Si j'ai le temps, j'enverrai le Baron pour t'appeler ici ce soir."

Drago hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Fronçant les sourcils à la cantonade, Severus se versa une dernière tasse de café. Ils avaient discuté de la stratégie qu'ils allaient utiliser avec Fudge ; chacun savait quel rôle il devait jouer. Si le Ministre était son soi normal et prévisible, tout devrait se passer en douceur.

~~~~*~~~~

Le mot de passe d'aujourd'hui était "Sundae Fraise", et Severus le prononça avec tant de venin que la gargouille lui lança un regard légèrement alarmé.

Contrairement à ses espérances, McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivée.

"Elle sera ici à temps," dit Dumbledore, qui avait l'air remarquablement plus gai, considérant son âge, le manque de sommeil et la tension sous laquelle il devait être. "Je voulais simplement avoir un mot avec vous en privé. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît."

Les sourcils de Severus se haussèrent, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Quand Dumbledore souleva la théière en une question silencieuse, il hocha la tête et tendit sa tasse.

"Je suis sûr," commença Dumbledore, "que vous vous souvenez des événements d'il y a presque exactement un an ?"

"J'espère que cette question est rhétorique," grogna Severus.

"Eh bien, oui, c'en est une. Nous… n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de ce malentendu lamentable, cependant."

"Malentendu ? Directeur, votre choix de mots ne semble pas être très fortuné ce matin, je dois le dire. Cependant—" il prit une petite gorgée de son thé et garda ses yeux rivés sur l'autre sorcier par-dessus le bord de sa tasse "—je suis maintenant convaincu que Black était innocent. Quant au reste…" Il laissa le fil de la conversation pendiller entre eux. Dumbledore devait le prendre et dire ce qu'il y avait à dire. Il ne commencerait certainement pas à se lamenter ou à se plaindre.

"Le reste, oui. C'est exactement ce dont je voulais vous parler. Je vous dois des excuses, Severus."

"Ah bon ?"

"Oui, je vous en dois, et je suis bien conscient qu'elles viennent de manière tardive—en espérant que ce n'est pas trop tard."

Eh bien, il n'allait sans aucun doute pas absoudre le vieil homme avant même qu'il ait avoué. "Je suis très curieux de l'entendre, Directeur."

Dumbledore inclina la tête et lui fit un petit sourire. "Pour permettre à Mademoiselle Granger de suivre tous les sujets supplémentaires pendant sa troisième année, elle a reçu un retourneur de temps."

"Excusez-moi, mais—" Il s'arrêta à mi-phrase. Granger. Elle aussi avait été à l'Infirmerie avec ce Potter infernal. "Êtes-vous en train de suggérer que cette fille l'a utilisé pour—"

"Suivant mon ordre explicite, oui. Elle et Harry sont remonté dans le temps, de trois heures si je me souviens bien, ont sauvé l'hippogriffe et l'ont utilisé pour voler jusqu'à la Tour Ouest et faire sortir Sirius de cette salle. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire à ce moment là—Fudge n'aurait jamais—"

"Vous avez envoyé deux _enfants_ pour aider Black à s'évader ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ?"

Dumbledore haussa les épaules. Il avait l'air… défait, pensa Severus. "Qui d'autre aurais-je pu envoyer ? Remus était absolument hors de question, voyant qu'il errait en tant que loup-garou dans la Forêt Interdite. Et personne d'autre ne croyait que Sirius était innocent. Le retourneur de temps fournissait un alibi parfait…"

Severus renifla. "Oui, certainement. Un alibi parfait, et une autre occasion pour Potter et Granger de faire éclater leurs égos. Comme s'ils en avaient besoin !"

"Même vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'ils ont été courageux—"

"Bêtise, Directeur !" c'était une interruption grossière, mais Severus ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. "À cet âge, et surtout quand on est un Gryffondor, on _n'est pas courageux ! On_ ne connaît pas les risques, c'est tout. Cependant, j'accepte vos excuses."

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut rompu par un coup frappé à la porte du bureau, et Minerva McGonagall entra. "Fudge vient d'émerger de son attelage," annonça-t-elle, "je l'ai vu par la fenêtre du couloir." Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. "Y a-t-il… euh, un problème ?"

"Pas vraiment, Minerva," répondit Severus, de manière plutôt sinistre. "Je viens d'avoir l'honneur d'être mis dans le secret de l'évasion de Black l'année dernière." les lèvres de McGonagall se pincèrent encore plus qu'à la normale, et elle parut sans aucun doute gênée. "Je ne comprends absolument pas comment vous avez pu donner un retourneur de temps à cette petite bosseuse voulant trop en faire, franchement," continua-t-il. "Je veux dire, vous devriez avoir su qu'elle se surmènerait. A la fin de l'année dernière, elle était à moitié folle de fatigue. Seulement je n'avais aucune idée de la raison."

"Eh bien, je n'ai certainement..." McGonagall commença ce qui se serait probablement transformé en une tirade de self-défense, si un frappement bruyant à l'entrée ne l'avait pas interrompue.

Tous trois échangèrent un dernier coup d’œil de compréhension avant que Dumbledore aille ouvrir la porte.

~~~~*~~~~

Cornelius Fudge transpirait abondamment, et Severus vit cela avec satisfaction.

"Maintenant écoutez là, Albus," dit-il, essuyant son front et regardant inconfortablement de l'un à l'autre, "je ne demande vraiment pas tant. Il vous suffit d'arrêter de protéger Harry Potter—après tout, ce garçon semble avoir un problème sérieux et il serait mieux soigné à Ste. Mangouste…" Il s'arrêta, attendant évidemment un commentaire, qui ne vint pas. Les trois restèrent silencieux, écoutant avec une politesse glacée. "Comme je le disais," Fudge reprit son discours, "il y a Potter et… eh bien, je suppose que vous devriez accorder une interview à la Gazette des Sorciers, seulement pour répondre à quelques questions… les gens auront, bien sûr, envie de savoir…" Maintenant il paraissait tout à fait désespéré.

"Cornelius…" Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes et se pencha légèrement en avant. Le Ministre essaya à l'évidence d'éviter son regard, échoua, recula, et commença à trifouiller son chapeau melon. Severus et McGonagall échangèrent un regard de sadisme silencieux. "Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous, Cornelius ?"

"Je… eh bien, ce n'est pas… depuis assez longtemps, je suppose."

"Un temps long, en effet. Et vous devriez savoir maintenant que je ne vous donnerai jamais, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre, un coup de main pour obscurcir la vérité, s'il est forcé que l'ignorance soit nuisible."

Le visage du Ministre passa de rouge à pâle. "Comment osez-vous…"

Il n'alla pas plus loin, parce que Dumbledore se leva. "Comment j'ose ? Mon cher Cornelius, ceci est complètement hors de propos. Il n'y a qu'une seule question, et vous pouvez seulement y répondre par oui ou par non: me croyez-vous ?"

De sa position assise, Fudge devait regarder vers le haut à moins de vouloir donner l'impression d'être un première année soumis. Lentement sa tête se leva, jusqu' à ce que ses yeux rencontrent ceux du Directeur. "Croire… il n'y a pas besoin d'exprimer cela si brusquement, vraiment Albus, je—"

"Me croyez-vous, Cornelius ?"

"Non !" Le poing potelé du Ministre frappa l'accoudoir de son siège. "Non, je ne vous crois pas !" Il se leva, si brusquement que sa chaise se renversa et cliqueta sur le sol. "Et si ceci est votre dernier mot, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous ôter de ce poste ! Comprenez-vous ?"

"Vous étiez très peu ambigu."

"Très bien." Fudge s'empara de son chapeau et de son manteau. "Il ne reste plus rien à dire, alors."

Avec un petit clin d’œil aux deux enseignants, Dumbledore prépara le dernier coup. "Juste un mot, Cornelius. Ne confiez pas cette école à de mauvaises mains. Pas dans des temps comme ceux-ci…"

"Qu'il y ait une telle chose que 'des temps comme ceux-ci'," claqua Fudge, "n'est rien qu'un produit de votre imagination paranoïaque. Alors vous m'excuserez maintenant," il hocha courtement la tête vers les autres "j'ai des obligations pressantes. Bonjour à vous !" Et sortit de la salle en coup de vent.

"Eh bien," dit Dumbledore, caressant sa barbe, "je pense que cela s'est plutôt bien passé, n'est-ce pas ?"

~~~~*~~~~

Après le coucher du soleil glorieux et rouge sang de la veille au soir, le temps d'aujourd'hui était aussi bon qu'il avait promis de l'être, et ainsi Severus décida de penser dehors, sur les terrains. Sur son chemin, il rencontra Sybille en traversant le couloir d'entrée.

"As-tu déjà parlé à Owen ?"

"Oui," dit-elle, essayant de démêler ses cheveux d'une boucle d'oreille particulièrement voyante. "Il m'a parlé de la réunion d'hier soir —merci "Severus, tout en roulant des yeux, avait donné une tape pour éloigner sa main et faisait un travail bien plus efficace pour défaire le nœud. "Es-tu occupé, ou pourrions-nous parler un moment ?" au lieu de répondre, il lui offrit son bras.

Ils tracèrent leur chemin dans l'herbe haute qui leur arrivait au genou, descendant la pente et passant devant les serres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bord de la Forêt Interdite. Il faisait beaucoup plus frais ici, et après que Severus eut conjuré une couverture, ils s'assirent à l'ombre. Il lança un coup d’œil prudent alentour et, ne voyant aucun élève à proximité, ôta ses robes d'enseignant. Réflexion faite, il ôta aussi son manteau-robe. L'examen de fin d'année en Sortilèges allait durer au moins encore une heure, alors il n'y avait pas de danger d'être espionné par des élèves curieux.

"Des nouvelles ?" demanda-t-il à Sybille, qui lui lança un regard confus. "Sur le plan de la Divination, je veux dire."

Elle secoua la tête, attrapant ainsi à nouveau ses cheveux dans le filigrane de métal de sa boucle d'oreille. "Oh, merde…"

"Eh bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'attaches—" il se pencha pour l'aider à nouveau "— pas cette tignasse ? Ou la remontes ?"

Sybille lui sourit. "Je te ferai mon conseiller _d'honneur**_ pour mes cheveux." Une chiquenaude de sa baguette s'occupa du problème, et son expression redevint sérieuse. "Pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai rien vu de clair. Peut-être que j'étais trop tendue et excitée."

"Hmm…" Severus s'allongea sur la couverture et regarda vers le haut dans les feuilles dansant doucement. "Si tu avais un peu plus d'informations, penses-tu que cela pourrait aider ?"

"Cela ne ferait certainement pas de mal." Elle imita son mouvement et s' étendit à côté de lui. "A quel genre d'information pensais-tu ?"

Il étouffa un bâillement. "Au sujet de Voldemort, bien sûr. Tu vois, j'ai quelques petits morceaux, seulement je n'arrive pas à voir comment qu'ils s'assemblent."

"Alors tu ferais mieux de m'en parler."

"D'accord." Il étendit le bras pour attraper ses robes et les plia pour former un coussin qu'il mit sous sa tête. "Il semble que Voldemort ait exécuté le rite de _Mortus Redivivus_ hier soir."

"Le—" Elle se souleva sur son coude droit. "C'est la plus sombre des Magies Noires, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh oui, ce l'est. Je me souviens d'avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet il y a quelques années, et ce que Potter a dit à Dumbledore hier a confirmé mes souvenirs. D'habitude, il est exécuté immédiatement après la mort de la personne en question, pour attraper l'esprit avant qu'il ne parte. En tout cas," il ajusta l'oreiller de fortune "il faut les ingrédients suivants : les os d'un parent de sang, un morceau de chair d'un serviteur—ceci est bien sûr voulu dans un sens très vague, car un ami loyal fera tout aussi bien l'affaire."

"Et Voldemort en a beaucoup," remarqua sardoniquement Sybille.

"Il semble qu'il l'ait pris plus littéralement. Et puis, il faut le sang d'un ennemi."

"Ah," dit-elle, "C'est là que Potter entre en jeu."

"Exactement. Mais c'est un jeu du sort à résoudre—pardonne le jeu de mots. Parce qu'il a dû utiliser les os de son père, et cet homme était un Moldu. Plus un morceau de Peter Pettigrow, et le sang de Potter. Ce qui veut dire que les ingrédients sont fondamentalement les bons, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre ils ne vont pas ensemble."

Le front plissé de profonde pensée, Sybille tira sa baguette et conjura deux verres de limonade. "Laisse moi formuler cela clairement," dit-elle. "La mère de Potter lui donnait cette potion, exact ?" Il hocha la tête. "Uh-huh. Et tu penses qu'il pourrait y en avoir des résidus dans son sang ?"

"J'en suis assez sûr, oui."

"Pettigrow a-t-il quoi que ce soit de spécial ?"

Severus s'assit et s'empara du verre, qui planait dans l'air devant lui. "Eh bien… oui, je pense. Tu vois, Pettigrow semble être une sorte de joker. Il est parfaitement clair qu'il a trahi les Potters. Je t'ai déjà dit que Black est un Animagus ?"

"Oh," dit Sybille, "Eh bien, ceci explique cela."

"Qu'est ce que cela explique ?"

"Pourquoi j'ai vu des animaux quand j'ai lu leur avenir."

"Tu as lu leur _avenir ?_ Pour ces idiots ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, oui, ils ont payé pour, après tout."

Severus renifla. "Je vois. _Non olet—_ le vieux Tibère était un homme très sage. Quels animaux as-tu vu, alors ?"

"Un cerf pour Potter, un Sinistros—tu sais, c'est probablement ce qui m'a mis sur une fausse piste. J'ai pensé que ce que je voyais pour Black était un Sinistros, alors que c'était à l'évidence sa forme d'Animagus."

"Oui, ce l'est. Je l'ai vu moi-même hier soir. Un grand chien noir hirsute. Facile de le confondre avec un Sinistros."

"En effet. Et pour Pettigrow j'ai vu un rat."

"Eh bien, si cela n'est pas…" Il donna une chiquenaude de sa baguette au verre vide, qui disparut. "Penses-tu que cela signifie que lui aussi est un Animagus ?"

"Il l'est probablement. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu voulais me dire autre chose "

"Oui, bien sûr. Ce que je voulais dire était que Pettigrow est certainement un traître et un lâche, mais il n'a pas dit à Voldemort que Black est un Animagus."

"Remords ? Mauvaise conscience ?" suggéra Sybille.

Severus lui rit au nez. "Pas du tout probable, je dirais. En tout cas, il n'est pas exactement loyal. Et tout cela me fait me demander…" Il regarda dans l'espace, sentant ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes.

"Intéressant… Alors la question est de savoir si ces pièces d'une manière ou d'une autre défectueuses pourraient avoir influencé l'effet du rite, et au cas où elles l'aient fait, si c'était à l'avantage de Voldemort ou à son désavantage."

Pas qu'il le lui aurait dit, mais Severus était reconnaissant de cette formulation concise. "Oui. C'est la question brûlante. Sa chair le trahira-t-elle, ses os seront-ils trop faibles et son sang le détruira-t-il lentement ? Ou pourra-t-il transformer l'élément d'antagonisme en quelque chose d'encore plus fort, qui marche en sa faveur ?"

Elle remua la tête. "Je suppose que c'est difficile à déterminer. Plus mon champ d'expertise qu'une question purement scientifique, je dirais. Mais ce ne sera pas facile, considérant le fait qu'il n'est pas exactement ce que l'on pourrait appeler une personne. Je me demande si je peux établir une connexion. Potter serait extrêmement utile…"

"Devine en trois fois s'il consentirait. J'ai peur que tu doives te débrouiller sans lui."

Rien n'était plus clair, ni bien défini. Ils devraient se fier à une voyante pour obtenir quelque chose ressemblant à une indication. Trop de questions restées sans réponse, trop d'incertitudes devant eux… Et ils ne s'étaient pas même encore occupés du problème avec Croupton.

~~~~*~~~~

Les réunions au bureau de Dumbledore devenaient une sorte de mauvaise habitude maintenant. Seulement sept heures après la rencontre avec Fudge, Severus y était à nouveau, buvant plus de café et essayant de rester éveillé. Lucius et Owen s'étaient aussi joint à eux, ayant tous les deux l'air tout sauf heureux.

Lucius avait l'air d'être particulièrement fâché— et de manière peu surprenante, car Fudge lui avait déjà proposé le poste de Dumbledore. Maintenant, il regardait le Directeur avec colère, Directeur qui avait pris possession d'une assiettée d' _éclairs_ ** à la fraise. "En supposant que j'accepte cette offre absurde," dit-il lentement, "Qu'est ce que cela vous rapporte ?"

"Eh bien, je crois que c'est assez évident, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit Dumbledore, lui faisant un sourire indignement joyeux. "Je serais libre d'agir comme je l'estime approprié, sans aucune contrainte politique et sans être obligé de craindre quelque répercussion que ce soit pour Poudlard."

"Je vois." Lucius fit léviter un des éclairs, transforma la crème de fraise en mousse au chocolat et le dirigea vers sa propre assiette. "Ce qui m'inquiète est que Voldemort pourrait vouloir que j'exécute quelques changements radicaux, surtout à propos des demi sangs et des Sang-de—euh, Nés de Moldus."

"Bien sûr, il faut seulement s'y attendre. Mais je suis sûr que vous serez plus que capable de vous occuper de cela."

La fourchette de Lucius s'arrêta net deux centimètres au dessus de son _éclair_ **. "M'occuper de cela ? Il me donnera l'ordre de les tuer, et vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire ?"

"Vous pourriez le convaincre que les enlever est la meilleure solution au problème."

"Vous voulez dire les repousser vers une autre école ?"

"Exactement. Je préparerais, bien sûr, le terrain pour une telle manœuvre, je parlerais à leurs parents pour essayer de les convaincre que quitter le pays serait mieux pour eux."

"Vous devriez faire plus de travail préliminaire, Directeur," intervint Owen. "N'oubliez pas les Ministres de la Magie de ces pays où ils pourraient chercher asile."

"Bien sûr, Owen, bien sûr. Incidemment, beaucoup d'entre eux ont passé par mes mains ici à Poudlard. Et ils sont pour la plupart bien plus intelligents que Fudge."

"Ma botte droite est plus intelligente que Fudge," marmonna Lucius. "J'ai pensé qu'il était fou quand il m'a appelé ce matin. Heureusement, j'étais encore trop abasourdi à cause d'hier soir pour simplement lui dire de me laisser tranquille." Il répéta la manœuvre _éclair_ **—certaines choses ne changeaient véritablement jamais, pensa Severus, la prédilection de Lucius pour le chocolat, surtout en des moments de tension, était l'une d'entre elles. "J'ai besoin d'être sûr, cependant," continua-t-il, "que McGonagall est prête à rester ma sous-directrice. Elle devra faire la plupart du travail administratif. Je peux remplacer une partie de ses cours de Métamorphose, pour alléger son fardeau."

"Oh, ce qu'elle va adorer ça !" commenta Severus.

Lucius lui lança un regard vicieux. "Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, sinon je te nommerai Directeur de Gryffondor !"

Dumbledore rit tout bas. "Eh bien, messieurs, ceci semble être réglé, du moins pour le moment. Maintenant passons au sujet moins excitant, mais également urgent, du jeune Barty Croupton : quelles sont vos pensées sur la question ?"

"Le remplacer est fichtrement risqué," dit Owen et il lissa sa moustache étroite avec son pouce et son index droits. "Pas à cause du Polynectar—après tout, la formule améliorée de Severus dure assez longtemps. Mais nous devons considérer le fait que Barty est officiellement mort, et que Voldemort pense à lui comme à son serviteur le plus loyal. Ajoutez ces deux faits ensemble, et vous obtiendrez la proche certitude que quiconque l'imite devra rester avec Voldemort presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. En compagnie de Pettigrow, pas moins."

"Et cela ne peut être aucun d'entre nous," ajouta Severus. "Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes—en fait, je ne peux penser à personne qui pourrait le faire de manière convaincante."

"Oui, vous avez raison, vous tous," consentit Dumbledore. "Cependant, ce serait dommage de laisser une telle occasion nous glisser entre les doigts." Il les regarda chacun, tour à tour, longtemps et intensément. "Nous sommes tous d'accord, n'est-ce pas, que dans ces temps-ci, rien n'est plus important que de se débarrasser de Voldemort, pour de bon cette fois ?" Les trois sorciers hochèrent la tête. "Je suis content que vous le voyiez de la même façon. Et je veux que vous considériez sérieusement ce que je vais suggérer maintenant." Severus éleva la tête et dévisagea le Directeur, incrédule mais assez sûr de ce qu'il allait dire. "Sirius Black pourrait le faire."

Le silence était de plomb. Fumseck le phœnix, qui sentait à l'évidence la tension soudaine, commença à s'agiter nerveusement sur son perchoir, ébouriffant ses plumes. Le bruit de froissement éveilla ses trois homonymes de leur stupeur.

"Eh bien," dit lentement Lucius, "en dehors du fait que cette idée est une véritable folie, je vois un problème majeur. _Si_ Voldemort réussit à faire des Détraqueurs ses alliés, il serait embrassé avant de pouvoir dire Patronus. Qu'ils le prennent pour Croupton ou pour lui-même."

"Il pourrait se mettre sous sa forme de chien," suggéra Dumbledore.

"Oui, mais alors Pettigrow saurait qui il est," dit Severus. "En tout cas, ceci ne semble pas être un argument rigoureux. Voldemort sait que les Détraqueurs essayeraient de s'attaquer à Barty, alors il les tiendrait loin de lui, bien sûr. Je suis plus concerné par le manque de connaissance de Black. Nous pourrions lui donner un cours accéléré de Crouptitude, mais…"

Owen se racla la gorge. "N'oubliez pas qu'il n'a pas vu Barty de près et de manière personnelle depuis plus de quinze ans. Et ce gars a passé une partie de ces années à Azkaban. Sans mentionner qu'il était à demi fou, selon ce que vous nous avez dit. Black aurait besoin d'apprendre par cœur beaucoup de détails, mais ce serait faisable."

"Je vais le contacter alors," dit Dumbledore, "et voir s'il veut prendre ce risque. Severus, pourriez vous préparer—"

"J'ai déjà commencé le Polynectar, Directeur. Nous devrons tromper Voldemort pendant à peu près deux semaines après le début de vacances, jusqu'à ce que ce soit prêt. Peut-être—ne serait-il pas possible que vous gardiez Maugrey ici sous quelque prétexte ? Pour renforcer les protections, ou quelque chose comme cela ? Comme cela il pourrait rapporter à Voldemort qu'il préférerait ne pas vous rendre suspicieux et préférerait plutôt rester ?"

"Excellente idée." Dumbledore lui sourit, et Severus fit un réponse un air maussade. "Alors nous pouvons nous attaquer au point suivant : Azkaban."

~~~~*~~~~

Même le Baron Sanglant sourit à la pensée que Lucius devienne le prochain Directeur de Poudlard "Il est véritablement chanceux qu'il dût être marié," remarqua-t-il. "Des équipées comme celles auxquelles il avait l'habitude de s'adonner avec M. McNair seraient un peu gênantes et extrêmement inappropriées."

"En effet," dit Severus, levant son verre. "A votre santé, Baron. Vous n'auriez pas une idée à propos des Détraqueurs par hasard ? Il semble qu'aucun d'entre nous ne puisse proposer une solution au problème."

"À propos des Détraqueurs dans quel sens ?" s'enquit le fantôme. Il s'abaissa un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble être assis dans le fauteuil en face de Severus.

"La défense contre eux. En dehors du fait de jeter un Patronus, bien sûr. C'est trop compliqué, et seuls très peu de sorciers maîtrisent ce sortilège. Si Voldemort les gagne à son côté—ce qu'il fera sans aucun doute—et qu'il les lâche, une catastrophe arrivera forcément." Il prit une gorgée de son whisky et regarda dans la cheminée avec humeur. Il était fatigué, et frustré. Ils avaient passé des heures dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait trouvé de réponse à cette question brûlante.

Longtemps, le Baron ne répondit pas, et Severus s'assoupit deux fois, seulement pour se réveiller à nouveau en sursaut quand sa tête roulait de côté.

"Il y avait peu de Détraqueurs de mon temps," dit finalement le fantôme. "Et ce que je suis sur le point de dire n'est qu'une simple supposition. Corrigez moi si j'ai tort, mais les Détraqueurs sont essentiellement une matérialisation d'énergie négative, autant que je puisse en juger."

"Vous avez absolument raison, Baron. Tandis que les démons, zombies ou fantômes ont autrefois été humains, les Détraqueurs sont artificiels, pour ainsi dire. Ils ont pris une forme vaguement humaine, mais fondamentalement ils sont un agglomérat d'énergie destructrice, oui."

"Tout comme je le pensais..." un autre silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel Severus scruta attentivement le spectre. "Ce que je ne comprends pas, cependant," continua le Baron, "est que la prise d'énergie positive, comme le bonheur et les souvenirs heureux, ne leur fait pas de mal mais les nourrit."

"Je suppose qu'ils… eh bien, qu'ils la transforment d'une manière ou d'une autre," offrit Severus, conscient de la faiblesse de son argument.

"Peut-être. Ce que je trouve très fascinant est le problème de savoir s'ils peuvent n'en transformer qu'une quantité finie." Severus fronça des sourcils vers lui, ne comprenant pas tout à fait. "Vous pourriez comparer cela à manger," expliqua le Baron. "Une certaine quantité de nourriture est nécessaire, un peu plus vous rendra malade, et encore plus vous rendra sérieusement malade. Qu'arrive-t-il si un Détraqueur fait une indigestion ?"

"Je… je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée," admit Severus. "Cela semble tentant, seulement je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de connaître un endroit d'où nous pourrions prendre toute cette énergie positive. Après tout, nous ne pouvons pas leur donner une quantité démesurée d'âmes. Et même alors, ce serait très imprudent de le faire à moins de savoir exactement ce que cela fait."

"Vrai" Le Baron donna distraitement une chiquenaude d'un doigt de nacre à l'une des tâches de sang sur sa manche gauche. "Je vais en parler aux autres fantômes, alors. Ils sont plus jeunes que moi et ils pourraient avoir des suggestions intéressantes. Pour le moment—" il lança à Severus, qui était sur le point de recommencer à somnoler, un regard sévère "—vous devriez aller dormir, Professeur. Vous penserez et travaillerez plus efficacement si vous êtes bien reposé."

~~~~*~~~~

Les jours suivants passèrent sans plus d'évènements sensationnels. Voldemort avait à l'évidence besoin de plus de temps pour retrouver sa force que qui que ce soit l'ait prévu, et ainsi Severus ne fut pas appelé à ses côtés. Et 'Maugrey' ne reçut pas non plus une seule communication de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le vrai Alastor Maugrey était toujours cantonné à son lit dans l'infirmerie —pas que Severus ait souhaité qu'il soit ailleurs. Moins il voyait son ennemi juré, mieux c'était. Il avait certainement des choses plus importantes à faire, entre autre corriger la partie écrite des examens de fin d'année.

Des hiboux firent des allers retours entre le Manoir Malfoy et Poudlard, et Lucius rendit une fois de plus visite au Directeur pour discuter des détails de son futur poste. Il était évident que, pour plus d'une raison, il n'y aurait pas de vacances en France cette année. Une de ces raisons, aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux broussailleux, était tout juste en train de monter dans un attelage sans chevaux comme Severus regardait par la fenêtre.

"Eh bien," dit-il à Elias qui était perché sur son épaule, "Mademoiselle Granger est bonne pour une surprise ce soir."

Il retourna à son établi, où le chaudron contenant la Potion futur-Polynectar mijotait paisiblement. Dumbledore s'était porté volontaire pour la terminer, une offre que Severus avait poliment refusé. La préparation n'avait pas encore passé l'étape critique, car elle devait être régulièrement remuée, et peu avant son achèvement, il fallait ajouter les chrysopes.

La procédure de faire ses valises—quelque chose que Severus trouvait extrêmement ennuyeux, malgré l'utilisation de magie—était pratiquement terminée, et quand son maître redescendit, Elias était perché sur le haut du couvercle encore-ouvert du coffre, paraissant excité. Il était presque midi maintenant. Temps de partir, pensa Severus. Il déjeunerait au Manoir Malfoy, déballerait ses valises et passerait, espérons-le, un après-midi agréable avant la visite de ce soir, qui promettait d'être tout sauf agréable.

Avec un coassement aigu, le corbeau s'envola du couvercle et vint atterrir sur l'épaule de Severus, d'où il regarda attentivement Severus commencer à choisir des tomes de son étagère de bibliothèque. Il allait avoir besoin de quelques volumes sur les Forces du Mal, en plus du matériel qu'il prenait d'habitude. D'autre part, la bibliothèque Malfoy ne manquait certainement pas de livres sur les potions et les malédictions interdites, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait simplement les laisser ici. Faisant moins attention à son choix de livres qu'à son habitude, Severus se perdit dans ses pensées. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le silence de Voldemort était moins rassurant que ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Avec la seule compagnie de Pettigrow, que pouvait préparer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il y avait beaucoup de planification à faire, de loyautés à jauger, de partisans à recruter…

Pas un seul élève, dans quelque maison qu'ils soient, n'avait reçu d'invitation pour rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, Severus était sûr de cela. En dépit du rapport un peu exagéré de Potter—pas que l'on puisse en blâmer ce garçon, compter les Mangemorts avait probablement été en dernier sur sa liste de priorités—il restait peu d'entre eux. Si leur Maître projetait d'utiliser la même stratégie qu'il y a vingt ans, il avait un terrible besoin de partisans. Mais peut-être avait-il d'autres projets… Et s'il avait les Détraqueurs, les alliés humains seraient moins importants, cela au moins était clair.

Le Baron Sanglant n'avait pas pu lui donner de réponse plus satisfaisante au sujet d'une méthode possible pour les combattre. Cependant, le problème de l'énergie positive contre négative n'arrêtait pas de l'agacer. Peut-être qu'il y avait plus de choses derrière cette idée… peut-être que l'esprit stupéfiant de la fille Granger produirait une solution également stupéfiante… Severus roula des yeux, exaspéré par ses propres pensées. Granger était sans aucun doute rude morceau, mais elle n'était pas un génie. Peut-être un génie en formation. Peut-être.

Les livres s'empilaient, il retourna à son coffre et, un à un, les mit soigneusement à l'intérieur. Une fois qu'il eût fermé le couvercle, il rétrécit le bagage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez petit pour sa poche. Un dernier coup d’œil alentour—non, il n'avait rien oublié.

"File, Elias," dit-il au corbeau, après avoir brièvement appuyé sa joue contre les plumes noires, "Rendez-vous au Manoir Malfoy."

~~~~*~~~~

Quand les Grangers arrivèrent chez eux, Severus, Lucius et Owen les attendaient déjà. Sur le visage de Lucius traînait encore le fantôme d'un sourire diabolique, car ils avaient essayé de deviner quel sortilège la fille allait utiliser pour défendre ses parents contre trois puissants sorciers. Aucun d'eux n'avait un seul doute quant à sa réaction.

Ils avaient eu raison. Et, étonnamment, Owen avait eu raison. Quand elle vit les trois hommes, qui pour elle étaient la Trinité Impie du Mal Incarné, assis dans le salon de ses parents, elle avait sa baguette sortie en moins d'une seconde—les séances d'entraînement avec Potter lui avaient aussi fait quelque bien, pensa Severus —et lança _"Soporificus Multiplex"_ , un des quelques sortilèges qui permettait qu'un nombre plus grand de cibles soit frappé en même temps. Il était facilement paré. Ce fut seulement alors que cette fille perdit son sang-froid, et avec lui sa présence d'esprit.

Peter Granger, qui, depuis la première rencontre de Severus avec lui et sa femme, semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans, attrapa Hermione quand elle se retourna frénétiquement, essayant de les repousser de la salle, loin de la triade diabolique. "Chut, ma chérie. Non… Ils ne sont pas nos ennemis, et ils ne veulent pas faire de mal ni à toi ni à nous. Pas physiquement, au moins," ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire qui était plus une grimace.

Toujours entourée par les bras de son père, elle tourna lentement la tête vers les trois sorciers, qui regardaient la scène avec un calme apparent. Son visage avait viré au blanc. "Imperius ?" coassa-t-elle, "Vous avez lancé le Sortilège d'Imperius sur mes parents, espèces de—"

Lucius, dont l'humeur était devenue perceptiblement plus irritable pendant la dernière semaine, se leva. "Non, Mademoiselle… Granger " Il pointa sa baguette vers M. Granger. "Finite Incantatem ! Auriez-vous s'il vous plaît la gentillesse de répéter ce que vous avez dit ?"

M. Granger répéta ce qu'il avait dit. "Devrions-nous… peut-être vous laisser seuls ?"

"Oui," consentit Severus, "je pense que cela serait mieux."

Les mains qui avaient été posées sur le dos de Hermione se retirèrent et, avec un effort visible, M Granger s'empara de ses épaules, la retourna pour qu'elle fasse face aux trois hommes et lui donna une légère poussée dans leur direction. "Vas-y, ma chérie. Assieds-toi et écoute. Appelle-nous si tu as besoin de nous." D'un geste de défaite totale, il prit la main de sa femme et la tira hors de la pièce.

"Asseyez-vous, Mademoiselle Granger." Severus essaya de sembler le plus amical possible. Cela n'eut pas l'effet désiré.

"Mangemorts," chuchota-t-elle, "Vous trois… Mangemorts… et Dumbledore… et mes parents…"

Lucius se leva. Comme l'aiguille d'un compas, sa baguette suivit son mouvement, comme il s'avançait vers elle. Dans la pièce silencieuse, sa respiration déchiquetée, irrégulière et peu profonde, formait un contre-rythme bizarre à ses pas. Quand il fut arrivé à une distance de un mètre vingt d'elle, elle s'étrangla, "Ava—"

"Un peu rapide avec le Sortilège de Mort, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Lucius, s'emparant de sa baguette. "Et maintenant assieds-toi, jeune dame, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit."

 

 

** en français dans le texte


	4. Chapter 4

Un silence assourdissant suivit la bombe que Severus venait de laisser tomber.

"Adoptée?" Maintenant sa voix était hystérique. "C'est un mensonge, c'est un mensonge de merde, espèces de… espèces de bâtards!" Son visage paraissait ridicule, montrant un mélange de refus enfantin, de négation absolue et totale de ce qui ne devait pas être, et de fureur adolescente. Et il y avait une sensation plutôt tangible de pouvoir dans la salle, qui n'était pas entièrement due aux trois hommes. Elle commença à pleurer, en sanglots sauvages, déchiquetés ; pas pour la première fois, Severus maudit ses parents pour ne pas avoir expliqué plus tôt, pour avoir échoué à ce moment très crucial. Cela aurait été leur devoir de lui annoncer ces nouvelles; il aurait été suffisamment difficile de lui dire le reste.

Donc ils attendirent, plus exaspérés que patients, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fût un peu calmée. Un peu plus tard, il apparut que, de nouveau, son esprit gagnait le dessus sur ses émotions. "C'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle catégoriquement, fouillant dans ses poches pour chercher un mouchoir.

Severus hocha la tête. "Oui," dit-il, lui tendant le sien, amidonné et parfait et impeccablement blanc, "C'est la vérité. Mais pas encore toute la vérité."

Soudain, ses yeux s'élargirent. "Je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas votre fille ?" Son regard passa de Owen à Lucius puis à Severus, et il n'était pas difficile de lire sur son visage l'anxiété et l'incertitude quant à ce qui serait le pire : être une McNair, une Malfoy ou une Rogue.

"Non." Owen réussit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire. "Pas la fille de l'un d'entre nous. Mais… Mademoiselle Granger, combien en savez-vous sur la première montée au pouvoir de Voldemort ?"

Il s'avéra qu'elle en savait vraiment beaucoup. Après l'aventure de Potter dans la pensine de Dumbledore, et après que Karkaroff ait si imprudemment embarrassé son vieil ennemi dans la salle de classe de Potions—bien sûr, Potter avait immédiatement babillé à ce sujet avec ses amis, aucune surprise là-dessus—elle avait fait autant de recherches qu'elle l'avait pu. La bibliothèque de Poudlard n'était pas trop bien équipée de littérature sur ce sujet ; pas que ce soit une grande surprise pour qui que ce soit, car Fudge avait fait de son mieux pour effacer autant de traces que possible du tableau noir de l'Histoire. Malheureusement, pensa Severus, l'histoire n'était nullement un agglomérat de vérités taillées dans la pierre. C'était un tableau noir au mieux, et quiconque était assez rapide pour s'emparer de la craie et de l'éponge pouvait faire croire tout ce qu'il voulait à ses disciples avides.

Il interrompit brusquement le rapport de Hermione, bien qu'il fût conscient que ce simulacre absurde d'examen l'aidait probablement à garder son sang-froid. "Le nom de Lestrange signifie-t-il quoi que ce soit pour vous ?"

Son expression, qui avait été plutôt contrariée quand il avait interrompu son discours, revint à une expression choquée. "Ils… oui, ils étaient dans la pensine du Directeur, je veux dire, Harry nous a dit qu'ils ont été jugés avec Croupton, et… et que c'était eux qui avaient torturé les parents de Neville…"

"Eux-même," remarqua sèchement Lucius. "St. Jean Lestrange, ayant maintenant presque cinquante ans, était notre Directeur de Maison à Poudlard. Un sorcier puissant, sans mentionner très beau, et un des premiers et des plus ardents partisans de Voldemort. Sa femme Tabitha était dans la même année que nous."

"Vous avez… le même âge ?" Hermione regarda de l'un à l'autre, avec une telle expression de surprise ébahie que Owen commença à rire.

"Oui, nous sommes pairs. Pas de commentaires, s'il vous plaît, ils seraient certainement très désagréables."

Severus lui lança un regard noir et reprit le fil où Lucius l'avait laissé. "Comme vous pourriez déjà l'avoir deviné, St. Jean et Tabitha Lestrange sont vos parents."

Apparemment, elle était toujours trop confuse pour faire la connexion. "Ils sont… mais ils sont à Azkaban !"

"Oui, ils sont à Azkaban." Severus la regarda prudemment, attendant l'explosion suivante. Elle ne vint pas, cependant. De l'expression intense sur son visage, il supposa qu'elle essayait de résoudre ce qui devait encore lui sembler être une énigme inextricable, et non moins terrible.

"Et où intervenez-vous exactement ?"

Lucius soupira. "Nous, Mademoiselle Granger—à propos, Hermione est seulement ton deuxième prénom, car tes parents—" elle grimaça et lui lança un regard indigné "—oui, tes parents, et tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à cette pensée. Comme je le disais, ils t'ont nommée Viviane. Viviane Hermione Lestrange. Quand tes parents ont été attrapés chez les Londubats, nous n'avons pas voulu que tu souffres plus que nécessaire, et nous avons plus ou moins imité ce que Dumbledore avait fait avec le garçon Potter. Nous t'avons laissée dans un orphelinat Moldu, avec un morceau de parchemin, sur lequel nous avions écrit ton deuxième prénom et ta date de naissance, fourré dans ta couverture." Une interprétation très… eh bien, généreuse de la vérité. Après tout, Lucius n'avait pas voulu d'elle dans sa maison en premier lieu.

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas…" Sa voix vacilla, et pendant quelque temps, elle regarda simplement le mur d'en face, secouant la tête.

"Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas fait quoi, mademoiselle Granger ?" l'incita Severus à continuer.

Son regard retourna vers lui. "Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissée grandir dans le monde sorcier ? Il y a aussi des orphelinats magiques, je suppose ?"

"Parce qu'il aurait été impossible de cacher votre identité, et le nom de Lestrange pourrait ne pas vous avoir accordé le meilleur des traitements," répondit Severus. "Pensez à ce qui est arrivé à Black, seulement pour vous donner un exemple. Personne n'était très incliné à montrer de pitié à n'importe qui ou à n'importe quoi ayant un rapport avec Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts."

"Je vois." Elle commença à mordiller son ongle du pouce déjà court. "Cela signifie-t-il que je n'ai pas de famille ? Comme Harry ?"

Lucius et Severus échangèrent un coup d’œil rapide. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il était probablement mieux de dire toute la vérité maintenant—cela pourrait au moins lui permettre de gagner un semblant de confiance envers eux, confiance qui pourrait grandir avec le temps. Sans cette confiance, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait une seule chance.

"Tu… as une famille, et une famille très nombreuse à cela." Quand son visage rougi aux yeux bouffis montra quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire, Lucius éleva les sourcils. "Ne te réjouis pas prématurément, ma chère. Ma femme Narcissa est ta cousine, ce qui fait de toi la tante au second degré de Drago."

"Ma cousine ?" suffoqua-t-elle. "Cette…arrogante, hautaine—"

"Attention à ce que tu dis." Lucius se pencha en avant, la transperçant pratiquement de son regard.

"Désolée, je… c'est seulement que je l'ai vue à la Coupe Du Monde de Quidditch, et elle… je veux dire vous tous…"

"La société, ma chère," la coupa, avant qu'elle puisse continuer, "la société demande que nous jouions certains rôles, comme tu n'en prendras conscience que trop tôt. Alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas juger les gens à partir d'impressions vagues."

"Et vous, alors ?" demanda-t-elle sans ménagements. "Je vous ai plus vu que votre femme, et je ne pourrais pas dire que vous m'ayez fait une impression plus favorable. Vous avez donné ce journal à Ginny…"

Lucius roula ses yeux. "Devons-nous examiner tout ton passé maintenant ? Seulement pour que tu le saches, je n'ai pas donné quoi que ce soit à Mademoiselle Weasley. Drago l'a pris, pendant que Sev— le Professeur Rogue et moi triions les articles les plus intéressants au Manoir, et il l'a glissé dans le chaudron de cette fille. En partie pour s'en débarrasser, parce qu'il avait peur de ma réaction si je découvrais qu'il l'avait chipé, et en partie parce qu'il pensait que ce serait une plaisanterie extrêmement drôle de donner quelque chose d'évidemment Sombre et Interdit à une Weasley, entre tous."

"Drago a donné… mais vous avez fait emmener Hagrid à Azkaban, et vous avez aussi fait en sorte que les membres du Conseil d'Administration écartent le Professeur Dumble—"

"Utilise ce cerveau, ma fille, pour l'amour de Merlin !" dit Owen d'un ton rogue. "Que ferais-tu si ton enfant était dans une école où les élèves se font pétrifier par douzaines ? Et par l'Héritier de Serpentard, rien de moins—ou penses-tu que nous ne sachions pas exactement qui est l'Héritier de Serpentard ? Aucun d'entre nous n'était trop impatient de le voir revenir, crois moi."

"Cela signifie-t-il que vous tous…" Elle avala et regarda de l'un à l'autre, incrédule.

"Oui, cela signifie que nous tous, Mademoiselle Granger. Nous avons tous les trois été des instruments de la défaite de Voldemort. Maintenant il est de retour, et nous devons essayer de nous débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible. Il est peu probable que la mauvaise volonté du Ministre à reconnaître son retour rende cette tâche plus facile. De plus, nous devrons nous occuper de toi."

"M-mais, personne ne sait qui je suis…"

"Nous savons." Lucius se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. "Nous savons, et tandis qu'il était relativement facile de retenir cette information en ce qui concernait les autres—après tout, aucun d'entre nous n'a été accusé ni jugé—il ne faudra pas longtemps à Voldemort pour ajouter deux et deux. Tu n'avais qu'un peu plus qu'un an, quand tu as disparu du monde des sorciers sans laisser de trace. Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire de toi-même, et ainsi il est plus que probable que nous ayons joué un rôle là dedans. A cet instant, Voldemort est encore trop occupé à planifier et à comploter, et à regagner des forces. Mais crois-moi, il se souviendra de toi avant longtemps."

"Et vous…" Elle regarda Severus, la compréhension pointant sur son visage. "Vous allez acheter votre retour dans ses bonnes grâces en m'apportant à lui ?"

Il fronça les sourcils vers elle, secouant la tête. "Soyez gentille d'arrêter cette tragédie de Gryffondor. A ce moment précis, nous ne savons même pas ce qu'il veut de vous. Considérant le fait que vos parents ne lui seront pas de très grande utilité après presque quatorze ans à Azkaban—"

"Comment étaient-ils ?"

Les trois hommes la regardèrent avec surprise. "Je te demande pardon ?" dit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

"Comment étaient-ils ? Mes parents, je veux dire. Vous devez les connaître assez bien."

Lucius se rassit. Il était clairement exaspéré. "Quel genre de question bête est-ce ? T'attends-tu à ce que nous—"

"Oui !" Assez amusé , Severus la regarda se lever brusquement de sa chaise et se diriger vers Lucius au pas de charge. Elle se tenait presque sur ses doigts de pieds, le regardant de haut avec colère, les poings fermement appuyés contre ses hanches. "Ce n'est pas une question bête, Monsieur —Cousin Lucius. Et ne pensez pas que vous pouvez entrer en valsant dans la maison de mes parents, me dire les vérités les plus terribles—et je suis encore beaucoup trop sous le choc pour me rendre compte de ce que tout ceci signifie exactement pour ma vie. Alors ne pensez pas que vous pouvez simplement rester assis ici comme si le monde vous appartenait, et me traiter avec condescendance à votre bon vouloir. Vous venez de me dire que les gens que j'aime, les gens auxquels j'ai pensé comme à ma mère et à mon père…" Les larmes jaillirent à nouveau, et elle les essuya furieusement du dos de sa main. "Et alors vous avez le culot de dire que je pose des questions bêtes, quand je veux savoir quel genre de personnes mes… mes parents biologiques étaient ?"

Severus se leva et alla se tenir derrière elle. Mettant ses mains sur ses épaules, il dit, de manière aussi calmante que possible, "Mademoiselle Granger, nous sommes tout sous beaucoup de pression, et vous surtout. Alors soyez gentille de vous asseoir."

Elle renifla et tourna la tête pour lever les yeux vers lui. "Vous êtes… en train d'être gentil," remarqua-t-elle.

"Pas vraiment." Il lui fit un sourire moqueur et la guida de nouveau à sa chaise. "Permettez-moi de vous expliquer quelque chose, avant que nous continuions à parler. Vos parents et votre tante devront entrer en dissimulation immédiatement. Heureusement, la renaissance de Voldemort ne nous a pas pris complètement par surprise, parce que nous avons tous senti que quelque chose se tramait pendant toute l'année scolaire. Alors nous sommes préparés, du moins à un certain degré. Et vos parents le sont aussi. Demain, vous, vos parents et votre tante partirez pour la Chypre, d'où nous trois vous ramènerons immédiatement après votre arrivée, mettant en scène la mort des autres en cours de route. Ils seront bien cachés, jusqu'à ce que tout ceci soit fini. Vous serez amenée au Manoir Malfoy pour le moment, où vous aussi, serez en sécurité. Et là-bas, nous aurons tout le temps dont nous avons besoin pour discuter du passé, du présent et de l'avenir—ce dernier dépendant des prochaines décisions de Voldemort."

"Vous voulez dire que je devrai passer l'été avec… avec lui ?" Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers Lucius.

"Oui, ma chère," dit Lucius avec un sourire moqueur, "Et tu pourrais vouloir t'habituer à la pensée que nous sommes la seule famille que tu ais, en dehors d'un paquet d'idiots habitant en France, qui te considérerait comme le rejeton du diable et te traiterait en conséquence. Mais," ajouta-t-il, et son visage prit une expression plutôt malicieuse, "il y aussi aura quelques visages familiers. Drago, déjà, et bien sûr aussi Severus."

"Et je ne verrai pas mes parents jusqu'à ce que Vous-Savez… je veux dire jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit battu ?" La question était dirigée vers Severus, et Lucius se tourna pour échanger quelques mots chuchotés avec Owen.

"Probablement pas," dit Severus. Aucune utilité de donner des illusions à cette fille ; plus tôt elle accepterait cette vérité, mieux ce serait.

Au lieu d'une autre attaque de larmes, son visage prit soudain une expression d'extrême entêtement. Elle souleva son menton avec défi et croisa ses bras. Ses pieds, qui avaient jusqu'ici été croisés aux chevilles, se séparèrent et cherchèrent un soutien solide sur le sol. Viviane Lestrange se préparait à gagner un effet de levier et à l'utiliser, y jetant tout son poids, à l'évidence. "Je n'irai nulle part à moins de pouvoir amener Crooks "*******

Severus ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, sûr que Lucius n'y verrait pas de problème, mais Lucius, qui avait interrompu sa conversation privée avec Owen et s'était brusquement retourné vers elle quand elle avait parlé, fut plus rapide. "Absolument pas," grogna-t-il.

Attrapé complètement par surprise par la réaction imprévue, Severus le dévisagea. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la fille passer à l'écarlate. Si cette dispute continuait comme il supposait qu'elle le ferait, les fenêtres de la maison des Grangers n'allaient pas rester intactes longtemps. Alors il étendit le bras et posa une main calmante sur l'avant-bras de Hermione, main dont elle se débarrassa d'une secousse. Heureusement, la rage semblait l'avoir rendue momentanément muette. "Lucius," dit-il, "je sais que c'est ta maison, mais—"

Les grosses taches rouges révélatrices apparurent sur le cou de Lucius. Si l'été entier allait être comme cela… Severus s'empara à nouveau du bras de la fille. Cette fois, il la tint d'une poigne de mort.

"Es-tu fou, Severus ?" siffla Lucius. "Il a de la chance qu'ils ne l'aient pas jeté directement à Azkaban— pourquoi devrais-je accueillir cette créature dans ma maison ?"

Il y eut un court silence abasourdi. Puis elle dit, d'une très petite voix, "Azkaban ? Mais… mais ce n'est qu'un chat…"

En dépit de toute la tension et de la nervosité, Severus sentit un rire monter en lui, irrésistible, et d'une certaine façon plus qu'un simple rire. Un raz de marée d'hilarité, rendu plus puissante par la tension constante sous laquelle lui et les autres s'étaient mis depuis si longtemps… Un coup d'œil à l'expression très embarrassée de Lucius, et sa retenue était partie. Lui et Owen hurlaient de rire, regardés par un Lucius confondu, qui semblait lentement commencer à comprendre le malentendu, et par la fille, dont la bouche commençait à se convulser de manière inquiétante.

"Eh bien, euh…" commença Lucius, après que les deux autres se soient calmés un peu. Il se tint très droit et redressa ses épaules. Quand la fille lui sourit, il fronça les sourcils.

"Alors je peux l'amener, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Assure-toi qu'il n'ait pas de puces !"

~~~~*~~~~

La Goutte du Mort Vivant avait fait effet, et le couple Granger était maintenant étendu au travers du divan, Cecily Forrester drapée par terre en travers des pieds de Mme Granger, tous parfaitement morts pour n'importe quel œil sauf un œil de sorcier. Ils resteraient dans cet état pendant quatre-vingt-dix heures—assez pour qu'ils soient enterrés et déterrés à nouveau par Owen. En Europe Méridionale, les funérailles étaient d'habitude exécutées un ou deux jours après la mort, simplement pour des raisons d'hygiène.

"Êtes-vous sûr que vous avez donné la bonne dose ?" demanda la fille, peut-être pour la dixième fois. Severus roula simplement des yeux. "Eh bien, c'est compréhensible que je sois inquiète, non ?"

Apparemment, pensa-t-il, son entêtement inné revenait déjà. Tant mieux pour eux, car ils avaient plein de travail à faire pendant les prochaines semaines. "Allez appeler la police," dit-il simplement, lui donnant une poussée aucunement-trop-délicate vers le téléphone. Cela lui gagna un regard de colère.

Mais elle fit avec obéissance comme il le lui avait dit, ramassa le combiné et composa le 112, le numéro d'urgence sur toute l'Europe. "Hallo ?" Sa voix était aiguë d'agitation—heureusement, parce que les policiers auraient pu devenir suspects si elle avait semblé trop tranquille. "Parlez-vous anglais ? J'appelle de la Résidence des Pins… oui, des Pins…" Maintenant elle commença à sangloter. Lucius, qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce, hocha la tête de satisfaction. "Mes parents et ma tante… je pense qu'ils sont morts… Oui, morts !" hurla-t-elle. A la vue des marques rouges intenses qui commençaient à couvrir son visage et sa gorge, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet. "Oui, j'ai vérifié leur pouls. Non… non… ils ne respirent pas. J'ai essayé avec un miroir. Un miroir, une glace pour se regarder, espèce d'idiot stupide !" Lucius se détourna pour cacher un sourire. "Oui, bien sûr que vous devriez venir ! Oui, Résidence des Pins. Oui, je vous attendrai."

Elle raccrocha et les regarda. "Satisfaits ?"

"Plus que les mots ne peuvent l'exprimer. Viens maintenant !" Lucius s'empara de son coude. "Nous devons Transplaner."

Avec regret, elle se laissa pousser dehors, où Owen attendait. "Prendra-t-il—" elle lança un regard noir et sinistre en direction d'Owen "—prendra-t-il convenablement soin d'eux ?"

"Bien sûr que je le ferai," dit-il d'un ton rogue. "Même si ce n'est seulement parce que, si je te juge correctement, tu ne t'arrêterais pas avant d'avoir trouvé Voldemort, pour pouvoir courir à lui et le lui dire, espèce de gamine têtue et odieuse !"

"Tu paries !" marmonna-t-elle.

"Lequel d'entre nous préférerais tu embrasser pour Transplaner ?" demanda Lucius d'un air moqueur.

"Professeur Rogue," répondit-elle, après une courte pause. "Au moins je le connais !"

"Charmante comme toujours, je vois," dit Severus, de manière aussi soyeuse que possible, et il l'entoura de ses bras. "N'oublie pas le chat, Lucius !"

~~~~*~~~~

Le Manoir Malfoy était menaçant, noir et imposant, devant l'arrière-plan de vert riche et d'un ciel se décolorant lentement. La vue était presque identique à celle qui avait salué un Severus de treize ans quand il était venu ici pour la première fois, il y a vingt-trois ans.

Il baissa les yeux vers la fille, qui tenait toujours sa taille d'une poigne qui lui rappelait des bandes d'acier. Luttant contre l'envie de simplement la repousser au loin, pour mettre une fin au contact physique importun, il regarda vers le bas. Elle était mortellement pâle, son front humide de transpiration. "Mademoiselle Granger ?"

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, les paupières palpitantes, et oscilla légèrement sur ses pieds. "Ce—" coassa-t-elle, puis elle se racla la gorge. "C'était horrible !"

"Ce n'est comme cela que la première fois. Et le Transplanage en groupe est toujours pire. Pouvez-vous tenir debout toute seule ?" Elle hocha la tête. "Alors dans ce cas, auriez-vous des objections à relâcher votre poigne ? Je ne suis pas sûr que mes côtes puissent faire face à la pression."

Avec un regard à moitié coupable, à moitié irrité, elle le lâcha immédiatement et tituba en arrière de quelques pas. Puis elle se retourna et vit le Manoir. Sa mâchoire tomba. Assez littéralement. "C'est… c'est…" Son bras droit se leva, l'index désignant l'énorme édifice.

"Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy," dit Lucius, qui s'était matérialisé près d'eux un moment auparavant.

Elle tourna lentement la tête. " _Vous habitez_ ici ?"

"Oui. J'y suis même né. Ste. Mangouste n'était pas vraiment un choix à cette époque." du panier d'osier qu'il tenait— aussi loin de lui que possible, et pinçant seulement la poignée de son pouce et de son index, à l'amusement bien caché de Severus — vint un son de sifflement et de crachement furieux. Au moins, cela la fit sortir brusquement de son admiration craintive et silencieuse.

"Donnez le moi !" exigea-t-elle brusquement, et Lucius lui obéit instantanément, esquissant un salut moqueur. Puis il sortit son coffre, rétréci à des dimensions miniatures, de sa poche et le poussa dans son autre main. Après avoir regardé sa montre, il remarqua, "Narcissa et Drago devraient être ici d'un moment à l'autre." Le visage de la fille tomba, et il lui fit un sourire moqueur. "Impatiente de rencontrer ta famille ?" dit-il d'une voix traînante, puis il tourna des talons et s'avança au pas sur le sentier de gravier menant à l'entrée.

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible mais probablement de très insultant à voix basse puis s'avança dignement après lui. Avec un soupir, Severus les suivit d'un pas nonchalant.

~~~~*~~~~

Au Manoir Malfoy, le dîner était servi à une heure plus tardive et plus en vogue qu'à Poudlard. Si Severus avait cru, cependant, qu'après être revenus de leur mission réussie à Chypre il pourrait apprécier une heure calme de lecture, ou peut-être simplement de relaxation, il avait eu tort. S'il avait plus pensé à la situation—ainsi se gronda-t-il—il aurait même pu l'avoir prévu. Vrai, cette fille avait mieux réagi que n'importe lequel d'entre eux l'aurait prévu, bien qu'il soit assez sûr que le pire soit encore à venir ; mais il était peu réaliste de supposer qu'elle puisse être simplement laissée à elle-même, simplement en compagnie de cette dégoûtante boule de fourrure orange, pour pleurer sur son passé, son présent et son avenir sans une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Pas que Severus ait eu de quelconque intention de lui offrir littéralement son épaule. Cependant, quand il vit son regard d'insécurité et sa lèvre inférieure tremblante, il décida de ne pas l'abandonner à l'entrée de ses chambres.

"Aimeriez-vous que je vous montre la maison ?" demanda-t-il, faute de quoi que ce soit de mieux à dire.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil alentour à la pièce, paraissant tout à fait perdue et pitoyable. "Je pense…" Sa voix trembla puis s'évanouit. Elle inspira à fond et continua, "Peut-être que je devrais d'abord déballer. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait ré-agrandir mon coffre ?" Elle le lui tendit sur la paume de sa main.

"Vous pouvez faire cela vous-même. Certainement que ce sortilège n'est pas au delà de votre portée."

"Non, mais…" Elle fronça des sourcils vers lui. "Nous n'avons pas le droit—"

"Ceci est le Manoir Malfoy," interrompit-il son objection—ennuyeuse fille, vraiment, trop obsédée par les règles pour son propre bien. "Qui pensez-vous qui viendra vous punir ? Le Ministre ?"

Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire hésitant. "Probablement pas. Mais j'ai pensé que peut-être que M. Malfoy lui-même…" Elle arrêta de parler, un regard de concentration et d'incrédulité mêlées passant sur son visage, puis elle bégaya, "Cela veut-il dire… je veux dire, puis-je m'exercer…Aurai-je le droite de réviser…"

Petite gamine trop zélée. Severus émit un soupir impatient. "Vous pouvez utiliser votre baguette ici, et vous devrez même l'utiliser beaucoup, car la majeure partie de vos vacances sera dédiée à l'apprentissage et à l'étude." Il était difficile de ne pas rouler des yeux devant son glapissement de plaisir. Le son fut suivi par des grattements et sifflements sauvages venant du panier d'osier qu'elle avait déposé par terre. Il tremblait légèrement.

"Pensez-vous que je puisse le laisser sortir ?" dit-elle, mâchant son ongle de pouce bien éprouvé et lui lançant un coup d’œil dubitatif.

"Non, vous devez le garder là dedans pendant toute la durée des vacances d'été." Severus éleva ses mains d'exaspération. "S'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle Granger, pour l'amour de la santé mentale de tout ceux qui habitent au Manoir Malfoy, arrêtez de poser ce genre de questions bêtes. Vous pouvez vivre, vous pouvez respirer, et vous pouvez faire ce qu'il vous plaira. Si vous enfreignez les règles, vous vous en rendrez compte assez tôt. Maintenant libérez cette pauvre créature, pour l'amour de Merlin."

Elle s'accroupit et s'affaira maladroitement avec les agrafes des sangles de cuir tenant le couvercle en place. Finalement, ils cédèrent à ses efforts, et une grande quantité de fourrure, de griffes et de fureur en sortit en coup de vent, fila droit à la porte de la chambre à coucher jusque sous le lit. Étonnamment, ceci fut la goutte de trop. Severus regarda, déchiré entre impuissance et colère irrationnelle, la fille toujours à genoux par terre se plier en deux, le visage enterré dans ses mains, et commencer à pleurer hystériquement. Ses délibérations quant au fait qu'il soit préférable de la laisser seule, de la gifler ou de verser de l'eau froide sur sa tête furent interrompues par un doux frappement à la porte.

"Entrez !" appela-t-il, espérant que ce n'était pas Drago. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin maintenant était d'un combat physique entre les deux jeunes.

C'était Yelena, cependant, et il émit un soupir de soulagement à sa vue. "Severus," dit-elle, "que lui as-tu fait ? Tu ne lui as pas dit—" Elle s'arrêta de parler et lui lança un coup d'œil de côté, qu'il était trop irrité pour remarquer.

"Je n'ai rien fait. Apparemment, la vile désertion de son chat a été trop pour elle," répondit-il, plus brusquement qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. "Peut-être pourriez-vous…" ajouta-t-il, d'un ton de voix plus conciliant, faisant un geste vers le tas sanglotant par terre.

Yelena sourit de son sourire de travers et secoua la tête. "Les hommes…" fut tout ce qu'elle dit, tout en s'avançant et en s'agenouillant à côté de la fille. "Viviane ?" il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais probablement, pensa Severus, que la fille ne l'avait même pas entendue. Une main mince et blanche vint se poser sur ses épaules tremblantes et massa de légers cercles. Les sanglots désespérés devinrent des hoquets puis finalement s'arrêtèrent. "Viviane ?" répéta-t-elle, "Allez, lève la tête et regarde moi."

Lentement la fille fit ce qui lui avait été dit. "Qui… qui êtes vous ?" s'étrangla-t-elle.

"Je suis Yelena Malfoy, la mère de Lucius. Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy, ma chère. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin de quelque assistance… c'est-à-dire assistance féminine." dit-elle, lançant à Severus un regard plutôt malicieux par-dessus son épaule. Severus prit un air maussade et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "J'ai entendu que tu avais apporté ton chat ?"

Les larmes jaillirent à nouveau. "O-oui. Seulement il… i-il s'est…"

Yelena se mit sur ses pieds et tira la fille vers le haut avec elle. "Alors je suggère que nous essayions de l'attirer pour le faire sortir de là. Est-il châtré ?"

"Bien s-sûr que non !" fut la réponse indignée.

"Ah, eh bien, alors peut-être que nous devrions lancer un sortilège de stérilité sur lui. Je pense que Drago serait moins que content si Mina tombait enceinte…"

Apparemment, cette information avait suffisamment éveillé son intérêt pour la faire parler sans bégayer. "Mina ? Qui est Mina ?"

"La chatte de Drago, bien sûr."

"Drago a une _chatte ?"_

Severus était sûr qu'il avait entendu Yelena renifler d'un air moqueur. Cependant, il semblait qu'elle s'occupait de manière appropriée de la fille—une fois de plus, la supposition de Lucius selon laquelle les femmes s'occupaient mieux d'autres femmes en pleurs se révélait vraie—et donc il se sentit libre de continuer vers ses propres chambres, où Elias l'attendait. Son corbeau, qui comprenait tout ce qu'il disait mais ne répondait pas…

~~~~*~~~~

"Je pense qu'un sermon d'avant dîner est approprié," dit Lucius, comme lui et Severus descendaient les escaliers. "Tu veux participer ?"

"Tant que je suis du côté de ceux qui font le sermon et pas du côté des sermonnés," répondit Severus, "avec le plus grand plaisir."

"Mère t'a-t-elle passé un savon ?"

"Je m’abstiendrais d'appeler cela ainsi, mais elle m'a certainement sermonné. D'où mes réserves."

Ils entrèrent dans le salon adjacent à la salle à manger, où Drago attendait déjà. Il paraissait absolument boudeur. Son expression s'éclaira un peu à la vue de son père, qu'il se leva immédiatement pour saluer.

"Drago, mon fils," dit Lucius, mettant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, "Je pense que ta journée s'est bien passée ?" Il tint le garçon à bout de bras. "Il ne reste aucune trace ?"

"Non," dit Drago d'un ton bourru. "Pas de trace physique, en tout cas."

"Tu n'as reçu que ce que tu méritais," dit légèrement Lucius. "Autant que je sois fondamentalement d'accord avec ce que tu as dit à tes camarades d'école, tu devras apprendre qu'il vaut mieux emballer les insultes de compliments. Il faudrait peut-être plus de temps au gens pour les comprendre, mais il est moins probable qu'ils répliquent avec des sortilèges."

Drago se dégagea des mains de son père et lança aux deux plus vieux sorciers un regard sombre. "Vous auriez pu me le dire !" dit-il, "Pour Granger, je veux dire. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne me laissera pas l'oublier pendant une éternité !"

Severus était silencieusement d'accord avec Lucius au sujet du sermon d'avant dîner. Bien qu'il soit assez sûr que l'antagonisme entre les deux adolescents diminue une fois que la fille aurait compris que la plupart des remarques cinglantes de Drago—bien que certainement pas toutes, et certainement pas celles dirigées contre n'importe quel Weasley—étaient faite par nécessité plutôt que par conviction, il pourrait être sage de leur donner à tous deux une poussée dans le bon sens. Après tout, tous deux étaient assez puissants, et le répertoire de mauvais sorts de Drago était impressionnant. Et il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire, pour eux tous, que de lancer constamment des contre-sorts.

Tandis qu'il méditait encore ceci, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Yelena entra avec la fille, qu'elle traînait plutôt que dirigeait dans la pièce. Évidemment elle connaissait les projets de Lucius, car elle leur fit simplement un court signe de tête et disparut.

"Bonsoir, Viviane," dit doucement Lucius, négligeant intentionnellement le malaise évident de la fille à ce nom, "assieds-toi, s'il te plaît."

Avec obéissance, elle trotta jusqu'au siège et s'assit.

"Toi aussi, Drago, s'il te plaît."

Drago se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Severus regarda leur échange de regards ennemis. Évidemment pas perturbé par le silence hostile, Lucius marcha vers le côté opposé du salon, où une table basse à l'air fragile, placée entre les deux portes-fenêtres, offrait un choix impressionnant de bouteilles.

"Un whisky, Severus ?" Il hocha son acceptation, tout en gardant un œil sur les deux jeunes.

"Eh bien alors," dit Lucius, revenant et tendant un verre à Severus, "il y a quelques problèmes que je souhaite porter à votre attention. Et je m'attends à ce que vous écoutiez tous les deux. Attentivement !" Le dernier mot coupa l'atmosphère dense comme un claquement de fouet, et, comme tirées par une ficelle invisible, une tête blonde et une tête brune se levèrent d'un coup. Lucius prit une petite gorgée de sa boisson et leur sourit. A cela, la fille sembla rétrécir juste dans le dossier de sa chaise. "Au cours des quatre années passées," commença Lucius, faisant les cents pas de long en large entre la cheminée et la porte menant à la salle à manger, "une certaine… inimitié a grandi entre vous deux. Ces… ressentiments étaient en partie dus à vos affiliations à des maisons… disons opposées, et en partie aussi à des préjugés des deux côtés. En ce qui concerne les hostilités inter-maisons, il n'y a pas grand chose que n'importe lequel d'entre nous puisse faire. Il y a des différences entre Gryffondor et Serpentard qui ne peuvent pas être surmontées, et peut-être ne serait-il même pas sage d'essayer de les surmonter. Le respect réciproque—" il s'arrêta pour prendre une autre petite gorgée "—ne peut pas être atteint en ignorant les différences. Je vous conseille de reconnaître chacun l'autre pour ce que vous êtes, chacun de votre propre chef, et d'essayer de coexister aussi paisiblement que possible."

"Je suis conscient—" il s'adressait maintenant à Drago "—que les choses auraient pu se passer beaucoup plus facilement entre vous, si tu avais su qu'elle est la cousine depuis longtemps perdue de ta mère. Tout comme toi—" il se tourna vers la fille "— tu aurais été moins choquée d'être en fait de notre famille, si tu avais été élevée dans le monde des sorciers et sous ton vrai nom. Cependant, les décisions que nous avons prises alors étaient justifiées par la situation. Nous ne pouvons pas modifier le passé, et vous devrez faire face à la situation du mieux que vous le pourrez."

Il plaça le verre vide sur le manteau de la cheminée avec un bruit de tintement doux et continua, "Il est assez évident que toi, Viviane, tu auras des difficultés à t'ajuster. Pendant ton séjour dans cette maison, tu seras traitée comme le membre de la famille que tu es. Tu peux être ou non consciente de l'importance du nom d'un sorcier, mais crois-moi, c'est important, et donc tu seras appelée par le nom que tes parents ont choisi pour toi. Tu devras respecter les mêmes règles que Drago, il y en a peu —raison de plus pour que tu les respectes strictement. Vous ne devez pas entrer dans mon bureau sans ma permission explicite. Vous ne devez pas lire ni même toucher les livres dans la bibliothèque à moins d'être en compagnie d'un adulte. Les Elfes de Maisons ne sont pas considérés comme étant adultes."

Drago renifla doucement—il avait essayé ce subterfuge à l'âge de huit ans. Sans succès durable, bien sûr.

"Vous êtes libres de vous déplacer dans la maison et sur les terres, tant que vous gardez les deux pieds fermement sur le sol. Si vous voulez voler à balai, vous devez demander la permission d'un adulte. Oui, Viviane ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles partager avec nous ?"

Elle rougit et marmonna, "Pas vraiment, non. Simplement je,…eh bien, je ne veux certainement pas voler à balai."

"Je suis content de l'entendre. Une règle de plus : vous pouvez utiliser vos baguettes, parce que je suis convaincu que deux mois sans pratique font bien plus de mal aux capacités des jeunes sorciers qu'un sortilège allant de travers. Cependant, vous ne devriez le faire que si au moins un adulte est disponible, pour intervenir au cas où ce serait nécessaire. Au cas où vous ignoreriez cette règle, vous devrez en accepter les conséquences, qui, je vous l'assure, seront moins qu'agréables."

"Mais M. Malfoy, le—"

"Ah, oui, une chose de plus : tu t'adresseras à tous les membres de la famille par leurs prénoms. Severus ?"

Severus observa la fille, faisant tourbillonner les restes de whisky dans son verre. "Considérant le fait que Drago a la permission de m'appeler Oncle Severus en privé, bien que nous ne soyons pas apparentés, il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous n'utilisiez pas mon prénom tant que nous sommes ici. Si vous pensez que vous êtes plus confortable en m'appelant Professeur Rogue, sentez vous libre de le faire." Elle hocha simplement la tête, les yeux écarquillés et apparemment muette. "Maintenant passons à nos plans pour les vacances : Vous savez tous les deux que Voldemort est revenu. A ce moment-même, aucun d'entre nous ne sait ce qu'il prépare. Nous devrions, cependant, être aussi préparés que possible. Ni Lucius ni moi n'avons de doute quant à l'intérêt que Voldemort a envers vous, vous deux. Nous essayerons, bien sûr, de vous protéger du mieux que nous le pourrons, mais vous pourriez devoir vous protéger aussi. Après l'échec du club de duel dans votre deuxième année—" les deux jeunes eurent des sourires moqueurs "—il semble que vos techniques de duel et de combat aient été tristement négligées. Lucius et moi, nous ferons de notre mieux pour remédier à cela. En plus, vous devrez vous faire une première idée des Forces du Mal. Croupton peut avoir été un imposteur, mais avait certainement raison au sujet d'une chose : pour vous défendre, vous devez savoir ce contre quoi vous vous défendez." Les deux hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. "Je pense que deux heures le matin et deux l'après-midi seront suffisantes. Lucius et moi, nous partagerons les devoirs d'enseignement. En dépit de ces leçons et de vos devoirs de vacances, vous aurez assez de temps à votre disposition pour vous amuser. Des questions ? Viviane, nous ne sommes pas à l'école, vous n'avez pas besoin de lever la main !"

La fille vira au rouge betterave et dit d'une voix aiguë, "Puis-je faire des suggestions ? Je veux dire, s'il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais étudier…"

"Bien sûr. La dernière chose que je veux est que vous soyez de simples récepteurs d'information. Vous pouvez poser des questions et faire des suggestions."

"Eh bien alors," dit Lucius, "je suggère que nous dînions. Viviane doit rencontrer le reste de la famille."

~~~~*~~~~

Considérant combien toute la situation lui semblait absurde, Severus se demandait comment cela pourrait sembler pour cette fille. Au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures, elle avait constamment reçu une série de coups émotifs, et il aurait été difficile de se remettre d'un seul d'entre eux. Pas qu'il ait pitié d'elle. Il se demandait simplement, à un niveau plus scientifique qu'empathique, quand elle allait finalement craquer. Vrai, il y avait eu cette explosion après son arrivée. Il ne croyait simplement pas que cela allait rester la seule.

A l'instant—il la regardait discrètement au travers de la table, où elle était assise entre Lucius à sa gauche et Drago à sa droite—elle semblait assez calme. Peut-être que le sermon de Lucius lui avait fait quelque bien. Cette fille adorait les règles, et entretenait probablement les fantaisies les plus incongrues sur ce à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie chez les Malfoys ; et avec son sens de Gryffondor pour les effets dramatiques, il soupçonnait qu'elle avait été prête à voir du sang se déverser sous des portes de fer fermées, souligné par les cris de victimes innocentes. Par conséquent, l'effet du discours l'avait très probablement un peu calmée.

Severus inclina la tête pour cacher un sourire—son expression d'incrédulité, quand elle avait vu Lucius ramasser sa petite fille Sélène, avait été inestimable. Et elle avait eu l'air très gênée en effet devant l'accueil amical de Narcissa. Tant mieux pour elle, pensa Severus. Il était temps que cette fille apprenne que toutes les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être. Une leçon très utile, à tout prendre.

Mais le paysage _était_ absurde, une image trompeusement harmonieuse de vie de famille paisible, qui pourrait être brisée par une seule vague d'une main squelettique et reptilienne. Chacun d'entre eux savait cela, et tout de même, chacun d'entre eux jouait son rôle, jouait à la mère et au père et au fils obéissant, jouait à l'ami de famille et à la grand-mère aimante, jouait à la jeune parente craintive et émerveillée. Voldemort trouverait probablement cela très amusant. Pas aussi amusant, cependant, que de démolir l'image, tout comme Black avait démolit le portrait gardant l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Et l'image n'était pas parfaite. De temps en temps, une fissure s'ouvrait pour montrer le canevas sous la couleur… la crainte derrière la façade. Comme il y a quelques minutes, quand la petite Sélène, perchée sur le haut d'un haut tabouret entre ses parents, avait laissé tomber sa cuillère, éclaboussant de la soupe partout sur elle et sur la manche gauche de Lucius. Secouant la tête, il avait tiré sa baguette, seulement pour voir son bras droit saisi par la fille, qui hurla, "Non ! Elle n'a pas fait exprès !"

Narcissa s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure, plus blessée qu'amusée, et Yelena avait calmement expliqué que son fils avait eu l'intention de lancer un sortilège de nettoyage, et non de lancer Doloris sur sa fille. Alors, bien sûr, les yeux de la fille s'étaient remplis à nouveau de larmes, et elle avait marmonné ses excuses… Non, ceci n'allait pas être un moment facile à passer, pour aucun d'entre eux.

Quand le dessert fut servi, le contour noir des collines entourant la maison avait fusionné dans le ciel d'encre de la nuit. Même depuis la salle à manger, qui était éclairée par le chandelier pendant bas au-dessus de la table, les étoiles étaient visibles, luisant doucement. Elles semblaient moins froides et scintillantes ce soir, et l'air aussi, qui entrait par la porte-fenêtre ressemblait plus à une caresse qu'à une invasion de froid. Avant même que le dîner ne commence, les Elfes de Maison avaient déjà mis une longue rangée de pots remplis de plantes carnivores magiques devant les portes, pour empêcher les papillons et autres insectes d'entrer et de déranger le repas.

Un assez grand spécimen, cependant, avait à l'évidence résisté à l'attirance de leurs phéromones et était tombé plus qu'il n'avait volé dans la salle à manger et vers la lumière. Drago tira sa baguette en un éclair et lança un sortilège étourdissant précisément visé à la créature, qui atterrit sur l'assiette de sa mère avec un doux 'splat'.

"Drago, s'il te plaît !" dit Narcissa, "C'est dégoûtant !"

Un des Elfes de Maison se précipita vers son bout de table et fit léviter l'assiette pour l'emporter, avant que Sélène, poussant un cri aigu de plaisir, ne puisse s'emparer de l'insecte. Une seconde plus tard, une portion fraîche de _crêpes_ ** avec des fraises se matérialisa sur la table.

Severus, qui avait été en train de jouer plutôt distraitement avec son propre dessert—il n'aimait toujours pas les sucreries, et préférait prendre des fruits au petit déjeuner que plus tard dans la journée—leva les yeux et remarqua que la fille était assise comme pétrifiée, saisissant sa fourchette et sa cuillère avec des mains aux articulations blanchies.

"Viviane," dit-il, "ce n'était qu'un scarabée ! Quel est le problème maintenant ?"

Les sourcils levés, Lucius tourna la tête pour la regarder.

"Je…" Ses couverts cliquetèrent en tombant sur son assiette, et elle se leva si brusquement et maladroitement que son verre de vin se renversa. "Je reviens tout de suite !" Et elle sortit en courant de la pièce.

Les autres se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec un étonnement muet.

"Merveilleux !" grogna Lucius, déposant sa fourchette sur son assiette avec un 'clinck' fâché, "C'est exactement ce dont nous avions besoin ! Une adolescente hystérique !" Drago ricana.

"C'est simplement nerveux, Lucius," dit sa mère. "Cette pauvre petite chose a traversé tant de choses. Donne lui quelque temps, veux-tu ?"

"Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire d'autre. Mais si ses nerfs ne vont pas mieux bientôt, nos perspectives d'avenir sont terribles, pour ne pas dire pire."

"Je lui donnerai une potion calmante ce soir," dit Severus, "Et vous verrez qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil—qu'est-ce que ceci ?"

La fille était déjà de retour, rougie et haletant de sa course. Et elle tenait un bocal de verre contenant un peu d'herbe.

"Hé, Gran—je veux dire Viviane," dit Drago d'une voix traînante, "je ne savais pas que tu t'étais trouvé un autre animal de compagnie—"

"Oh, ferme la !" dit-elle d'un ton rogue—apparemment, pensa Severus, elle avait regagné le contrôle de ses nerfs éprouvés plus rapidement qu'ils l'avaient prévu.

Elle s'assit et posa le bocal à côté de l'assiette de Lucius. Il fronça les sourcils, examina l'objet plus de près, puis lui lança un regard noir et dit, d'une voix qui semblait calme mais qui vibrait de colère à peine contenue, "Viviane, je n'apprécie pas ce genre de spectacle. Et les animaux familiers ne sont pas admis à table, que ce soit dans des bocaux de verre ou pas."

Elle sourit simplement—un sourire plutôt rusé, pensa Severus, et il vit la main droite de Lucius tiquer puis se fermer brusquement en un poing. "Devinez qui c'est." dit-elle, une note bizarre de triomphe dans sa voix.

Narcissa lança à Severus un coup d’œil alarmé à la prise de respiration profonde de Lucius. Il n'avait jamais très bien réagi devant une désobéissance flagrante. "J'ai dit enlève ce pot—"

"C'est Rita Skeeter !" Son sourire s'élargit, et elle ajouta, "Vous devriez la connaître, n'est-ce pas ?"

Si elle s'était attendue à des regards coupables ou à des 'Oh !' et des 'Ah !', elle n'allait pas les avoir. Severus vit son désappointement avec satisfaction.

"Intéressant," fut tout ce que Lucius dit. "Et comment, je te prie, t'es-tu emparée d'elle ?"

"Elle était dans l'Infirmerie, après le Tournoi, et elle écoutait tout ce que vous—" elle inclina le menton vers Severus "—et les autres disiez. Elle a vu votre Marque Sombre, et Sirius aussi. Alors que pouvais-je faire d'autre que de l'attraper ?"

Severus eut un sourire moqueur. "Dix points pour Gryffondor pour avoir pensé rapidement."

"Je regrette de ne pas vous entendre dire cela à l'école parfois," dit-elle d'un ton bourru, lui lançant un regard plein de regret.

 

 

** en français dans le texte

******* Note du traducteur: ce passage est intraduisible.

Hermione abrège le nom de son chat: Crookshanks (Pattenrond), en Crooks.

Lucius entend Crouch ( Croupton)


	5. Chapter 5

La cheminée dans le bureau de Lucius avait été le témoin silencieux de beaucoup d'événements changeant les vies de Severus et Lucius. Quand ce saint des saints*, dans lequel aucun membre de la maisonnée ne devait jamais entrer sans permission spéciale, avait encore appartenu à Julius Malfoy, les deux jeunes sorciers, ayant alors à peine dix-huit ans, avaient dormi ici la nuit d'après la noce de Lucius, convulsant et grognant tous les deux sous les répercussions du _Doloris_ de Voldemort _._

Combien de fois était-il venu ici par Cheminette, pensa Severus, quand il enseignait déjà à Poudlard et était appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Cet endroit contenait beaucoup de souvenirs, peut-être trop. Peu de souvenirs agréables, le reste était de la crainte de la culpabilité et de l'oppression. Des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Des versions atténuées de ces sentiments, oui. Parfois. Très rarement en effet. Au cours des quinze dernières années, l'émotion qui avait dominé son paysage intérieur, la couleur de son ciel intérieur, avait été un désespoir traînant qui teintait son horizon d'un gris désolé. Même l'amertume. Car il L'avait rencontrée, il y a si longtemps, il avait su qui elle était pendant quelques heures précieuses, et avait alors perdu tout cela. Et il s'était assuré de se débarrasser de cette frustration sur ses élèves, de toute cette frustration. Irrationnel ? Oh, oui, c'était certainement irrationnel, et mesquin, même stupide. C'était, par-dessus tout, complètement et totalement inutile, car le sentiment persistait et devenait même plus fort. C'était aussi enfantin—lui, Severus Rogue, qui n'avait jamais agi comme un enfant, moins que tout pendant qu'il en avait encore été un, était entièrement conscient de se comporter comme un petit marmot déplaisant et immature. La destinée, ou quoi que soit le nom de la force qui lui avait joué ce tour cruel, l'avait privé de ce dont il avait tant envie. Et donc lui aussi, savourait son pouvoir d'enlever ce qu'il choisissait - et quand il le choisissait. L'espoir, la dignité, les points de maison. Cela n'importait pas vraiment. Et ne ce n'était jamais assez, ne pourrait jamais contrebalancer sa perte.

Il devait s'être marmonné ces derniers mots à lui-même, car Lucius lui lança un regard curieux avant de lui tourner le dos, leur versant leur deuxième tournée de cognac depuis la fin du dîner. Un bref instant, Severus ferma les yeux, pour mieux savourer la chaleur des flammes et leur bruit craquant doucement, accompagné du doux gargouillis du cognac s'éclaboussant dans les verres. Oui, pensa-t-il, c'était véritablement le plus absurde des paradoxes : son espoir avait été ravivé le soir-même de la renaissance de Voldemort. Les vers de Sybille faisaient clairement allusion à cet événement : _Alors l'obscurité son payement de nouveau revendiquera…_ il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité : cette femme—car même si elle avait été une fille quand il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, elle serait maintenant une femme—serait sienne, dès qu'ils auraient accompli leur tâche. _Celle-là est tienne si tu abandonnes celle-ci._ Une promesse, et une promesse claire à cela. Si claire que cela le fit frémir.

Sienne. Il était dur d'imaginer cela.

Il avait mené une vie de solitude. Bien sûr, il y avait le reste de la faculté, il y avait une poignée de personnes que d'autres n'hésiteraient pas à appeler ses amis. Mais il n'avait pas sa place. Seulement en lui ; et cela, il l'avait découvert au cours des années, péniblement, ne suffisait pas. _Il n'est pas bon pour l'homme d'être seul_. Une maxime sage, aussi vieille que le monde. D'une certaine façon, il aimait être seul, il chérissait même sa solitude. Mais avoir sa place…

Lucius revint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le pot de verre contenant Rita Skeeter reposait sur une table basse à côté de sa chaise, table destinée à soutenir des livres et des verres au cas où l'occupant de la chaise choisisse de ne faire qu'examiner les flammes, ses mains inoccupées et ses yeux se fermant lentement.

Pas ce soir. Ce soir il n'y avait pas d'oisiveté ni de somnolence paisible devant le foyer.

Lucius aussi paraissait fatigué. Ils étaient tous les deux encore assez jeunes, même d'après les normes Moldues et d'autant plus par celles des sorciers - trente sept ans pouvait difficilement être considéré comme vieux. Mais leur jeunesse avait été turbulente, et maintenant ils étaient tous les deux usés par l'inquiétude. "Alors," commença Lucius, passant une main sur ses yeux, comme pour effacer des pensées qui le fatiguaient, "Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ?"

"Autant que je puisse en juger, nous avons deux possibilités : la tuer ou la mettre sous oubliettes. Mais en réalité…" Il fixa les yeux de Lucius, qui hocha la tête.

"Exactement ce que je pense. Je suis convaincu que nous pourrions la mettre sous oubliettes avec succès, mais si quelqu'un le remarque ?"

C'était en effet, le problème. L'absence de Skeeter avait déjà dû être remarquée. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait été à Poudlard peu avant la Troisième Tâche. Si sa mémoire était tachetée de points vides, quelqu'un pourrait tirer la conclusion évidente—que ce quelqu'un soit de leur propre côté ou de l'autre était presque sans importance. S'ils rompaient le sortilège de mémoire, les informations qui allaient forcément refaire surface étaient nuisibles en tout cas.

"Eh bien…" dit lentement Severus, "il pourrait y avoir une autre option." Lucius pencha sa tête légèrement de côté mais ne dit rien. "Et si nous la gardons sous forme de coléoptère ? Il y a des sortilèges de restriction si forts que—"

"Oui, je sais," le coupa impatiemment Lucius. "Mais nous devons penser à l'avenir ! Nous pourrions ne pas être punis pour cela si le côté de Dumbledore gagne. Mais s'il ne gagne pas ? Peux-tu imaginer ce qui arriverait si elle crachait notre secret devant un Voldemort victorieux ?" Il soupira. "Ce que je veux dire est que nous pouvons soit la garder emprisonnée à jamais, soit la tuer. Aucun de nous ne sait exactement ce qui se passe dans le cerveau de quelqu'un qui est été pétrifié et emprisonné. Peut-être que la tuer serait… préférable ? Même de son point de vue…"

Severus examina les profondeurs d'ambre de son verre. "Probablement," concéda-t-il. "En plus, il y a toujours la possibilité d'un sortilège de mémoire pas-tout-à-fait parfait. Et c'est un risque que nous ne pouvons pas prendre."

"Très bien," dit Lucius, se levant et tirant sa baguette. "Assez sobre pour le faire maintenant ?"

"Rien de tel que l'instant présent." Severus lui fit un faible sourire. "Tu casses, j'étourdis ?"

"Je compte jusqu'à trois."

Ce fut un chef-d’œuvre de précision. Lucius visa, brisa le verre, et tandis qu'il était toujours en train de prononcer _"Disfractio !"_ Severus avait déjà commencé à prononcer _"Stupéfix !"_ pour que son sortilège frappe peut-être un dixième de seconde après celui de Lucius. Trop tôt pour que le coléoptère se retransforme sous forme humaine. Il était étendu parmi les éclats de verre, parfaitement immobile, la lueur du feu jouant sur ses ailes extérieures métalliques et ressemblant à une carapace. Un tour élégant du poignet, un sortilège de bannissement marmonné, et verre, herbe et coléoptère atterrirent dans la cheminée, où les flammes devinrent brièvement violettes puis retournèrent à leur orange jaune habituel.

"Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir," remarqua Lucius, et il lança un sortilège d' _Incinero_ avant d'éteindre le feu.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent plus près du foyer et examinèrent les restes—il n'y avait que des cendres, et parmi elles quelques morceaux de verre.

~~~~*~~~~

Hier soir, lui et Lucius s'étaient entendus sur le fait qu'il fallait donner l'antidote du Véritaserum à la fille le plus tôt possible. Bien sûr, il le fallait pas lui dire ce qu'elle ingérait—même si la substance la protégeait de l'influence du sérum de vérité, il ne l'empêchait pas de dire la vérité quand elle choisissait de le faire. Elle était extrêmement intelligente, et ne prendrait jamais simplement les choses selon leurs apparences. Elle commencerait probablement à penser et à disséquer les faits avec cet intellect aigu, peut-être même en viendrait-elle à la conclusion finale que les hommes qu'elle devrait apprendre à considérer comme ses protecteurs n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Ce qui, pensa Severus, était vrai d'un point de vue purement Gryffondor. Si quelqu'un percevait le monde à travers ce filtre noir-et-blanc et simpliste, les trois Phoenix appartiendraient nécessairement à la catégorie des 'mauvais'. Ils avaient joué à ce jeu avec leurs propres règles, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas tenté héroïquement de sauver le monde des sorciers, mais avaient fait une décision politique à un certain point. Leur choix, cependant, n'avait jamais inclus de notions ridicules comme un 'noble sacrifice' ou de 'l'altruisme'. Ils avaient joué à un jeu potentiellement mortel d'échecs, se méfiant également des deux rois noir et blanc. Que les rois aient entretenu l'illusion d'être des joueurs au lieu de pièces était une histoire entièrement différente, et entièrement due aux capacités des trois hommes. L'immunité permanente au Veritaserum avait été une partie conséquente de leur stratégie et allait en toute probabilité devenir à nouveau d'une importance vitale, maintenant que les tables avaient une fois de plus été retournées.

Pas que cette fille comprenne jamais cela.

Eh bien, peut-être un jour, pensa Severus. Il était sur son chemin de retour de la salle de travail qu'il utilisait comme laboratoire de Potions pendant ses séjours au Manoir, et attendait avec assez d'impatience le petit déjeuner. Il avait dû se lever à une heure impie, pour contrôler le Polynectar et débuter le Falsitaserum, mais il était toujours tôt, pas plus que deux heures après l'aube, et il s'était attendu à être le seul à table.

Mais quand il s'approcha du salon—le petit déjeuner n'était pas servi dans la salle à manger, mais dans un petit salon plutôt douillet faisant face à l'Est—des voix dérivaient vers lui. Les enfants étaient-ils déjà debout à se chamailler ? Il soupira et ouvrit la porte, seulement pour être salué par la vue d'un Elfe de Maison très désespéré, essayant de servir quelque petit déjeuner à la fille.

Elle n'était à l'évidence pas prête à accepter les services de l'elfe. "Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela !"

Severus secoua la tête et roula des yeux.

L'elfe, qui avait saisi le mouvement, sursauta de peur. "Maître Severus, Monsieur," glapit-il, à l'évidence terrifié, "S'il vous plaît ne dites pas à Maître Lucius, ne dites pas s'il vous plaît ! J'essaie de servir Mademoiselle Viviane, j'essaye vraiment, mais elle me dit… des choses…" Il gémit, abaissant sa tête et élevant ses épaules, comme pour éviter d'être frappé.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Viviane," s'adressa-t-il sévèrement la fille, "laisse l'elfe faire son travail. Garde ces idées ridicules pour ailleurs—je t'assure qu'elles ne sont pas les bienvenues ici."

Elle lui lança un regard ébouillantant, mais se renfonça dans son fauteuil, si bien que l'elfe put finalement transférer une série de plats et une cafetière sur la table. "Comme d'habitude, Maître Severus ?" grinça-t-il, les yeux brillant de zèle obséquieux.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit du côté étroit de la table. La fille était assise à sa droite, du côté le plus long—elle ne le regardait bien sûr pas, mais dévisageait avec humeur le portrait de Domitien Malfoy, qui lui répondait en fronçant des sourcils. Étant donné son manque d'intérêt envers les adolescents boudeurs, Severus décida de simplement la laisser tranquille, pour pouvoir apprécier son petit déjeuner en silence. Les serres Malfoy produisaient toujours un ensemble impressionnant de fruits, et autochtones et exotiques, et l'arrangement d'aujourd'hui de fraises, de bananes et de mangues avait l'air particulièrement appétissant. Il se versa donc sa première tasse de café, et, comme sur un signe, Peggy apparut avec la Gazette des Sorciers.

"Merci, Peggy," dit-il, lui souriant de sa hauteur. "Tout va bien ? Ou Elias a-t-il encore volé l'argenterie ?"

"Non," répondit-elle, "Il se tient bien. Lui et Mina vont rendre visite au nouveau chat."

La fille qui, pendant son échange clément avec Peggy, l'avait déjà regardé comme s'il lui était poussé au moins une tête de plus, laissa échapper un cri de pure terreur. "Ils … ils vont lui faire du mal ! Oh, Patten…"

Elle était déjà sortie de sa chaise et sur le chemin de la porte, quand Severus la rappela. "Peggy," dit-il, "Aie la gentillesse de dire à Mademoiselle Viviane ce qu'ils faisaient tous les trois."

"Ils jouent," dit Peggy, ses mots accompagnés d'un hochement de tête vigoureux. "Elias aime beaucoup les chats, Mademoiselle, et Mina est vraiment gentille."

La fille lui lança un regard douteux. "Es-tu sûre ?" L'elfe hocha à nouveau la tête. "Eh bien," soupira-t-elle, "je suppose…" Elle lança un coup d’œil de convoitise vers son petit déjeuner. "Tu me le dirais s'il y avait des problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?" Peggy lui fit un sourire plein de dents et fit une très étrange version elfique de révérence avant de disparaître.

Se rasseyant, elle demanda, "Comment cela se fait-il que vous traitiez votre elfe si… eh bien, différemment ?"

Severus leva les yeux de son journal. "Nous avons déjà fait un bon bout de chemin ensemble," répondit-il sèchement. Il embrocha une fraise et se re-dédia à la lecture.

Quelque temps, ils restèrent assis en silence. "Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ?" osa-t-elle finalement.

Severus lui lança un regard irrité. "Non !"

"Rien au sujet de Rita Skeeter ?"

"Pas encore."

Silence à nouveau, puis un timide, "Que… je veux dire, avez-vous un plan ?"

Severus soupira et posa le journal. "Nous avons beaucoup de plans, Viviane. Penses-tu que tu puisses essayer de formuler tes questions avec un peu plus de précision ?"

"À propos de Skeeter. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez un quelconque plan à son sujet."

Elle le regardait du coin de l’œil avec impatience, et Severus se sentit légèrement décontenancé. "Nous avons en effet pris une décision."

"Vous n'allez pas me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non." Il choisit une mangue et commença alors à la peler et à la disséquer soigneusement, une occupation qui exigeait sa pleine attention et fournissait ainsi le prétexte parfait pour ne pas la regarder. C'était un des secret de son succès—si vous évitiez le contact oculaire, il était moins probable que les gens vous ennuient. Il ne réagissait pas de cette façon par pure méchanceté, bien que l'avoir fait taire avec succès était une satisfaction en soi-même. Mais il avait aussi besoin de penser. Cela s'avéra être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait supposé, cependant, car après peut-être trente secondes de silence, le bruit de sa respiration changea. Considérant le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu développer un rhume de cerveau au cours de la dernière demi minute, cette fille pleurait probablement. Avec regret, il leva les yeux de son assiette. Tout comme il l'avait pensé—elle essayait de faire le moins de bruit que possible, mais des larmes coulaient à flot le long de ses joues.

Severus soupira. "Quel est le problème maintenant ?" demanda-t-il, sans même tenter de rendre le ton de sa question encourageant ou calmant.

Elle le regarda, essayant vaillamment de contrôler ses sanglots. "V-vous ne comprendriez pas !" Cela semblait à demi accusateur, à demi désespéré.

"Probablement pas," consentit-il. "Mais voyant que je suis la seule personne disponible pour l'instant, vous pourriez tout aussi bien essayer."

Encore plus de larmes maintenant, et ses épaules commencèrent à se secouer. Severus se renforça mentalement. "T-tout le monde me déteste !" s'étrangla-t-elle, avant de succomber complètement à son chagrin.

"Cela," remarqua-t-il, "semble un tout petit peu exagéré. Croyez moi, si n'importe lequel d'entre nous vous détestait, vous ne seriez pas vivante et assise à cette table."

Elle fit un petit son bizarre, quelque part entre un grognement et un sanglot. "Je… c'était probablement un mauvais choix de mots."

"Il semble certainement que c'en ait été un." Il éleva un sourcil interrogateur. "Eh bien ? Essayez encore ?"

Et soudain, son expression changea d'inconsolable à furieuse. "Vous appréciez ceci, n'est-ce pas ? Espèce… espèce de—"

"Pas d'injures, Viviane !" l' interrompit-il, posant sa tasse de café avec un 'clink' brusque.

Les Gryffondors… ils étaient tous les mêmes. Ils étaient fâchés, ou offensés, et tout ce qu'il fallait pour les pousser par-dessus le bord était une indifférence à leurs souffrances, mêlée d'un peu de sarcasme dédaigneux.

"Comment pouvez-vous être si… si odieux ?" Sa voix était complètement plate maintenant, et tremblante. Elle voulait absolument se contrôler. "Comment vous pouvez apprécier de torturer ceux qui sont plus faibles que vous ? Serait-il vraiment si difficile d'étendre une main, au moins quelques fois ? Que retirez-vous du fait de donner un autre coup à quelqu'un qui est déjà au sol ? C'est du sadisme, et c'est méprisable ! Pourquoi me faites vous cela ? Ne pouvez-vous pas imaginer ce que je ressens ?"

"Ma chère fille—" il se renversa dans son siège et croisa les bras "—il est peu probable que de la pitié—"

"De la pitié ?" l'interrompit-elle, "de la pitié ? C'est appelé de la compassion, _Monsieur !_ C'est appelé du respect de la dignité de vos semblables humains ! Pas que vous comprendriez jamais ce dont je parle. Pour vous—" ses deux poings étaient posés sur la table maintenant, à droite et à gauche de son assiette, tendus et aux articulations blanches "—le concept de dignité humaine n'existe même pas, parce qu'il ne reste rien d'humain en vous ! Vous êtes seulement arrogant, et froid, et égoïste, pour ne pas mentionner cruel—"

Il la gifla du dos de la main en plein visage, sans mettre beaucoup de force ou d'émotion à cela. Mais cela la fit taire efficacement. Sa main droite—il pouvait voir les marques de ses ongles sur sa paume—monta lentement pour couvrir la marque rouge et brûlante sur sa joue.

"Avant que vous ne montiez dans votre chambre, où vous resterez jusqu'à nouvel ordre," dit-il froidement, "je veux que vous considériez ceci—ou plutôt, prenez comme votre tâche de considérer la question suivante : Voldemort montrera-t-il de la compassion envers vous ?" Il étendit sa main. "Donnez moi votre baguette." Encore trop choquée pour parler, elle secoua simplement la tête. "J'ai dit donnez moi votre baguette, et je ne répéterai pas l'invitation." Comme un automate, elle étendit la main vers sa manche gauche et lui tendit la baguette. "Merci. Maintenant montez dans vos chambres et pensez à ma question. Vous ne quitterez pas vos quartiers avant d'avoir trouvé une réponse adéquate."

Elle avait l'air si inanimée et raide qu'il s'attendait à moitié à ce que ses articulations grincent quand, toujours avec des yeux écarquillés et silencieuse, elle se leva de sa chaise et marcha dignement vers la sortie. Ses doigts étaient sur le chemin de la poignée, quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, et elle fut presque renversée par Lucius. Avec cri de surprise étouffé, elle fit un pas en arrière, jeta à Severus un coup d’œil hanté par dessus son épaule, puis passa en courant devant le Seigneur du Manoir légèrement étonné, longea le couloir et monta les escaliers.

Lucius éleva simplement un sourcil, s'assit et se servit de café.

"Réaction retardée," remarqua Severus, en manière d' explication. Il plia le journal et fit léviter le grille-pain vers lui. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici si tôt ?"

"Dumbledore a appelé."

"Ah." Severus leva les yeux de son pain grillé. "Des nouvelles importantes ?"

"Pas vraiment. Il semble que Nathalie Pierson lui ait rendu visite pour demander où était Skeeter." Il se versa une autre tasse de café, qu'il regarda pensivement. "Nul besoin de mentionner qu'elle est partie les mains vides. Et nous devrons rencontrer Black."

"Oui, cela semble inévitable." Severus sentit son estomac se contracter. Le jeu qu'ils étaient sur le point de jouer maintenant était encore plus dangereux qu'il y a quinze ans, de plusieurs manières. Avec Black se faisant passer pour Barty—à moins que quelque chose ne vienne entraver ce projet particulier, bien sûr—ils auraient un autre espion, si bien que leurs propres peaux seraient beaucoup plus en sécurité, puisque la communication avec Dumbledore allait être son problème, pas le leur. Ceci, cependant, était seulement une impression superficielle, et le sentiment de sûreté qu'il transmettait était erroné au mieux, et pernicieux au pire. Avant tout, il y avait le risque que Black fasse simplement rater cela, en ne se comportant pas en caractère, par manque de connaissance ou même en montrant de la répugnance à suivre quelques uns des ordres les plus désagréables du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis il y avait, bien sûr, le fait que Black puisse choisir d'informer non seulement Dumbledore mais aussi une partie de ses anciens copains Aurors de ce qui se passait dans la cachette de Voldemort, oubliant d'une manière commode de mentionner quel rôle exactement jouaient les trois Phoenix. Bien qu'il soit peu probable que le danger diminue radicalement au cas où il le mentionnerait.

"Une noise pour tes pensées ?" Lucius, déjà à la moitié de son omelette au champignon, scrutait son visage.

"Hmm… je doute qu'elles vaillent tant que cela. Je faisais simplement un _tour d'horizon*_ * de toutes les manières possibles par lesquelles notre stratégie pourrait nous exploser à la figure."

"Cela," dit Lucius, un peu trop légèrement pour être entièrement naturel, "t'a pris étonnamment peu de temps." Il choisit soigneusement un autre morceau de pain blanc et en rompit un gros morceau. "Tu sais, je m'inquiète de plus en plus du silence prolongé de Voldemort. Surtout qu'il le partage avec Pettigrow."

"Difficile de déterminer si c'est à notre avantage ou à notre désavantage," consentit Severus. "Et je dois reconnaître que l'idée de Dumbledore, parcourant le pays au lieu de rester juste sous mon nez à Poudlard, est légèrement inquiétante."

"Une litote très élégante. Tu as pensé au problème des Détraqueurs dernièrement ?"

Severus renifla. "Pas vraiment. Étant obligé de préparer du Polynectar et du Falsitaserum, et de secourir des adolescents réticents entre-deux, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour des méditations approfondies sur l'énergie positive contre négative."

"Je pense," remarqua Lucius, tamponnant sa bouche de sa serviette de table, "que ceci pourrait être un moyen convenable d'occuper les esprits de nos adolescents. Les deux, bien sûr. Ce que les moldus appellent du travail d'équipe, tu sais ?"

"Bienvenu au Pays des Illusions. Mais ce pourrait valoir le coup d'essayer. A propos, Dumbledore avait-il quoi que ce soit à dire au sujet de contacter Voldemort ?"

"Oui. Ils ont simplement déterré quelques uns des tests d'A.S.P.I.C.s de Barty et ont ensorcelé une plume pour imiter son écriture. Le problème est que personne n'a la moindre idée si Barty avait l'habitude de coder ses lettres ou s'il les signait. Alors ils ont simplement envoyé une note non signée, sans la coder."

Ils continuèrent leur repas en silence, qui fut seulement rompu quand, une demi-heure plus tard, la petite Sélène les rejoignit et chassa plutôt efficacement leurs inquiétudes pressantes, même si ce n'était que temporairement.

~~~~*~~~~

Deux jours plus tard, Owen revint.

Il paraissait fatigué mais très suffisant, quand il entra dans la salle de bal, qui avait été complètement vidée, sauf les tapis doux et épais couvrant le sol de marbre, pour convertir l'espace en un gymnase de fortune pour des leçons de duel. Severus reconnut sa présence d'un signe de tête sec avant de re-concentrer son attention sur les deux jeunes. Owen conjura une chaise, la déplaça contre le mur et s'assit, non sans avoir sorti sa baguette, néanmoins. Pas que les sorts que les deux utilisaient puissent avoir causé de vrais dommages—les premières leçons avaient servi à aiguiser leurs réflexes plutôt qu'à lancer des sorts dangereux—mais il valait mieux détourner que prendre même un sortilège perdu de _Tarantallegra_.

Severus aussi tenait sa baguette en position alerte, bien que ce soit plus pour intervenir que pour sa propre protection. Cette fille se débrouillait bien mieux que ce à quoi il se serait attendu, bien qu'il supposât que ceci puisse être principalement dû à quatre années d'insultes, supportées silencieusement, de la part de son adversaire. Il devait y avoir énormément de frustration et de soif de vengeance emprisonné en elle—l'empressement saccadé de ses attaques-et-parades parlait très clairement.

Owen renifla doucement. "Drago aurait dû s'entraîner avec des adversaires de plus de valeur que seulement ses deux trolls," remarqua-t-il.

Severus lui lança un sourire moqueur rapide par-dessus son épaule. "Oh, oui. Mais nous devrons voir ce qui reste une fois que sa fureur sera _—Impedimenta !"_ cria-t-il, sauvant ainsi la tête de Drago d'un contact pénible et probablement fatal avec le mur derrière lui. "Viviane, viens là !"

Il était temps, pensa-t-il avec une ironie désabusée, que Owen passe un autre été de lubricité débridée avec Sybille—Severus n'aimait pas la lueur férale éclairant les yeux de l'autre sorcier, alors que la fille s'avançait vers eux, montrant un mélange d'entêtement, de fierté, de répugnance et de curiosité. Ce n'était pas une beauté ; en fait, elle était loin de quoi que ce soit qui puisse mériter cet épithète. D'autre part, elle n'était clairement plus une enfant, et l'habit simple mais pratique qu'elle portait pour l'entraînement ne dissimulait pas ce fait. En dépit des sortilèges rafraîchissants que lui et Lucius avaient lancé sur la salle, elle transpirait—la remarque que son odeur personnelle n'était nullement désagréable frotta le bord de sa conscience, de manière fugitive mais importune—et ainsi son simple tee-shirt blanc s'accrochait à sa peau. Merlin merci, elle portait un soutien-gorge. Severus roula intérieurement des yeux, quand il attrapa un aperçu de l'expression sur le visage de Drago. Ce garçon regardait avec des yeux ronds. Peut-être, pensa Severus avec un reniflement mental, peut-être qu'être battu l'excitait. On ne savait jamais…

Maintenant elle se tenait devant lui, et la curiosité avait gagné clairement la lutte pour la prédominance sur son visage. Il y avait une trace visible de venin, cependant, trahie par les coins légèrement baissés de sa bouche. Aucune surprise ici—Owen était le presque-assassin de ce ridicule Hippogriffe. Pour une fille adolescente, que la désertion temporaire de son chat avait plongé dans un désespoir noir, la tentative d'anéantissement d'un Hippogriffe était probablement rangé tout en haut sur sa liste de Crimes Impardonnables, avec Appeler Dumbledore Un Drôle de Vieux Fou et Marcher Sur les Pieds de Potter.

Elle regardait alternativement de lui à Owen, n'arrêtant pas de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents de devant, qui avaient bien meilleur air, mourant clairement de poser toutes ses questions brûlantes mais essayant en même temps de rester fidèle à sa fierté de Gryffondor. Il décida de la garder comme cela un peu plus longtemps. Il était bien trop amusant de la regarder.

Finalement, son inquiétude pour ses parents gagna le combat. "M. McNair, comment—"

"Owen." Il lui fit un sourire moqueur d'en bas, les yeux orange brun luisant.

Elle lui rendit son regard avec défi. "Vous n'êtes pas un membre de la famille."

"En parlant de membres de famille…"

Severus vit sa baguette frémir dans sa main droite. Alors là, ceci serait un duel intéressant à regarder. "Mes parents et ma tante, M… Owen." Il pouvait presque entendre ses dents grincer. "Comment vont-ils ?"

"Ils sont en sécurité, vivants et en bonne santé." Owen se leva et la regarda de haut. Elle recula d'un pas. "C'est tout ce que je te dirai, et c'est déjà plus que tu ne devrais savoir."

Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Severus, qui secoua la tête. "Pas plus d'information. Comme Owen l'a dit, c'est déjà plus que tu ne devrais savoir. A propos de tes techniques de duel—" ses yeux se rétrécirent et son menton se souleva d'un coup "—essaie de ne pas mettre tant d'émotion derrière tes sortilèges. Elles ont tendance à brouiller ton jugement. Tu dois apprendre à rester calme et composée, quel que soit l'adversaire que tu affrontes. Un jour, tu pourrais devoir te défendre contre quelqu'un que tu considérais autrefois comme un ami."

A cela, elle fut à l'évidence incapable de tenir sa langue plus longtemps. "C'est ridicule ! Êtes-vous en train de suggérer que Harry ou Ron—"

"Pettigrow," fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de la congédier d'un geste de sa main. "Il vous reste un quart d'heure, c'est parti. Reprenez l'entraînement."

"Mais je—"

"J'ai dit de reprendre votre entraînement." Il la regarda revenir d'un pas exagérément lourd vers sa position précédente, de la colère suintant de chacun de ses pores. Cette colère était maintenant dirigée contre lui, cependant, et une partie était aussi dirigée contre Owen. Il se demanda si elle pourrait se concentrer pour frapper Drago sous les circonstances présentes.

"Je serai au Manoir alors," dit Owen. "Sybille devrait déjà être arrivée. A demain à—" Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder Severus, qui hocha la tête.

Ils sentaient tous les deux leurs Marques s'agiter.

~~~~*~~~~

C'était… un peu comme un rêve. Un de ces rêves réalistes, qui prennent place dans des paysages que l'on identifie presque, ces rêves qui permettent à l'esprit de se retenir à une petite corniche de reconnaissance, glissant, glissant et tombant finalement… Les paysages semblent si connus, et le rêveur a l'impression d'avoir déjà été là—mais quelque chose n'est pas tout à fait juste. Un arbre au mauvais endroit, un pré de la mauvaise nuance de vert, un flanc de coteau doucement incliné ne suivant pas tout à fait la courbe imprimée dans l'esprit du rêveur…

La maison était aussi simple que celle d'Albanie—maintenant Severus savait que c'était l'ancienne maison du père et des grand-parents Moldus de Voldemort, méprisés, détestés et finalement tués. Il y avait un certain air de familiarité, mais c'était aussi une image légèrement tordue et distordue, trop connue pour être rejetée, trop mystérieuse en soi pour qu'il ressente même une ombre de réconfort. Probablement que c'était la même chose avec les environs, pensa-t-il. Pas l'odeur de bois et de lavande sèche et les hauts de montagne dentelés comme en Albanie, mais le luxuriant paysage vert anglais. L'obscurité avait déjà empiété sur le monde au dehors, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas être absolument certain de ce qu'il pourrait voir par les fenêtres. Peut-être que c'était mieux de cette façon. L'intérieur était déjà assez perturbant.

Seulement eux trois ce soir ; un échange furtif de coups d’œil, bien qu'entravés par les masques qu'ils portaient, confirma que derrière leurs yeux—qu'ils soient noirs, gris ou brun orange—la même question pulsait dans des esprits inquiets : où était Pettigrow, et pourquoi les autres n'avaient-ils pas été appelés ?

Ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions, cependant ; les trois hommes se prosternèrent aux pieds du Maître, sondant avec tous leurs sens, bien qu'en vain, pour voir si sa force et son pouvoir augmentaient ou diminuaient.

"Levez vous, mes fidèles partisans."

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et le regardèrent, observés attentivement par Nagini, le serpent-dragon géant et venimeux. La nourrice du Seigneur des Ténèbres, parodie absurde mais dangereuse de la louve qui avait nourri Romulus et Remus, de la chèvre Amalthée dont Zeus, futur dirigeant des deux, avait bu le lait… Il était trop enclin à dériver ces jours-ci, se blâma sévèrement Severus, quand Voldemort parla à nouveau, si soudainement qu'il sursauta presque.

"Parlez-moi de Poudlard, Severus." La voix. C'était la voix qui poussait ce rêve absurde par-dessus le bord invisible séparant l'angoisse irrationnelle du cauchemar oppressif.

"Bien sûr, Mon Seigneur. J'ai… essayé de trouver un prétexte, pour pouvoir convaincre Dumbledore que je devais rester, mais j'ai échoué. Pardonnez-moi, Maître." Il tomba à nouveau à genoux—pourquoi cela lui venait-il si facilement, cette farce de tromperie et de flatterie illusoire ? —et il se prépara à la douleur. Elle ne vint pas.

"Cela n'a aucune importance."

Aucune… La peur d'un froid glacial qui se déroulait dans son estomac était pire que l'agonie qu'il avait prévue. Si les informations qu'il pouvait fournir n'étaient plus d'aucune importance, il pourrait très bien trouver la mort ce soir.

La voix sifflante continua à parler. "Et Dumbledore lui-même ? Connaissez-vous ses plans ?"

Le vieux sentiment familier était de retour maintenant, réaffirmant sa poigne ferme sur son esprit et son corps. Cette sensation de chanceler sur le bord d'un abîme—donner l'information ou bien la retenir ? Jouer la carte maintenant ou la garder, comme talisman et dernier espoir pour une autre situation, peut-être plus désespérée ? "Partiellement, Mon Seigneur. Je suis sûr qu'il a des plans pour Harry Potter, peut-être ne le laissera-t-il même pas revenir à Poudlard."

"Nos vaillants Gryffondors…" Voldemort rit tout bas, et le visage de Severus se contracta en un sourire poli sous son masque, bien qu'il sache qu'il restait invisible—il était plus facile de produire le bon état d'esprit en réagissant de manière appropriée. "Nous le trouverons quand le temps viendra." Sur les bords du champ de vision de Severus, un bleu métallique scintilla brièvement. Lucius et Owen, courtisans faussement obséquieux comme lui-même, avaient incliné leurs têtes en consentement consciencieux. "Il semble que Barty puisse être retenu plus longtemps que je l'avais prévu."

Lucius, instillant exactement la bonne note d'humilité dans sa voix traînante et soyeuse. "Mon Seigneur, voulez-vous que je persuade Fudge—"

"Non, non. Laissez-le rester. Il pourrait nous donner des informations utiles." Voldemort bougea sur sa chaise. "En parlant de Fudge…"

Un bruissement de tissu et un bruit sourd à peine audible à sa gauche dirent à Severus que Lucius était lui-aussi tombé à genoux. "Mon Seigneur, j'ai des nouvelles qui vous plairont, je l'espère."

Les bottes en peau de dragon du Maître se déplacèrent en arrière puis se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre d'une fraction de centimètre. Était-ce la curiosité ou la colère qui le faisait bouger ? De manière aussi calme que possible, Severus inspira à fond, pendant que Lucius continuait, "Fudge m'a contacté le lendemain de votre… retour vers nous, Mon Seigneur. Il semble que rien ne puisse plus l'empêcher d'ôter son poste à Dumbledore. Il… m'a demandé si je voudrais—"

"Ah," souffla Voldemort, "Bonne nouvelle en effet, mon ami si fuyant, bonne nouvelle en effet. Vous garderez, bien sûr, Barty et Severus dans le personnel. Et une fois que nous aurons éliminé Hagrid, Owen pourra prendre sa place. Il semble que tout se passe facilement." Il fit une courte pause, puis ajouta, avec une note distincte d'impatience, "Pettigrow est en retard."

Owen, le seul des trois qui n'ait pas encore dit un seul mot, demanda prudemment, "Vous l'avez envoyé en mission, Mon Seigneur ?"

La réponse ne suivit pas immédiatement—peut-être que Voldemort méditait sur les mérites respectifs de punir ou d'éclairer son disciple ? Mais il émit alors un autre rire tout bas, aigu et sifflant. Severus n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce nouveau côté de lui, car il rendait les réactions plus difficile à prévoir. "Oui, le fidèle Pettigrow a en effet été envoyé pour suivre une piste…"

Une piste ? Quelle piste ? Severus sentit ses pensées darder ça et là, frappant presque péniblement dans des murs d'ignorance lugubre. Pourrait-ce être Karkaroff ? Voldemort dépêcherait-il vraiment cet idiot bourdonnant de Pettigrow pour attraper un homme assez désespéré pour emmener avec lui non seulement le rat _—il ne nous a toujours pas dit que Pettigrow est un rat Animagus. Pourquoi ? Trop de secrets. Nous devrons être plus prudents, plus prudent…_ —mais quiconque fût présent dans son voyage vers la mort ? Mais qui, sinon Karkaroff ? Était-ce un piège ? Est-ce que vingt Mangemorts allaient soudain se matérialiser autour d'eux, pour les torturer, les tuer—

Nagini souleva la tête et siffla.

"Ah !" Voldemort se leva. "Levez-vous !" siffla-t-il impatiemment, "Levez-vous et regardez…" Il fit un geste balayant, presque théâtral de sa main droite, comme pour écarter un rideau.

~~~~*~~~~

Même Narcissa hurla quand les trois hommes apparurent en vue dans le couloir d'entrée du Manoir Malfoy. "Lucius…" Son index droit était pointé vers ses vêtements.

 _"Demasquera !_ " dirent-ils presque simultanément, tous trois désirant ardemment respirer librement, sentir l'air refroidir leurs lèvres et leurs narines quand il entrait à flots dans leurs bouches, descendait dans leurs poumons et ressortait, plus chaud et plus humide, les purgeant, avec un peu de chance, de la puanteur qui semblait s'accrocher à leurs entrailles.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à la volée, et Yelena apparut, suivie de près par Drago et la fille. Sybille, se tenant à peine debout, s'appuya contre le montant de la porte.

Pendant un bref instant, Severus se distança mentalement du groupe—il semblait beaucoup faire cela, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre cela aidait—et il se vit, avec Lucius et Owen, les trois chevaliers noirs, revenant du champ de bataille, avidement attendus par les femmes et les enfants qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Un tableau digne d'être peint par Sir Walter Scott, pensa-t-il avec une ironie désabusée, bien que l'impression fût un peu gâchée par les deux jeunes en chemise et pantalon. Seulement il n'avait lui-même laissé personne derrière lui…

"Chut, ma chère," dit Lucius, tendant sa main, la paume vers Narcissa, pour l'arrêter à mi course, "Ce n'est pas mon sang. Nul besoin de t'inquiéter. Donne nous cinq minutes, et nous vous rejoindrons. Mais…" Il laissa son regard se diriger vers ses deux compagnons. "je crois qu'aucun de nous ne montrera un grand appétit…"

Owen haussa les épaules. "Parle pour toi. Je pourrais manger quelque chose, vraiment. Considérant vos constitutions fragiles—" il ricana en direction de Severus "—peut-être que je m'en tiendrai à des sandwichs au concombre. Rebattu, mais pas sans mérites. Pas que je n'eus pas préféré du rosbif…"

Severus sentit son estomac se soulever et il se tourna vivement pour monter les escaliers. Il avait désespérément envie d'une douche et d'un double whisky. Certainement que cela n'allait pas être la dernière boisson de ce soir.

Tout en se tenant sous l'averse chaude, l'éponge enchantée brossant rythmiquement sur sa peau, il essaya de refuser l'entrée de son esprit aux images des dernières heures. Il devrait les raconter bien assez tôt, d'abord en bas, puis à Dumbledore, peut-être même à Black… ce serait plus facile avec des mots, comme il le savait par expérience passée. Des mots et des sons pouvaient porter des images, mais étant des récipients, ils pouvaient aussi être fermés et scellés. Cela devenait plus facile avec chaque répétition, jusqu'à ce que seules restent de faibles traces qui pourraient être enterrées très profond. Et il y avait toujours la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves… Il cela repousserait le son d'un crâne craquant lentement, cela pourrait aider à faire barrage au cramoisi explosant des yeux, du nez et des oreilles, peut-être cela disperserait-il même la forte puanteur de la chair humide et chaude, déchirée en brins et en paquets… Il réussit tout juste à se soutenir contre le mur de la douche. Inspire et expire, lentement et régulièrement, pour fournir à son corps l'oxygène et la vie…

Après être sorti de la douche, il se brossa les dents et se rinça la bouche, trois fois, laissant le fort bain de bouche à la menthe aller aussi loin que possible dans sa gorge, se gargarisant aussi longtemps qu'il restait de l'air dans ses poumons. Puis, l'odeur propre de lavande et de cèdre d'une chemise et de sous-vêtements frais, le tissu d'un blanc virginal—soie et lin, pureté croustillante mêlée à une douceur sensuelle—un bref instant frais contre sa peau ; pantalon et robe-manteau —les cuissards, genouillères, jambières et plastron de son armure qui le rendaient capable de faire à nouveau face au monde.

Il se racla la gorge et tressaillit. La saveur forte du sang s'accrochait encore.

Owen était déjà en bas quand il arriva dans la bibliothèque, et il appréciait visiblement la surprise bouche bée de la fille à découvrir que non seulement Severus, mais aussi la très méprisée Professeur Trelawney menaient une existence humaine hors de la salle de classe. Drago aussi semblait trouver cela très amusant, et renifla même d'un air moqueur quand, devant l'apparition sans robes de Severus dans le cadre de la porte, les yeux de la fille menacèrent de sauter hors de leurs orbites. Cependant, Severus perçut la crainte sous la couche mince de joie. Pas que cela soit une surprise—ce garçon n'avait encore jamais attendu le retour de son père après une rencontre avec Voldemort.

La femme et la mère de Lucius s'étaient déjà remises de leur choc, remarqua-t-il avec soulagement. Pour elles, le scénario n'était nullement nouveau, et avait peut-être un caractère de plus déjà vu que pour les trois hommes. Après tout, elles l'avaient revécu dans le même environnement qu'il y a tant d'années.

Un Elfe de Maison nerveux apporta un plateau pour Owen, supportant une assiette sur laquelle des sandwichs au concombre étaient accumulés en une pyramide pastel appétissante, et une théière, qu'il renvoya simplement d'un geste. Un décanteur à whisky était déjà posé sur la table devant lui, et Severus appela un verre pour s'en verser une autre mesure généreuse.

Après la première petite gorgée, il examina Sybille qui était assise à côté d'Owen sur le divan, toujours pâle mais un peu plus composée qu'à leur arrivée. "Ne le prends pas mal, Sybille, mais tu as l'air d'avoir fait un aller retour en enfer."

Elle hocha la tête et, maintenant sa poigne de mort sur son propre verre, dit faiblement, "Je ne le prends pas mal. Je… je me suis presque désartibulée. Ce… je veux dire, la vision était soudain là, juste quand j'étais sur le point de transplaner…" Elle avala d'un trait la moitié de son whisky, et Owen lui tapota le genou—si possible, les yeux de la fille devinrent encore plus ronds.

"La vision ?" Lucius, apparemment à nouveau son soi nonchalant normal, s'avança dans la salle. "Quelle vision, Sybille ?"

"Une couverture complète de la réunion de laquelle vous venez de revenir, concentrée en peut-être une seconde," répondit-elle sèchement. "Tout à fait ahurissant, je vous assure."

"Eh bien, cela nous a certainement aussi ahuris," commenta Lucius, s'asseyant à côté de Narcissa. "Il peut ne pas avoir encore entièrement retrouvé sa force—merci, ma chère," dit-il à Narcissa, qui lui tendait une boisson, "mais il n'a certainement rien perdu de son ... euh, imagination."

"Que… que s'est-il passé ?"

A l'évidence, rien ne pouvait écraser la curiosité de cette fille pendant plus de trente secondes. Severus se renfonça dans son fauteuil et lui lança un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne les yeux. "Il semble que Pettigrow ait réussi, une fois dans sa vie. Il a capturé Karkaroff et l'a ramené en le traînant dans la tanière de Voldemort. Où nous avons eu le plaisir douteux de nous occuper de sa… punition."

"Punition—" Elle avala convulsivement, les yeux larges et son visage soudain plus pâle de quelques nuances. "Est-il… je veux dire…" Elle fit un effort vaillant pour prononcer le mot. "Il n'est plus vivant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lucius lui fit un sourire moqueur et vida le reste de sa boisson. "Non, il est aussi mort qu'on peut l'être. Et je regrette qu'il n'ait pas eu le courage de le faire lui-même, car c'était une des expériences les plus désagréables de toute ma vie."

"Tu as perdu la main, c'est tout," remarqua Owen. "Il y a vingt ans—"

"Passons au présent," l'interrompit Severus—juste à temps, car le durcissement soudain du regard noir de Lucius n'avait pas échappé à son attention. "Ou plutôt à l'avenir. Voldemort a de grands projets."

"Pas…" La fille se couvrit la bouche d'un poing solidement serré. "Pas Harry, s'il vous plaît, pas Harry…"

Du vert s'infiltra dans les yeux bruns, des boucles brunes se transformèrent en mèches d'un rouge délicieux… Une nuit de déjà vu, en effet. "Non," grogna-t-il, "Pas Potter le chiot prodige, autour duquel votre univers chétif et sans importance semble graviter. Ouvrez les yeux, gamine, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il veut Azkaban, demain si possible."

Sybille émit un son étouffé. Son corps entier était tendu, ses yeux fermés serré, et elle secouait la tête, obstinément et incessamment, comme une marionnette manipulée par un fou.

"Que diable," marmonna Owen, essayant de la stabiliser, mais ses mouvements devinrent encore plus erratiques au lieu de se calmer.

"Il réussira…" la voix de Sybille semblait à la fois rauque et aigüe, quand elle répéta, maintes et maintes fois, "Il réussira !" Finalement, elle retomba contre la poitrine d'Owen, respirant lourdement.

"Je…" Owen se racla la gorge et regarda alentour, ne sachant clairement plus que dire. "Je vais la ramener à la maison. Nous avons tous besoin de sommeil et…" Il haussa les épaules.

"Oui, vas-y." Lucius passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux. "Il semble extrêmement peu probable que n'importe lequel d'entre nous puisse avoir une inspiration majeure dans les quelques prochaines heures. Revenez demain, vous deux, et alors nous verrons…" Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais se leva et prit la main de Narcissa pour la tirer sur ses pieds.

Les jeunes, sur les visages desquels la fatigue et l'anxiété étaient maintenant clairement visibles, traînèrent des pieds vers la porte quand le couple eut transplané, et Severus hocha un 'bonne nuit' rapide à Lucius et Narcissa et quitta la bibliothèque. Il avait l'impression que ses membres étaient faits de plomb, rendant difficile pour lui de se déplacer avec son aisance et son aise coutumières. C'étaient le désespoir et la crainte qui le rendaient si lourd et fatigué, une sensation engourdie d'abattement, sombre et final et le suffoquant de sa réalité. Qu'est ce qui se passait avec Sybille, se demanda-t-il tout en entrant dans ses chambres et en allumant les bougies, qu'est ce qui lui causait si soudainement ces attaques violentes de clairvoyance ? L'une si peu de temps après l'autre, en plus…

Pensivement, il commença à se déshabiller, tout en essayant de déterminer ce qui le dérangeait exactement tant au sujet des pouvoirs soudain explosant de Sybille. Il avait déjà renoncé à cette investigation particulière et avait décidé de prendre autant de sommeil qu'il le pourrait, quand il entendit un coup timide frappé à la porte, et une voix demander, dans un presque-chuchotement, "Professeur, êtes-vous encore éveillé ?"

 

 

* en latin dans le texte

** en français dans le texte


	6. Chapter 6

 Bien que Severus sache parfaitement bien que ses élèves avaient des vies et des pensées—certainement des vies et des pensées insignifiantes, mais des vies et des pensées tout de même—en dehors de la salle de classe, il n'était pas enchanté par l'idée que cette fille allait le voir en pyjama et en robe de chambre. Cependant, il se serait senti totalement ridicule s'il l'avait fait attendre dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau habillé convenablement. Pyjama, alors. Il soupira et alla ouvrir la porte.

Clairement, elle n'avait pas été préparée à la vue qui la salua, car elle rougit violemment. La nuance profonde de pourpre que son visage avait pris jurait de manière plutôt ridicule avec son pyjama et sa robe de chambre rose pâle. "Je suis désolée, Professeur, je…"

Il attendit quelques secondes, les sourcils levés et la main posée sur le bouton de porte, mais cela avait à l'évidence été tout ce qu'elle pouvait produire. "Voulais-tu seulement admirer mon pyjama, ou est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose, Viviane ?"

"Je… bien sûr, je veux dire, bien sûr qu'il y avait autre chose… êtes-vous très fatigué ?"

"Oui, je suis très fatigué. Encore autre chose ?"

A cela, elle se hérissa. "Pourriez vous arrêter cela ? A bien y penser, votre jeu là est si… si totalement stupide, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi cela me met toujours en colère."

"Félicitations," dit-il et il lui fit une tournée d'applaudissements moqueurs en solo, "Il t'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver cela, cependant."

"C'est beaucoup plus facile ici que dans la salle de classe, vous savez…" Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds vêtus de chaussettes. "En tout cas… pensez-vous que nous pourrions parler un peu ?"

"Si tu promets de ne pas m'interroger sur _Une Histoire de Poudlard …"_

Maintenant elle sourit. "Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée du tout, vous savez ? Mais en fait, je voulais simplement parler… Poser quelques questions, peut-être ?"

"Tu," dit-il, reculant pour lui donner accès à son salon, "est le fléau de mon existence. Je viens de—" Il s'interrompit, agitant une main négligente vers les images qui encombraient l'horizon de son esprit.

"Vous venez de quoi ?"

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ces yeux intensément curieux étaient un peu moins ennuyeux ici que dans la salle de classe. Il devait lui accorder ceci : aussi irritante ou au mauvais moment qu'elle puisse être, sa soif de connaissance était toujours complètement authentique. Et elle avait choisi le moment idéal pour l'importuner—de _son_ point de vue à elle, bien sûr. Il était fatigué, son esprit n'était rien de plus qu'une agitation bouillante d'émotions et de sensations, parsemée de quelques pensées errantes et de ce sentiment écrasant de vide, le compagnon maintenant familier de ses jours et nuits solitaires. Il était épuisé, et utilisait ses dernières réserves d'énergie pour maintenir ses défenses levées, bien qu'il sente qu'il ne faisait pas un très bon travail à cela. Ce soupçon était rigoureusement prouvé par le fait qu'elle se tenait maintenant dans son très propre espace privé.

"Je viens de participer à un acte de violence qui… eh bien, il suffit de dire que la simple pensée te ferait devenir folle."

"M. McNair semblait un peu moins secoué."

La sécheresse de sa remarque le cajola presque au point de le faire rire. "Eh bien, il…" L'épuisement qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses os lui rendait difficile le fait de choisir ses mots comme il avait coutume de le faire. "Nous sommes des êtres humains, Viviane, et ainsi nous ne réagissons pas de la même manière aux mêmes situations."

"Vous avez raison, oui. Mais cela n'aurait pas fait de mal s'il avait été un peu plus secoué. M. Mal—je veux dire, Lucius n'avait pas l'air d'aller trop bien…"

Severus lui fit un sourire moqueur. "Tu succombes aux quatre pintes de sang de Vélane qui coulent dans ses veines ? Tu ne serais pas la première," ajouta-t-il, malicieusement, à son glapissement indigné. "Et maintenant—" il changea avec succès de mode pour revenir au mode total de salle de classe "—tu ferais mieux de poser tes questions, Viviane, autrement tu te retrouveras dehors dans le couloir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Londubat pour faire fondre un chaudron."

Elle lui lança un regard à demi incertain, à demi interrogateur, pour une fois pas obstrué par ce balai éponge de cheveux indociles, qu'elle avait nattés pour la nuit. "Je ne sais pas…" A son soupir peu patient, elle continua hâtivement, "vous voyez, j'étais sûre que je pourrais le faire, quand j'étais dans ma chambre. J'étais absolument convaincue que tout ce dont j'avais besoin était d'un peu de courage et de détermination, pour pouvoir surmonter le premier obstacle. Les remarques acerbes," ajouta-t-elle, quand il lui lança un coup d’œil interrogateur.

"Il semble que tu ais réussi à le braver " Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et ralluma la cheminée. "Alors, quel est le problème maintenant ?"

"Eh bien… vous devez reconnaître que votre personnage de salle de classe—et c'est le seul côté de vous que j'ai connu jusqu'ici, du moins jusqu'à il y a quelques jours… Vous ne rendez pas cela facile pour les gens de montrer leurs faiblesses. Quand vous m'avez frappée—"

"Peut-être," l'interrompit-il, étonné de son propre malaise avec ce souvenir "que ce n'était pas entièrement justifié."

"Votre colère était certainement justifiée. Bien que je ne pense pas que gifler les gens en pleine figure soit un argument valide. Sinon autre chose, c'est un signe de faiblesse. Une admission d'impotence. D'impuissance," se corrigea-t-elle, rougissant furieusement.

Il renifla. "Si voir cela de cette façon t'aide…"

"Cela vous rend certainement plus humain."

"Et tu penses que je pourrais en fait aimer cela ?"

"Honnêtement !" Elle croisa les bras et lui lança un regard noir. Elle y devenait très forte. "Je me fiche que vous aimiez cela ou pas, mais cela rend certainement les choses plus faciles pour moi. Pensez-vous que je pourrais avoir une tasse de chocolat chaud ?"

Severus sentit un rire remuer profondément en lui. Elle était extrêmement irritante, c'était vrai, et il ne sentait vraiment aucune inclination pour des discussions du soir avec elle. Mais tout de même… Il ne pouvait pas nier que cette situation était en quelque sorte… rafraîchissante. Avec un regard qu'il avait prévu de rendre cinglant, mais il avait peur qu'il puisse avoir eu moins que l'effet désiré, il s'empara de la cloche en argent et sonna Peggy. Seulement quelques secondes après elle, Elias arriva en volant dans la pièce, attiré de son perchoir dans la chambre à coucher de Severus par le tintement. Quand il eut presque atteint l'épaule de Severus, il sembla changer d'avis, dévia brusquement et atterrit au lieu de cela sur les genoux de la fille.

"Aime-t-il être touché ?" demanda-t-elle, de manière un peu dubitative et regardant en coin et avec appréhension le bec noir énorme.

"S'il vient à toi de sa propre volonté, il n'attend rien de moins qu'une séance de câlins," répondit-il, incapable d'ôter entièrement le venin de sa voix. Le chocolat arriva, et il se versa un autre whisky avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du sien. "Eh bien, alors, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais parler ?"

"De beaucoup de choses, en fait. Vous voyez, quand vous avez mentionné Azkaban ce soir…" Elle pinça ses lèvres et souffla sur le liquide chaud, puis prit une petite gorgée hésitante.

Il hocha la tête. "Tes parents ?"

"Oui. Mes parents, les Détraqueurs…" Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et il soutint son regard quelque temps. Elle était très facile à lire, beaucoup trop facile… "je ne devrais probablement pas parler de lui, parce que vous vous fâcherez. Mais je me souviens de ce dont Sirius avait l'air après s'être échappé de cet endroit épouvantable. Peut-être que c'est mal de faire l'analogie, mais…" Sa voix s'estompa à nouveau, et il pouvait voir sa lèvre inférieure frémir légèrement.

"L'analogie," commença-t-il prudemment, "est certainement permise. Tes parents ont souffert sous l'influence des Détraqueurs pendant quatorze ans, sans la protection que Black pouvait se procurer. Et bien que…" Il fit une courte pause, ne sachant pas s'il devait continuer de la manière qu'il avait prévu. D'autre part, pourquoi et, par-dessus tout, comment devait-il lui cacher la vérité ? Ses sentiments envers St. Jean et Tabitha étaient ce qu'ils étaient, et il avait d'excellentes raisons pour son aversion et sa méfiance. "Bien que nous n'ayons pas été en meilleur termes pendant les dernières années qui ont précédé la chute de Voldemort…" Il s'arrêta à nouveau. "Laisse-moi reformuler cela : j'ai peu de raisons pour attribuer quoi que ce soit de positif à St. Jean et Tabitha Lestrange. Cependant, d'un point de vue objectif, je suppose qu'ils avaient en effet des souvenirs heureux, car je suis assez sûr qu'ils t'ont aimée de leur propre façon, et ainsi ils étaient probablement extrêmement susceptibles à l'effet destructeur des Détraqueurs."

Elle hocha la tête, et but silencieusement à petits coups son chocolat. " Pourriez- _vous_ me dire comment ils étaient ?"

Severus soupira. "Oui, bien sûr que je vais le faire. St. Jean—ton père—était… un ami. Au moins je pensais qu'il l'était, et peut-être que j'avais même raison… autrefois…" Non. Ceci n'allait pas du tout. Et il se trouvait en face d'un dilemme qu'il n'aimait pas le moins du monde. S'il lui parlait de Lestrange, cela signifiait dévoiler beaucoup au sujet de lui-même. Des choses qu'il avait décidé d'enterrer il y a longtemps, parce qu'elles étaient pénibles, ou simplement inutiles. D'autre part, elle avait le droit de savoir.

"Parler de lui implique trop parler de vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

Odieuse fille. Trop maligne de moitié, et essayant même d'avoir du tact. D'une manière épouvantablement Gryffondor, bien sûr. "Oui. Oui, c'est le cas."

Le bout de sa tresse—même cela était frisé—glissa entre ses doigts, tandis que son autre main caressait doucement les plumes d'Elias. "Et… j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas vraiment pour déterrer le passé… ce doit être difficile à contrôler…"

"Assez !" Il se leva vivement et s'avança à grands pas vers la bouteille de whisky. Elle n'en contenait pas autant qu'elle le devrait, après seulement quatre jours de séjour. Sans la regarder, il continua, "tu es venue ici pour poser des questions, je crois, pas pour fourrer ton nez dans ma vie—montrant autant de subtilité qu'on peut s'y attendre de la part d'un Gryffondor." Il entendit sa prise rapide de respiration, et le coassement bref d'Elias, souligné par des battements d'ailes. "Alors aie la gentillesse—" il se retourna, prêt à lui lancer un autre commentaire cinglant, et se heurta presque à elle. Les pieds chaussés de chaussettes n'avaient pas fait de bruit sur la moquette quand elle s'était approchée de lui.

"La joue gauche cette fois, s'il vous plaît." Elle tourna la tête vers la droite, lui offrant son visage rougi. "Comme vous semblez être à nouveau à cours d'arguments…"

"Hors de mon chemin !"

"N'aimeriez-vous pas me frapper d'abord ? C'est _un tel_ soulagement, n'est-ce pas ?"

De la pure rébellion d'adolescent—rien qu'il ne connaisse pas à fond. C'était exaspérant, et il se sentit tenté de la gifler. A nouveau. Mais cela aurait signifié un contact physique, et elle se tenait trop près de lui pour son confort de toute façon. Alors il baissa simplement vers elle un regard noir— aussi ridiculement petite qu'elle soit, pas beaucoup plus qu'un mètre cinquante, le sommet de sa tête au niveau de son sternum—et attendit qu'elle s'écarte. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il passa son verre de sa main droite à sa main gauche et, de son coude gauche, lui donna une poussée assez brusque, si bien qu'elle trébucha et réussit à peine à garder son équilibre. "Dehors !" aboya-t-il, "Immédiatement ! Sors de mes chambres !"

La fille le regardait avec des yeux rétrécis. "Il faut peu de chose pour vous perturber, vraiment."

"Dehors !" répéta-t-il, faisant un pas menaçant vers elle.

Elle lui lança un autre Regard—perspicace ? Méprisant ? Blessé ? Pas qu'il s'en soucie—et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle se referma avec un déclic, il avala sa boisson d'un trait. _Il faut peu de chose pour vous perturber_ — ces mots n'arrêtaient pas de sonner à ses oreilles, se moquant de lui. Dans un soudain accès de rage, il lança le verre maintenant vide dans la cheminée. Bien sûr qu'il était perturbé. Qui ne serait pas perturbé après la soirée qu'il avait eue ? Ses nerfs étaient à vif, son humeur était sur le point de déborder ; sa réaction—réaction excessive ? —était entièrement justifiée. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, la justification semblait mauvaise.

~~~~*~~~~

Le matin suivant, après seulement quatre heures de sommeil, il se réveilla grincheux et de mauvais poil. Des cauchemars avaient troublé son sommeil, et Severus se sentait en sueur et fatigué, plus épuisé par les images qui l'avaient hanté qu'il ne l'aurait été s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il devait se lever, cependant, car le Polynectar devait être remué, et il ne restait qu'un seul ingrédient final à ajouter au Falsitaserum pour que la préparation soit prête. A en juger de la qualité de la lumière du matin, il était en retard en tout cas. Tout en soulevant des jambes encore de plomb par-dessus le bord du lit, il se dit qu'il rencontrerait probablement la fille en bas au petit déjeuner. Elle semblait être une lève-tôt. Cependant, rester dans sa chambre et faire monter son repas par Peggy n'était pas une option viable, car il devait aussi parler à Lucius. Ils s'étaient permis quelques jours d'oisiveté relative, mais maintenant il était vraiment temps de se bouger. Pas une pensée particulièrement agréable, étant donnée l'énormité de leurs tâches.

Une douche prolongée et une tasse d'un délicieux thé parfumé à l'églantine que Peggy de avait posée sur sa commode pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bains—d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'elfe savait toujours exactement ce dont il avait besoin—rendirent son humeur un peu moins sombre. En bas dans la salle de travail, il vérifia que les potions progressaient de manière satisfaisante ; cette tâche le força à se concentrer juste assez pour bannir toute pensée au sujet de l'odieuse fille dans quelque placard à demi-éclairé de son esprit, pour regagner lentement quelque état d'esprit vaguement acceptable.

Il l'avait presque oubliée quand il entra dans la salle de petit déjeuner.

L'image qui le salua était d'une telle vie de famille terre à terre, d'une telle harmonie révoltante, qu'il tourna presque sur ses talons pour quitter à nouveau la pièce. Elle était déjà assise à table, avec Sélène sur les genoux, babillant à l'enfant dans quelque dégoûtant demi-langage, se-voulant-maternel et incohérent... Il se reprit juste à temps avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux, et composa soigneusement sur son visage un masque d'indifférence polie. Après tout, c'était comme ça qu'étaient les filles, devenant toutes folles et tarabiscotées au sujet de faons de licornes et de bébés et de cartes de St Valentin kitsch… Il éleva mentalement les sourcils pour lui-même—pensait-il vraiment à cette fille comme s'il était un garçon de quinze ans ? Ou essayait-il seulement de trouver quelque défaut, n'importe quel défaut, à cette ennuyeuse perfection Gryffondor ?

Sélène, les cheveux dorés et les yeux verts, lutta pour descendre des genoux de la fille, atterrit sur ses mains et ses genoux, se mit maladroitement sur ses pieds à nouveau avec l'entêtement typique des bébés, et courut en contournant la table. Les bras tendus vers le haut en direction de Severus, elle s'arrêta et exigea, "Dans les bras !"

Il aimait vraiment bien cette petite fille, tout comme il aimait bien Drago. Hésitant comme il l'était de permettre à qui que ce soit de le toucher, ou même de venir trop près de lui— _il en faut peu pour vous perturber_ , odieuse, odieuse fille ! —il n'avait aucune difficulté à endurer des contacts physiques avec les petits enfants, il les accueillait même volontiers, s'ils étaient administrés à petites doses. Se montrer en spectacle, cependant, tenant Sélène et jouant avec elle, sous les yeux curieux de cette fille— avaient-ils une lueur d'ironie ? —était… eh bien, désagréable, pour ne pas dire plus. La tentative maladroite d'hier soir pour se faufiler dans son intimité avait été vraiment assez pour le dissuader de n'importe quelle répétition, et il sentait que, d'une certaine façon, lui permettre d'observer son interaction avec l'enfant était un autre pas dans cette direction.

Quels que soient ses scrupules néanmoins, et en dépit de son empressement normal à sortir sa propre frustration sur les autres—et où était Londubat quand on avait vraiment besoin de lui, pensa-t-il avec une ironie désabusée—il ne serait pas correct de décevoir Sélène, dont les yeux débordaient déjà de larmes. En partie, ceci était de la comédie, et Severus le savait. Un regard blessé de la part de ces yeux vert de jade, combinés avec la cavité sur son menton qui se montrait quand elle pinçait à moitié ses lèvres, et faisait à moitié la moue—et son père faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il était terriblement difficile de lui résister, et même Narcissa devait reconnaître que, si elle n'avait pas une humeur si légère, elle serait maintenant devenu le tyran de la famille.

Alors il se pencha pour la ramasser, et, de manière peu surprenante, ses yeux devinrent immédiatement brillants. Sans aucune trace de larmes. "Petite futée," dit-il, tirant une de ses boucles. "Qu'est-ce tu fais ici en bas, de toute façon ? Il est encore très tôt, tu devrais dormir."

"Viviane." Elle pointa du doigt vers la fille et hocha vigoureusement la tête. "Papa dit 'Lene va siéger elle _."_

"L'assiéger, Selene, l'assiéger."

"Oui !" Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux. Avec un air de concentration intense, la pointe de sa langue dépassant d'entre ses lèvres, elle commença à la natter.

"Je vois. Et as-tu passé ton temps à assiéger, ou as-tu déjà pris ton petit déjeuner ?"

"Lene t'attend !"

"Oh, c'est très gentil." Il lança à la fille un regard malicieux par dessus l'épaule de Sélène. "Tu ne faisais pas confiance à Viviane pour t'aider convenablement ?"

Un sourire béat et plus de fossettes. "Lene arrive juste. Et Viviane explique le siéger."

"Assiéger, Sélène."

"Oui ! Regarde, Oncle Sev, tu as une natte !"

"En effet. Et Viviane a un accès de toux." Il regarda la fille, qui s'était à l'évidence étranglée avec son café en un effort vain pour réprimer un accès de rire. Alors il s'assit à sa place coutumière et, laissé entièrement de marbre par les toussotements et rires nerveux à sa droite, il tendit à Sélène sa tasse de lait tiède. "As-tu fini de suffoquer maintenant ?" demanda-t-il, avec hargne, quand elle eut finalement repris son souffle.

"Euh, oui…" Elle lui lança un regard de côté. "Désolée, je… c'est juste si étrange de vous voir comme ça… je n'arrête pas de me pincer le bras, simplement pour me convaincre que je ne rêve pas."

Severus roula des yeux. "Je suppose que cela aurait été extrêmement rassurant si je l'avais mangée vivante, n'est-ce pas ?"

"N-non." Elle rougit et commença à déchirer de petits morceaux de sa tranche de pain grillé. "C'est juste… eh bien, hors du personnage, je suppose."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que tu pourrais avoir une si précise idée de mon personnage ?" Il appela un morceau de gâteau à thé et mit une cuillère dans la main tendue de Sélène.

"Je connais la partie que vous choisissez de montrer à vos élèves," dit-elle d'un ton rogue. "Et même vous devriez reconnaître qu'elle est totalement opposée à votre comportement ici."

"Es-tu en train de suggérer que tu es la même insupportable je-sais-tout avec Potter et son copain roux que tu l'es en classe ?"

"Non." Elle prit une petite gorgée de café et commença à pouffer de rire —encore une fois ! "Mais ma coiffure est à peu près la même !"

Était-il vraiment en train de se chamailler avec une élève ? Severus trouvait l'évidence transmise par ses propres yeux et ses propres oreilles difficile à croire. Il voulait ne pas apprécier cela, voulait mettre une fin à ceci une fois pour toutes avec un commentaire d'une telle froideur et d'une telle cruauté qu'elle s'enfuirait de la salle et n'oserait plus jamais… Il émit un soupir intérieur de frustration, parce que ceci était exactement ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre—ils devaient coopérer, il était impératif qu'elle leur face confiance, du moins à un certain degré. Une fois que Lucius serait le Directeur de Poudlard, ils auraient besoin de tous les alliés qu'ils pourraient avoir pour garder le contrôle de la situation. Et, probablement dans un futur encore plus proche mais flou et incertain, il y avait tout le problème avec ses parents, les plans que Voldemort pourrait avoir pour elle… Non. Autant que cela l'irrite, il était extrêmement peu recommandé de l'intimider au delà du point de non-retour.

Il était encore en train d'essayer de trouver une réplique appropriée, quand la porte s'ouvrit, et Drago entra d'un pas nonchalant, suivi par Lucius. Intéressant, pensa Severus, très intéressant—aussitôt que les deux Malfoys étaient entrés dans la pièce, la fille était devenue soumise et maussade. Il fallait remédier à ceci, le plus tôt possible. Il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir quelque chose comme son seul confident.

Sélène brandit sa cuillère et croassa, "Papa, 'Lene siège Viviane !"

"Comme c'est tout à fait charmant, ma chérie. Mais maintenant—" en dépit de ses protestations, il la souleva des genoux de Severus et, après l'avoir reposée, la poussa gentiment vers la porte "—tu vas devoir nous laisser. Non," il pointa du doigt vers le couloir, où Narcissa l'attendait, "fais ce que je t'ai dit. Maintenant !"

Elle lui lança un regard plein de larmes, mais sans résultat. Lucius secoua la tête avec impatience et répéta, "Maintenant !" Elle renifla, puis traîna finalement des pieds vers la porte, chaque pas exprimant la réticence. "Eh bien," dit Lucius, quand la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, "il semble que nous devions un peu changer nos plans de vacances."

Lui et Drago s'assirent en face de la fille, qui, en dépit de son malaise apparent en présence des deux hommes blonds, montrait déjà les premiers signes de curiosité. "À cause d'hier soir ?" demanda-t-elle finalement, sa voix juste un peu criarde. Severus remarqua qu'elle évitait studieusement tout contact oculaire avec n'importe lequel des deux, son regard rivé au portrait de Domitien Malfoy.

Lucius ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. "Exactement. Pour le moment, Voldemort veut simplement que les Détraqueurs abandonnent leurs postes à Azkaban, et libèrent les prisonniers. Surtout les Lestranges, bien sûr, mais je suppose que cela ne lui déplaira pas si beaucoup de criminels errent dans le pays."

"Faisant le sale travail pour lui," renchérit la fille.

Drago, qui jusqu'à ce point avait silencieusement vidé trois tasses de thé, hocha la tête. "La plupart d'entre eux auront des rancunes énormes contre ceux qui les ont mis là-bas. Est-ce—" il s'empara à nouveau de la théière et s'adressa à son père "—est-ce qu'ils sont tous toujours sous surveillance rapprochée ? Par les Détraqueurs, je veux dire."

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la fille, apparemment de retour au plein mode bûcheuse, s'était déjà lancée elle-même dans un monologue. "Bien sûr que non. Seulement ceux qui ont commis des crimes classifiés comme impardonnables par l'Acte de Régulation Magique de 1878—"

"Oh, ferme la !" l'interrompit Drago, "on croirait entendre Binns !"

"Au moins je sais exactement de quoi je parle !"

"Binns aussi, mais cela ne le rend pas moins ennuyeux et toi non plus !"

Même Severus sursauta quand le poing de Lucius vint s'écraser sur la table, faisant danser les tasses sur leurs soucoupes. "Arrêtez ceci ! Immédiatement." Le visage de la fille devint aussi blanc que la nappe, et elle hocha la tête. Drago ne dit rien, mais Severus vit que ses lèvres étaient légèrement pincées. Bien que Lucius ne soit certainement pas le plus indulgent des pères, une explosion comme celle-ci était en effet rare. Et son fils savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le provoquer plus.

Pendant quelques secondes interminables, le silence dans la salle fut absolu. Puis Lucius se racla la gorge. "Il est temps pour vous—" son regard dévia d'abord vers la fille puis vers sa droite, vers Drago "—de reconnaître le sérieux de notre situation. Rien de ceci n'est sujet à plaisanterie ou à chamailleries. Et ne me parlez pas —" il pointa son index droit vers la fille, anticipant sa protestation indignée "—de n'importe quelle bêtise comme quoi Nous-Sommes-Jeunes-Et-Nous-Avons-Le-Droit-De-Prendre-Les-Problèmes-A-La-Légère ! Vous deux devrez grandir plus vite que vous le voulez. Vous êtes les enfants de ceux que Voldemort considère comme ses partisans les plus loyaux. Et croyez moi, _il_ a perdu son sens de l'humour il y a longtemps !"

Bien qu'il soit presque aussi étonné par cette explosion que les deux jeunes, qui étaient toujours assis immobiles, dévisageant le visage de Lucius qui était pâle d'émotion, Severus le comprenait très bien. Vrai, ils avaient tous été loin d'être sérieux, même au sujet des problèmes les plus conséquents, quand ils avaient eu l'âge de Drago et de Viviane. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen de le nier : la situation, au moins comme elle semblait actuellement être, était bien plus complexe et par conséquent dangereuse que ce qu'elle avait été il y a vingt ans. En plus, il n'avait nullement oublié ce soir d'été 1972, quand Julius Malfoy avait giflé son fils, parce que Lucius avait osé questionner les choix de Voldemort. Lucius était dans une position presque identique maintenant, avec une famille à protéger, seulement avec l'aggravation supplémentaire qu'il jouait un double jeu extrêmement périlleux. Les adultes pouvaient être libres de faire une plaisanterie de temps en temps—bien que Severus soit assez sûr que eux aussi perdraient leur sens de l'humour plus plutôt tôt que tard—mais seulement parce qu'ils connaissaient la pleine étendue du danger. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas, il était plus sage de prendre les choses sérieusement.

"Maintenant," Lucius continua son discours sur un ton un peu plus calme, "vous allez devoir prendre votre part au travail que nous devrons faire. Considérant les derniers développements, et l'impatience de Voldemort à voir la chute d'Azkaban, nous devons faire de cela notre première priorité."

La fille était toujours complètement choquée et silencieuse, Drago avait à l'évidence regagné ses esprits. "Mais que pouvons-nous, je veux dire—" il inclina le menton vers le côté opposé de la table "—elle et moi, faire à ce sujet ?"

"Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse sembler," déclara Severus, "vous deux devrez travailler contre nous, d'une certaine façon." Il se versa un autre café, prit une petite gorgée, grimaça, et envoya l'Elfe de Maison en chercher une nouvelle cafetière. Quand une nouvelle tasse lui eut été apportée et eut été remplie de café chaud, il continua, "Lucius, Owen et moi, allons devoir—" Il fut interrompu par l'entrée d'Owen et de Sybille. Elle avait toujours l'air un peu secouée, mais avait bien meilleur air qu'hier soir. "En parlant du loup," dit-il, et il se leva pour saluer les nouveaux-venus.

"Sommes-nous trop en avance ?" demanda Owen, serrant la main de Lucius.

"Non, non. Nous commencions tout juste à discuter de nos tâches. Vous arrivez au parfait moment."

Ils s'assirent—Sybille à gauche de la fille, provoquant un regard aux yeux écarquillés et un peu soumis—et Severus reprit le fil de son discours. "Comme je le disais, Lucius, Owen et moi, devrons développer une stratégie pour prendre Azkaban. Tandis que vous—" les têtes des jeunes se levèrent d'un coup et simultanément "—vous devrez passer la bibliothèque au peigne fin pour trouver des textes sur les Détraqueurs, les lire, et essayer de trouver autant d'informations que possible. Voyant que—" il fit un sourire moqueur à la fille "—vous avez une certaine tendance à mettre le nez où il ne faut pas, peut-être que Sybille aurait la gentillesse de surveiller vos activités et peut-être aussi de vous donner un coup de main."

"Bien sûr." Alors, elle se tourna vers la fille, qui lui avait jeté des coups d’œil en coin à chaque instant. "Mademoiselle Granger—"

"Viviane," corrigea Lucius.

"Ah, bien sûr. Il faudra quelque temps pour s'y habituer. Eh bien alors, Viviane, je suggère que tu me regarde bien et longuement, exactement comme ta lamentable franchise de Gryffondor te le dit. Ensuite, puis-je te demander d'exprimer ton opinion, ou de poser n'importe quelle question qui puisse te venir à l'esprit. Pour que tu puisses finalement rediriger ton attention vers les questions d'importance vitale."

La fille hocha la tête, et avala. "Je… désolée, Professeur, je—"

"Je suppose," dit Sybille, pas du tout froidement, "que tu pourrais aussi m'appeler Sybille. Surtout que—" elle fit un sourire sardonique à la fille "—tu n'es pas une de mes élèves."

"Oui, je… c'est seulement que… je veux dire, je pensais que je vous _connaissais_ !" Ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre avec un air accusateur. "Je veux dire, s'il vous plaît essayez de comprendre, je… il y a quelques jours, tout allait… eh bien, pas vraiment bien, mais au moins je savais où j'en étais au milieu de tout ceci. Drago était connard et un futur Mangemort, Lucius était le mal incarné, vous—" elle fit un petit geste impuissant vers Sybille "—n'étiez qu'une vieille folle et un charlatan… je ne savais même pas que vous étiez une Serpentard," dit-elle avec indignation et elle prit une petite gorgée de café. "Et Narcissa et M. Mc—je veux dire Owen, j'admets que mes idées sur la plupart d'entre vous étaient assez à deux dimensions. Mais maintenant vous vous êtes soudain transformés de silhouettes de carton en personnes, et c'est…eh bien, cela embrouille terriblement," termina-t-elle.

Lucius poussa un profond soupir. "Très bien. Maintenant que mon estimée cousine nous a expliqué que nous sommes des personnes et non pas des silhouettes de carton, pourrions-nous s'il vous plaît revenir à notre discussion ?"

~~~~*~~~~

"Et penser," dit Owen, "Que j'étais sûr que je n'aurais plus jamais à refaire cela…" Il posa son verre et lança un regard sombre au parchemin devant lui.

"En effet" Lucius ré-emplit leurs verres. "Sans mentionner que tous ces complots et planifications ont d'une manière ou d'une autre perdu leur charme. Je suppose que nous nous faisons vieux…"

Severus éleva son verre. "Santé ! Au vieil âge !"

"Puissions-nous tous l'atteindre," ajouta Lucius avec un sourire moqueur. "Bien que, considérant la folie véritable de cette tentative, je n'en sois pas si sûr."

"Hmmm…" Owen lissa sa moustache. "En nous comptant et en comptant Pettigrow—" Severus renifla de manière moqueuse. "Eh bien, oui. Mais on peut toujours le compter comme chair à canon, comme disent les Moldus. Enfin bref, nous sommes seize. Pas exactement une pensée rassurante."

C'était la fin d'après-midi maintenant. Les trois sorciers s'étaient retirés dans le bureau de Lucius immédiatement après le déjeuner, pour commencer leur planification stratégique, et Sybille avait dirigé les deux jeunes vers la bibliothèque. La fille avait eu l'air considérablement plus gaie que Drago.

"Pas vraiment," consentit Severus. "Mais je pense que c'est la seule façon. Nous devons simplement décider qui va éliminer le Gouverneur, et qui va aller à Azkaban pour s'occuper des gardes."

"Tu dis 'aller à Azkaban' comme si tu pouvais simplement transplaner là-bas," dit Lucius, fronçant des sourcils vers lui. "C'est incartable, au cas où tu l'aies oublié."

"Bien sûr que non. Mais vous semblez avoir oublié que nous avons toujours quelques contacts au Ministère. Bien que ce soit dommage que le chef de l'ALM ( _Note d'Auteur: Application de la loi Magique_ ) ne soit plus automatiquement le Gouverneur d'Azkaban."

"Putain de séparation des pouvoirs !" dit Lucius et il vida son verre d'un trait.

"Enculé de Montesquieu !" Severus leva son verre en un toast moqueur et fit de même. "Et Bulstrode," ajouta-t-il. "Comment ce vertueux idiot a jamais pu finir avec une fille de Serpentard est un mystère pour moi."

"Peut-être que Maribel l'a trouvé aussi ennuyeux que toi, tu le trouves ennuyeux," suggéra Owen. "Moi, en tout cas, je me souviens très bien de sa réputation. Elle était dans sa sixième année quand nous avons commencé à Poudlard, et—"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" l'interrompit Lucius, élevant la main pour demander le silence.

Ils écoutèrent. Il semblait y avoir quelque confusion en bas dans le couloir d'entrée, et cela se déplaçait apparemment vers le premier étage, car les voix—toutes deux haut perchées—devenaient plus bruyantes. Les trois hommes se levèrent et tirèrent leurs baguettes. Quand les Elfes de Maison devenaient nerveux, c'était d'habitude à cause d'un intrus, et dans des temps comme ceux-ci, il était prudent d'être préparé à de mauvaises surprises. Puis, les mots et les voix—l'une d'elles n'étant clairement pas celle d'un Elfe de Maison—devinrent intelligibles, et les trois sorciers se sourirent l'un l'autre et remirent leurs baguettes dans leurs poches.

"Non, Mademoiselle Sélène, vous ne pouvez pas l'amener à l'intérieur !"

"Mais Lene le trouve ! Il est gentil !"

"Non, Mademoiselle Sélène, il n'est pas gentil ! Il est sale, et dangereux !"

Ils entendirent clairement le bruit de la petite fille frappant du pied. "Non, il l'est pas ! Il l'est pas ! Il aime bien Lene ! Lene l'emmène dedans pour montrer à papa !"

"Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire rentrer dans la maison maintenant ?" marmonna Lucius, et il s'avança à grands pas vers la porte, suivi par les deux autres.

Dans le couloir, un Elfe de Maison très décoiffé essayait—bien qu'il fût beaucoup inhibé par le respect qui avait été martelé dans son cerveau depuis le jour de sa naissance—d'empêcher Sélène d'amener un grand chien noir plus loin dans la maison. Quand l'animal vit les trois sorciers émerger du bureau, il recula de quelques pas et émit un grognement inquiétant. Lucius regarda Severus par-dessus son épaule. "Black ?" demanda-t-il.

Severus hocha la tête. "Lui-même. Sélène, va voir ton père."

La petite fille, qui sentait à l'évidence que quelque chose n'allait pas, se laissa ramasser par Lucius sans un son de protestation. Depuis la sécurité de ses bras, elle regarda en bas vers l'énorme bête avec de larges yeux verts. "Lene garde le chien ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pas vraiment, ma chérie. Surtout, ce n'est pas un vrai chien. M. Black, vous pouvez vous montrer."

Le chien émit un court aboiement, et, en moins d'une seconde, Sirius Black se tenait devant eux. Sélène était en extase. "Encore !" cria-t-elle, et elle applaudit. "Encore !" Black lui fit un clin d’œil et se retransforma, seulement pour retourner à sa forme humaine immédiatement après. "Comme cela, eh, petite ?" dit-il. Puis il se tourna vers Lucius. "Malfoy," dit-il, d'une voix qui ne contenait plus de trace de bienveillance ni de chaleur. "Rogue. McNair. Dumbledore m'a dit de venir ici."

"Dans ce cas," répondit Lucius d'un ton glacial, "je suppose que nous devrons tolérer votre présence. Quelles sont exactement les instructions de Dumbledore ?"

"Rester ici quelques jours, pour que vous puissiez me préparer au rôle que je vais devoir jouer."

"Charmant," dit Severus à travers des dents serrées. Ses yeux balayèrent la silhouette de son ennemi juré. Puis il se tourna vers Lucius. "Peut-être que ton… invité pourrait envisager de se rafraîchir un peu ?"

Lucius, dont les narines flamboyaient—que ce soit de dégoût olfactif ou d'indignation de devoir jouer l'hôte pour Sirius Black était dur à déterminer—hocha la tête. "Bien sûr." Avec un hochement impatient de la tête, il appela d'un geste l'Elfe de Maison qui avait battu en retraite derrière un énorme pot de fleur. "Conduisez M. Black aux chambres d'amis du troisième étage. Nous vous attendrons en bas dans le salon," s'adressa-t-il à Black avant de lui tourner le dos en un tourbillon impressionnant de robes. "Oh, et," remarqua-t-il, parlant par-dessus son épaule, "changez vous en quelque chose de décent. Sans puces, si possible."

Black grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et suivit l'Elfe de Maison.

"Je suppose," dit Owen, pendant qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, " que nous ne devons pas le provoquer trop, tu sais, Lucius ? Après tout, il a ce tempérament abominable, et il y a des enfants dans la maison…"

Lucius s'arrêta net et se tourna pour regarder vers le haut. "Il n'oserait pas," siffla-t-il, resserrant par réflexe sa poigne sur sa fille.

"N'oublie pas qu'il a passé douze ans à Azkaban," dit Severus. "Pas que j'aie pitié de lui, mais cet homme doit être complètement ravagé. Et, à moins que Voldemort ne chute et que Pettigrow soit attrapé, il n'a pratiquement rien à perdre. Mets ensemble ces deux facteurs, et le mélange que tu obtiens est tout à fait explosif. Alors je suis d'accord avec Owen. Nous devons au moins essayer de le traiter poliment. Tout le reste peut attendre jusqu'à ce que tout ceci soit fini. Après—" il échangea un sourire sauvage avec Lucius "—nous serons libres de donner libre cours à tous nos désirs de vengeance."

Ils continuèrent de descendre et entrèrent dans le salon pour attendre Black. Sélène fut envoyée à sa mère, qui, avec Yelena, commençait déjà les préparatifs de leur départ pour Poudlard vers la fin juillet.

Black les rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard, rasé de près ; apparemment, il avait aussi pris une douche. "Magnifique hospitalité, Malfoy," dit-il, l'ironie dégouttant de chaque mot. Il désigna ses robes du doigt. "Est-ce que ce sont les restes de la dernière saison, ou appartenaient-ils à une de tes innombrables victimes ?"

Lucius donna une chiquenaude à une petite tache imaginaire de poussière sur sa manche. "Un des avantages d'avoir de l'argent. On peut même se permettre de donner de nouveaux vêtements à des chiens errants sans abris."

"La question est d'où vient cet argent."

"Pas d'un quelconque pot-de-vin, du moins, comme quelque Aurors que je connais." répondit Lucius, ses yeux devenant plus étroits. "Aucun Malfoy n'a jamais eu besoin d'être sur le registre du personnel de qui que ce soit."

Il était temps d'intervenir, pensa Severus. Bien que, pour dire la vérité, il n'eût rien aimé de mieux que de regarder Lucius casser le nez de l'autre. Il pouvait seulement imaginer la rage accumulée que devait ressentir Lucius —après tout, les parents de Black avaient, sinon tué, du moins accidentellement causé la mort de son père. Être obligé de collaborer avec l'insupportable Gryffondor était déjà assez mauvais ; être obligé de l'héberger dans la même maison où Julius Malfoy était mort était évidemment beaucoup trop même pour le sang-froid de Lucius. "Je pense," dit-il, rompant la tension qui grésillait, "que nous devrions commencer notre travail. Souvenez-vou s: plus tôt nous commençons, plus vite ce sera fini."

Lucius, les mains encore serrées en poings tendus, fit court hochement de tête. "Des paroles sages en effet. Asseyez-vous, tout le monde." Les quatre hommes s'assirent en silence. "Et maintenant, commençons le cours de Métamorphose le plus difficile de nos vies : comment transformer un Gryffondor en Serpentard."

~~~~*~~~~

L'heure et demie suivante—ils n'avaient pas plus de temps pour leur première 'leçon', car l'heure du dîner approchait—fut l'une des plus étranges que Severus ait jamais vécue ; il supposa que les autres sentaient plus ou moins la même chose.

Ils avaient tous trente sept ans maintenant, et se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ces premières impressions, accumulées pendant leurs tout premiers jours d'école, prévalaient toujours. Il était difficile de voir l'homme derrière le garçon—pas avec Lucius ou Owen, bien sûr, car ils avaient plus d'expériences en commun que seulement l'école. Mais avec Black… La personne Sirius Black avait changé sans aucun doute, bien que, que ce soit en mieux ou en pire fût une question entièrement différente. Mais les émotions et les souvenirs connectés à lui restaient les mêmes. A moins de compter l'épisode malheureux de la Cabane Hurlante, Severus l'avait rencontré pour la dernière fois il y a presque quatorze ans, seulement quelques jours avant son emprisonnement. Pour Lucius et Owen, la dernière rencontre était encore plus éloignée. Ils n'avaient rien vu de Black depuis leur remise de diplômes. Leurs vies avaient pris des chemins si différents, et le Destin avait laissé ses empreintes sur eux tous. Pas que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ait essentiellement changé, si un tel changement était même possible. Mais il y avait des rides sur leurs visages, il y avait du gris dans leurs cheveux, et leurs âmes étaient couvertes de cicatrices.

Et tout de même, ils devaient parler de ces jours-là, si loin du présent qu'ils semblaient appartenir aux souvenirs d'autres personnes ; ils devaient ré-évoquer leurs années à Poudlard pour donner à Black une meilleure idée du genre de personne que Barty Croupton avait été. Ce procédé impliquait raconter beaucoup de choses gardées secrètes, mais les trois Serpentards n'étaient pas les seuls à devoir donner des morceaux de leur passé. Les commentaires de Black et, plus que les commentaires, ses questions révélaient beaucoup de choses.

Apparemment, cette première brève séance les avait plongés tous les quatre dans une humeur un peu pensive. Et ce très heureusement, pensa Severus en retournant dans ses chambres pour se laver les mains et se changer pour le dîner. Car ils s'étaient tous calmés pendant leur voyage dans le passé. Et les choses semblaient se mettre à leur place. En racontant ces vieilles histoires, une sorte de hiérarchie de priorités commençait à émerger : les rancunes mesquines et les ressentiments d'écoliers se séparaient graduellement des sentiments plus adultes, rétrécis à la bonne taille et pourraient finalement peut-être être oubliés. Ce qui restait était la haine. La vraie haine froide qui ne diminuerait jamais. Mais elle était devenue une entité bien définie à laquelle on pouvait faire face. Elle pourrait être mise de coté quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que le bon moment arrive. Pour le moment, ils pourraient travailler ensemble. Des gens comme Dumbledore appelleraient probablement cela une trêve, et iraient même jusqu'à espérer que cela puisse un jour se développer en paix. Severus ricana pour lui même. C'était tout sauf ça. S'il devait y avoir une étiquette, on devait y lire 'Patience'. La patience d'un chat gardant un trou de souris. Mais pour le moment, cela conviendrait tout à fait bien.

Quand il entra dans le salon adjacent à la salle à manger, où l'apéritif était servi, Owen, Sybille et Black étaient déjà là. L'atmosphère était froide plutôt que tendue, remarqua-t-il. Pas que cela soit une grande surprise, car ni Sybille ni Owen n'avaient jamais eu de conflits personnels impliquant Black. Leur animosité—s'il y avait animosité—était plus due à la traditionnelle inimitié Serpentard-Gryffondor, qui semblait toujours avoir existé et pouvait, du moins théoriquement, prendre toute expression concrète sur la large gamme entre la haine furieuse et un évitement prudent.

La vraie surprise de ce soir, cependant, venait d'une direction entièrement différente, une qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

Considérant l'amitié proche liant Potter, Weasley et la fille, Severus se serait attendu à ce que la fille se lance littéralement dans les bras de Black, reconnaissante de trouver quelque décence Gryffondor dans cette fosse diabolique d'amoralité Serpentard. Après tout, elle avait sauvé cet homme d'un sort pire que la mort, avec Potter. Diable, elle avait risqué l'exclusion en désarmant Severus dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ainsi, il ne s'attendait à rien de moins qu'à une scène émouvante de sentimentalité exubérante de Gryffondor. Les choses, cependant, se passèrent un peu différemment.

La fille passa la porte, et, à la vue de Black, Severus la vit se raidir, même si c'était imperceptiblement. Puis elle s'avança à grands pas vers lui—il parlait à Sybille et se tenait dos à elle—attendit qu'il se retourne pour voir qui les avait rejoints, et dit simplement, "Bonsoir, Sirius," en étendant sa main pour lui serrer la sienne.

Black semblait au moins aussi abasourdi que Severus, bien qu'il fut moins doué pour masquer ses émotions. Ses bras, déjà à moitié levés pour l'attirer dans une étreinte écrasante, retombèrent à ses côtés, et il lui fallut un moment pour se repérer et prendre sa main. "Bonsoir, Hermione."

"Viviane," dit-elle. "C'est mon nom, tu sais."

Il lâcha sa main, visiblement gêné. "Oui, je… c'est ce que Dumbledore m'a dit. Penser que tu es…" Il s'est arrêta, ne sachant évidemment pas comment continuer. Derrière son dos, Sybille fit un clin d’œil à Severus. "Je n'aurai pas une moins bonne opinion de toi parce que tu es la fille des Lestranges," réussit-il finalement.

Cela, pensa Severus, voyant les lèvres de la fille devenir une mince ligne, était certainement le pire qu'il aurait pu dire. D'autre part, ceci était Black, alors à quoi d'autre fallait-il s'attendre.

"J'espère que non," répondit-elle, sa voix frémissant légèrement.

S'il avait été possible pour Severus de ressentir quoi que ce soit de ressemblant à de la pitié ou à de la compassion pour cet homme, il l'aurait sûrement ressenti maintenant. Black était conscient de la gaffe qu'il venait de commettre, mais il eut au moins le bon sens de simplement laisser les choses comme elles étaient, sans ajouter plus de malaise à la situation en bégayant des explications ou des excuses. Mais la rupture était là, et si le reste de la famille Malfoy n'avait pas choisi ce moment précis pour entrer dans la pièce, le silence n'aurait certainement pas été brisé. Du moins pas par la fille, qui resta boudeuse et retirée pendant toute la durée du dîner.

~~~~*~~~~

Ils avaient tous peu dormi hier soir et s'étaient levés tôt, si bien que les invités avaient pris leur congé assez tôt, et tout le monde se retira dans ses chambres peu après dîner. Black semblait aussi mort de fatigue, et le vin, dont il avait consommé une assez grande quantité, semblait avoir augmenté cette fatigue. Severus, cependant, ne sentait pas l'envie de se coucher immédiatement—il devait penser et méditer au sujet de beaucoup trop de choses. Alors, une fois qu'il fût retourné dans ses appartements, il commanda un autre café et un cognac, et s'assit devant la cheminée. Peut-être s'était-il attendu à cela, peut-être l'avait-il même prévu—en tout cas, il ne fut pas trop étonné quand, après que peut-être une demi-heure eut passé, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Plus ou moins sûr de l'identité de la personne, il ne prit pas la peine de se lever, mais appela simplement "Entre !"

Elle ne s'était pas encore changée en vêtements de nuit et avait uniquement ôté ses robes, si bien qu'elle se tenait devant lui en jeans et avec une chemise blanche à fines rayures bleues. "Je vous dérange ?"

"Pas vraiment," dit-il, étonné de vraiment être sincère. Bien qu'il préférât sa solitude, il était curieux de découvrir ce qui s'était exactement passé ce soir entre elle et Black. "Du chocolat ?"

"Hmm…" Elle lui lança un regard incertain. "Pensez-vous que je pourrais avoir quelque chose de plus fort ?"

"Tu veux dire du chocolat concentré ?"

Elle roula des yeux. "Je pensais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que vous deviez arrêter ces sarcasmes."

"Cela," répondit-il, "était simplement une impression. Tu as dit que c'était stupide, ou inutile. Moi, cependant, j'apprécie beaucoup cela."

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ?" Elle fit un geste vers l'autre fauteuil. "Puis-je m'asseoir ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Et puis-je avoir un whisky ?"

Il la regarda pensivement. "Ton premier ?"

"Il y a une première fois pour tout," dit-elle aigrement. "Et j'ai quinze ans, vous savez."

"Ah." Il leva les sourcils. "Ce qui t'autorise à boire ?"

"Je pense que oui. En plus, les gens disent que c'est relaxant."

Il se dirigea vers la table supportant la bouteille et les verres et lui versa une petite quantité. "Es-tu en train de suggérer que tu es tendue ?"

"Un peu," marmonna-t-elle, remontant ses pieds et pliant ses jambes sous elle. Il lui tendit le verre et elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Vous étiez remarquablement civil avec Sirius."

"Ah bon ?" Il s'assit, se sentant plutôt amusé par sa tentative de subtilité.

"Si je le dis moi-même… Qu'est ce qui se passe entre lui et Lucius ?"

"Les parents de Black ont causé la mort de son père."

Ses yeux s'élargirent. "Ils… l'ont tué ?"

"Je suppose que ce serait appelé homicide involontaire par les Moldus, mais oui, ils l'ont tué. Le père de Black, pour être exact. Et n'a pas été puni pour cela."

"Oh," dit-elle, quand il eut fini de lui raconter l'histoire. "Eh bien, je suppose que cela explique beaucoup de choses. Combien de temps va-t-il rester ?"

"Quelques jours." Il ne put pas résister à la mettre en boîte. "Assez pour que vous ayez tous les deux beaucoup de conversations enthousiastes au sujet de Potter."

"Je ne —"commença-t-elle avec passion, mais elle se tût alors. "Vous me provoquez intentionnellement ?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il rit tout bas. "Bien sûr. Quoi que ce soit dont tu doives te débarrasser, cela semble avoir besoin d'un peu de provocation."

Elle n'avait pas encore tressé ses cheveux pour la nuit. Dévisageant son verre, elle attrapa une mèche frisée et commença à la tordre autour de son index droit. Puis elle prit une petite gorgée de whisky. "Je ne suis simplement pas sûre que je doive le dire à _vous_."

"Parce que tu ne veux pas verser de l'huile sur le feu ?"

"Plus ou moins, oui."

Il renifla doucement. "Dans ce cas, permets-moi de t'assurer que mes sentiments à propos de M. Black ne changeront pas d'un seul iota, quoi que tu dus dire à son sujet."

"Non, mais…" Elle prit une autre petite gorgée et leva les yeux, cette fois sans éviter son regard. "C'est comme dire à quelqu'un qui déteste les chats que vous avez des ennuis avec votre propre chat. Il n'est pas très probable que vous receviez une réaction objective."

"Eh bien, j'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas en trouver du tout dans cette maison," remarqua-t-il sèchement.

"Je sais…" une autre boucle de cheveux fut choisie et tordue en une épaisse corde brillante. "Mais je ne peux pas me parler qu'à moi seule à tout moment. Pas au sujet des choses importantes, en tout cas."

"T'imagines-tu être amoureuse de lui ?"

"Non !" vint la réponse indignée. "Bien sûr que non !"

Pour cacher son amusement, il se leva et se versa un autre verre. "Tu ne serais pas la première," dit-il, retournant à sa chaise, "ni la dernière, j'imagine. Cependant, je ne peux pas dire que je ne sois pas soulagé que tes problèmes soient de nature autre qu'amoureuse."

Elle lui lança un regard curieux. "Pourquoi ?"

L'image de Mathilda Reynolds dériva à travers son esprit. Mathilda, pâle et presque sans vie, étendue au travers de son lit après une overdose de potion somnifère. Non, cette fille ne méritait certainement pas d'être traitée comme Black avait traité son amante d'alors. Et connaissant Black, il y avait peu de chance qu'une relation se passe mieux que ses équipées passées. "Parce que je le connais depuis assez de temps pour avertir n'importe quelle femme de se méfier lui. Et crois-moi, ceci n'a rien à faire avec mes sentiments envers lui."

"Il est beau, cependant, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait qu'il la contredise, plutôt que de consentir.

"Je suppose qu'il l'est. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tes sentiments sont si évidemment ambigus ?"

Elle soupira. "Vous n'étiez pas là… je veux dire, vous étiez là, mais…" De dessous ses cils, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Si tu fais allusion à la Cabane Hurlante, je m'en suis remis. Du moins en ce qui concerne ton comportement et celui de tes amis."

"Oh." Elle avait l'air soulagée. "C'est… eh bien, c'est rassurant." Un bref silence s'ensuivit, puis elle dit précipitamment, "J'ai peur de lui !"

"Et tu devrais avoir peur," répondit-il calmement.

"Mais il ne m'a rien fait ! Il a toujours été gentil, et—"

"Viviane," l'interrompit-il, "Pourquoi ne reconnais-tu pas la simple vérité que, bien qu'il n'ait jamais montré que de la bienveillance envers toi—pas qu'il eut eu beaucoup d'occasions de faire autre chose—il est tout de même un homme très dangereux ?"

"Cela semble si…"

"Serpentard ?" demanda-t-il, incapable de réprimer un sourire. Elle grommela simplement. Il prit une petite gorgée de whisky et l'examina quelque temps. "Tu te souviens des obstacles protégeant la Pierre Philosophale ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Honnêtement ! Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?"

"C'était simplement une question rhétorique. Maintenant dis-moi la vérité : quelles étaient les tâches que tu as résolues ?"

Elle lâcha ses cheveux et commença au lieu de cela à tourner son verre entre ses doigts. "Le Filet du Diable, et le vôtre. Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que—bien que le Filet du Diable ait été choisi pour une autre raison—ces deux tâches exigeaient beaucoup de Serpentardise, tu sais ?"

"De l'ambition ?" demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

"Pas du tout. Se distancer des émotions, garder un esprit clair devant le danger. C'est un trait essentiel de presque tous les Serpentards."

"Hmm…" Elle inclina la tête de côté. "Je n'y ai jamais pensé de cette façon."

"Non, bien sûr que non. Presque personne ne le fait, parce que le jugement des gens, en supposant qu'ils en aient du tout, est d'habitude brouillé par les clichés et les préjugés. C'est peut-être encore plus vrai en ce qui concerne les Gryffondors. Parce que nous _sommes_ aux bouts opposés du spectre, il n'y a aucun sens à nier cela. Toi, cependant, tu possèdes assez d'intelligence pour au moins regarder derrière la surface des choses." Ce compliment, ou plutôt cette reconnaissance de son intellect l'avait clairement prise par surprise, car elle le dévisagea simplement avec des yeux écarquillés. Il leva les sourcils, et elle détourna son regard. "D'une certaine façon, je suppose que tu devrais te considérer comme très chanceuse : Gryffondor par éducation, Serpentard par nature. Tu es une fille chanceuse en effet."


	7. Chapter 7

Le matin suivant, Severus et Yelena étaient les premiers membres de la maisonnée Malfoy, actuellement agrandie, à arriver à la table du petit déjeuner. Yelena portait Sélène quand ils se rencontrèrent à la porte, et Severus la tint ouverte pour les deux dames, après avoir brièvement caressé les boucles dorées de la petite fille.

"Yelena," dit-il après les premières petites gorgées de café, "tu sembles t'être rendue presque invisible ces derniers jours. Nous n'avons presque pas parlé."

Elle lui sourit. "Quelqu'un doit s'occuper de Sélène, pendant que vous êtes tous occupés."

"Vrai." Il examina le panier de fruits et choisit quelques prunes à l'air très appétissant. "Te donne-t-elle beaucoup d'ennuis ?"

"Sélène ? Non. Pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, elle me fait me sentir à nouveau jeune. Cela aurait été agréable…" Sa voix s'estompa, et elle retourna son attention à sa petite-fille, essayant patiemment de lui enseigner à tenir un couteau et une fourchette en même temps.

"Narcissa a pris une décision très courageuse," remarqua-t-il.

"Elle a eu plus de courage que je n'en ai eu à l'époque."

"Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, elle—"

"Je disais ceci sans amertume, Severus," l'interrompit-elle, " je déclarais simplement un fait. Narcissa a fait un pari, et elle a gagné. Et bien que Lucius ait été furieux au départ, je pense que nous avons tous gagné, finalement."

Severus lui fit un sourire moqueur. "Eh bien, les hommes Malfoy ne sont pas connus pour leur humeur douce, si leurs ordres sont délibérément ignorés."

"Bien sûr que non. Cependant—" elle embrassa la tête blonde, et Sélène se retourna, lui souriant "—il a accepté l'inévitable. Et plus que cela—il est totalement sous le charme de sa fille." Elle remplit sa tasse de café, qui était encore à demi pleine ; évidemment cette action devait plus à l'embarras qu'à la nécessité. "Tu…" Elle hésita. "Tu sembles être devenu très bon à accepter l'inévitable, toi aussi."

"Black ?" Il émit un court rire forcé. "Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Il—"

"Non, Severus." Son ton était sérieux, tant qu'il la regarda avec surprise. "Je ne parlais pas de Black, aussi ennuyeux qu'il l'est sans aucun doute. Je…" Ses yeux mal assortis passèrent rapidement de l'enfant à la fenêtre, au portrait de Domitien Malfoy puis, finalement, revinrent à Severus. "Ceci est à ton sujet," dit-elle, sa voix si basse que les mots étaient à peine perceptibles, "Au sujet de toi et de Viviane."

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Je n'espionnais pas ni quoi que ce soit, tu sais ? Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre—"

"Oh, ça !" Quel malentendu, pensa-t-il, et un malentendu très étrange à cela. Ne le connaissait-elle pas suffisamment pour être sure qu'il n'aurait jamais, jamais, aucune affaire avec un élève ? "Non, non. Tu te méprends complètement, Yelena. Nous parlions simplement et—Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, un peu impatiemment, quand il vit l'expression sur son visage.

"Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle semblait triste, et pour sur sa vie, Severus ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi.

"Me souvenir de quoi ?"

"Oncle Severus se fait vieux," déclara Sélène, rappelant ainsi sa présence aux deux adultes.

Il remua son index droit vers elle. "Jeune dame, n'oublie pas que je serai ton professeur, et probablement aussi ton Directeur de Maison, dans moins de neuf ans !"

Elle rit et commença à se tortiller sur les genoux de sa grand-mère. "Lene va voir hommechien !"

Severus renifla. "Le charme dévastateur de Black a fait une autre victime. Ton père ne va pas aimer cela, Sélène."

"Peut-être que tu ferais mieux d'aller réveiller Viviane," suggéra Yelena. "M. Black a besoin de son sommeil, tu sais ?"

"Beau au bois dormant," marmonna Severus dans sa barbe. "Alors, de quoi parlais-tu avant ?" demanda-t-il quand Sélène eut quitté la salle.

Yelena soupira. "Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est sage d'aborder ce sujet. Et crois-moi, je ne l'aurais jamais fait, si les choses n'avaient pas pris ce tournant pour le pire. Mais maintenant Voldemort est de retour, et Viviane habite chez nous…" Elle lui fit un sourire de travers. "Tu ne vas pas aimer ceci, Severus, mais je suis la seule qui le sache, alors je suppose que je ne peux pas éviter cela."

Il ne l'avait jamais vu agir autrement qu'avec plein d'assurance en sa présence, et donc cette insécurité l'ennuyait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. "Tu parles par charades, Yelena. Et tu me donnes le soupçon que j'ai quelque maladie en phase terminale, ou quelque chose du genre."

"Te connaissant," dit-elle avec une ironie désabusée, "tu vas probablement y penser dans ces termes. En tout cas—" soupira-t-elle "—il est temps de… comment dit-on ? Cracher le morceau ?" Il hocha la tête, redoutant ce qu'elle allait dire. "Tu te souviens de la cérémonie de nomination de Viviane ?"

Il bougea, mal à l'aise, sur sa chaise. "N-non. Tu sais que j'ai eu cet accident immédiatement après, n'est-ce pas ? Et je crois que je t'ai dit, même si c'était quelque temps plus tard, que le traumatisme crânien avait eu pour résultat une perte partielle de mémoire. Je ne me souviens pas de quoi que ce soit au delà de mon arrivée à Monrepos."

Les yeux de Yelena étaient abaissés vers son assiette, autour de laquelle elle poussait distraitement un morceau de fromage. "Oui. Bien sûr que je sais. Je voulais simplement m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas eu de changement." Elle soupira à nouveau. "Mais tu sais, n'est-ce pas, que tu as rencontré la…eh bien, la femme qui serait ton âme sœur selon la prédiction de Sybille. Que tu l'as rencontrée à la cérémonie de nomination, je veux dire."

"Dire que je le sais serait inexact. Ce n'est pas à un niveau conscient—Comment sais-tu cela ?" demanda-t-il, soudain alarmé. "Je ne te l'ai jamais dit."

"Oh si, tu me l'as dit. Tu me l'as dit à la cérémonie de nomination."

Secouant la tête d'incrédulité, il dit, "A l'évidence, je l'ai fait, seulement je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait."

"Parce que tu étais dévasté, Severus. Tu étais en mille morceaux et confus et tu ne savais pas si tu devais remercier ou maudire les divinités."

Lentement, il commença à comprendre. "Es-tu en train de dire… es-tu en train de dire que la fille… Viviane…" Il dut poser sa tasse de café, parce que ses mains commençaient à trembler violemment. "Mais… mais… oh, Merlin," s'étouffa-t-il, quand les implications de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire commencèrent à rentrer. La tête enterrée dans ses mains, il marmonna, "S'il te plaît, dis moi que c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie."

"Tu sais que ce n'en est pas une. Je souhaiterais que cela en soit une. Mais tu dois comprendre que je ne pouvais plus attendre. Jusqu'à maintenant, cela n'importait pas tant, sauf que je devais me tenir là à te voir te transformer graduellement en un homme amer et sarcastique. Mais cela aurait pu attendre, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini l'école. Maintenant, cependant… Depuis que j'ai entendu les nouvelles du retour de Voldemort, je me suis disputée avec moi-même jour et nuit. Je sentais que je devais te le dire, parce que c'est important que tu le saches. D'autre part, j'étais sûr de ta réaction négative… ceci n'est pas facile pour toi…"

"Pas facile ?" Il sentait l'envie d'arracher ses cheveux, ou de couper profondément son avant-bras avec un couteau—quoi que ce soit qui puisse causer de la douleur physique. Voir son sang jaillir et tâcher la nappe impeccablement blanche fournirait un réconfort ; la douleur le distrairait peut-être, peut-être, de l'agonie coupant en tranches son âme comme des griffes aigües comme des rasoirs. "Pas facile…" Il sentit des larmes brûler dans sa gorge, chaudes et âcres ; il voulait crier et détruire. Mais il resta assis où il était, immobile et tel une statue, une panique incandescente et impuissante rageant au-dessous d'une façade parfaitement calme. Finalement, il leva la tête et la regarda, avec des yeux secs et brûlants. "Pourquoi ?" chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as dit ?"

"Parce que…" Elle haussa les épaules, un geste d'impuissance et de désespoir. "Parce que je pensais que tu préférerais la connaissance à l'ignorance. Ou à ce qu'on te l'aie dit trop tard. Et si—" elle passa brièvement sa main droite sur ses yeux "—et si quoi que ce soit lui était arrivé, et que le souvenir te soit revenu … ensuite ? Pourrais-tu me le pardonner ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Soudain il se sentit extrêmement fatigué, fatigué au delà de l'épuisement. "Je ne sais véritablement pas. Ce que je sais, cependant…" une autre contraction pénible de son cœur. "Je ne peux pas l'aimer, Yelena. Pas maintenant. Ni jamais."

"Mais tu l'as attendue, pendant tant d'années ! Comment peux-tu dire que tu es incapable—"

L'effort d'ouvrir sa bouche et de former des mots était presque trop pour lui. "Parce que je ne peux pas aimer. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Tu me connais, Yelena, tu me connais depuis bien des années. Tu dois être parfaitement consciente du genre de personne que je suis, bien que tu ne connaisses pas toutes les raisons. Je peux être capable de sentir une certaine affection, et certainement du désir… Mais tout ceux-là ne sont que des composants de l'amour, ou c'est ce que l'on m'a dit."

Yelena déplaça sa chaise, pour être assise plus près de lui, et posa doucement sa main droite sur la main gauche de Severus. "Tu es un être humain, Severus. Et en tant que tel, tu es capable d'amour. Cela semble être une vérité simpliste, mais c'est une vérité néanmoins. Il pourrait être difficile de déterrer cette capacité, parce que je suis sure qu'elle est enterrée profondément. Mais elle est là, j'en suis sûre."

Résistant à l'envie de retirer sa main, il secoua la tête. "Non, Yelena. Merci pour ta gentille estimation, mais c'est mal. Et même si ce ne l'était pas, comment s'attend-on à ce que je redécouvre cette capacité, quand son objet est supposé être cette… cette fille ?" Le dernier mot fut dit avec du venin, presque du dégoût.

"Est-elle vraiment si horrible que ça ?" demanda calmement Yelena.

"Horrible… c'est mal ! Purement et totalement mal ! Je ne peux pas—Oh, non !" s'interrompit-il, en entendant des pas s'approcher. "Si c'est Black, ou même Lucius… je ne peux pas… je dois partir !"

Il se leva et fuit la pièce par la porte-fenêtre ouverte, presque aveuglé par la lumière du soleil et les premières larmes qu'il avait versées en plus de trente ans.

~~~~*~~~~

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'était retrouvé près de l'étang et était simplement tombé dans l'herbe. Il n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps avait passé, puisque il l'avait passé dans un état d'esprit curieux, qui ressemblait à moitié a un sommeil mis en valeur, sans rêves. Aucune pensée articulée ne traversait son esprit, et s'il y avait des images, elles passaient trop rapidement, trop promptes pour être identifiées et cédaient immédiatement la place à d'autres, également non-identifiables. La sensation prévalant était une douleur lourde, profondément en lui, et le sentiment d'une perte énorme—la seule manière de l'exprimer aurait été un hurlement inarticulé et primitif. Il aurait émis ce hurlement, s'il n'avait pas été trop fatigué pour bouger. Alors il resta immobile sur l'herbe couverte de rosée, inhalant l'odeur humide de la terre mouillée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que dévisager les brins verts, qui semblaient curieusement détaillés et flous en même temps, et d'essayer de ne pas devenir fou. Les larmes qui avaient monté quand il avait quitté la maison s'étaient taries aussi rapidement qu'elles avaient jailli, laissant ses yeux secs et brûlants.

Le contact léger d'une main sur sa joue lui fit tourner la tête, juste d'environ un ou deux centimètres, pour lever le regard dans une paire d'yeux bleu clair. Leur expression était sans aucun doute inquiète. "Narcissa," coassa-t-il.

"La seule et l'unique." Il entendit le bruissement doux de ses robes sur l'herbe comme elle s'agenouillait, passait ses bras autour de son cou et le hissait en une position assise. "Severus," dit-elle, ôtant quelques feuilles de ses cheveux, "Que diable s'est il passé ?"

Il secoua la tête. "Rien, Narcissa. Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je… j'avais seulement besoin d'être seul quelque temps."

"Ah " Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le considéra avec des sourcils levés. "Severus, je suis prête à accepter presque chacun de tes divers mécanismes de défense et à y faire face. Parfois, je les trouve même attachants. Mais pas maintenant. Pas quand tu es plus affligé que je t'ai jamais vu l'être." L'examen minutieux de ces yeux était trop beaucoup; il détourna la tête. Mais elle attrapa son menton dans une poigne ferme et le força à lui rendre son regard. "As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ?" Il avala simplement et ne dit rien. "Je prendrai cela pour un oui." Elle se mit dans une position plus confortable, croisant les jambes. "Yelena a dit aux autres que tu as dû partir pour une course et que tu pourrais ne pas être de retour avant cet après-midi. Heureusement, Lucius était si absorbé par la Gazette des Sorciers qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de la regarder. Mais moi si. Et crois moi, je sais quand elle ment, alors j'ai lancé un sortilège de repérage."

Severus soupira et se pencha légèrement et rapidement en arrière, pour échapper au contact de sa main. "J' apprécie vraiment cela, Narcissa. Vraiment. Mais c'est personnel—"

"Quand je me suis tournée vers toi pour trouver de l'aide avant d'avoir Sélène—ne penses-tu pas que c'était aussi personnel ?"

"Oui, mais—"

"Pourquoi, Severus ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter de l'aide quand elle t'est offerte ? Ou penses-tu que je puisse le dire à Lucius ?"

"Non, non je sais que tu peux garder un secret." Il la regarda et vit l'inquiétude et la colère sur son visage. "Je suis désolé, Narcissa. Je suppose que ceci sort complètement de travers. Ce que je voulais dire est que ce n'est pas seulement personnel, mais que c'est aussi au delà de toute aide. L'aide de qui que ce soit. Alors à quoi cela servirait-il de te le dire ?"

Narcissa cueillit un brin d'herbe et le sépara soigneusement en deux moitiés. Les extrémités de ses ongles étaient maintenant teintées de vert. "Je ne sais pas, Severus. Mais regarde cela à l'inverse : quel mal cela pourrait-il faire ? Si tu me fais confiance pour garder ton secret, pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas simplement ?"

"Parce que…" Il émit un soupir exaspéré. Bien qu'il déteste ce genre d'argument, il devait reconnaître qu'au moins c'était quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. "Parce que je sais exactement ce que tu vas dire."

"Je n'étais pas consciente d'être si prévisible."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais !" Elle ramassa simplement un autre brin d'herbe et lui sourit. "Ce que je voulais exprimer était qu'il n'y a pas grand chose que tu _puisses_ dire —seulement les conseils normaux de bon sens, et je peux certainement m'en passer."

Elle émit un autre "Ah." sec. Puis elle regarda vers l'étang avec sa surface ondulant sous la brise légère. "Et quels sont exactement tes arguments contre le bon sens ?"

"Il y a des problèmes qui ne peuvent pas être résolus en l'utilisant."

"Oh, vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix pleine d'étonnement moqueur. La brise jouait dans ses cheveux, et elle les tenait rassemblés, épinglés à son épaule droite, avec sa main gauche. "Quel genre de problème as-tu exactement à l'esprit ?"

Se chamailler avec elle l'avait tant relâché que maintenant il se sentait capable de s'allonger en arrière, sa main en visière pour faire de l'ombre et plissant des yeux en levant son regard vers elle. "Tu sais exactement quel genre de problème. Quoi que ce quoi qui ait à faire avec des émotions ne peut pas être réduit à un problème logique."

"Foutaises." Une petite fente apparut entre ses sourcils comme elle les fronçait vers lui. "Donne moi une réponse honnête à cette question : quand tu as décidé de trahir Voldemort, était-ce un problème émotionnel ?" Il émit un grognement fâché—ceci était un coup bas, mais elle avait, bien sûr, raison. "Tu vois ? Et tu as pris une décision basée sur le bon sens. A moins que—" elle tordit la masse blonde de cheveux en un chignon et le fixa à sa nuque "—je t'aie complètement mal interprété, c'était le pire conflit émotionnel auquel tu ais jamais dû faire face de toute ta vie. Correct ?"

"Correct," dit-il d'un ton mordant.

"Bien. Alors vas-y, raconte moi."

Sa main qui avait protégé ses yeux de la lumière du soleil descendit maintenant pour les couvrir. "Je ne veux pas de ta pitié," fut sa réponse rauque.

Au lieu de la colère à laquelle il s'était attendu, il fut salué par un carillon de rire argenté. "Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, Severus. Tu es un homme adulte et certainement plus que capable de faire face à quoi que ce soit qui t'arrive. Ce qui ne signifie pas que tu n'aies pas besoin d'un peu d'aide de temps en temps. Nous en avons tous besoin, tu sais ? Nous sommes des animaux sociaux, bien que tu fasses de ton mieux pour contredire cette vérité."

Severus sentit ses murs intérieurs s'effondrer ; c'était une sensation presque physique, comme être dépouillé à nu par des mains avides, leur dos couvert de poils noirs et raides jusqu'à la première jointure des doigts… Il essaya de chasser le souvenir. S'il n'avait eu pas de la vraie affection pour Narcissa—le fait qu'elle soit une femme ne l'aurait pas freiné le moins du monde—il l'aurait attaquée. Physiquement, comme il l'avait fait avec la fille. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'avait simplement plus la force de se défendre. Avec lassitude, il se souleva sur un coude et déboutonna son col, pour récupérer le médaillon. Sous le regard curieux de Narcissa, il sortit le parchemin, lui rendit sa taille et le lui tendit. "Intéressant," fut tout ce qu'elle dit, le lui rendant après l'avoir lu attentivement.

"En tant que litote," dit-il, riant presque, "celle-ci était assez originale."

"Mais précise aussi. Qui est-ce ? Yelena ?"

Severus renifla. "Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce pourrait être elle ?"

"Eh bien, c'est la première et la seule personne que tu ais rencontré ce matin, et hier soir tu étais toujours parfaitement toi-même. Oh, et—" Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et sa main vola vers le haut pour couvrir sa bouche "Pas Sélène ?" souffla-t-elle.

Sa déduction et la réaction à cette déduction étaient complètement imprévues et firent par conséquent d'autant plus mal. Severus dut inhaler profondément avant de pouvoir parler. "Merci pour cette démonstration efficace de l'affection profonde que tu me portes, Narcissa. Mais sois en sure, ta fille est en sécurité."

Avec ces mots, il se remit précipitamment sur ses pieds et s'éloigna dignement vers la maison, combattant l'envie de courir. Il ignora délibérément sa voix qui l'appelait pour qu'il revienne.

~~~~*~~~~

Étonnamment, la colère aidait. La colère était une émotion qu'il connaissait ; il pouvait y faire face—au moins mieux qu'avec le torrent d'agonie qui l'avait balayé jusqu'à des profondeurs jusqu'ici inconnues. La colère était bonne, car elle avait une raison, un objet, et pouvait être contrôlée de certaines façons auxquelles il était habitué. La violence—que ce soit physique ou verbale—était le sillon dans lequel le liquide d'un rouge ardent devait être dirigé, pour être infusé dans l'eau glacée du détachement émotif. Un sifflement de trempe, et c'était froid et solide, prêt à être lancé contre le premier objet possible, qu'il mérite ou non de devenir sa cible.

Quand il atteignit la maison, Severus était à nouveau parfaitement composé. Le visage de marbre, il s'avança dans l'ombre fraîche du couloir d'entrée, content d'entendre les talons de ses souliers retentir sur le marbre avec des cliquetis rapides et précis. Passant devant la bibliothèque, il attrapa le murmure de voix dérivant par la porte à demi ouverte. Pendant un bref moment, ils cessèrent, et il s'arrêta pour écouter le silence. Il fut rompu par les tons autoritaires de la fille, et il sentit la colère à nouveau, rugissant profondément en lui et faisant trembler les barreaux de son sang-froid. Comment pouvait-elle oser parler, comment pouvait elle même avoir le toupet d'exister, de démolir ses espérances… Severus sentit ses ongles creuser dans ses paumes et ordonna à ses mains de se desserrer. La voix de la raison, qu'il avait jusqu'ici simplement négligée, éleva la voix dans son esprit ; bien que ce fut à peine plus qu'un chuchotement timide, il était bien capable de comprendre ses paroles. Il ferma les yeux pour se protéger de ce son—quelle réaction futile et infantile, se réprimanda-t-il. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre raison. Il voulait sa colère, et il voulait trouver un coupable. Lui faire face et lui donner un coup vicieux, si dur que ses articulations de doigt se fendraient. Voir du sang, sentir du sang, attendre que le premier bruit de douleur soit émis, et frapper à nouveau.

"Sev, est-ce que ça va ?"

Lucius. Un de ceux qui ne pouvait définitivement pas être blâmés pour ce désordre. En plus, il possédait plus de force physique, si bien qu'il était plus probable que ce soit Severus qui finisse avec un nez en sang. Il essaya de regagner quelque contrôle sur sa respiration déchiquetée et irrégulière et ouvrit les yeux. "Oui. Parfaitement bien. Je suppose que c'est seulement la chaleur…"

Lucius leva un sourcil. "Vraiment ? Ce serait une première. En tout cas, tu devrais peut-être t'étendre un moment—le déjeuner est dans une demi-heure, et manger aidera certainement. Est-ce que ta… euh, course a été réussie ?"

"Ma… oui. Oui, très réussie. Je pense que je pourrais suivre ton conseil et me retirer quelques minutes " Il se retira en titubant dans le couloir et en montant les escaliers, vers le sanctuaire de ses chambres.

Même s'il était encore très tôt, Severus alla directement se verser un whisky, qu'il vida d'un coup et ré-emplit son verre avant de se jeter sur le divan. Le petit déjeuner avait été prématurément interrompu, ainsi son estomac était vide, et l'alcool alla droit à son cerveau. Pas que ce fut une mauvaise chose, pensa-t-il vaguement, parce que cela embrumait son esprit et conduisait de la chaleur dans ses doigts et ses orteils, qui avaient été d'un froid glacial. Il trouva son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le dessus de lit richement brodé. "Ah, Elias," dit-il d'une voix pâteuse quand le battement des ailes du corbeau lui envoya quelque air frais sur le visage. "Au moins toi, tu es un animal social." Il rit tout bas, puis glapit, quand l'oiseau atterrit sur sa poitrine et quand les griffes aiguisées traversèrent le tissu de ses vêtements et s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

Elias avait été l'auditoire attentif, même si muet la plupart du temps, de plus d'un monologue au cours des années passées. Severus s'était habitué à lui parler, car d'une manière ou d'une autre cela le calmait toujours. Les yeux noirs de fouine, la tête légèrement penchée et les battements d'ailes ou lissages de plume occasionnels fournissaient exactement la bonne quantité de réponse au flux de mots, sans l'interrompre.

Aujourd'hui, il était presque trop fatigué—et, surtout, saoul—pour parler, mais ce qui bouillait encore comme de la lave sous la surface voulait simplement sortir. Alors il fit l'effort. "C'est elle, tu sais ?" dit-il, caressant les plumes de la poitrine d'Elias avec son index. "Le cauchemar aux cheveux broussailleux, celle qui a le chat avec lequel tu joues à l'occasion. Vous vous entendez assez bien, n'est-ce pas ?" Le corbeau ne répondit pas, comme il fallait s'y attendre, et il passa simplement légèrement son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. "Eh bien, je suppose que oui. Mais c'est à peu près aussi bien que cela peut l'être. Parce que les relations humaines sont un peu plus complexes, tu sais ? Pas que j'en sache beaucoup au sujet des relations…"

Il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit presque, mais fut tiré des débuts du sommeil par un coassement aigu. "Oh, désolé. J'ai peur d'être un peu indisposé aujourd'hui. Tu comprendrais probablement si tu comprenais…" Il rit tout bas. "Combien de fois t'ai-je parlé d'elle ? Pas de celle-là, je veux dire. L'idée que j'avais…" Sa voix s'estompa, et il se sentit la gorge à nouveau tendue. "Je ne l'imaginais pas vraiment, tu sais. Je n'avais pas d'espérances exagérées—en beauté, ou en personnalité. Elle était sans visage, seulement une idée. Pas une personne concrète. Je ne me suis jamais posé de questions sur la couleur de ses cheveux ou la longueur de ses jambes. Après tout," soupira-t-il, "ce serait un peu étrange si je devais, entre tous, exiger des attributs de beauté physique, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, c'est un peu trop compliqué pour toi, je suppose." Il bougea, pour pouvoir reposer sa tête sur le tas d'oreillers, voyant clairement dans son esprit—bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vraiment vu—le contraste sévère entre le lin blanc amidonné et les brins maigres de cheveux noirs. "Mais je vais te dire," continua-t-il, "ce qui m'a si complètement brisé ce matin. C'était aussi en partie de ma propre faute, je vais admettre cela, même si ce n'est que devant toi. En dépit de cette solitude qui me mangeait de l'intérieur, en dépit du désespoir et du désir de quelqu'un qui m'appartiendrait… Non." Il ferma les yeux, sentant maintenant à peine la pression douce du poids de l'oiseau contre sa joue. "Non. _Je_ voulais appartenir à quelqu'un. C'était _cela_ l'envie ultime. Je voulais quelqu'un qui m'accepterait, entièrement et absolument. Je voulais quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer—je n'ai jamais eu cela, tu sais ? Et, pour dire la vérité—" il se souleva sur ses coudes, les yeux à nouveau ouverts et scrutant la salle sans rien chercher de particulier "—je ne suis pas si sûr que n'importe quelle femme errant sur cette terre eut provoqué une réaction différente, une fois que j'eûs appris son identité. Parce que—" il éleva sa main droite, l'index pointé vers Elias "—comme je le disais, en dépit de la solitude, je m'étais tout à fait accoutumé à cette idée vague de quelqu'un. C'était devenu confortable et connu. Quiconque remplaçait cela n'aurait jamais pu s'en montrer digne. C'est la vérité, Elias."

Il se laissa retomber dans les oreillers. "Bien que je doive dire que cette incarnation de mes espoirs est au delà du pire cas que j'eûs pu imaginer. C'est une enfant, Elias. Simplement une enfant. C'est vrai, je pourrais la prendre dans mon lit si je le voulais, car elle a déjà quinze ans. Grâce à ce maudit retourneur de temps," ajouta-t-il d'un ton bourru. "D'autre part, quel bien cela me ferait-il de la prendre dans mon lit ? Avec Lestrange, les choses étaient différentes, il avait désiré Tabitha depuis le jour où elle avait été répartie. Je n'ai jamais eu de pensées déplacées au sujet de n'importe lequel de mes élèves, moins que tout au sujet de cette autoritaire encyclopédie sur deux pattes." Elias battit brièvement des ailes puis s'installa sur l'oreiller, à côté de son visage. "N'aies pas le toupet de la défendre. Comprends-tu ? Je vais devoir…" Il passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux. "C'est exactement la question : que puis-je faire ou que ferai-je ? Si c'est elle, c'est elle. Trop de prédictions de Sybille se sont réalisées—je ne doute pas que celle-ci soit aussi vraie que les autres. Alors que puis-je faire, Elias ?"

Il s'assit, croisa les jambes et regarda vers le bas ses mains, qui étaient posées sur ses genoux. "Pour le dire sans ménagements, j'ai deux alternatives : l'accepter ou la rejeter. Et honnêtement, je ne sais absolument pas laquelle des deux est pire. Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Mais je sais qu'elle devra être mon âme sœur. A bien y penser, cela semble ridicule." Il balança ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit et se leva, titubant légèrement. "Merde, Elias, je n'aurais pas dû prendre ce deuxième whisky. Peut-être pas même le premier. Mais heureusement—" il passa une main dans ses cheveux en une tentative vaine pour les arranger, mais au moins il réussit à ôter quelques uns des brins herbes perdus "—heureusement je suis un Maître de Potions et je suis ainsi bien équipé pour une telle occasion."

Severus entra dans la salle de bains et prit une fiole dans un petit _nécessaire_ ** rempli de récipients similaires. "Une bonne petite gorgée de potion d'insomnie devrait faire l'affaire. En parlant de potions," continua-t-il après avoir avalé le liquide et refermé la fiole, "je dois trouver une façon de lui administrer le Falsitaserum. Si Yelena ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'elle m'a dit, une tasse de chocolat chaud le soir pourrait avoir résolu le problème. Mais dans l'état des choses…" Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et prit un air maussade, se souvenant de comment il avait fait l'inventaire de son apparence physique il y a tant d'années, après qu'il ait posé les yeux pour la première fois sur Yelena. A cette époque, les choses avaient semblé relativement simples—avec encore toute sa vie devant lui, il s'était senti comme un sculpteur avec un bloc intact de marbre. Il y avait eu de telles choses que de l'espoir, peut-être même des rêves. Maintenant, la sculpture qui était sa vie était plus ou moins terminée, finement ciselée et taillée. Quelques détails pourraient être ajoutés, mais rien d'essentiel ne pourrait plus être altéré sans tout détruire. Et la fille… Viviane, se corrigea-t-il mentalement, Viviane avait été une partie importante, bien qu'involontaire, de cette vie, la formant avec des mains invisibles mais toujours présentes, qu'il apprécie cela ou non. Il devrait la tolérer, et essayer de s'en accommoder du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Sa seule consolation étant que _sa_ vie à elle, et aussi sa personnalité, n'étaient pas encore arrivées à pleine maturité. Peut-être y avait-il une possibilité…

Il secoua la tête à son propre reflet avec exaspération et quitta la salle de bains. Il était temps de descendre déjeuner.

~~~~*~~~~

Sybille et Owen avaient purement et simplement refusé de venir au Manoir Malfoy tous les jours—Sybille avait même marmonné quelque chose au sujet de 'babysitting'—et avaient clamé qu'ils avaient le droit d'avoir un peu de plaisir et d'intimité pendant les vacances. Ainsi, Drago et Viviane avaient travaillé dans la bibliothèque tout seuls, surveillés seulement par les coups d’œil occasionnels que Lucius ou Yelena leur avaient lancé environ une fois par heure.

"Elle peut être une épine insupportable dans le pied," remarqua Lucius, faisant tourbillonner le vin dans son verre avant de le goûter, "mais elle a certainement beaucoup de discipline."

Pour la première fois, Severus sentit le poids de la connaissance que Yelena lui avait impartie lui tomber dessus avec pleine force. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il se sentait obligé de la voir comme une jeune femme plutôt que comme une enfant, mais tout son être se rebellait contre ce changement radical de point de vue. "Eh bien, oui," répondit-il, avec hésitation, "Elle a toujours été très rigoriste pour toutes les règles qu'elle a pu trouver. Espérons que quelque chose de substantiel viendra de leur travail, en tout cas. Où est Black ?"

"Je n'avais pas idée qu'il te manque autant," répondit Lucius avec un ricanement. "Mais puisque tu poses la question…" Il prit une petite gorgée de vin, la goûta et hocha la tête. "Excellent—nous avons passé une matinée extrêmement désagréable en compagnie l'un de l'autre, et je pense qu'il en a si marre qu'il préférera déjeuner dans sa chambre. J'espère sincèrement que cet après-midi, je ne devrai pas faire tout le travail tout seul."

"Certainement pas. Mais j'étais un peu… hors jeu ce matin."

"Il semble que tout le monde le soit, aujourd'hui. Mère était distraite, pour utiliser une expression polie, et Narcissa s'est enterrée dans ses chambres." Il regarda par la fenêtre et secoua la tête. "Voyant que le temps ne semble pas changer, je ne peux pas tout à fait croire que c'est une migraine, mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit."

Déchiré entre se sentir coupable—bien que pas trop, car la réaction de Narcissa l'avait véritablement blessé—et amusé du déplaisir évident de Lucius à ne pas être le soleil autour duquel les membres féminins de la maisonnée tournaient d'habitude, Severus fit un signe de tête diplomatique. "Quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ?" demanda-t-il, quand Lucius tira une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier de sa poche et la lui tendit.

"Tu peux certainement dire cela."

Severus déplia le journal. Le gros titre était _'RITA SKEETER DISPARUE SANS LAISSER DE TRACE—_ APPLICATION DE LA LOI SANS INDICE' "Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient ajouté _'COMME D'HABITUDE'_ , s'il y avait eu assez d'espace," remarqua-t-il tout en lisant l'article.

"Et ils auraient, bien sûr, eu raison. Pierson ne semble pas être trop endeuillée, cependant."

Nathalie Pierson, rédactrice en chef du journal, dont la photo était sur la première page sous une photographie de Rita Skeeter, semblait en effet tout à fait composée. Severus renifla moqueusement. "Je ne peut pas dire que je l'en blâme. Elle nous remercierait probablement à genoux, si—" Il s'arrêta à mi phrase, car la porte fut ouverte par Drago, qui s'avança dans la pièce, tenant la main de Sélène, suivi par Viviane.

"Mère a dit qu'elle ne descendait pas déjeuner," informa-t-il les deux hommes, et grand-mère a dit qu'elle lui tiendrait compagnie."

Les enfants prirent place, et Sélène fut lévitée sur sa chaise haute à côté de Lucius. "Lene veut l'homme-chien !" se plaignit-elle. "Où est l'homme-chien ?"

Drago toussa dans sa serviette de table, cachant ainsi son divertissement devant l'exaspération bien trop évidente de son père, et Viviane pouffa de rire.

"M. Black," dit sèchement Lucius, "ne mangera pas avec nous. Tu devras te contenter de notre compagnie."

La salade fut servie, et tout le monde commença à manger. Severus regardait furtivement les deux jeunes, assis du côté opposé de la table, de dessous des paupières à demi fermées. Les joues de la fille étaient rougies, et elle semblait être en train d'éclater au sujet de quelque chose d'important. Drago aussi semblait bien plus animé que d'habitude, mais il y avait un scintillement indubitable de jubilation dans ses yeux. Qu'est ce que ces deux là préparaient ?

Quand Viviane ouvrit finalement la bouche pour parler, Drago la devança de quelques fractions de seconde. "As-tu vu cet article au sujet de Skeeter, père ?" demanda-t-il, ignorant délibérément le regard furieux de la fille. Ou plutôt, pensa Severus, l'appréciant.

"Difficile de ne pas remarquer un gros titre de quelques centimètres, ne penses-tu pas ?" fut la réponse sarcastique de Lucius. "Bien sûr que je l'ai lu. Vilaine affaire," ajouta-t-il nonchalamment, transperçant une tomate cerise.

La fille s'étouffa sur la bouchée qu'elle mâchait. "Qu'est ce—" commença-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompue par Lucius.

"Sois gentille d'avaler avant de parler," la coupa-t-il. "Mademoiselle Skeeter ne va plus nous déranger. Le sujet est clos."

Elle rougit, baissa les yeux vers son assiette et continua à manger. Quand le plat principal arriva, cependant, elle avait apparemment regagné ses esprits et était prête à laisser échapper ce qu'elle estimait si important, quoi que ce soit. Mais Drago fut à nouveau plus rapide et demanda, "Père, penses-tu que je pourrais faire un peu d'entraînement de Quidditch cet après-midi ? Le temps est splendide—ce serait une honte de rester à l'intérieur." cette fois, Viviane lui donna un coup de pied dans la cheville sous la table—Severus vit cela avec amusement. Maintenant, il avait bien sûr compris ce que le garçon préparait. Pas qu'il fût moins impatient de dire à son père ce qu'ils avaient découvert ou ce à quoi ils avaient pensé. Mais il voulait aussi asticoter Viviane en profitant de la règle d'or selon laquelle personne ne devait interrompre le Seigneur du Manoir. Tout à fait ingénieux, vraiment. Severus fit un clin d’œil au garçon, qui répondit avec un sourire conspirateur.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte, cependant, était l'entêtement de Viviane.

"Cela," dit Lucius, "dépend entièrement des progrès que vous avez fait—"

"Mais c'est que je voulais vous dire depuis que nous sommes entrés dans cette salle !" l'interrompit la fille. "Je pense que j'ai eu une idée et…" Sa voix s'estompa—peu étonnant, car le pli entre les sourcils de Lucius s'approfondissait de manière inquiétante. "Je… je vous demande pardon," bégaya-t-elle, "je ne voulais pas vous interrompre… désolée…" Mais elle ne recula pas devant le regard gris acier.

"Je suggère que, si tu ne veux pas m'interrompre, tu agisses suivant tes louables intentions, ma chère," répliqua-t-il. "Mais considérant le fait que tu va probablement éclater dans les quelques prochaines secondes à moins de nous faire part de tes nouvelles oh-si importantes, sens toi libre de parler." Cela dit, il retourna son attention aux tentatives de sa fille pour enlever les arêtes d'un morceau de poisson.

Viviane rejeta en arrière sa crinière de boucles frisées, se racla la gorge et commença, "Avant de vous le dire, je veux que vous promettiez de ne pas rejeter l'idée simplement parce qu'elle est inspirée par les Moldus."

Comme Lucius l'ignorait complètement, Severus dit, "Peut-être devrais-tu simplement en venir au point, Viviane."

"Bon, d'accord. Vous m'avez raconté ce que le Baron Sanglant vous avait dit, comme quoi les Détraqueurs sont fondamentalement des agglomérats d'énergie négative. Considérant le fait que c'est de l'énergie _magique_ négative, les Moldus ne peuvent pas les voir. Ils sentent simplement leur effet. Pour nous les sorciers, ils apparaissent sous forme humaine. Un des livres mentionnait que les gobelins les perçoivent comme des orques, qui sont—"

"Nous savons tous ce que sont des orques. S'il te plaît épargne nous les explications interminables."

Elle rougit. "Désolée, je me suis laissée emporter. D'habitude je dois tout expliquer…"

"Nous ne sommes pas Potter et Weasley," marmotta Drago, mais il se tût sous le regard sévère de son père.

"Et les livres mentionnent aussi le fait," continua-t-elle, imperturbable, "que le sortilège de Patronus crée simplement une quantité d'énergie magique positive assez forte pour les éloigner. Mais pas pour les désintégrer. On pourrait comparer cela à une clôture électrique—"

"Une quoi ?" dit Lucius, évidemment confondu mais intéressé malgré lui.

Pour gagner du temps, Severus décida que c'était le moment d'intervenir. "L'électricité," expliqua-t-il, "est une forme d'énergie que les Moldus utilisent."

"Je sais certainement cela !" grogna Lucius, agitant une main impatiente.

"Ah, je n'en étais pas conscient. Bien, donc une clôture électrique est fondamentalement une longueur de fil non isolé, chargée d'électricité à basse tension. Si on la touche, on sent un choc insignifiant— les Moldus les utilisent pour empêcher de plus grandes bêtes comme les vaches ou les chevaux de s'échapper de leurs enclos. C'est légèrement désagréable, mais nullement nuisible ou blessant."

Viviane lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et continua son tirade. "Exactement. La basse tension est désagréable, assez pour vous faire éviter toute répétition du contact. La haute tension tue. Alors j'ai pensé que ce pourrait être pareil pour les Détraqueurs. Un Patronus les tient à distance. Une quantité massive d'énergie magique positive pourrait les détruire." Elle inspira à fond et fit un sourire rayonnant à tout le monde. Severus trouva cela difficile de ne pas donner dix points à Gryffondor.

"Viviane intelligente !" croassa Sélène, brandissant sa fourchette.

"Oh ferme-la, toi," dit Drago plaisamment, "Tu n'as pas compris un seul bout de ce qu'elle a dit."

"Homme-chien gentil ! Viviane intelligente !" répéta-t-elle.

Son père roula des yeux. "Arrête ça, Sélène. Nous parlons de problèmes importants. Tout cela est très bien," s'adressa-t-il à Viviane, "Mais, autant que je puisse en juger, ce n'est qu'une théorie."

"Pas. Du. Tout." Elle lança à nouveau ses cheveux en arrière, et lui lança un regard triomphal. "Et c'est là que les Moldus interviennent."

"Oh,"dit Lucius, le venin tout à fait discernable dans sa voix, "je pensais qu'ils étaient responsables de la métaphore de la clôture électrique."

Son ironie fit ricochet sur son enthousiasme zélé comme une balle de caoutchouc sur un mur de béton. Elle n'était absolument pas perturbée. "Ça aussi. Mais l'analogie vraiment intéressante est celle avec la physique Moldue. J'ai lu un peu—"

"Oh, vraiment ?" Drago battit des paupières. "Et moi, j'étais là à penser que tu jouais tout le temps au Quidditch…"

"Oh, _ferme la !_ C'est si facile, tu sais, tous des sarcasmes parce que je préfère la lecture et l'étude aux autres passe-temps ! Laisse moi simplement tranquille !"

"Drago, s'il te plaît," dit Lucius. "Je pense que nous étions déjà d'accord sur le fait que ceci n'était pas sujet à plaisanteries. Sois gentil de laisser Viviane continuer."

"Oui, père." Quand Drago boudait, il croisait toujours les bras devant sa poitrine et regardait fixement ses pieds. Ceci était exactement ce qu'il faisait maintenant, seulement ses pieds étaient cachés par la nappe et donc il devait regarder avec morosité son assiette vide.

"Bien," dit-elle, "je vais essayer de rendre ceci aussi court et compréhensible que possible. Depuis le début de ce siècle, il y a eu une théorie—maintenant ce n'est plus une théorie mais cela a été prouvé par une série d'expériences—selon laquelle l'univers n'est pas entièrement constitué de matière. Les scientifiques ont fait l'hypothèse et ont finalement prouvé qu'il existe aussi de l'antimatière. Si—" elle avait maintenant une ressemblance étonnante, pour ne pas dire légèrement comique, avec McGonagall quand elle était en plein mode d'enseignement "—de la matière rencontre de l'antimatière, ils s'annihilent l'un l'autre. Mais—" elle leur lança à chacun un regard de pure supériorité "—bien sûr ils ne se dissolvent pas simplement sans rien donner. Cette rencontre crée beaucoup d'énergie. Ceci n'est pas important, cependant. Ce qui est important est que la matière et l'antimatière disparaissent toutes les deux."

"Es-tu en train de suggérer," demanda Severus, soudain fasciné, "que ce qui s'applique à la matière et à l'antimatière pourrait aussi s'appliquer à l'énergie positive contre l'énergie négative ? L'énergie magique, je veux dire ?"

"Fondamentalement oui. Parce qu'il faut considérer le fait que, bien que les Détraqueurs soient seulement un agglomérat d'énergie négative, ils sont aussi assez tangible. Alors de la matière est impliquée. Donc, si nous pouvions réussir à trouver le bon genre de… eh bien, appelons cela de l'Antimatière à Détraqueur, nous pourrions peut-être simplement les annihiler."

"Hmm…" Lucius se pencha en avant, les avant-bras posés sur la table, les bouts de doigts appuyés ensemble. Seule la blancheur de ses ongles, où le sang avait cédé à la pression, trahissait son agitation. "Alors le problème crucial semble être que nous devons trouver le bon genre d'antimatière."

"O-oui. C'est exactement le problème. Mais je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir une solution. C'est encore un peu flou, mais je vais essayer d'expliquer ce que je veux dire. Je n'ai jamais conjuré de Patronus moi-même, mais Harry m'a dit qu'il faut appeler un souvenir très fort et heureux. Est-ce exact ?"

"Exact," acquiesça Severus. "Il faut l'appeler dans le sens qu'il faut réussir à revivre ce sentiment, et voir de même l'image apparentée dans son esprit. Une fois complètement immergé dans cet état, on prononce l'incantation."

Elle hocha la tête, apparemment satisfaite. "Et le Patronus lui-même ? Est-ce… solide ? Tangible ?"

"Non. Le Patronus est une projection."

"Alors mon idée pourrait marcher," dit-elle, tordant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. "Parce que vous voyez, ce qui fait marcher le Patronus est le souvenir heureux. Le Patronus lui-même est, comme vous l'avez dit, simplement sa projection. Donc, ce dont nous avons besoin est de ce souvenir sous forme tangible, pour pouvoir littéralement le lancer au Détraqueur. Cela devrait marcher."

"Des souvenirs sous forme solide—bien sûr !" Lucius s'assit tout droit. "Bien sûr ! Ce dont nous avons besoin est d'une pensine, remplie de souvenirs—brillant, Viviane, véritablement brillant !"

"Eh bien," dit-elle, "je dois donner le crédit où il est dû : Drago m'a parlé de la possibilité d'extraire des souvenirs. Je savais que les pensines existaient, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment elles marchaient."

"Attendez, attendez, attendez," Severus interrompit l'enthousiasme général, "je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de faire pleuvoir sur votre cortège, mais et l'énergie qui pourrait être libérée ? Et avez-vous pensé du tout à la difficulté de calculer la quantité de souvenirs extraits dont nous aurions besoin par tête, pour ainsi dire ?"

"Non," répondit-elle joyeusement, "j'ai pensé que nous pourrions essayer de découvrir cela ensemble."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement dire par 'découvrir' ?" dit Lucius, plutôt perplexe. "Je sais que tu avais toutes sortes d'idées au sujet des horreurs que tu trouverais au Manoir Malfoy, mais même toi, tu n'aurais pas pu croire sérieusement que j'avais un Détraqueur comme animal favori ?"

A cela, elle rit. Severus remarqua qu'elle semblait être beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les hommes Malfoy maintenant. Probablement parce qu'elle sentait finalement qu'elle avait quelque contrôle sur la situation. Et ils avaient tous les deux reconnu son intelligence—à l'évidence c'était le plus important pour elle. "Non, pas vraiment. Mais je pensais que Sirius pourrait peut-être aider."

"Black ? Comment pourrait-il—si tu veux dire l'utiliser comme appât pour attirer les Détraqueurs chez moi—"

"Pas ici, bien sûr que non. Mais ne pourriez-vous pas prétendre à Vous-Savez—je veux dire, à Voldemort que vous devez rassembler des informations avant de vraiment attaquer Azkaban ? Comme cela nous pourrions aller là-bas et—"

"Si quelqu'un exécute vraiment cet arrangement fou," l'interrompit Severus "Cela sera Lucius, Owen et moi. Tu resteras à la maison."

Elle lui lança un regard belligérant. "J'ai quinze ans et—"

Étonnamment, elle trouva un allié en Drago. "Moi aussi. Si elle y va, je veux venir aussi !"

"Lene veut voir traqueurs ! Lene veut voir traqueurs !"

"Silence !" beugla Lucius. "J'en ai assez de ce comportement enfantin ! Toi—" il pointa du doigt vers Drago qui rétrécissait à vue d’œil "—va t'entraîner au Quidditch ! Et toi—" les yeux de la fille s'élargirent "—prend ta nièce et accompagne-le ! Je ne veux voir aucun d'entre vous avant le dîner. Et si n'importe lequel d'entre vous a ne serait-ce qu'un bleu ou une égratignure, gare aux conséquences !"

Le trois quittèrent la salle de manière très précipitée, et Lucius se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. "Merlin m'aide," soupira-t-il, "mais deux adolescents et un bébé sont simplement plus que je ne peux supporter. Je me demande comment tu as réussi à survivre à l'enseignement jusqu'ici."

"En les intimidant, bien sûr. Ce qui est une chose que tu ferais mieux d'éviter, je suppose, en ce qui concerne ta propre progéniture. Que penses-tu du... plan de Viviane, faute d'un meilleur mot ?"

Lucius dit d'un ton rogue à l'Elfe de Maison de service de leur apporter du café puis considéra la question de Severus. "Eh bien," dit-il finalement, "cela semble tout à fait attirant. Semble, attention. Mais même si nous réussissons à éliminer tous les problèmes que Viviane semble considérer comme problèmes mineurs, j'ai quelques doute au sujet de se faisabilité."

Regardant avec dégoût Lucius mettre deux sucres dans son café, Severus but à petits coups sa propre tasse—noir, et amer, bien sûr. "Tu veux dire l'expédition à Azkaban ?"

"Ça, aussi. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus est la question de comment diable toutes les maisonnées magiques de Grande Bretagne vont pouvoir être équipées de pensines au cours des quelques prochaines semaines. De plus, quelqu'un devrait enseigner aux gens comment extraire les souvenirs."

"Eh bien…" Severus fit un sourire moqueur. "Il y a toujours le Vénérable Dumbledore et son intrépide groupe de résistance…"

"Vrai, mais ceci serait une tâche au delà même de leurs capacités. En plus, nous ne savons pas combien de personnes il a "

"Hmm…" Severus se frotta le front. Que le temps soit en train de changer ou pas, il sentait une migraine venir. Peggy devrait s'en occuper avant qu'ils ne continuent leur travail avec Black, ou il ne pourrait pas être tenu responsable de ses actions. "Et si nous essayions de persuader Voldemort de les utiliser comme une sorte d'arme ultime ? Au cas où tout le reste échoue. Parce que—" il vida la dernière goutte de café de sa tasse "—s'il les utilise en masse, pour une attaque de concert, disons, sur Poudlard ou le Ministère, ils pourraient être entièrement éliminés, tous en même temps."

"Et que suggères-tu qu'il fasse avec eux entre-temps ? Les garder dans une boîte ?"

"Nous pourrions lui proposer de créer sa propre prison, où il pourrait incarcérer des captifs. Cela lui plairait, ne penses-tu pas ? Et entre-temps, Dumbledore et sa joyeuse bande parcourraient l'Angleterre pour recueillir des souvenirs en bouteille."

"Cette idée a certainement du mérite. Peut-être devrions-nous laisser cela tel quel maintenant et en parler à Owen la prochaine fois que nous le verrons. Et maintenant—" il se leva de son siège "—attaquons-nous à Black." Il rit tout bas. "Je ne peux pas attendre de voir son visage quand il entendra la tâche que nous lui avons choisie."

"Attends que nous lui disions de qui était l'idée," dit Severus.

L'idée l'égaya considérablement, et il quitta la salle à manger à la suite de Lucius, d'une bien meilleure humeur qu'il y était entré.

 

 

** en français dans le texte


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius Black se renfonça dans son fauteuil, bâilla, et ferma les yeux. "Cela fait trois jours que je suis ici, et je sens toujours que je n'en sais pas assez sur ce Croupton. Je veux dire—" il bâilla à nouveau "—je me souviens de lui à l'école, bien sûr. Mais le souvenir est tellement… sans vie, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?"

Owen défit les premiers boutons de sa robe et de sa chemise. "Bien trop chaud," marmonna-t-il, et ôta entièrement ses robes. Les autres firent de même. "Tu as dit sans vie ? Eh bien, cela signifie que tu as compris le tableau. Barty était une non-personne. Pratiquement un abrégé de règles marchant sur deux jambes, et carburant au fanatisme. Souviens toi de cela, et tu vas faire du bon travail."

"En plus," interrompit Lucius, "lui et Voldemort ne se sont vu qu'une ou deux fois pendant l'année dernière. Ce n'ont pas non plus été des réunions longues. Barty a d'abord été à Azkaban, puis sous le sortilège d'Imperius de son père. Pendant des années ! Alors je dirais que tu es presque libre d'improviser, à condition que tu colles aux bases."

"Mais…" Black se tourna vers Severus. "Mais Barty ne lui aurait-il pas dit des choses ? Des choses que vous ne savez pas ?"

Severus, qui avait été physiquement présent durant toute leur séance d'après-midi mais n'avait pas vraiment participé beaucoup, arrêta de triturer son médaillon. "Penses-tu pouvoir te mettre dans ton crâne épais que Voldemort n'est pas un Journaliste Responsable du Courrier du Cœur ? Il ne parlait presque jamais à qui que ce soit en privé—" _A toi, si_ , dit la petite voix dans sa tête, _à toi, il te parlait en privé. Et cela te manque toujours_ , _n'est ce pas_? Il soupira. "Ou du moins," continua-t-il, s'asseyant un peu plus droit sur son siège, "il ne le faisait certainement pas avec Barty."

Lucius hocha la tête. "Certainement pas. Tu vois, Barty n'a jamais été l'un de ses favoris. Ils sont parents de sang, c'est pourquoi Barty a reçu une si haute position en premier lieu. Mais alors, il a raté mission après mission, et est finalement tombé en disgrâce devant Voldemort, pour être remplacé par Owen." Il étendit le bras pour attraper son verre—ils avaient tous opté pour la limonade aujourd'hui, car il faisait chaud à étouffer, avec un ciel obscurci menaçant l'orage—et appela une autre chaise, sur laquelle il posa ses jambes, les croisant aux chevilles. "Ce dont tu devrais vraiment te préoccuper est Pettigrow."

L'expression assombrissant le visage de Black était celui d'une haine intense. "Oui," dit-il, sa voix rauque. "Ça, et ce que Voldemort pourrait m'ordonner de faire. Je ne suis pas sûr…" Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Haussant les épaules, Owen ré-emplit son verre et remarqua, "Ce n'est pas difficile. Il faut se mettre dans le bon état d'esprit, c'est tout."

"Je n'étais pas conscient du fait," grogna Black, avec un venin considérable, "qu'il y ait un bon état d'esprit pour tuer."

"Tu n'es pas un saint, Black, que tu croies ou non l'être. Si ce que j'ai entendu est exact, tu aurais bien tué Pettigrow, il y a un an."

Les yeux de Black se rétrécirent. "C'était un traître, et un méchant. Il a causé la mort de mon meilleur ami—pourquoi je le tuerai-je pas ?"

"Un traître, dis-tu ? Ah, mais Black, que _seras-tu_ une fois que tu auras pris le Polynectar et que tu te seras présenté à Voldemort en tant que Barty ?"

"Vous ne pouvez pas me comparer à Pettigrow !"

Voyant le rouge malsain teignant le visage et la gorge de Black, Severus enroula prudemment ses doigts autour de sa baguette. "Intéressant," dit-il calmement, "Et pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que je fais ceci pour une bonne cause—"

"Pettigrow pensait certainement que ses propres rêves de pouvoir et de gloire étaient une cause suffisamment bonne pour trahir ses amis," interrompit Lucius. "En parlant de traîtres, que t'imagines-tu exactement que _nous_ soyons ?" Son sourire mince n'appelait pas vraiment une honnêteté flagrante.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée," dit Black d'un ton bourru. "Je me demandais à quel jeu vous pouviez jouer. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait vous lire à livre ouvert, vous savez ?"

Owen rit tout bas. "J'espère que non. Si c'était le cas, nous durerions exactement dix secondes en présence de Voldemort."

Sur le front et la lèvre supérieure de Black, de minuscules gouttes de transpiration se formaient, et il les essuya du dos de sa main avant de prendre une grande gorgée de limonade. "Au moins, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur vos intentions en ce qui concerne Hermione."

Peut-être, pensa Severus, qu'il était plus sage de laisser Lucius ou Owen répondre à cette question. Sa distraction d'aujourd'hui était surtout due à l'inondation véritable de pensées et d'émotions contradictoires au sujet de Viviane. Et particulièrement à ses intentions à son sujet, bien que Black ait certainement à l'esprit un sens très différent de ce terme. Il avait à peine dormi hier soir, et, pendant les courts intervalles où le sommeil s'était finalement emparé de lui, des rêves dérangeant s'étaient immédiatement installés, des images étranges où Viviane se transformait en Voldemort, le tenant et chuchotant des mots de réconfort. La mention des conversations privées de Voldemort avec ses partisans avait frappé un endroit douloureux. Severus savait—bien qu'il essayât la plupart du temps de le nier, même à lui-même—qu'il désirait ardemment ce genre d'acceptation qu'il avait cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui offrait. Plus tard, quand il avait reconnu que c'était simplement une des nombreuses méthodes subtiles que son maître d'alors employait pour lier les gens à lui, il avait réprimé cette envie de tout son pouvoir. Seulement pour finalement la projeter dans l'idée fantomatique d'une femme. Maintenant il connaissait son identité, et il était assez dur pour lui de venir à bout de ses propres sentiments enchevêtrés. La révélation de Yelena, qui lui était dégringolée dessus l'autre matin comme un tas des briques, lui avait donné assez de difficultés à affronter. L'avenir de Viviane, tant qu'il impliquait Voldemort, avait pâli à presque rien, en comparaison avec son propre bouleversement émotif. La question de Black, cependant, lui avait rappelé que c'était loin d'être sans importance, surtout car cet avenir—quoi qu'il puisse donner par la suite—allait probablement être lourdement influencé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était Lucius, en fait, qui avait répondu à la question de Black. "Pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien décidé. Sa famille adoptive est officiellement morte et ainsi en sécurité. Et nous avons consenti sur le fait qu'il pourrait être préférable de ne pas la mentionner jusqu'à ce que Voldemort se souvienne de son existence. Heureusement, elle est encore trop jeune pour lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Il ne recrute pas les sorciers mineurs."

"Trop jeune ?" Black émit un reniflement de dérision. "Même si Voldemort n'entend jamais parler du retourneur de temps, il pourra calculer qu'elle va avoir quinze ans dans un peu plus de deux mois. Je suppose qu'il est assez prudent pour respecter ce genre de seuil magique, surtout quand il ne perd pas plus de deux mois en ce faisant. Je dois reconnaître que mes connaissances en Magie Noire sont tout à fait limitées, mais même moi, je sais que le sang d'une vierge est un ingrédient puissant et précieux."

"Et l'histoire se répète," marmonna Lucius. "Aussi réticent que je sois à l'admettre, tu as raison. Nous n'avions pas pensé à cette possibilité."

"Et Lucius est un homme honorable…" commenta Black, à l'évidence étonné par le rire bas de Severus. "En tout cas, maintenant vous êtes conscients du problème. Qu'allez-vous faire à ce sujet ?"

Owen soupira. "Étant donné notre expérience avec le courroux de Voldemort quand il ne reçoit pas ce qu'il veut… Surtout si c'est du sang de quelque sorte que ce soit…" Il lissa sa moustache et s'éventa de son autre main. "Ne fais pas attention," dit-il à Black, qui paraissait confus, "C'est une sorte de plaisanterie privée."

"Même si je n'appellerais pas cela une plaisanterie—" le ton de Lucius était devenu très tranchant "—nous avons certainement nos expériences. A cela, je consens. En supposant que Voldemort n'a pas renoncé à ses plans pour atteindre l'immortalité—"

"Je pense que c'est une certitude," lança Severus.

"En effet. Quoi que ses autres plans puissent être, je suppose que nous pouvons être assez sûrs que l'immortalité est toujours son but ultime. Pour rassembler la force suffisante pour l'exécuter, un peu de sang de vierge pourrait devenir tout à fait utile. Surtout si la vierge en question est une puissante petite sorcière comme Vivane." Il regarda les autres. "Nous pourrions en effet devoir recourir à… des méthodes passées."

"Et que serait-ce exactement ?" demanda Black avec méfiance.

"La déflorer, espèce d'idiot," fut la réponse crue d'Owen.

Pendant quelques secondes, Black ne dit rien et resta simplement assis là, bouche bée et très évidemment choqué. "Vous… Vous…" bégaya-t-il, et il jeta un coup d’œil de l'un à l'autre. "Vous ne pouvez pas simplement… je veux dire, qui vous donne ou qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de prendre une telle décision ? Hermione est une enfant ! Elle sera traumatisée à jamais—"

"Aimerais-tu que je te fasse une description détaillée du rite de Virgo Incubus ?" Lucius ricana, "A ce moment là, tu te rendras peut-être compte que 'traumatisme' ne couvre que très insuffisamment ce qui lui arriverait, si elle était soumise à cette procédure. Voldemort devrait l'exécuter lui-même, déjà, et cela implique, entre beaucoup d'autres articles intéressants, l'utilisation d'une aiguille de fer incandescente, pour brûler certaines runes dans—"

"Assez !" Black était devenu légèrement vert. "Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'entendre plus de ce truc écœurant. Vous êtes—" il couvrit brièvement ses yeux de ses mains "—vous devez être de complets pervers, Malfoy. Qui d'autre voudrait même savoir qu'une telle chose existe ?"

Severus secoua la tête d'incrédulité. "En dehors du fait que toutes les Magies Noires ne sont pas dégoûtantes, même toi, tu devrais pouvoir te rendre compte que, si nous ne savions pas exactement ce que le rite impliquait, tu aurais laissé cette décision à la fille. Devinez en trois ce qu'elle aurait choisi—ou abritais-tu le souhait secret de pouvoir faire les honneurs ?"

"Espèce de bâtard dégoûtant !" rugit Black, et il sauta de sa chaise, prêt à étrangler l'autre sorcier. Owen, assis le plus proche de lui, fut plus rapide cependant. Quelles que soient ses méthodes pour augmenter sa force musculaire—Severus avait décidé il y a longtemps de ne pas trop penser à cette question—elle était considérable, et Black fut à nouveau brusquement tiré vers sa chaise, où il atterrit avec un glapissement.

"Calme-toi, Black," dit Owen et il lui sourit. "Nul besoin de passer en sur-régime. Surtout puisque ceci _est_ une question pour laquelle Viviane devrait décider par elle-même. Laisse-la choisir, si tu respectes vraiment tant sa dignité."

Frottant son bras droit, Black lui lança un regard diabolique. "La dignité," cracha-t-il, "n'a rien à voir avec cette… cette affaire sordide. Je me souviens de comment vous—" il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Owen et Lucius "—traitiez les filles à l'école. Même les deuxième année n'étaient pas en sûreté !"

"Tu devrais être le dernier à lancer des calomnies," dit Lucius, "Après tout, tu ne visais pas seulement les élèves filles. Ou bien est-ce que tu te plains parce que nous n'avons pas laissé assez de vierges pour que tu les inities aux plaisirs douteux que tu puisses leur avoir donnés ?"

La main d'Owen planait près du bras droit de Black, prêt à saisir—et probablement casser cette fois, pensa Severus—et donc il resta assis, respirant lourdement. "Je jure," coassa-t-il finalement, "je jure par toutes les divinités et par toutes les puissances que je vous tuerai une fois que tout ceci sera terminé."

"Excellent," dit Lucius, et il se versa un autre verre de limonade, "parce que c'est exactement ce qu'une partie d'entre nous avait l'intention de faire. Pour le moment, cependant, nous devrions décider qui va annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle à Viviane. Tous ensemble pourrait être un peu trop écrasant." Il lança un regard aux autres, les sourcils levés. "Eh bien ?"

Severus, qui pendant la dernière partie de cette discussion avait eu l'impression de dériver à travers un rêve très étrange, se racla la gorge. "Je pense," dit-il, "que nous pourrions laisser cela jusqu'à ce que nous sachions avec certitude que Voldemort est intéressé par elle. Quelle serait l'utilité de la bouleverser, s'il y a absolument pas de quoi s'inquiéter ?"

"Tu as seulement peur de pouvoir être celui qui devra lui parler," dit Owen. "En plus, j'allais suggérer que tu le fasses. Après tout, tu as quinze ans d'expérience avec des adolescents, y compris des filles."

Bien trop conscient de l'absurdité d'une telle situation, s'il fallait vraiment en venir à cela, Severus répondit, "Je le ferais certainement si vous voulez que je le fasse. Mais je répète : ne nous précipitons pas. Nous avons identifié un problème potentiel, et nous avons assez de temps pour nous en occuper s'il se pose vraiment. Et maintenant, je propose que nous revenions au problème bien plus pressant de Barty Croupton."

~~~~*~~~~

Black quitta le Manoir Malfoy deux jours plus tard, avec la promesse—ou, comme le dit Lucius, la menace—de revenir dans une semaine, quand le Polynectar serait prêt. Il avait consenti à prendre la première dose à ce moment là et sur place, pour une dernière répétition avant que Barty Croupton ne retourne à son Maître.

C'était ce retour qui leur donnait un mal de tête à tous, parce qu'il était impossible d'être sûr que la Marque Sombre de Barty—même si la potion la reproduisait aussi fidèlement que tous les autres traits physiques—allait marcher de la manière dont elle le devait. Après deux heures de débat, aussi inutile qu'il était énervant, ils décidèrent que, si elle ne marchait pas, un des Phoenix devrait lancer un Sortilège d'Invisibilité sur lui et transporter Black à la maison des Jedusors. Bien que ce soit loin d'être irréprochable, c'était la seule méthode d'assurer sa sécurité. Une fois là-bas, il était extrêmement peu probable que Voldemort l'envoie très souvent en course—Pettigrow était le garçon de course, après tout, et Barty, si qui que ce soit le reconnaissait, serait immédiatement capturé et livré aux détraqueurs. De plus, Voldemort ne semblait pas prévoir de déménager bientôt de la maison des Jedusors. Si Black devait vraiment quitter les lieux, il pourrait facilement revenir en transplanant sans l'aide de la Marque Sombre. Il n'aurait besoin d'être guidé que la première fois.

Après le départ de l'Animagus, la normalité revint lentement dans la maisonnée Malfoy. Ou plutôt, elle sembla revenir. Severus, complètement épuisé par cinq jours de sang-froid férocement gardé, pour éviter d'entrer en conflit avec Black, et par des nuits infestées de rêves qui le laissaient épuisé et avec des paupières lourdes et démangeant, était peut-être plus conscient de tous des courants de fond ; subtils et presque inexistants, ils permettaient aux gens de s'accrocher à l'illusion que tout allait comme cela le devrait, une tentation rendue d'autant plus séduisante par la très réelle différence entre devoir cohabiter avec un Gryffondor bruyant et être, de nouveau, _en famille**._ Plus ou moins en tout cas.

Severus, cependant, était sûr que tout le monde le sentait. Pendant presque une semaine, il n'y avait pas eu d'appel de Voldemort, et plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait longtemps silencieux, plus lui et Lucius devenaient inquiets. Loin d'être omniprésente—ils étaient revenus au programme d'enseignement établi au début des vacances, et ces leçons fournissaient quelque degré de distraction même pour les adultes—la tension se manifestait de temps en temps, quand la patience de Severus avec ses disciples se terminait soudain, ou quand les mouvements de Lucius prenaient une certaine brusquerie saccadée au lieu de leur élégance lisse et coutumière.

Mais Severus devait aussi faire face à ses propres problèmes, qui étaient loin d'être résolus. Avec un accord tacite, lui et Narcissa essayaient de se comporter aussi naturellement que possible, mais l'aise amicale qui avait toujours caractérisé leurs relations avait cédé la place à une politesse forcée. Ce n'était que maintenant que Severus reconnaissait combien son bien-être au Manoir Malfoy avait toujours dépendu de l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. En son absence, sa vie chez les Malfoys avait perdu une bonne partie de son ancien charme. Lucius sentait évidemment que quelque chose n'allait pas mais se limitait à un occasionnel sourcil haussé. Et bien qu'il n'y ait pas de conflit ouvert entre Yelena et lui, Severus se sentait aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Viviane avait fait deux tentatives de plus pour se faire admettre dans ses appartements, mais il avait verrouillé et protégé sa porte de sortilèges, lui refusant ainsi l'entrée. Si elle était blessée par son comportement, elle était très bonne à ne pas le montrer. Pas qu'elle en eût eu beaucoup d'occasions, car il évitait studieusement d'être seul avec elle et il ne lui parlait presque pas du tout, sauf pendant les leçons et quand ils travaillaient sur la défense contre les Détraqueurs. Le seul aspect véritablement positif de ces jours de fausse harmonie était que Viviane semblait beaucoup mieux s'entendre avec Drago. Ceci, supposait Severus, était principalement dû à Sélène, en présence de laquelle Drago essayait toujours d'avoir son meilleur comportement. Plus que les deux adolescents, le bébé semblait sentir l'atmosphère un peu tordue et passait une bonne partie de son temps avec son frère et Viviane.

Il y avait eu une seule exception à l'esquive prudente de Severus des rencontres possibles avec la fille : le matin du départ de Black, il lui avait ordonné plutôt que demandé de l'accompagner à la salle de travail, où le Polynectar mijotait toujours.

"J'expérimente une nouvelle formule de légère potion de guérison," expliqua-t-il comme ils s'avançaient à grands pas dans le couloir. "Et j'aimerais que tu l'essayes."

"Pourquoi moi ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

"As-tu peur que je puisses t'empoisonner ?"

"Non, je voulais simplement savoir pourquoi je devais jouer le rat de laboratoire."

"Parce que la potion est destinée à Sélène. Les potions normales que l'on peut acheter chez l'apothicaire sont beaucoup trop fortes pour les enfants, et cela ne marche pas à plein effet si c'est dilué." Ceci était vrai, mais il avait déjà préparé et essayé une telle potion, qui attendait, prête et embouteillée, dans un des placards. Peut-être que la donner à Narcissa pourrait servir d'une première étape vers le rétablissement de la paix.

"J'ai peur de ne pas tout à fait comprendre—"

"Viviane," l'interrompit-il, roulant des yeux. "Essaye d'utiliser ce cerveau. Tu es actuellement l'individu le plus petit et le plus léger sur qui je puisse mettre la main, et donc l'objet le plus pratique sur lequel essayer la potion."

"Oh !" fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la salle de travail, il prit un petit couteau mais un couteau aigu, un peu comme un scalpel. "Ceci est la partie qui a besoin de ton courage de Gryffondor," dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, lui tendant l'instrument. Elle lui lança un regard offensé. "Fais une petite coupure, sur un bout de doigt ou le dos de ta main. Sois sûre de tirer du sang, cependant." Elle fit silencieusement ce qu'il lui avait dit. Une minuscule gouttelette rouge jaillit sur le dos de sa main gauche. Hochant la tête de satisfaction, il lui tendit la fiole contenant le Falsitaserum. "Maintenant bois cela."

L'expression incrédule sur son visage, qui suivit la grimace de dégoût quand elle avala la préparation le fit presque rire. "Il ne s'est rien… rien passé !"

"Étrange…" marmonna-t-il, fronçant des sourcils devant le récipient vide. "J'aurais pu jurer… Eh bien, il semble que je sois obligé de ré-examiner la formule." Il sortit sa baguette en un éclair et prononça un sortilège de guérison. "Merci quand même. Si nous étions à Poudlard, j'accorderais un demi point à Gryffondor."

"Je n'étais pas consciente que l'avarice fasse aussi partie de vos nombreux vices," cracha-t-elle, et elle quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle.

~~~~*~~~~

Ce jour particulièrement suffocant au milieu du séjour de Black au Manoir Malfoy avait apporté une nuit et un jour d'orages violents et, dans leur suite, quarante-huit heures de pluie ininterrompue. Mais aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient tous réveillés pour trouver un matin d'été tiède, et par les fenêtres et la porte-fenêtre grand ouvertes entrait une brise légère et veloutée sentant la terre humide et les fruits mûrs.

Pour quelque raison inconnue, tout le monde semblait s'être levé approximativement en même temps, et donc ceci fut la première journée qui trouva les quatre Malfoys, Severus et Viviane ensemble au petit déjeuner. Même Drago, qui avait été maussade et morose durant les deux derniers jours—il était vraiment une personne d'extérieur et haïssait le fait de devoir rester dans la maison toute la journée—semblait être retourné à sa bonne humeur.

Bien que d'une humeur bonne et ensoleillée, Drago savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas demander de faveur à son père avant que Lucius ait pris sa deuxième tasse de café. Severus observa le garçon, dont le regard fixe semblait cloué aux mains de Lucius. "Père," dit-il, aussitôt que Lucius eut posé sa tasse, "penses-tu que nous pourrions sauter les leçons de ce matin ? Nous avons été confinés dans la maison pendant trois jours…" Il envoya à Lucius son sourire le plus charmant et essaya même de faire des yeux de chiot. Severus se sentit tout à fait hilare à cette vue.

"Un peu d'entraînement d'Attrapeur serait recommandable," dit Lucius. "Et considérant le fait que personne d'autre dans cette maison ne puisse convenablement te surveiller…"

Pour la première fois depuis leur dernière conversation qui s'était terminée si désagréablement, Severus échangea un coup d’œil de gaieté conspiratrice avec Narcissa. Ils trouvaient tous les deux ce comportement, si typique de Lucius, extrêmement drôle. Il se serait mordu la langue jusqu'à l'enlever plutôt que de reconnaître que cela le démangeait de monter sur un balai et de faire lui-même quelques Feintes de Wronski. 'Comme son père,' articula Yelena en direction de Severus, qui hocha la tête et sourit. Il semblait que la glace soit finalement rompue.

Comme la matinée était vraiment trop belle pour être passée à l'intérieur, tout le groupe sortit sur les terres après le petit déjeuner. Lucius et Drago lâchèrent immédiatement le Vif d'Or et s'envolèrent à toute vitesse, et Viviane offrit de surveiller Sélène, qui, les yeux débordant de larmes parce que son père avait refusé de la prendre avec lui, voulait au moins voler sur son propre balai jouet. Il ne s'élevait pas plus haut que peut-être quatre-vingt dix centimètres ou un mètre vingt, et il n'allait pas non plus très vite, mais Viviane resta tout de même proche d'elle, baguette en main et prête à exécuter un sortilège d'amortissement ou de lévitation au cas où la petite fille tombe.

Narcissa, Yelena et Severus restèrent dans l'ombre d'un groupe de chênes anciens, confortablement installés dans des chaises-longues et lisant. Environ quinze minutes passèrent en silence, puis Narcissa ferma son livre avec un claquement sec. "Il semble que vous fassiez des progrès considérables avec le projet des Détraqueurs ?" moitié déclara, moitié demanda-t-elle.

"En effet" Severus posa son volume toujours ouvert sur ses genoux et, avec plus de soin qu'il ne l'était vraiment nécessaire, inséra un signet dans la fente entre les pages. "Nous avons dû faire beaucoup de recherches au sujet de la Pensine—heureusement qu'ils enseignent les Runes Anciennes de nos jours à Poudlard " du coin de l’œil, il vit que Yelena les regardait par-dessus le bord de son livre.

"Lucius m'a dit que l'idée de base était de Viviane ?"

"Oui," consentit-il, pas tout à fait content de la tournure que prenait cette conversation, bien qu'il l'eût prévu. "C'était son idée, mais Drago y avait aussi sa part. Il est, comme je vous l'ai souvent dit, à toi et à Lucius, un sorcier très doué, pour ne pas mentionner intelligent."

"Il aurait eu beaucoup de difficultés s'il ne l'était pas." Narcissa étendit un bras vers le bas pour poser le livre sur l'herbe à côté de sa chaise. "J'espère que Sélène aussi, deviendra une sorcière douée. Elle n'a pas encore montré de signe de magie."

"Ni Drago, à cet âge. Des phénomènes tels que l'apparition si tôt de magie accidentelle par Viviane sont tout à fait rares, ou c'est ce qu'on m'a dit."

"Ah," fit Yelena, incapable de rester hors de la conversation plus longtemps mais toujours cachée derrière son livre, "alors tu te souviens de cela ?"

Il soupira. "Il serait dur d'oublier ce soir particulier. En dehors de vanter les capacités magiques précoces de sa fille, St. Jean a aussi exigé qu'elle soit fiancée à Drago, à moins que ma mémoire ne me trompe. Et les conséquences ont été plutôt… désagréables."

Narcissa ferma brièvement les yeux. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit à quel point Lucius a été mutilé cette nuit-là par Voldemort."

"J'ai pensé que c'était inutile. En plus, les cicatrices qu'il a toujours en disent beaucoup sur l'état dans lequel il était."

"Je pense," dit Yelena un peu plus tard, bien que sans lever les yeux de la page, "que, si Lucius avait su comment elle allait tourner, il n'aurait pas été contre de telles fiançailles."

"N'oublie pas qu'elle n'a pas été élevée par St. Jean et Tabitha. Je suppose que le résultat aurait été différent, et pas d'une façon agréable."

"Alors," dit Narcissa, ré-ouvrant les yeux et lui souriant, "tu penses qu'elle a plutôt bien tourné ?"

"Quelle manière très compliquée et détournée de me faire reconnaître que, oui, ses parents adoptifs ont fait du bon travail."

Yelena arrêta finalement de faire semblant de lire et posa son livre. Severus se renforça mentalement pour un examen croisé. "Est-ce que tu l'apprécies, Severus ?"

"L'apprécier… je sais exactement ce que vous visez toutes les deux," dit-il, fronçant des sourcils vers chacune tout à tour. "Cependant, quelle différence cela ferait-il si je l'appréciais ? Il y a très loin de l'affection à…" Il se racla la gorge. "En tout cas, je dirais plutôt que je ne la déteste pas, bien que cela soit probablement ce qu'elle pense. Mais, sans tenir compte de la manière avec laquelle je traite vraiment mes élèves, je ne me permets pas même de les apprécier ou de les détester. Quelques uns ont besoin d'un peu plus de discipline et d'autres moins. C'est à peu près tout."

"Es-tu en train de dire qu'elle en a besoin de plus ?" Narcissa semblait faiblement amusée.

"Bien sûr," dit-il, sur la défensive. "Je vous accorderai que, en dehors de Drago, c'est l'une des élèves les plus intelligentes à Poudlard. Intelligence créative, attention, pas ce genre d'intelligence tenace et sans imagination que possèdent beaucoup de Serdaigles. Je veux dire, elle a été la seule à trouver que Lupin était un loup-garou. Et cette énigme logique que j'ai créée pour protéger la pierre était voulue pour confondre un sorcier entièrement entraîné, pas pour être résolue par une première année. Sans oublier qu'elle a logiquement conclu le fait que Rita Skeeter était une Animagus." Les deux femmes rirent, et il lança ses mains en l'air d'exaspération. "Quoi ?"

"Eh bien," dit Narcissa, "nous parlions du fait que Viviane ait besoin d'être disciplinée. Et tu commences à chanter ses louanges—si ce n'est pas légèrement drôle…"

"Je n'avais pas encore fini. Ce que je voulais dire était que, oui, elle est brillante et disposée à apprendre et tout cela. Mais dans une salle de classe, avec d'autres qui sont moins doués qu'elle, cette fille est un cauchemar. Et donc," termina-t-il, soulignant ses mots avec un geste théâtral de sa main, "elle a vraiment très besoin d'une douche froide de temps en temps."

"Et tout de même," observa Yelena, lui lançant un regard perspicace, "elle semble être plus à son aise avec toi qu'avec Lucius ou Owen."

"Si cela était censé être un compliment," répliqua-t-il, "je te prie de ne jamais m'offenser intentionnellement. Bien sûr qu'elle est plus à l'aise avec moi ! Tout d'abord—" il s'empara de son index gauche étendu avec sa main droite "—elle me connait depuis quatre ans. Je ne suis certainement pas sa personne préférée, mais au moins elle peut être sûre de mes réactions. Lucius—" le médium rejoignit son voisin "—bouleverse complètement ses croyances et ses convictions. Peut-être qu'elle commence à comprendre que sa vue des Serpentards était loin d'être exacte, mais je suppose que cela est plus dérangeant que rassurant. Et Owen…" Il haussa les épaules. "A mon avis, Owen est trop… eh bien, mâle pour qu'elle soit à l'aise avec lui. A cet âge, la plupart des filles—du moins celles sans expérience—s'éloigne plutôt timidement des hommes qui suintent pratiquement la sexualité. Alors, voila votre explication, bien que je craigne que cela soit loin d'être romantique."

"Severus—" Yelena se pencha en avant et fixa son regard au sien "—croyais-tu honnêtement que l'une ou l'autre d'entre nous te voie comme de type romantique ?"

"Je suis content d'entendre que ce n'est pas le cas."

"Cette… prédiction," continua-t-elle, tenant toujours fermement son regard dans le sien, "est tout sauf une bagatelle. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec de la romance, non plus. Si deux personnes, sans tenir compte de leur âge, leur provenance ni de leurs désirs momentanés, sont destinés l'un à l'autre, il y a quelque chose de très élémentaire d'impliqué. Quelque chose qui va bien plus profondément que des dîners romantiques à la lumière de chandelles ou bien au même genre de poésie. Et cela va certainement bien au delà des restrictions traditionnelles à propos des enseignants et des élèves."

A cela, il se hérissa légèrement. "Vous ne pouvez certainement pas m'accuser de prendre ceci à la légère ! Tout à fait le contraire, je dirais ! Je—"

"Severus !" l'interrompit Narcissa, et son ton de voix était si intense qu'il sursauta légèrement. "Severus, en dehors de ta réaction à Viviane, je voulais simplement... eh bien, éliminer ce malentendu. Tu sais combien je t'apprécie, n'est-ce pas ?" Ses yeux se rétrécirent, et il émit un court hochement de tête. Si ceci allait devenir trop sentimental, il ne voulait définitivement pas que cela continue de cette façon. "Je comprends combien ma réaction t'a blessé, mais je veux que tu _comprennes_ que tu l'as mal interprétée. Entièrement."

Soudain conscient que sa main droite avait couvert le médaillon comme pour le protéger, il le lâcha et frotta le dessus de son nez. "Vraiment, Narcissa, ceci n'est pas nécessaire. Oui, j'ai été blessé, mais je m'en suis remis —"

" _C'est nécessaire._ Peut-être seulement pour moi, mais je sens que c'est important, alors tu vas avoir la gentillesse de m'écouter jusqu'au bout." Ses mains empoignèrent les accoudoirs de sa chaise-longue. "Ce qui m'a si profondément choqué quand je pensais que c'était Sélène—après tout, je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà rencontré Viviane—ce qui a causé ma réaction était la réalisation que tu devrais attendre au moins douze ans jusqu'à ce qu'une relation devienne possible. Tu as été solitaire toute ta vie, Severus. J'étais simplement terrifiée que cette solitude doive durer une autre décade." Son visage était rougi d'émotion.

"J'apprécie cela, Narcissa. Vraiment." Dans un soudain accès d'affection, il étendit le bras pour lui presser la main. Les yeux de Yelena s'éclairèrent à cette vue. "Mais s'il vous plaît, rendez moi un service, vous deux. Ne le dites à personne. Cela compliquerait simplement la situation. Et, surtout, ne le lui dites pas. Quand le temps viendra… Ou plutôt, si le temps vient du tout, ce sera suffisamment difficile pour elle."

Yelena secoua la tête et roula des yeux. "Bien sûr que nous ne le dirons personne. Nous ne sommes pas des femmes moyennes et commérant. Je ai simplement dit la vérité à Narcissa parce qu'elle était si désespérée."

Severus poussa un soupir profond. "Je semble exceller à conduire les femmes au désespoir."

"Oui," dit Narcissa d'un ton léger, "c'est un de tes traits les plus attendrissants. A propos, as-tu déjà réussi à lui donner le sérum ?"

"Il y a deux jours, oui." Il leur parla de sa manœuvre.

"Il semble," dit Yelena, pointant du doigt vers sa droite, "que nous pourrions avoir besoin de ta potion plus tôt que nous ne le pensions."

Et en effet, Viviane approchait d'eux, portant Sélène, qui, bien que les traces de larmes sur ses joues soient toujours humides, tenait fièrement en l'air son avant-bras droit, qui était salement écorché. "Lene plonge !" cria-t-elle, leur faisant signe de la main.

"Désolée," dit Viviane, "je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle essaye une Pente Grosski pile dans un arbre. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire était de la détourner un peu, si bien qu'elle s'est simplement éraflée contre l'écorce."

"Comme il est heureux," fit remarquer Severus —un peu tard, car il n'avait pas immédiatement compris la déformation du terme de Quidditch, "que j'aie trouvé l'erreur dans ma formule." Il se leva et alla vers elle, pour examiner le bras de Sélène. "C'est une assez grosse égratignure que tu as là, jeune dame. Prendras-tu une potion que j'ai faite spécialement pour toi, pour qu'elle s'en aille ?"

Sélène fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux vers lui. "Lene veut taplame."

"Mais la potion agit beaucoup plus vite qu'un cataplasme. Tu pourrais immédiatement remonter sur ton balai."

"Et cela a _si_ bon goût," roucoula Viviane, lançant à Severus un regard de pure méchanceté.

Finalement, Sélène consentit à au moins jeter un coup d’œil à la potion—qui avait en fait un goût de fraise, bien meilleur que le Falsitaserum—et tous quatre se dirigèrent lentement vers la maison, Severus et Yelena à la traîne.

"Cela," chuchota Yelena, "était un scène extrêmement idyllique." Le scintillement malicieux dans ses yeux lui rappela Dumbledore.

"Arrête cela. Immédiatement," dit-il, lui lançant un regard sévère. Elle leva un sourcil et sourit. "J'essaierai," dit-il, se sentant totalement battu. "Je ne promets rien, mais j'essaierai."

~~~~*~~~~

Pendant les dix jours depuis qu'ils avaient été appelés pour la dernière fois par Voldemort, la maison des Jedusor s'était définitivement améliorée. Comme Pettigrow, qui les avait attendu dans le couloir, le leur dit fièrement sur leur chemin vers l'étage, il avait lancé des Protections de Confundus. La question sarcastique de Lucius sur comment diable il avait réussi à faire cela—ériger des protections était, en effet, un genre de magie qui exigeait non seulement un grand pouvoir mais aussi des compétences considérables—avait apporté des informations très utiles. La main en argent que Pettigrow avait reçue en retour pour le membre qu'il avait sacrifié était, en dehors de posséder une force énorme, aussi conçue pour augmenter le pouvoir de ses sortilèges. Tous trois se regardèrent par les fentes des yeux de leurs masques de Mangemorts et classèrent silencieusement cette connaissance pour usage ultérieur.

Mais les protections n'étaient pas les seuls changements qui avaient eu lieu. Une fois bien cachés de la curiosité non-invitée des Moldus, il avait été possible de restaurer la maison à son état ancien. La poussière et les toiles d'araignée étaient partis, les sols avaient été encaustiqués et les chaises avaient perdu leur air pauvre et usé jusqu'à la corde. Et, comme Severus le vit avec surprise, il y avait maintenant des étagères à livres dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Ceci était étrange, se dit-il, car quand lui et Lucius avaient vérifié la maison en Albanie il y a sept ans, après la lettre de Lupin à Dumbledore, il n'y avait pas eu de livres. Il essaya en vain de se souvenir de l'état de la maison la nuit du 31 octobre 1981—son manque de mémoire l'irritait, mais il était aussi conscient du fait qu'à ce moment là, son esprit avait été occupé par des inquiétudes beaucoup plus pressantes. Cependant, Voldemort était apparemment à nouveau en possession de sa bibliothèque.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis dans son fauteuil habituel près de la cheminée. Pas pour la première fois, Severus se demanda si le venin de serpent qu'il ingérait, quotidiennement et en grandes quantités, ne pouvait pas le transformer en un ectotherme. Si c'était vraiment le cas, Voldemort était extrêmement vulnérable. Et à des tactiques relativement simples, ce qui rendait l'information d'autant plus précieuse. Pour l'instant, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une hypothèse de laquelle il devrait discuter avec les autres à leur retour chez eux.

Le trois tombèrent à genoux pour saluer leur Maître ; Pettigrow resta debout. L'air sur son visage, comme il observait les trois puissants sorciers se prosterner devant le Seigneur de Ténèbres, était un air de méchanceté torve—Severus le vit bien et n'aimait pas cela le moins du monde. Comme beaucoup de faibles, Pettigrow avait choisi de servir Voldemort, non par dévouement ou par conviction, mais simplement parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité, se cachant derrière une figure de pouvoir et d'autorité; évidemment il hébergeait l'illusion qu'une partie de la vénération rendue à Voldemort était reflétée sur lui, comme la lumière du soleil sur un miroir. Cette illusion devrait être brisée en temps voulu.

"Mes fidèles partisans…" La satisfaction était tangible dans la voix de Voldemort, comme ils embrassaient l'ourlet de ses robes. "Levez-vous, levez-vous et asseyez-vous avec moi." Tous trois inclinèrent la tête et appelèrent des chaises, pour les grouper en un demi cercle autour du Maître. Bien que sans invitation explicite, Pettigrow se joignit à eux. Puisque l'action resta impunie, Severus supposa qu'il lui avait été précédemment dit de le faire. Pour quelque raison, cela le rendit mal à l'aise.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un clin d’œil conspirateur—un geste bizarrement incongru, et non seulement parce que ses paupières manquaient de cils—avant de continuer, "Mon serviteur le plus dévoué—" les yeux aqueux de Pettigrow prirent un air boudeur "—est toujours retenu à Poudlard. Pas beaucoup plus longtemps, cependant. Et alors," dit-il, se renversant en arrière mais déplaçant sa tête vers l'avant en même temps, d'une façon qui rappelait étrangement un serpent, "alors nous serons prêts pour notre première action. Avez-vous fait un plan ?"

"Oui, Mon Seigneur," répondit Lucius. "Puis-je vous le montrer ?" au signe de tête de Voldemort, il produisit le parchemin qu'ils avaient préparé et le lui tendit.

"Un de mes contacts au Ministère," expliqua Owen, "nous a donné les coordonnées de l'Ile d'Azkaban. Nous pouvons transplaner là-bas sans difficulté, à condition de créer une brèche dans les protections avant."

"Je vois." Voldemort lut attentivement le parchemin. "Vous proposez une mission préparatoire ? Pourquoi ?"

"J'espère véritablement que vous approuvez l'idée, Mon Seigneur, car c'était la mienne," dit Severus, inclinant la tête. "Mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de scanner les protections à l'avance. Comme vous le voyez, le succès de notre plan dépend beaucoup d'un chronométrage précis. Ce serait gênant, si des retards étaient simplement créés parce que ceux qui doivent désactiver le bouclier magique ont besoin de plus de temps qu'il n'en est vraiment nécessaire."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête et continua à lire en silence. "Bien," dit-il finalement. "Bien en effet. Je vois que vous n'avez perdu aucune de vos capacités. Qui doit participer à la mission de reconnaissance ?"

"À moins que vous n'ayez quelque objection, Mon Seigneur," fut la réponse modeste de Lucius, "nous avons pensé que l'un de nous pourrait être plus que suffisant. Moins nous serons, mieux ce sera."

"Eh bien…" Les yeux rouges, aux mystérieuses pupilles comme des fentes, les scrutèrent un à un. "Vous—" un geste théâtral et balayant de sa main droite découvrit quelques centimètres d'une peau écaillée de reptile, avant que les robes soient à nouveau rapidement tirées sur son poignet"—avez toujours accompli mes ordres à ma très grande satisfaction. Cependant, vous êtes coupables de n'avoir rien fait, _rien_ ," répéta-t-il, et le venin dans sa voix les fit tous reculer, "pour me trouver ou m'aider à retrouver un corps humain. Un tel comportement, même s'il n'était pas activement dirigé contre moi, n'est certainement pas digne de louange ou de récompense. Je pourrais même peut-être vous pardonner, si votre conduite future est immaculée. Pour le moment, aucun de vous n'est entièrement digne de mes faveurs ou de ma confiance." Severus sentit son cœur commencer à battre à nouveau—pendant quelques secondes terribles il avait pensé que ceci pourrait être leur fin.

"Une fois que mon plus fidèle serviteur sera revenu à mon côté, il deviendra mon bras droit. Vous garderez de plus hauts honneurs que le reste de mes serviteurs, mais vous devrez entièrement répondre de vos actes devant lui. Appelez cela une leçon d'humilité si vous voulez." Il rit tout bas. "C'est une vertu que vous devez tous apprendre. C'est pourquoi, vous pouvez décider lequel d'entre vous devra aller à Azkaban, mais qui que vous choisissiez sera accompagné par son supérieur."

"Quelque rang que vous daigniez nous accorder, Mon Seigneur," dit Severus, glissant de sa chaise jusqu'aux pieds du Maître, "nous serons très heureux de vous servir et de servir l'homme qui a montré plus de loyauté que nous." Les deux autres firent de même, murmurant leur assentiment.

"Nous verrons," dit Voldemort de manière nonchalante. "Pour le moment, vous pouvez aller. Je vous rappellerai une fois que mon loyal second sera de retour."

Après des courbettes répétés et des humbles expressions de reconnaissance, tous trois descendirent silencieusement les escaliers et quittèrent la maison. Après une marche de peut-être cent mètres, ils eurent atteint les barrières de protections, les traversèrent et transplanèrent.

~~~~*~~~~

"Pensez-vous que nous aurions dû parler d'elle ?" demanda Owen, pendant qu'ils partageaient boissons et opinions dans le bureau de Lucius après leur retour au Manoir Malfoy. Personne ne les avait attendu aujourd'hui, car ils avaient été appelés à trois heures du matin.

"Si Barty était vraiment Barty," dit Severus, "cela aurait été la meilleure option. Dans l'état des choses…" Il soupira et se renfonça dans le coin formé par le dossier et l'accoudoir du large divan. "Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou désespérer. Avoir Black dans la position de seul confident est certainement plus que nous l'avions espéré dans nos rêves les plus fous, mais..."

"Essaye de voir le côté positif," dit Owen. "S'il survit à la première semaine, il s'habituera encore plus vite au rôle qu'il doit jouer."

 _"S'il_ le fait," marmonna Lucius, dévisageant son verre. "Cependant—" il leva les yeux vers eux "—je ne vois pas tout à fait l'utilité de se soucier de cela maintenant." Il soupira et fit tourbillonner le verre entre ses doigts. "Vous savez ce que j'ai trouvé très perturbant ?"

"Tu veux dire en dehors de nous préparer à tromper le Sorcier Sombre le plus puissant du siècle ?"

Lucius renifla. "Très drôle, Owen. Mais la réponse est oui. Je me demande pourquoi il n'a rien dit au sujet de Poudlard ? Je vais être le nouveau Directeur, mais il ne me donne pas d'ordres—c'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je suppose qu'il le fera après le retour de Barty," dit Severus. "En plus, tu ne peux pas faire grand chose maintenant."

"Et," ajouta Owen, "il attendra certainement jusqu'à ce que _tu en saches plus_. Maintenant, tu ne pourrais pas même lui dire quels postes tu dois remplir."

Avec un gémissement, Lucius ré-emplit son verre. "Ne parlez même pas de cela ! Vous pouvez imaginer la pression ? Dumbledore va essayer de m'influencer, Fudge, cet idiot, voudra certainement avoir son mot à dire à ce sujet, puis il y a les membres du Conseil d'Administration, et, en dernier mais pas le moindre, Voldemort sera diablement résolu à infiltrer l'école."

"Pour éviter cela," remarqua Severus, "je pense que nous devrions immédiatement envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore. Il n'a pas encore été officiellement enlevé du poste, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bons dieux," s'écria Owen, "Tu ne lis vraiment pas les journaux !"

"Je n'en vois vraiment pas la nécessité. C'est un gaspillage de—"

"Épargne-nous ta philosophie, Sev," le coupa Lucius. "Non, Fudge n'a pas encore trouvé le courage de rendre cela officiel. Imaginez le tumulte ! Voyant que Skeeter n'a pas pu couvrir la finale du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, seuls très peu de gens savent ce qui est vraiment arrivé. En tout cas, tu as probablement raison. Je dois lui écrire et lui demander de remplir immédiatement tous les postes vides s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait. Je préfèrerais devoir faire face à des idiots complets pendant un an que d'avoir un personnel auquel je ne puisse pas faire confiance."

"Alors tu devras seulement faire face à un personnel qui ne _te_ fera pas confiance," dit Owen, souriant.

"Ne pensez-vous pas qu'écrire pourrait être un peu risqué ?" demanda Severus. "Les hiboux peuvent être interceptés…"

"Je sais que les hiboux peuvent être interceptés, je ne suis pas idiot, Sev. Alors que proposes-tu ? Dois-je lui parler via Cheminette ? Étant donné l'empressement du contact d'Owen à lui cracher l'emplacement d'Azkaban, je ne suis pas si sûr des loyautés du Tableau de Contrôle de Cheminette."

"Hmm… Il semble que l'un d'entre nous doive y aller, alors. Et ce serait mieux si j'y allais. Ce serait très facile de trouver une excuse. Au moins plus facile que d'expliquer pourquoi toi ou Owen, vous rendriez visite à Dumbledore."

"Super idée." Owen croisa ses bras. "Et que vas-tu dire ? Que tu as oublié ta brosse à dents ?"

"Au cas où Voldemort apprenne même ma visite, je dirai simplement que je suis allé là-bas pour soutirer des informations à Dumbledore."

"Pourquoi devrais-tu faire cela ? Il a son propre espion à Poudlard—Merlin, j'en ai si marre de ce jeu du chat et de la souris !" siffla Lucius ; son face était rougi et il claqua son verre sur la table.

"Nous en avons tous marre, Lucius. Pour répondre à ta question, je le ferais parce que je ne connais pas même l'identité de l'espion. Dois-je lui faire confiance ? Officiellement, je ne dois pas même être sûr qu'il existe !"

Lucius le dévisagea avec incrédulité. "Tu dois avoir perdu la tête ! Es-tu conscient des conséquences ? Tu ne peux pas simplement entrer en valsant et dire à Voldemort que tu pensais qu'il avait tout inventé et que tu étais allé à Poudlard pour vérifier ! N'as-tu pas fait attention quand Pettigrow s'est vanté de sa prothèse ? Voudrais-tu vraiment être mis sous Doloris par lui ?"

"Aussi flatteuse que soit sans aucun doute ton inquiétude, Lucius, je pense que c'est toi qui néglige deux faits importants. Premièrement, que Voldemort semble être devenu encore plus vain et susceptible à la flatterie qu'il ne l'était avant."

"Peu étonnant," remarqua Owen, "après avoir été battu par ce garçon, il va avoir un besoin terrible de toutes les flatteries qu'il puisse avoir ."

Severus lui lança un sourire rapide. "Exactement mes pensées. Et, deuxièmement, toi—" il pencha son menton vers Lucius "—tu sous-estimes douloureusement ma capacité à transformer ce qui semble être de l'insubordination en un acte d'admiration débridée."

"Je pense que tu es seulement complètement et totalement fou à lier," dit Lucius, le caractère légèrement indistinct des mots trahissant le fait que son esprit n'était plus très clair, non plus.

"Et si nous continuions cette discussion ce matin ?" Owen fit rouler ses épaules et étouffa un bâillement énorme. "Moi, en tout cas, je suis absolument crevé."

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, et, après un court 'bonne nuit', Owen partit par Cheminette. Lucius et Severus longèrent lentement le couloir. Une fois que Lucius fut rentré dans ses propres chambres, Severus sentit la fatigue l'envelopper comme une couverture de plomb. De manière peu surprenante, pensa-t-il avec une ironie désabusée, car dehors, la première lueur de l'aube attirait déjà les oiseaux à faire ce qu'il estimait être un boucan infernal, bien que des natures plus poétiques l'eussent probablement décrit en d'autres termes. A moitié endormi comme il l'était déjà, Severus trébucha presque sur un objet solide devant sa porte. Les murs du Manoir Malfoy faisaient à peu près un mètre de large, et ainsi, les portes, qui étaient à fleur des murs dans les chambres, étaient incrustées dans des niches profondes qui interrompaient les murs du couloir à larges intervalles.

L'objet solide émit un glapissement et se remit précipitamment sur ses pieds avec une confusion sauvage de cheveux et de tissu.

"Viviane ? Que diable fais-tu ici ?"

Elle le regarda avec des yeux plutôt bouffis. "Je… je ne pouvais pas dormir et donc je vous ai entendu partir avec Lucius. Cela pouvait seulement être à cause de Voldemort, et donc j'ai décidé de vous attendre. Seulement pour voir si vous alliez bien…" Ses doigts triturèrent la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. "Vous… allez bien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, et Lucius aussi. Retourne dans ton lit, Viviane. Il n'est que quatre heures et demie du matin, et moi aussi, j'ai besoin de sommeil."

Son visage prit une expression têtue. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous aurais pas ennuyé. Pas que votre méthode de me le faire savoir ait été subtile, mais je comprends quand on ne veut pas de moi."

Severus baissa les yeux vers elle et soupira. "Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter maintenant, Viviane. Mais si tu voulais me parler ou si tu avais besoin de me parler, tu trouveras ma porte sans protection. Pourrais-tu maintenant s'il te plaît retourner dans ton lit, pour que je puisse revenir au mien ?"

"Oui, _Monsieur_ ," dit-elle, levant la tête vers lui et souriant.

Il resta dans le couloir, suivant des yeux sa silhouette se retirant jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le doux déclic de la fermeture de sa porte. Secouant alors sa tête d'étonnement envers lui-même, il défit les sortilèges protégeant sa porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne les remit pas.


	9. Chapter 9

Une sieste l'après-midi était un plaisir rare, même lors des meilleurs des temps. Mais le temps était beau, les enfants avaient décidé d'aller nager dans l'étang— accompagnés par Narcissa, bien sûr—Lucius, qui, quand il était privé de sommeil, était près d'être insupportable, avait disparu dans ses chambres immédiatement après le déjeuner et Yelena était partie pour un bref séjour en Bulgarie pour rendre visite à ses parents avant que toute la famille ne déménage à Poudlard. L'air de l'après-midi était sec et chaud, chatoyant et frémissant au-dessus des murs extérieurs noirs du bâtiment, et la maison était si calme et tranquille que Severus ne put pas résister à la tentation. Ses chambres faisaient face à l'Est et ainsi n'avaient pas de lumière directe à ce moment de la journée. Il déplaça le divan près d'une des fenêtres ouvertes et s'allongea avec un soupir luxuriant qui anticipait déjà le sommeil, aussi léger et calmant qu'ait coutume de l'être celui d'une sieste, sous la couverture immatérielle d'un courant d'air chaud.

Aussitôt que sa tête toucha le coussin, il tomba dans l'abîme du sommeil. Pour une fois, il était sans rêve et rafraîchissant. Il serait probablement resté endormi jusqu'au dîner, s'il n'avait pas été réveillé, à peu près deux heures plus tard, par un objet plutôt lourd qui atterrit sur sa poitrine avec un bruit sourd de choc. Il ouvrit un œil rancunier, seulement pour se trouver nez à nez—tout à fait littéralement—avec un iris jaune énorme encadrant la fente d'une pupille noire. Alors quelque chose lui entra dans le nez, et il éternua. Un "Mrow !" qu'il pensa tout à fait content de lui, répondit au son.

Les deux yeux ouverts, il se rendit compte que l'intrus était le chat de Viviane… Boulenrond ? Patt-quelque-chose ? Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se souvenir du nom. Pas que ce soit important, car la bête ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de quitter sa poitrine, qu'il l'appelle par son nom ou pas ; au contraire, le large félin orange tourna de ci et de là, puis sembla avoir trouvé la position idéale, et se roula finalement en une boule qui donnait plus de chaleur que Severus n'en aurait désiré lors d'une journée aussi chaude que celle-ci.

Le restes de sommeil dérivaient encore dans son cerveau comme des toiles d'araignée mouillées, et il ferma donc simplement à nouveau les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. Cette intention, cependant, fut contrecarrée par un coup frappé à sa porte d'un air urgent. "Entrez !" appela-t-il. Toujours face à face avec la grande boule de fourrure qui se reposait actuellement sur sa poitrine, et étourdi par la chaleur et le sommeil interrompu, il tourna simplement la tête vers l'entrée.

Quelques heures passées dans la lumière du soleil et dans l'eau fraîche avaient teinté le teint habituellement clair de la fille de la plus faible nuance de bronzage, qui sur ses épaules et sur le dessus de son nez, était adoucie et embellie par une teinte rosée. Ses cheveux étaient toujours mouillés et accumulés sur sa tête en une masse désordonnée de boucles. Elle l'avait fixée en y enfonçant sa baguette, ce qui donnait à la coiffure—si cela pouvait être appelé ainsi—une touche vaguement Japonaise. Autant qu'il puisse en juger, elle portait simplement une robe d'été en coton, lavée tant de fois que ce qui avait probablement autrefois été d'un bleu léger avait pâli à un porcelaine tendre translucide. Et des sous-vêtements blancs ordinaires—le tissu de sa robe était si transparent qu'il pouvait tout à fait clairement les distinguer. Pas de soutien-gorge, pas de bustier. Pas de chaussures. Et elle avait à l'évidence mis la robe immédiatement après être sortie de l'eau, car il y avait toujours des endroits mouillés, qui rendaient le vêtement déjà léger encore plus transparent. Il s'accrochait à sa peau à quelques endroits, mais le plus remarquablement à ses seins. Dès que ses yeux commencèrent à errer vers ses mamelons, tendus et droits sous le tissu humide, il tourna à nouveau son regard vers le chat. Sans résultat, parce qu'elle s'approcha du divan et se pencha au-dessus de lui, pour pouvoir regarder directement dans les yeux de l'odieux félin.

"Vilain, vilain chat !" gonda-t-elle. "Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans les chambres des gens !"

Severus resta immobile, tout à fait comme l'occupant actuel de sa poitrine, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné par le sermon de sa sorcière. Il avait détourné les yeux, mais il devait toujours respirer. Et ainsi inhaler l'odeur de peau réchauffée par le soleil et d'eau, soulignée par une faible trace de transpiration. L'essence-même de l'été. Il essaya de combattre la pensée qui lui disait que c'était tout sauf désagréable, surtout dans son état actuel de paresse relâchée.

"Je suis désolée, Professeur. D'habitude, il est vraiment sage. Mais je suppose qu'il jouait avec Elias et Mina dehors sur le balcon et… Il vous a réveillé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, mais je pense que j'ai assez dormi. Quel heure est-il, au fait ?"

"Cinq heures et demie." Des gouttelettes d'eau se rassemblaient tout au bout de ses boucles, en apparence suspendues à rien. L'une d'elle devint trop lourde, se détacha, et atterrit près du coin de bouche de Severus. "Oh," dit-elle, alarmée, "Désolée à nouveau, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous asperger d'eau. C'est seulement que Pattenrond n'était pas là quand je suis revenue, et—"

Severus leva une main paresseuse pour essuyer la goutte, qui courait le long de son menton et le chatouillait. Il aurait aimé tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, pour éviter de regarder les contours de son corps, visibles à travers le voile de coton qui flottait devant ses yeux ; mais le mouvement ne lui était pas facile. Cela aurait aussi été très grossier. Mais ceci, bien qu'il essayât de se convaincre du contraire, n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il laissait simplement sa tête comme elle était. "Tant pis. J'ai dormi plus de deux heures, ce qui, je te l'assure, est tout à fait suffisant."

Il y eut une pause maladroite. Les mains de Viviane s'avancèrent pour ramasser Pattenrond de sa cage thoracique, mais elles hésitèrent alors et s'arrêtèrent en plein vol, planèrent une seconde puis se retirèrent à ses côtés. Si elle voulait ramasser le chat, elle ne pouvait absolument pas éviter de toucher Severus. "Je… euh, si vous voulez qu'il s'en aille, poussez-le simplement," réussit-elle finalement à dire.

"En fait, c'est très agréable, même si c'est un peu chaud." Esméralda avait adoré dormir sur sa poitrine, ronronnant d'abord sous les mouvements légers de ses mains, donnant des coups de tête contre sa paume de main, puis se relâchant graduellement jusqu'à devenir un tas sans os d'extase ronronnante… A quelque point, le ronronnement s'arrêterait. Elle était profondément endormie, une poignée de vie respirant contre lui, si pleine de confiance qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal…

"Professeur ?" Plus de piqûres d'épingles par l'eau froide sur son visage, sa gorge et la petite surface de peau exposée là où il avait défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise. "Est-ce que tout—"

"Oui, je vais bien." Il réussit finalement à séparer le souvenir de la réalité, et à repousser la douleur toujours vive loin de son cœur et de ses tripes, à se libérer de cette image horrible du corps noir et lisse duquel la tête avait été coupée. "Mais je pourrais boire quelque chose. Aurais-tu la gentillesse…" Il fit un geste vers la cloche d'argent.

Elle hocha la tête, douchant lui et Pattenrond, qui battit simplement d'une oreille avec désapprobation. "Bien sûr." Elle sonna Peggy, qui apparut instantanément.

"Voudrais-tu aussi quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, j'ai très soif. Et faim," ajouta-t-elle, mettant une main sur son estomac grognant. "Désolée, mais la natation me donne toujours très faim."

Peggy hocha la tête, toute sa posture exprimant le bonheur. "J'ai fait du thé vert glacé avec des feuilles de menthe et du citron !"

Severus sourit. "Cela semble merveilleux, Peggy. Juste ce dont j'ai besoin."

"J'apporte une cruche alors, et des sandwichs aussi !"

Elle disparut avant que la fille ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. "Je ne voulais vraiment pas… je sais que je demande pardon tout le temps, mais je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Devrais-je lui dire d'amener cela dans ma chambre ?"

"Non," s'entendit-il dire, "tu peux rester si tu veux."

"Oh…" Elle semblait étonnée. "Oui, merci, si vous n'y voyez vraiment pas d'inconvénient…"

"Si j'y voyais un inconvénient, je ne t'aurais pas dit que tu pouvais rester. Mais tu devras conjurer une paille pour moi, car je suis un peu immobilisé." Il fit un geste vers le chat.

Elle fit un sourire rayonnant, hocha la tête, et tira la baguette de ses cheveux. La masse mouillée tomba en cascade sur son cou et ses épaules. Severus inhala brusquement quand une mèche épaisse tomba vers l'avant et en travers de son sein gauche, où l'eau rendit le matériel de gaze complètement diaphane. Un instant, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et de la tension étincela entre eux. Viviane rougit, laissa presque tomber sa baguette et réussit finalement à exécuter un sortilège de séchage sur ses cheveux et sa robe.

Pendant que Peggy préparait la table de leur thé, il écouta son pouls qui ralentissait graduellement. Il avait accéléré considérablement, et Severus ne savait pas tout à fait qu'en penser.

Viviane métamorphosa une plume en une paille et lui tendit son verre. "Je peux vous poser une question ?"

"Est-ce que c'est embarrassant ?" contra-t-il.

"Embarrassant—je ne vois pas tout à fait—"

"D'habitude tu demandes simplement quoi que ce soit que tu veuilles savoir, sans préparer ta victime. Considérant le fait que tu viens de le faire, la question doit être d'un embarras dévastateur."

"Non !" Elle s'empara d'un autre sandwich. "J'essayais seulement d'être polie."

Un "Ah !" sec fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire sans éclater de rire. Il avait—comme Owen l'avait si sagement remarqué—assez d'expérience avec les filles de son âge pour savoir qu'elles oscillaient entre un comportement d'adulte et d'enfant d'une façon très stupéfiante. Il y était habitué et, quand il exerçait ses devoirs d'enseignant ou de Directeur de Serpentard, il utilisait simplement son soi sévère et habillé de noir pour refroidir automatiquement les explosions d'enfantillage et de maturité précoce les plus répugnantes. Quand il s'agissait de Drago, il ajoutait un sourire indulgent, la plupart du temps. Mais—et il était vraiment étonné de la manière avec laquelle son subconscient l'influençait à l'évidence—avec elle, cette stratégie ne semblait plus marcher. C'est à dire pas pour lui, puisque cela servait aussi à se protéger de pensées malheureuses au sujet de ses élèves filles. Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que cela marche en ce qui la concernait. Cette possibilité était si dérangeante qu'il la rejeta immédiatement. "Eh bien ?" dit-il après quelques secondes, brisant ainsi efficacement ses efforts pour lui faire baisser les yeux.

"J'étais seulement en train de me demander… pas que je veuille sembler ingrate ou quoi… Mais Harry et Ron me manquent vraiment…" Ses épaules montèrent un peu, et elle inclina légèrement la tête, comme si elle attendait un coup et se préparait à se protéger.

Il s'était attendu à cela, et ainsi, il n'était pas trop surpris. "Considérant combien vous êtes proches, je soupçonnais que cela puisse être le cas."

"Vous dites 'proches' comme si c'était une mauvaise chose !"

"Le mot 'projection' te rappelle-t-il quelque chose, Viviane ?"

Son ancienne timidité complètement oubliée, elle s'assit tout droit. Son visage prit une expression belliqueuse. "Si vous êtes en train de suggérer que je ne suis pas heureuse d'être l'amie de Ron et Harry—"

"Oui," l'interrompit-il calmement, "c'est exactement ce que je suggérais. Que _ressors-tu de_ cette amitié, Viviane ? Il n'est que trop évident qu'ils ont certains avantages. Mais toi ?"

"L'amitié n'est pas là pour que qui que ce soit en ressorte quelque chose !" cracha-t-elle.

"Penses-tu vraiment cela ? Les amitiés sont faites pour enrichir sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que oui !"

"Je suis content que nous voyions tous les deux cela de cette façon. Alors dis-moi, de quelle manière es-tu enrichie par l'amitié de Potter et Weasley ?"

Longtemps, elle le dévisagea avec des yeux rétrécis. "Ma vie a certainement été beaucoup plus amusante depuis que nous sommes devenus amis," répondit-elle finalement.

"Penses-tu pouvoir définir 'amusant' ?"

Elle poussa un soupir exagéré et roula des yeux. "Je pensais que _vous_ auriez besoin d'une définition de l'amusement. Je suppose que c'est quelque chose que vous ne connaissez que par ouï-dire !"

Sa bouche se boucla en un sourire mince. "Bien paré. Tout de même, je renouvelle mon défi. Quel est exactement l'amusement qu'ils apportent dans ta vie ?"

"Eh bien, cela veut dire que je fais d'autres choses que de lire et d'étudier…" Maintenant elle commençait à sembler incertaine.

"J'ai toujours eu l'impression que lire et étudier était ce que tu aimais le plus. Ton idée d'amusement, pour ainsi dire. Cependant, je vais laisser passer cela." Il lui tendit son verre vide, et elle le ré-emplit avant de le lui rendre. "Tu as dit d'autres choses ?" Elle hocha la tête. "Et que serait-ce, précisément ?"

Viviane bougea de manière inquiète sur sa chaise. "Je ne suis pas sure que je doive vraiment vous dire cela…"

Pattenrond se leva, bâilla et transféra sa masse considérable sur les genoux de sa sorcière. Finalement libre de se déplacer, Severus mit quelques coussins debout contre le mur et le rebord de la fenêtre et s'assit. Ses yeux étaient maintenant à niveau des siens, puisque le divan était beaucoup plus bas que sa chaise. "Dans ce cas particulier, je pense que je peux promettre de tomber victime d'une attaque imprévue d'amnésie "

Tandis que ses mains glissaient sur la fourrure du chat, elle lui lança un sourire timide. "Eh bien, alors… C'est toutes les choses passionnantes dans lesquelles Harry se fait impliquer... lui et Ron ont toujours besoin de mon aide—autrement ils seraient probablement déjà morts…" Ses yeux revinrent à son animal familier. "Comme dans notre première année, quand nous avons découvert pour la pierre. Ou cette année, quand j'ai déterré toutes sortes de sortilèges pour la dernière tâche …"

Severus hocha la tête. "Je vois. Puis-je poser une question plutôt personnelle ?"

Immédiatement, son regard devint gardé. "O-oui, bien que _je ne sois pas obligée_ d'y répondre, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas si tu sens que c'est trop privé, bien sûr que non. Mais ce problème m'intrigue en quelque sorte. As-tu une explication pour le fait que tu n'aies pas d'amies filles ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Non, pas vraiment. Mais vous connaissez Lavande et Parvati…"

"En effet. Et Mesdemoiselles Brown et Patil semblent être des filles parfaitement ordinaires. Vous avez partagé un dortoir pendant quatre ans, alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'amitié ou de haine intense ?"

"Parce que… parce qu'elles sont stupides !" rétorqua-t-elle. "Stupides et superficielles et simplement ennuyeuses !"

"Stupides ?" Sa tête était courbée, donc il ne pouvait pas examiner ses yeux. Mais l'intense rougeur rampant de ses joues jusqu'à sa gorge et augmentant lentement sur sa poitrine ne devait rien au soleil d'été, de cela il était sûr. "Viviane, tu sais quel genre d'enseignant je suis." Elle renifla, sans élever la tête. "Exactement. Je suis très, très exigeant. Et bien que ni Mademoiselle Brown ni Mademoiselle Patil n'aient atteint la plus haute note à leur examen de fin d'année en Potions, elles ont toutes les deux fait un travail très décent, certainement au-dessus de la moyenne. Les élèves stupides n'ont pas quatre-vingt deux pour cent."

Cela fut suffisant pour qu'elle relève brusquement la tête de surprise. "Quatre-vingt deux ? Je n'en avais aucune idée…"

"Cela, c'était évident," remarqua-t-il sèchement. "Ce que j'essaie de dire est qu'aucune de tes camarades de chambre n'est stupide. Quant à être superficielles… ne dirais-tu pas que c'est un trait de caractère assez commun chez la plupart des êtres humains ? Particulièrement à quatorze ans ?"

"Eh bien, moi, je ne le suis pas !" le contra-t-elle avec passion.

"Cette affirmation a, bien sûr, été contredite par ton jugement plutôt dur et complètement erroné sur leur intelligence."

Maintenant elle était sans aucun doute furieuse. Mais, pensa-t-il, prête pour le combat. Cette fois, elle n'allait pas sortir en ouragan devant lui, et d'une manière ou d'une autre cela le satisfaisait extrêmement. "C'était méchant et retors !" siffla-t-elle. "Vous savez exactement ce que je voulais dire ! Et tout de même, vous faites exprès de mal comprendre et de m'offenser !"

"Au contraire, ma chère. Tout ce que j'essaye de faire est de te montrer que ta logique est défectueuse. Par exemple, décrirais-tu Potter ou Weasley comme des penseurs particulièrement profonds ?"

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et lui lança un regard plein de reproches. "Ceci n'a rien à voir avec—"

"Bien sûr que si ! Tu blâmes Brown et Patil, qui, je pourrais le mentionner, ont obtenu de meilleures notes que Potter ou Weasley dans presque tous les sujets, d'être stupides et superficielles. Mais tes deux amis réussissent moins dans leurs études et ne sont pas exactement ce que l'on pourrait appeler des philosophes. Et tu as dit que les deux filles sont ennuyeuses. Qu'est-ce qui les rend comme cela, si je peux poser la question ?"

"Elles…" Elle le regarda, insécurité et reproche écrits clairement sur son visage. "Elles ne parlent pas de… de choses…" Les larmes, scintillant déjà avec éclat dans ses yeux, débordèrent et coulèrent le long de ses joues, laissant des sentiers mouillés dans leur sillage, qui luisaient dans la lumière indirecte du soleil. "Pourquoi me faites vous cela ?" s'étouffa-t-elle entre deux sanglots, "Pourquoi ? Me détestez-vous tant que cela ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, bon Dieu ?"

Ce n'était pas la première adolescente à qui il devait fournir un mouchoir, et ce n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'elle en avait besoin. Selon son expérience, elles n'en avaient jamais aucun quand elles en avaient vraiment besoin. Alors il pêcha le rectangle blanc immaculé dans sa poche et le lui tendit. Elle le prit, bien que sans le regarder, et se moucha. Il attendit qu'elle se soit calmée un peu puis dit, aussi doucement que possible, "Crois-moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire pleurer. Au contraire, je suis tout à fait étonné par ta réaction. Voudrais-tu t'expliquer ?"

"Je ne suis pas—" un autre sanglot l'interrompit, et elle inspira à fond avant de continuer. "Je ne suis pas si sûre que vous vouliez l'entendre."

"Ma chère Viviane, si je ne voulais pas l'entendre, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé. Mon temps est trop précieux pour être gaspillé avec des conversations par lesquelles je ne suis pas intéressé."

"O.K." Elle mit le mouchoir dans sa poche et se versa un peu plus de thé glacé. "Je dois avoir un air épouvantable," dit-elle, soudain gênée.

"Eh bien…" Il la regarda du coin de l’œil, faisant semblant de lui lancer un regard critique. "Rien que ceci—" il conjura un autre mouchoir, mais celui-ci était mouillé "—ne puisse pas réparer en quelques minutes." De plus, le mettre sur ses yeux avait le profit supplémentaire qu'elle ne devait pas le regarder pendant qu'elle parlait. Il avait le soupçon que ce qu'il allait entendre puisse être tout à fait sérieux.

Pattenrond le chat contribua à calmer sa sorcière en léchant sa main droite. Elle sourit. "Vous voyez," commença-t-elle, cherchant à l'évidence ses mots, "fondamentalement, tout cela a à voir avec être… différente."

"Différente dans quel sens ?"

"J'allais l'expliquer. J'ai toujours été différente, vous savez ? Que ce soit au jardin d'enfant, à l'école maternelle, à l'école primaire… toujours. J'ai fait arriver des choses étranges, et j'en ai toujours su plus que les autres."

"Comme tu étais sans aucun doute rapide à les en informer," fut son commentaire laconique.

"Eh bien, oui. Mais—" elle souleva la compresse froide de son œil gauche et lui lança un regard intense "—ce n'était pas seulement pour parader. Je pense que ce que j'espérais vraiment était de trouver quelqu'un qui serait pareil. Ou peut-être pas pareil. Quelqu'un qui comprendrait et m'accepterait, comme j'étais, dans mon entier. Stupide, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus sentit sa gorge se contracter. Ceci n'était sans aucun doute pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et cela le perturba énormément. De trouver des sentiments si similaires aux siens chez cette petite je-sais-tout de Gryffondor, qui était aussi par hasard… Il coupa sauvagement cette ligne de pensée. "Je ne dirais pas que c'est stupide. C'est un désir humain très basique, je dirais. Être vu au lieu d'être regardé. Être écouté au lieu d'être entendu. Ce que je ne comprends pas tout à fait, honnêtement, est comment Potter et Weasley rentrent dans l'image. Est-ce qu' _ils_ te voient ?"

Le sourire qu'elle envoya dans sa direction était un peu forcé. "Eh bien… oui et non. C'est quelque chose d'autre, du moins je le pense. Ils sont différents aussi, vous savez ? Aucun d'eux n'est entièrement à son aise avec ce qu'il est. Harry ne veut pas être une célébrité, et Ron ne veut pas être le plus jeune fils d'une famille aussi pauvre que Job. Je suppose… je suppose que c'est cela qui rend le lien si fort. Il est plus facile de porter un fardeau quand vous savez que la personne à côté de vous en porte un similaire. Comme avoir la lèpre et habiter avec d'autres lépreux."

A cela, il renifla. "Cela semble un tantinet exagérée. Mais je pense que je comprends." Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas s'il devait poursuivre ce fil, mais il décida alors de ne pas le faire. "Alors, je suppose que tu aimerais rester en contact avec eux pendant les vacances ?"

"Oui, c'est ce que je voulais demander."

Severus soupira. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de te décevoir, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Cependant, je promets de discuter de ce problème avec Lucius. Et je devrai aller à Poudlard, probablement demain. Peut-être que Dumbledore a quelque conseil utile."

"Eh bien, il en a toujours," dit-elle, ôtant la compresse de ses yeux.

Était-ce une minuscule trace de venin dans sa voix ? Severus n'en était pas tout à fait sûr mais choisit de ne pas chercher plus loin. "En effet. Je te le ferai savoir en tout cas." Il avait mis exactement la bonne note de finalité dans sa voix, et elle l'avait immédiatement saisie.

"Je pense que je vais prendre congé de vous maintenant." Elle ramassa Pattenrond dans se bras et se leva. "Merci, et… eh bien, désolée pour l'explosion."

"De rien vraiment."

Il avait beaucoup de choses à l'esprit en la regardant quitter la pièce.

~~~~*~~~~

Après le dîner, Viviane était engagée dans un débat échauffé au sujet de Métamorphoses avec Narcissa, attentivement regardées par Drago, et ainsi Severus suggéra que lui et Lucius aillent faire une courte promenade dans le parc et sur les terres. Ils avaient peut-être parcouru cinquante mètres et aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore prononcé un mot, quand un grand hibou plana vers eux et atterrit, manquant un peu de grâce, sur le sol. Lucius s'accroupit et délia le parchemin qu'il avait porté sur sa jambe. L'oiseau émit un court hululement et partit dans la nuit.

"De la part de Sybille?" dit Lucius, fronçant des sourcils devant la lettre. "Ces jours-ci, recevoir des lettres de la part de voyants m'inquiète légèrement." Mais il l'ouvrit néanmoins et lut tout haut, _"Cher Lucius, ce soir pendant le dîner j'ai eu une vision (je t'assure que c'est vraiment embarrassant, surtout si Lester McNair est assis à la même table. Il a probablement pensé que j'avais un orgasme) en tout cas, c'était court mais tout de même perturbant. Parce que j'ai vu Voldemort exécuter le rite de Mortuus Redivivus, avec plus de détails que je ne l'aurais voulu. C'est étrange, parce que je ne vois pas d'habitude quoi que ce soit qui appartienne au passé. Mais Owen m'a dit que Severus va rendre visite à Dumbledore, et donc j'ai pensé que cette information pourrait être utile. A toi, Sybille_. "

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre en silence. Severus fut le premier à le rompre. "C'est sans aucun doute étrange. Je regrette qu'elle n'en ait pas écrit plus."

Remettant la lettre dans sa poche, Lucius recommença à marcher. "Plus dans quel sens ?"

"Dans le sens où elle pourrait avoir expliqué exactement pourquoi elle a envoyé cette lettre. Si ce qu'elle a vu n'était qu'une répétition de ce qui est déjà arrivé, nous écrire était inutile. D'autre part, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que cela pourrait être d'autre."

"Hmm…" Lucius leva les yeux vers le ciel où de petits nuages plumeux jouaient à cache-cache avec la lune. "Mais à l'évidence elle a pensé que c'était assez important pour envoyer cette lettre. Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait jamais eu une vision du passé. Et toi ?"

"Non, pas vraiment. Mais cela ne peut pas être l'avenir, non plus."

Ils continuèrent à marcher, le gravier craquant sous leurs souliers. Ce son noyait presque le bruissement doux de leurs robes contre l'herbe. "Quoi que ceci signifie," dit Lucius un peu plus tard, "je suis très inquiet au sujet de Sybille."

Severus tourna à moitié la tête et le regarda avec des sourcils haussés. "Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de Sybille ne serait-ce que d'un ongle d'orteil d'Elfe de Maison ?"

"Eh bien…" Ils avaient atteint un taillis d'arbres, et dans l'ombre jetée par leurs branches énormes, leurs deux visages apparaissaient comme des flous blancs. Aucun détail n'était visible, mais Severus n'avait pas besoin de voir Lucius pour savoir qu'il était véritablement perturbé. "Je ne me soucie pas beaucoup d'elle, mais… d'une certaine façon, elle est devenue très… proche."

"Oui, bien, c'est à peu près ce que je ressens à son sujet. Mais pourquoi devrais-tu être inquiet ?"

Lucius soupira. "Tu sais, peut-être que je deviens seulement paranoïaque. C'est ces… motifs récurrents. Cela me rend fou. Je n'arrête pas de penser, et si ceci ou cela arrivait à nouveau, exactement de la même façon qu'avant ?"

"Cela est difficilement de la paranoïa, je dirais." Ils avaient quitté l'ombre des arbres, et dans le clair de lune fugace et souvent interrompu, Severus pouvait clairement distinguer les rides d'inquiétude sur le visage de Lucius. Il supposait qu'il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup mieux. "Après tout, la ressemblance entre ce qui serait presque arrivé à Narcissa, et ce qui pourrait arriver à Viviane est tout à fait évident." Lucius hocha simplement la tête, sans le regarder. "As-tu peur de pouvoir partager le destin de ton père ?"

Dans le calme de la nuit, l'accroc dans le soupir de Lucius était clairement audible. "Cela aussi, oui. Depuis que Clarissa a tué son père, mon opinion au sujet des prédictions de Sybille a changé plutôt radicalement. Quand Owen a commencé à travailler pour le Ministère… tuer des bêtes dangereuses…" Il émit un rire court et rauque. "Tu comprendras que je n'espère pas particulièrement que sa prédiction sur mon avenir se réalise."

Severus sourit dans l'obscurité. "Oui, je peux imaginer cela. Surtout que j'ai compris, il y a assez longtemps maintenant, que la prédiction en elle-même peut être précise, mais que son… eh bien, interprétation de ce qu'elle voit pourrait être défectueuse. Comme avec Clarissa…"

"Comme avec Clarissa. Exactement. Ce pourrait être toi, ou Narcissa… Drago… même Sélène, avec le temps." Ses yeux étaient vides dans la lumière incertaine, deux étoiles plates et mortes.

"Lucius… tu ne penses pas vraiment que l'un d'entre nous—"

"Pourquoi pas ? Cela ne doit pas être intentionnel, un accident serait parfaitement suffisant." Lucius s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Severus. "Et toi ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Je me souviens qu'elle ne t'a rien dit ce jour-là."

"Eh bien, elle l'a fait, d'une certaine façon. Mais je préférerais… je préférerais garder cela pour moi, du moins pour le moment. Sois sûr que c'est simplement privé."

"L'amour ?" La question était à moitié incrédule, à moitié dans l'expectative.

"Quel romantique sans espoir tu es, Lucius. Mais oui, c'est au sujet de l'amour. Pas mon sujet préféré de discussion, comme tu le sais bien."

Lucius rit tout bas. "Eh bien, tant que tu ne te fiances pas à Black…" Ils reniflèrent tous les deux d'un air moqueur.

"D'une certaine manière tordue, c'est encore plus bizarre. Mais retournons à Sybille. Penses-tu que Voldemort se souvienne d'elle ?"

Élevant ses mains d'exaspération, Lucius répondit, "Je n'en ai aucune idée. 'Oui' et 'non' sont des réponses également plausibles. Mais s'il s'en souvient—"

"Sybille est en grand danger," termina Severus. "Lucius," continua-t-il après une brève hésitation, "je veux que ceci reste strictement entre nous deux, mais penses-tu qu'Owen puisse… eh bien…"

"La sacrifier pour sauver sa propre peau ?" Severus hocha la tête. "Bien sûr qu'il le ferait. Parfois, je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai inclus Owen dans ceci. A l'époque, cela semblait parfaitement logique, cependant. Nous, je veux dire toi et moi, étions moins certain chacun au sujet de l'autre."

"Je suis honoré d'entendre que tu es certain maintenant," remarqua sèchement Severus.

"Nous avons risqué nos vies et nos membres l'un pour l'autre plus d'une fois, alors je pense que nous pouvons tous les deux l'être. Et je suis assez sûr qu'Owen ne trahira aucun de nous. Nous pouvons être immunisés au Veritaserum, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas cracher tous nos secrets si nous le voulons. Avec Sybille, c'est un peu différent."

"N'oublie pas qu'elle connaît autant de secrets que nous."

"Je n'ai pas dit qu'il l'apporterait à Voldemort. La tuer serait plus qu'assez."

"Oui. Oui, c'est vrai." Une vision brève de Sybille, intacte mais dépourvue de vie, passa dans l'esprit de Severus. "Traite moi d'idiot sentimental, mais je détesterais qu'il la tue."

"Moi aussi, Sev. Moi aussi. A bien y penser, peut-être qu'elle a aussi ce genre de doutes, et c'est pourquoi elle en a écrit si peu."

"Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, tu veux dire ?"

"Pas plus, en tout cas, qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait."

Leur attention s'était concentrée sur leur discussion et leurs inquiétudes, si bien que ce qui avait été prévu comme une simple promenade à la fin d'un dîner devenait maintenant une promenade très longue. Avec une compréhension silencieuse, ils se tournèrent et commencèrent à revenir en direction de la maison. La lune était maintenant plus haute dans le ciel, et puisqu'ils avaient quitté les sentiers de gravier il y a longtemps, le doux bruissement de leurs pieds et de leurs robes sur l'herbe était léger et faible, presque aussi argenté que le clair de lune. Il était difficile de ne pas sentir la paix de cette nuit d'été, mais les deux hommes étaient perdus dans leurs propres pensées et faisaient peu attention à la beauté de leurs environs.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Severus dit, "Penses-tu que nous gagnerons cette fois ? Pour de bon, je veux dire ?"

"Je souhaiterais pouvoir dire oui. Mais je n'ai pas plus d'informations que toi, alors je suis aussi loin d'en être sûr que toi. Mes tripes me disent que oui, cependant. Si nous pouvons concevoir un moyen de vraiment le tuer."

"Si c'est même possible. Comment juges-tu sa condition physique ?"

Lucius secoua lentement la tête. "C'est exactement le point. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il est si changé qu'il faudra probablement quelque temps pour que nous puissions être sûrs de quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Et même si son corps se révèle être moins fort qu'il n'en avait l'intention, cela ne dit absolument rien au sujet de son esprit. J'espère seulement—" il poussa un soupir énorme "—j'espère que Black ne fera pas tout rater. Ce tempérament irréfléchi… et s'il se mettait dans la tête que Voldemort est assez faible pour être tué par un simple Avada Kedavra ? Alors nous en serions exactement au même point qu'il y a quatorze ans. Et je suis sûr que Voldemort a appris de ses erreurs passées. S'il cherche un autre hôte, celui-là sera beaucoup mieux adapté à ses buts que Quirrell."

"Ce n'est que trop vrai. Je parlerai de ceci à Dumbledore, en allant à Poudlard demain. Au moins nous pouvons être sûrs que Black suivra _ses_ conseils à lui."

"Oui." Ils avaient à nouveau atteint le sentier de gravier, et le bruit de leur semelles crissant contre les petits morceaux de pierres était rassurant, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela semblait rendre les choses plus concrètes. "Ce n'est pas du tout comme la première fois, Sev," dit Lucius. "Au moins nous savions ce que nous faisions, à l'époque."

"Le savions-nous vraiment ? Je dirais que nous savions à qui obéir. Au moins au départ. Maintenant…" Il laissa la phrase inachevée.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ceci, mais une conscience serait très utile maintenant."

Ils riaient encore en entrant dans la maison.

~~~~*~~~~

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à enseigner à Poudlard, Severus sentait vraiment son humeur s'alléger à la vue des tours et des tourelles s'élevant au-dessus des collines environnantes comme il s'approchait du château. Cela pouvait ne pas être l'endroit le plus sûr de la terre, comme Dumbledore essayait de le faire croire à tout le monde, mais c'était un endroit de certitudes. Des règles pour les élèves et des règles pour les enseignants, des protections et des murs de pierre si épais qu'aucun son, aussi bruyant qu'il soit, ne les pénétrerait jamais. C'était une forteresse ; et si Severus n'approuvait pas entièrement les valeurs qu'elle représentait, il était certainement reconnaissant du confort que fournissait sa masse vieille de milliers d'années.

Il avait envoyé une note à Dumbledore hier soir avant de se coucher, faisant semblant de répondre à une convocation du Directeur et lui faisant part de son intention d'arriver en fin de matinée, pour discuter de quoi que ce soit que son supérieur estime assez important pour interrompre les vacances de Severus. Si le vieil homme était au château, il aurait certainement compris que ceci était aussi urgent que secret.

Quand Severus eut contourné un groupe de pommiers à environ deux cent mètres de distance des portes principales, qui avaient jusqu'ici encombré sa vue de l'entrée du château, il vit Dumbledore assis sur les escaliers du devant. Le vieux sorcier portait ses magnifiques robes habituelles—et bien que la simple pensée d'être vêtu de ces couches de velours fasse transpirer Severus, il présumait qu'à l'âge de 145 ans, on pouvait avoir besoin d'un peu plus de chaleur qu'au printemps de sa vie—et il fumait la pipe. Dumbledore étant Dumbledore, il produisait bien sûr une ménagerie magique opaque et flottante, ajoutant une nouvelle bête à chaque bouffée de fumée qu'il exhalait. Cela fit sourire Severus malgré lui.

Il avait couvert environ cent autres mètres, quand le Directeur le remarqua, lui fit signe de la main, se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

"Severus,"dit-il, tendant sa main pour que le plus jeune sorcier la serre. "Quel plaisir de vous voir. Pas de mauvaises nouvelles, j'espère ?"

La main était osseuse, chaude et sèche. Dans l'air encore frais, l'odeur de fumée—Dumbledore semblait préférer une marque douce de tabac, sentant vaguement la prune séchée— se mélangeait agréablement avec l'aura de bonbon toujours présente autour du Directeur et l'arôme traînant d'herbe fraîchement coupée. "Pas de mauvaises nouvelles, Directeur. Mais quelques problèmes importants dont il faut discuter d'urgence."

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête. "Il fallait seulement s'y attendre. Préféreriez-vous rester dehors, ou plutôt rentrer ?"

"Pourquoi pas rester dehors ? Si vous êtes sûr que nous ne serons pas entendus."

Ils quittèrent le sentier et marchèrent le long de la pente herbeuse en direction de la hutte de Hagrid, mais dévièrent à gauche vers les serres. Entre les serres numéro quatre et cinq - Severus partageait cette dernière avec Demeter Chourave pour faire pousser les plantes les plus délicates et dangereuses - il y avait un endroit isolé, ombragé par des acacias, dont les branches les plus basses étaient envahies de lierre et formaient ainsi une tonnelle naturelle. Il y avait une petite table circulaire avec des pieds de fer ouvragé, et quelques chaises aux coussins rayés. Severus savait que cet endroit était l'un des repaires extérieurs préférés de Dumbledore.

Le Directeur tira une cloche d'argent de ses robes—bien que sa recherche ait premièrement abouti à un petit sac de papier, qui, à en juger par les taches dessus, contenait des chocogrenouilles et un Rapeltout—appela son elfe personnel et commanda un second petit déjeuner un peu plus léger. Severus prit lui-aussi une tasse de thé.

"Comment vont les choses au Manoir Malfoy ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Aussi bien qu'on pouvait s'y attendre. La fille semble très bien faire face à la situation."

"Je suis content de l'entendre. Même si c'est une très maligne jeune sorcière, j'admets que j'avais quelques doutes sur le fait qu'elle puisse s'adapter."

"Oh, je dirais qu'elle s'adapte très bien. Quant à être maligne, je pense qu'elle a peut-être eu une inspiration brillante qui pourrait nous aider à repousser les Détraqueurs. Peut-être même à les détruire."

Dumbledore écouta attentivement pendant que Severus expliquait la théorie des pensines de Viviane. "Oui, cela pourrait même marcher," dit-il finalement. "Bien que je ne puisse pas dire que je ne sois pas inquiet au sujet du test que vous projetez d'effectuer."

"Croyez-moi—" Severus se pencha en avant pour ré-emplir sa tasse "—Je n'en suis pas non plus enchanté. Mais cela doit être essayé. Au cas où cela ne marche pas, nous aurons au moins le temps de penser à autre chose. Pensez-vous que vous et votre groupe pourrez recueillir assez de souvenirs ?"

Se caressant la barbe, le Directeur sembla faire quelques calculs rapides. "Avec suffisamment de temps, oui, nous pourrons. Mais nous ne pouvons prendre les souvenirs que de personnes auxquelles nous faisions absolument confiance. Le secret est d'une suprême importance, et nous ne voulons pas que l'arme soit sabotée par les cauchemars de quelqu'un."

"Oui," acquiesça Severus, "cela pourrait être fatal. Alors je vous ferai savoir le résultat de notre premier expérience." Il prit une petite gorgée de thé. "Sujet suivant sur ma liste : et les postes vacants du personnel ? Lucius est naturellement préoccupé par le fait que, s'il devait engager de nouveaux enseignants, il y aurait de la pression de tous côtés."

"Bien sûr." Le Directeur hocha la tête. "Mais je me suis déjà occupé du problème. Autant que je puisse juger de la situation—et espérons qu'elle restera comme cela—il n'y a que deux postes à remplir : la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et le Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Voldemort sera extrêmement content qu'Owen ait été choisi pour ce dernier. Mais c'est, bien sûr, par le premier que tout le monde sera intéressé." Il ouvrit le sac de papier qui était toujours posé sur la table, en sortit une chocogrenouille et en mordit la tête avec délectation. "Rien de tel qu'une chocogrenouille pour onzième plat…" Severus hocha poliment la tête et attendit patiemment que Dumbledore ait fini son régal. "Mon intention originale était de demander à Solange Delacour. Elle a cessé d'enseigner à Beauxbatons il y a six ans, et j'étais sûr qu'elle accepterait mon offre. Mais Maxime a été plus rapide—pas que je lui en porte rancune, bien sûr. Solange remplira la position de Directrice tant que Maxime sera à l'étranger avec Hagrid. Mon choix suivant aurait été Arabella Figg."

"Une Auror ? Avec tout le respect dû, Directeur, si vous l'engagez, vous signez l'arrêt de mort de Lucius, et probablement aussi celui d'Owen et le mien. C'est à dire à moins que nous ne suivons les ordres de Voldemort et que nous l'éliminons."

"Exactement ce que je pensais. Donc—" Dumbledore lui fit un sourire malin "—j'ai pensé à autre chose. Une idée très brillante, si je le dis moi-même."

"Je suis curieux de l'entendre."

"Maribel Bulstrode, bien sûr." Le Directeur rayonnait.

"Maribel… Vous avez raison, l'idée est brillante." Severus rit tout bas. "La femme du Chef de l'Application de la loi Magique. Et ainsi pratiquement intouchable, à moins que Voldemort ne veuille que Lucius ne soit chassé de son poste. Ce qu'il ne fera pas."

"Je suppose que non," acquiesça Dumbledore, et il se servit une autre chocogrenouille. "Parce que, qui d'autre a-t-il ? Pettigrow et Barty sont absolument hors de question, et votre réputation est aussi entachée que celle de Lucius ou d'Owen, seulement vous avez moins d'argent et vous ne pouvez ainsi pas complètement couvrir les taches avec de l'or. Mais Owen n'a pas de diplôme d'enseignement supérieur, et donc il ne serait probablement pas accepté. Je pense—" il lécha les restes de chocolat de ses doigts "—que cette question a été résolue de manière tout à fait satisfaisante "Il se renversa en arrière dans sa chaise. "De quoi d'autre vouliez-vous discuter, Severus ?"

"Black."

Le nom de l'Animagus, prononcé d'un ton moins qu'amical, fut assez pour faire apparaître un regard inquiet dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Bien que Severus se soit maintenant habitué à l'affection un peu exagérée que le Directeur portait à son ennemi juré de Gryffondor, cela lui donnait toujours envie d'émettre un grognement profond et fâché. "Sirius ? Quelque chose s'est il mal passé pendant son séjour au Manoir Malfoy ?"

"En dehors du fait que, s'il était resté quelques jours de plus, nous aurions tous souffert d'ulcères d'estomac, non. Mais je pense—et Lucius et Owen aussi —qu'il serait mieux que vous lui parliez avant qu'il prenne la potion et n'aille voir Voldemort."

Dumbledore hocha la tête mais sembla légèrement pris au dépourvu. "Je l'aurais fait en tout cas…"

"Bien sûr. Cependant, il y a quelque chose que vous devez inculquer dans ce cerveau lent qui est le sien, et il ne suivrait certainement pas les conseils de n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Ou plutôt, il les prendrait de la mauvaise manière. Il ne doit pas, sous aucun prétexte, essayer quoi que ce soit d'idiot avec Voldemort."

"Idiot—vous voulez dire, essayer de le tuer à lui seul ?"

"Exactement. Il est possible, bien que ce ne soit rien de plus qu'une supposition pour le moment, que Voldemort soit physiquement faible. Nous avons…" Il s'arrêta et essaya de choisir soigneusement ses mots. "Il y a certains signes," continua-t-il finalement. "Mais qu'il soit faible ou non, simplement tuer son corps ne nous achèterait qu'un peu de temps. Il pourrait sans aucun doute revenir à nouveau, et les choses seraient infiniment pires. Alors essayez s'il vous plaît de le convaincre que son héroïsme morveux de Gryffondor serait nuisible non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour le monde des sorciers tout entier. Pensez-vous qu'il vous écoutera ?"

"J'espère certainement qu'il le fera." Dumbledore se caressa pensivement la barbe. "Je connais les faiblesses de Sirius aussi bien que vous. Vous marquez certainement un point là, et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour m'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien de sot. Considérant le fait qu'il a un certain côté sentimental, je suppose que jouer la carte Harry pourrait être la meilleure garantie de succès."

Severus renifla. "Qu'avez-vous l'intention de lui dire ? 'Laisse Voldemort tranquille, pour que Potter puisse prouver qu'il est le superhéros du monde des sorciers' ? Nous savons tous les deux comment est né le Mythe Potter, Directeur."

Bien qu'il n'élevât pas la voix, la colère était tout à fait perceptible dans le ton de Dumbledore quand il répondit, "Comme vous le savez bien, je ne dirai rien du genre. Il sera suffisant de rappeler à Sirius qu'il est la seule vraie famille qui reste à Harry, et qu'il serait donc imprudent de risquer de priver le garçon de son dernier soutien. Et quant au mythe—" il ôta ses lunettes et lança à Severus un regard de puissant reproche "—je consens sur le fait que l'histoire que le public a créé—"

"Nous l'avons créé, Directeur. Il n'y a aucune utilité à nier cela."

"Nous avons simplement présenté quelques faits, et les gens ont tiré leurs propres conclusions."

"Et nous n'avons rien fait pour les éclairer. Allons maintenant, Directeur, depuis quand esquivez-vous vos responsabilités ? Fudge, Croutpon et les journalistes ont gobé cette histoire, et vous êtes resté silencieux à les regarder. _Quis tacet consentire videtur_ , disaient les Romains."

"Quoi qu'il en soit. Mais Harry n'est aucunement un sorcier de talent moyen."

"Oh, bien sûr que non !" la voix de Severus dégouttait de sarcasme. "Il vole certainement mieux que la plupart des autres."

"Il peut résister au Sortilège d'Imperius, Severus. Pouvez-vous faire cela ?"

"Je ferais assez attention pour ne pas me faire frapper par lui en premier lieu," cracha Severus.

"La discrétion est toujours la meilleure partie de la valeur, et je suis le premier à être d'accord sur ce point. Néanmoins, ce garçon a pu résister au sortilège—ni Voldemort ni Barty Croupton ne sont ce que j'appellerais des sorciers peu puissants."

"D'accord, je vous accorde cela. Mais quelle utilité cela a-t-il pour nous dans notre situation actuelle ?"

"Une question indigne de votre intelligence et de votre astuce, mon cher garçon. Voldemort croit ce… appelons cela un mythe, n'est-ce pas ? Et même lui ne peut pas se persuader que sa dernière rencontre avec Harry s'est particulièrement bien passée."

Severus sentit ses sourcils presque fusionner avec ses cheveux. "Alors vous avez l'intention de garder le garçon comme faux atout ?"

"Bien sûr. Pas même si faux que cela, à bien y penser. Si nous réussissons un jour à concevoir une méthode pour vraiment tuer Voldemort, corps, âme et esprit, le tenir confus et hésitant pourrait très bien décider de l'issue de la confrontation."

"Une autre raison pour envoyer le garçon aussi loin que possible, je suppose."

"En effet. Cela, et nous devrons soigneusement répandre des rumeurs, de temps en temps. Pour garder Voldemort sur la pointe des pieds."

"Et mettre en danger ceux qui sont près de lui."

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et soupira. "Severus. Aussi commun que cela puisse sembler, on ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Soit nous voulons détruire ce monstre, une fois pour toutes, et alors nous devrons tous sacrifier quelque chose. Soit nous voulons garder tout le monde heureux. Mais, franchement, vous n'avez jamais semblé être un grand admirateur de Fudge et de ses convictions politiques."

"Vous faites exprès de mal me comprendre, Directeur," contre-attaqua Severus avec passion. "Vous savez exactement ce que je veux dire. Beaucoup d'entre nous devront faire des sacrifices—étant l'un d'eux, je sais certainement de quoi je parle. Mais il y a une différence entre faire un sacrifice et être sacrifié, ne pensez-vous pas ? Donnez au moins le choix aux gens !"

Émettant un rire court et forcé, Dumbledore dit, "Pensez-vous vraiment que je doive faire cela ? Vous, avec votre opinion moins que charitable sur la plupart de nos camarades sorciers ? Que pensez-vous qu'ils choisiraient ? Leur donner le choix veut dire donner à Voldemort la chance qu'il attend. Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir cela."

Severus sentit son estomac se soulever d'anxiété soudaine. Si Dumbledore décidait de devenir un dirigeant impitoyable—et maintenant, puisqu'il n'était plus le Directeur de Poudlard, il pouvait le faire sans mettre en danger le futur de son école—les enjeux de leur jeu augmenteraient de façon spectaculaire. Il ne poursuivit plus le sujet; mais quand il prit congé de Dumbledore, pour une brève visite à ses quartiers avant de retourner au Manoir Malfoy, il sentit soudain la chaleur du jour d'été l'écraser comme un poids lourd. Traînant ses pieds de plomb, il erra vers l'entrée du château, dont la masse semblait maintenant plus menaçante que réconfortante.

**Author's Note:**

> Note du traducteur: réponse à la question en fin du livre 2 : j'ai passé en moyenne 3 heures et demie sur chaque chapitre, selon la difficulté et mon état de fatigue, soit
> 
> Environ 123 heures pour le Livre 1.
> 
> Environ 158 heures pour le Livre 2.
> 
> 35 heures pour l'Interlude…
> 
> Soit un total d'environ 316 heures. (c'est à dire 13 jours et quatre heures sans pose ( environ, je n'ai pas compté lecture et relectures))


End file.
